Evanescence: Dreams, Memories, and Fate
by CoRpAsItE
Summary: After the failed experiments of Raccoon City and Rockfort Island, Umbrella has been losing its credibility. But one last experiment just might put them back on top of Bioweapons Research. Third Part Added: Meet Fate.
1. Back Story

****

Resident Evil: The Suffering

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

****

Back Story

"Private Trudie Clark, Colonel Krueger Donnelly, Lieutenants Brian Perry and Ben Wilson, how do you four plead to the two-hundred charges of Unreasonable Brutality?" 

A short man with buzzed black hair steps forward and says, "We plead innocent." 

The judge nods and bangs the gavel, "Because of the absence of the Plaintiff, this hearing will be postponed until the date of August 25th, in the year of 2010." 

The four commandos walk out, twenty or thirty guards surrounding them. Colonel Krueger Donnelly walks faster than they do and is suddenly pulled into an offshoot. 

"Hey! What's the big..." 

The man in front of him shuts him up quick, just by his look alone. 

"Be quiet. I needed to get you alone. They won't notice you're gone for a short while. My name is Doug Newman. I work for a company that can clear your name. All you got to do is a little mission for my company." 

Krueger arches an eyebrow and says, "What's your 'mission'?" 

This Doug Newman nods, laughing slightly, "Just a little expedition to one of our oilrigs." 

Three distinct voices shout Krueger's name, signaling the end of their conversation, "I'll call you personally with the details." 

He then turns and walks out the door. 

Krueger sighs heavily and whispers under his breath, "I'll wait for your call."


	2. Prologue

****

Resident Evil: The Suffering

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

****

Prologue

"Hey Krueger!" 

Colonel Krueger Donnelly turns from the closet and replies, "Huh? Oh, hey, Trudie." 

He stifles a laugh and Private Trudie Clark rolls her eyes, "Phone for you, ass!" 

Krueger picks it up and listens closely, nodding and replying when appropriate, "We got the call. Seems like the Fresh Water Oilrig has lost power. They think it's some kind of attack." 

Trudie nods and asks, "We taking this?" 

Krueger nods and places his hand on the pad next to the closet door. It beeps and a secret panel flies open, a new-age leather suit sitting in the panel. Krueger grabs the gloves and slides them on, grinning at the fingerless gloves. 

Trudie stands over him and says, "Of course you know those aren't standard issue." 

Krueger nods and replies, "But, they were. I kept them. Shouldn't you be getting ready or something?" 

Trudie nods and runs off, leaving Krueger to wonder. He closes the door to his room and takes his shirt off, leaving the wife-beater on, he grabs the leather shirt and slides it over his head, grunting at how tight it is. 

He grabs the pants and drops them, "Nuh uh. Nothing that tight is going near my junk." 

He looks down at them and remembers what his superior said. 

__

You can wear the gloves, but you HAVE to wear everything else. If you don't, then you're gone! 

"Damn you." 

He takes off his sweats and slides the pants up, grunting at how REALLY tight they are. He tucks the tight shirt in and grabs the vest. He slides his arms through and snaps it together, suddenly sweating from the heat. He grabs the mask and slides it over his head, folding it above his eyes. He grabs his boots and slides them on, basking in the familiar feeling of his good luck charms. He ties them and stands up, wincing at the sudden wedgie. 

"Damn you to hell." 

He taps his left foot twice and pushes the panel back in. He walks next to his bed and reaches under it, pulling up the large case. He turns toward the door and opens it, squinting his eyes at the intense brightness. 

"I will never keep my lights that low again." 

He turns toward the double-doors and jogs toward it, the contents of the case jingling loudly. 

"Krueger!! Hey, wait up!" 

"Hey, Ben." 

The short man runs up next to him and pushes his glasses up with his thumb, "So, you heard what the mission was?" 

Krueger nods and they both walk out the doors, the wind swirling around them from the awaiting chopper. 

"This has got to be serious if they got the prototype out." 

Ben Wilson nods and places his case on the chopper, "You have no idea."

"Damn it, Brian! I can't wait all day!" 

Trudie slams her fist into the wall and Brian Perry runs out, holding two big cases. 

"What!? What happened?!" 

Trudie grabs his arm and drags him toward the helicopter. 

"We have to go now!" "But, I forgot my crown." 

Trudie throws him into the chopper and mumbles, "He's going to die first." 

She tosses her case in and climbs in, wincing at the loud popping of her suit. 

__

God damn it. 

"Alright! Let's go!" shouts Krueger as he slowly pushes the throttle forward. 

The chopper lurches up and he throws the throttle back, the chopper then flies forward, throwing everybody back. 

He smiles and shouts, "Sorry!" 

Trudie sits down in the copilot chair and opens the case down in front of her. She presses the solitary red button and a helmet pops up. 

"This prototype suit sucks ass." 

Krueger laughs and says, "You're telling me? Mine's like turning my butt into the Grand Canyon." 

Trudie laughs and slides the helmet on, pulling the mask down first. She clicks another button and three items fly up, a Fa-Mas, aM8000, and a laptop. She attaches the Fa-Mas to the pack behind her left shoulder and places the handgun into the holster under her right arm. She opens the laptop and turns it on, yawning loudly as she reads the clock: 4:30am. 

"Hey, don't pass out on me, how much longer?" 

Trudie looks at the screen and says, "About another half-hour." 

Krueger nods and says, "Take the controls." 

Trudie nods and wraps her hands around the controls. Krueger opens the cockpit door and walks into the back. 

He claps his hands and shouts, "Ok, everyone! Let's get ready! Hand me my bag." 

Ben tosses him his case and opens his own, a Type 64 sniper rifle gleaming in the early morning light. He picks it up and a G12 shotgun rises up, his helmet tucked into the side of the case, shined and awaiting him. Krueger opens his and grasps the handle of the M16. He snaps it into the clasp on his pack and grabs the Eagle. He slides it into the holster under his left arm and closes the strap, snapping it in between the hammer and the stop. 

He grabs his helmet and frowns at it, "Well, here goes nothing." 

He slides it over his head and closes his eyes at the bright light. The helmet beeps twice and a large symbol spins off to the left of the screen. 

__

What the hell was that? 

He shakes it off and watches as a scale appears next to the form of Ben Wilson. It fluctuates and stops a little above two-thirds of the way up. 

"Feeling a little tense, Ben?" 

Ben laughs and nods, which is barely noticeable with his helmet on. 

Krueger looks at Brian and says, "Holy Jesus, my chart says you should be dead." 

Brian laughs and replies, "Yeah, something's wrong with my suit's scanners." 

Krueger loads the handgun ammo around his left shin and slides two of the hefty machine-gun's clips into the slots on his right thigh. 

He leans to the right and says, "Ok, those two clips are really heavy." 

He stands straight up and walks back into the cockpit, taking his case with him.

He sits it down in between the pilot chairs and sits down, sighing in relief at the warmth of the chair. 

"What's the date?" 

Trudie looks at him and replies, "It's July 22, 2010, why you ask?" 

"No reason, just curious, the General has been keeping me awake at weird hours lately, kind of lost sight of the day. Is it Monday?" 

Trudie laughs and replies, "No, it's Friday. Your birthday is in two days." 

Krueger arches an eyebrow underneath his helmet and sits back, the helmet keeping his back arched. 

He sighs loudly and says, "Damn it. This suit is trying to kill me." 

Trudie laughs and says, her tone turning serious, "We're here." 

Krueger sits up and places his hands on the control panel. He leans forward and gazes at the larger-than-normal oilrig sitting before him. The waves lapping at the four large tubes rising from the ocean's surface. 

"Hey, where's the drill?" 

Trudie looks at him and says, "It's not operational, the drill broke off when it hit slate three months ago, and that middle shaft is the repair elevator." 

Krueger nods and asks, "Can I use your case to carry the extra ammo?"

"What's wrong with yours?" 

Krueger shrugs and says, "Yours has more space, it was a stupid question, forget I asked." 

Trudie nods and replies, the sounds of some machinery nearly drowning her out, "Sure, but you break it, I want you to pay for my new one." 

He nods and says, "Guys, put your ammo in Clark's case. Perry, you carry it." 

Brian walks in and places the ammo into the case, then carries it back. 

"We're ready to go when you are!" is Ben's reply as the chopper slows to a hover above the darkened heli-pad. 

"Where are the lights?" 

Krueger shrugs at Trudie's question and she sets it down, the landing less than graceful. 

Krueger looks at her and asks, "You think that was a landing? I'd call it more of a crash dive." 

Trudie looks down at the controls and says, smoother than molasses on linoleum, "Oops." 

Krueger shakes his head and opens the tiny door next to him, the warm, humid air flowing past him. 

"Damn it's hot." 

Trudie hops out behind him and points her M8000 toward the center of the rig, frowning at how void of life the place is. Metal whines as the four of them walk toward a door. Bolts and cables snap as the heli-pad falls away, taking their chopper with it. 

Krueger grabs Brian's shoulders, glaring daggers, "I hope you grabbed our ammo case!" 

Brian frowns and looks down at the crushing waters below, "Sorry."

***It picks up speed in the next chapter, trust me. Ok? Konnichiwa!***


	3. One

****

One

__

Hot damn! I swear he's dumber than water! 

"Ok, conserve ammo. Let's go. Brian, you and Ben take the other entrance, Trudie, we got the elevator." 

The four go their separate ways and the silence is golden. 

"Can I speak openly?" 

Krueger nods and Trudie nearly screams, "I will kill Brian!! I swear I'll blow his damn brains out!" 

Krueger presses the DOWN button, laughing at the same time, "I agree. Now, get the map out, I want to know where we're going, and who is where." 

Trudie sits down and opens her laptop, turns it on and cocks an eyebrow at the red and white umbrella that spins off the screen, "You have any clue what the red and white umbrella means?" 

Krueger shrugs and taps the barrel of his gun on the door, listening to the silent hum of the machinery. "Question, if the power is out, how is the elevator working?"

"Damn, that's a good question. I think the power has two separate routers, one for the doors and elevators, and one for the computers."

Krueger nods and says, "That means this really is an attack. Alright, what's up?" 

Trudie rubs her left temple and says, "Not good, I was wrong, they cut two of the three routers, the only one active is the elevators." 

Krueger frowns and presses the STOP button. 

"What? Why did you stop the elevator?" 

Krueger opens one of the ceiling plates and climbs up, "We're getting off. Come on." 

Trudie frowns and closes the laptop, noticing the umbrella again as it shuts down. "Little help? I'm kind of short." 

Krueger leans over the edge and smiles, offering a hand, "Ok, let's go." 

Trudie places a boot on the wall and grabs Krueger's hand, hoisting herself up and looking up the shaft. 

She whistles and replies, "We went down a LONG way..." 

Krueger looks over the edge and says, "And it's even longer down. Come on, there's a service ladder over there." 

Trudie stands at the edge and jumps toward the ladder, her arms instantly wrapping around the rungs. She climbs down, allowing Krueger to follow suit. She steps onto the elevator stop after ten minutes of climbing, grasping the space in the door for balance. Krueger lands next to her and pulls out his combat knife. He pries a panel near him off and grabs the tangled mess of wires. He cuts them all and the door slides open, resisting slightly. A blue mist flows past them and dissipates quickly. 

__

Curiouser and Curiouser, thinks Krueger as he steps into the black hall, squinting to see the form standing at the far end of the hall. 

He raises the gun and shouts, "Name yourself and come toward my voice!" 

He gets a low moan in reply and he says, "Keep a bead on the form, sounds like he's hurt." 

Trudie raises her M8000 and steps behind Krueger, who walks toward the form, keeping his gun trained on the person. After six steps, a loud, scuffling sound resounds back and forth down the hall. 

"Stop where you are, I'm coming toward you!" 

The sounds don't stop and the man lets a louder moan out. 

__

He's got to be hurt bad. 

"Hey, maybe we should let him be, this doesn't seem right." 

Krueger acknowledges her and stops, the man finally coming into the faint light from the elevator shaft. 

"What the hell!!?? What is he on?!" 

The man is walking with one foot bent, walking on the ankle, his left hand is hanging on to the arm by a string of muscle and skin, large portions of his skin missing, but he's not bleeding. Some weird substance is leaking from the fingers of his right hand, which is outstretched, reaching for Krueger. His skin is pale and bluish, teeth missing from his half-smile, due to the cheek missing. 

Krueger pulls the hammer back and says, "Drop him!" 

Trudie joins in with his fire and the man continues to walk forward, oblivious to the pain. Krueger stops firing and slams the butt of his gun into the neck of the man, the stench radiating off him penetrating the filters of the helmet. 

__

God, he smells like milk left out in the sun for thirteen years. 

Krueger watches in horror/amazement as the head flies off, well, more like bending back, the neck snapped. Krueger motions to Trudie and runs forward, stepping over the body, not wanting, no, not caring what that thing was, just wanting to get as far away from it as possible. More moans fill the halls as they round corner after corner, the halls going on forever. 

Trudie closes the laptop and says, "Here, the service elevator, we can take this down to the bottom level, where the control room is." 

Krueger presses the button furiously as more scuffling sounds reverberate toward them, intermingled with the moans of them. 

"Come on, come on. I can walk down the stairs of the Empire State Building before you get here." 

Trudie taps him on the shoulder and says, "Can we get on with this?" 

Krueger nods and takes his M16 out, holding it with one arm as he taps the call button over and over again. He pulls the trigger and the gun rattles a fine line of .232 rounds into the 'things'. They drop like flies, but one begins to crawl with the one arm it still has, its waist blown away. Trudie fires into the left temple of the closest one, which drops instantly, blood flowing from its head. 

"Aim for the head!"

Krueger replies and drop his raised boot on the thing's head, which smashes into a pile of unrecognizable gunk. 

"Elevator's here, let's go." 

Trudie kills the last one and runs into the elevator. Krueger steps in and presses the DOWN button. Unbeknownst to them, as the doors close, the first thing they downed walks around the corner, its neck still broken.

"Ok.. Why do they have elevator music in an oilrig?" 

Trudie pulls her laptop out and replies, "I'm more worried about those things out there, they used to be human. I knew one of them, Krueger." 

Krueger sits down next to her and says, "I'm sorry, who was he?" 

Trudie snorts and responds, the words sounding harsher than she meant, "Why be sorry, he was a total dick. You wouldn't believe the things he tried to get me to marry him." 

Krueger takes his helmet off, wipes the sweat from his face off with his glove, then replaces it. 

"Damn, the AC in my helmet isn't working. Is yours?" 

Trudie takes her helmet off and says, "You tell me, I look like a Scottish Terrier that got left in the rain." 

Krueger looks up at the ceiling of the elevator as a near silent bump enters his ears. He pulls out his gun as a loud THUD rocks the elevator. 

"Get ready for anything." 

Trudie raises her Fa-Mas and Krueger fumbles with the latch, the panel flies open and Brian's body falls down, covered in blood and shredded leather. Trudie screams and Krueger pulls his body down, which lands with a wet slop. 

"If that was the thud, I wonder what that bump was?" Trudie walks next to him and looks down at the bleeding hole where his arm was once connected. 

"My god. That is gross!"

The elevator dings and the doors open, the sight instantly making Trudie slam the CLOSE button. A long, tongue-like thing catches in between the doors and slithers wildly. 

"Come on, up, up, UP!!" 

Krueger presses the up button and the tongue slides down, emitting a large amount of blood in the process. A horrible, ear-shattering shriek echoes up the shaft as the tongue twitches, an audible tearing sound following there after. 

Krueger throws his helmet at the corner and tears the leather mask off, "Fuck this! If I have to sweat and smell like decaying fish, I won't live!!" 

He tears the shirt off and throws it on top of the helmet, which has cracked slightly. 

He sits down in his wife beater and sighs contently, "Ah, much better." 

Trudie looks down at the tongue and notices the razor-sharp edge on it, "You think this killed Brian?" 

Krueger laughs and says, "I don't give a damn! If I did, then I'd say it was a different one, whatever IT is." 

He sits up quickly and says, "If that's Brian, where's Benny Boy?" 

Trudie looks up and says, "Do we climb?" 

Krueger nods and places his hands on the bloody panel. He grunts and hoists himself up, stepping into a large puddle of blood. He stands up and circles the shaft with his gun, watching everything for movement. 

Trudie clambers up and smiles, "Thanks for.." 

Krueger stares at the wall and aims the rifle at the light. Trudie holds up her Fa-Mas and aims at the light, which is flickering. 

"What is it?" 

Krueger closes his left eye and opens fire, the rounds hitting the light, but not shattering it. Something shrieks horribly, the light fluctuating and turning red, blood red. Its 'hands' pop as they pull off the wall, its 'hands' padded with suction cups. Something long and slimy pours from its mouth, which is releasing a sound worse than nails on a chalkboard, times thirty. Trudie drops the empty weapon and pulls out her M8000, her mind flashing to the tongue in the elevator. She aims for the twirling appendage's base and fires, the round piercing a nice hole in the tongue. The thing's shrieks deepen and it falls off the wall, twirling frantically, sending blood everywhere. 

Krueger covers his face and jumps back, dodging the body of the beast, "What the bloody hell is it?!" 

Trudie picks up her assault rifle and fires two rounds into the skull of the beast from the M8000, "Don't know, but when did you have a British accent?" 

Krueger looks down the side of the shaft and replies, "Had it since I was born. You never noticed? Anyway, let's go, how far down does the shaft go?" 

Trudie opens the laptop and types away, she clicks the mouse twice and remarks, "Forty meters. You up for a climb?" 

Krueger nods and stands up, but is sent back down as one of the cables snap, making the elevator slant heavily. The two bodies, the beast and one they never noticed before slide along the top, bumping over the guardrail and falling down into the dark abyss. They both listen for a while and finally hear the dull thuds, nearly seven minutes later. 

Krueger whistles and says, "Damn, that would hurt like hell." 

Something catches his eye and he walks over to it, "Hey, it's Ben's HK40... Then that means, damn it!"

__

What the hell is going on? 

John Buchanan runs frantically through the halls of the fifth floor and fires at the thing with his blood-covered pistol. 

"To think, just one hour ago, I was in the repair shaft, working on the new drill bit, damn them scientists!! Using the drill for transport! I killed one and took his stuff, stupid zombie." 

He holds his left arm and hisses at the pain that wells up from the bite. 

"Damn things bit me! What did that one scientist say, 'Thirty minutes after?' I don't understand, he said it after I was bit..." 

He looks down at the thing and mouths, "Shit." 

He plops to the ground and pulls out the circuit board. 

He chuckles and replies, "I think they said that Umbrella was sending in a 'crew', but where are they?" 

He shrugs the thought off and drops the circuit board, places the barrel of the pistol against the back of his throat, and closes his eyes, "Sorry, Jules, but I won't be there to see the kid." 

He pulls the trigger and enters the eternal sleep.

"That was one hell of a climb, so, what floor are we on now?" 

Trudie opens her laptop and says, "Fifth, we are really close to the service elevator, but that just leads to the drill." 

Krueger taps the pad and the door flies open, suspicious for a rusting oilrig. The all too familiar smell of decay enters the elevator shaft, making Krueger pinch his nose closed. He steps up into the dark hall, which is only lit by a few, flickering lights. He looks down the hall and notices two men a ways down the hall. 

"Stay here, I'll call when it's clear." 

He pulls out his Eagle and steps down the hall, his boots thudding on the metal grating. 

__

Ok... Why is there metal grating in the more rest-related floors? It makes no sense. Hell, the dead is walking! 

Krueger squats down at the two figures and reels back, the smell unbearable. 

"Hey buddy, you know you're dead. So why you walking?" 

He shakes the dumb question off and reaches for the man's gun, the sudden twitch of the man's hand giving him second thoughts. 

"Ok, bad idea. Hello, what's this?"

He reaches for the green chip sitting underneath the man's blood-covered hand and picks it up, the chip half-covered in the man's blood. 

"Hey, Trude! Come here. Got something for you." 

Within seconds of asking, Trudie is right beside him, reaching for the circuit board.

"Oh, this isn't cheap stuff. This is a new-age chip made in Japan. It only works in their systems." 

Krueger looks up from the man's ID, "Which means?" 

Trudie snorts and says, "Whoever built this oilrig, has state-of-the-art computers. BUT, and this is a big but, they have to have some heavy-duty machinery for that much power." 

Krueger dwells deeper into the questions that arise, each answer provide seven new questions. He growls in frustration and notices the ominous red and white umbrella stitched into the pocket of the man's, Steven Evans, lab coat pocket. 

"Hey, see this, it's that unusual umbrella-thing. This is really starting to piss me off!" 

Trudie stares at the chip and turns her computer upside-down. 

"I got an idea, Krueger, can you keep watch?" 

Krueger grunts a response and stands up, the leather pants groaning while they stretch. He pulls his gun out and leans against the wall, the weight of it all finally crushing down on him. Trudie pries the bottom off the laptop and looks at the fairly large port in the motherboard. 

"Bingo," she whispers as the chip pops in without much effort. 

She replaces the cover and turns it on, the red and white umbrella beginning to spin, but this time, it fizzes out and is replaced by a familiar face, even though Trudie is not quite sure who. The face smiles and fades out, leaving the normal background. 

She breathes out her held breath and says, "Ok... Now I've seen everything.." 

She turns to look at the zombie and says, "Yeah, just about."

Krueger looks up from the man's wallet and asks, "What was it?" 

Trudie shrugs and says, "Some guy's face..." 

Her eyes meet Mr. Steven Evans, "It was him. Hey, what's this folder?" 

She moves the mouse and clicks it twice, the folder opening quickly. 

"What's up?" 

Trudie shrugs and messes around, opening folder after folder. She finally comes to one marked 'Fusion Virus'. She opens that one and ignores the others, which are marked with strange letters, T and G. Words file across the screen and stop after a while, the cursor blinking ominously.

"Ok, curiouser and curiouser." 

Krueger looks at Trudie and says, "Hey, that's my line." 

Trudie frowns and replies, "Sorry, I got it from you. Here, take a look, something in this text tells me this isn't an oilrig." 

Krueger looks down at the essay and begins to read silently...

Report on Fusion Virus for Dr. Steven Evans. Our work on the new virus is nearly complete. Our next subject is one of the runners, stupid traitor tried to escape. The injection dose takes more than a healthy dose, nearly two hundred cc's. The only problem is the spasms induced by the injection process. The spasms would nearly kill him, if he isn't tied down properly, the cause of the spasms is still unknown. Every other test has proved most successful, all but our primate tests. We got the same problem with this stage of the test as with the T and G viruses, every primate turns into a zombie-like creature. We had a breakthrough yesterday, even though it lasted six hours before it died. Also, as of 3am this morning, they shut the elevators down, the only one that works is the drill, but it requires level7 clearance. Please, whatever it is, it can't be good, destroy this message, along with any info you have on our work down here, Umbrella's taking it all.

Dead Waters R&D.

"Damn, you were right, Trudie, this isn't a normal oilrig. So, where to next, I got his card and ID." 

Trudie stands up and says, "Let's try that elevator they were talking about. I think it's that way, judging from the trail left by our dead friend here." 

Krueger follows the crimson trail and walks around the corner, sniffing continuously at the faint smell of blooming roses. 

__

Strange smell for a place filled with death, or so I hope not. 

Krueger shakes the wandering thought off and slides the card through the reader. 

****

Please insert seven-digit code. 

"Ok.. We got the code?" 

Krueger ignores Trudie's comment and enters the seven-digit code found under the magnetic strip on the back of the card. He presses Enter and the rounded door slides open, revealing the small elevator attached to the rut of a titanium drill. 

Trudie smiles and says, "Creative. Shall we?" 

Krueger nods and steps in, his body covering most of the platform. 

He looks down and sighs, "Oops, sorry, ready for a tight squeeze?" 

Trudie rolls her eyes and steps in front of him, pushing herself as far as she can go so the closing door doesn't catch her. The elevator starts its spiraling descent, startling Trudie a little. She hugs Krueger's form as she rocks backwards slightly. 

Krueger wraps an arm around her waist and says, "Great... I get stuck with you.." 

Trudie looks up at him and says, "You think I want to be stuck hugging a wild, sweaty gorilla?" 

Krueger laughs and gasps as his pack scrapes the inside of the drill.

__

This isn't half-bad, considering he takes up nine-tenths of the platform. 

Trudie rolls her eyes to herself, smiling at the faint smell of roses floating around her. 

__

Where the hell is that smell is coming from? 

She sniffs once more and says, "I'm getting tired, that rose-smell is getting me sleepy."

"Yeah I know, this is fixing to kill me, the smell I mean." 

Trudie laughs and the elevator stops suddenly, they've arrived at their destination, where ever that is. 

"We're here." 

It was more of an unconscious statement than a remark. 

Trudie looks up at him and says, "No shit." 

Krueger laughs and tries to step forward, but Trudie hasn't let go. 

He stops and looks up at the distant ceiling, "Um, have you noticed how you haven't let go?" 

Trudie groans and falls down, nearly falling off the platform. 

"Great, she passed out... Come on, let's get up, you got school in the morning." 

Trudie groans louder and says, "Five more minutes mom. Huh? Where are we?" 

Krueger presses the pad and the door opens, the smell of death waking them both up, sending their senses on high alert. 

Trudie holds her head and says, "God, I had the best dream." 

Krueger smiles and asks, "What was it about?"

__

Oh damn, now why did I have to go and say that for? Damn it, damn it all to hell. 

"Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all," was her fast reply, a little too fast for her own liking. 

Obviously Krueger got the hint, he dropped the conversation almost immediately, but something wasn't quite right, but she couldn't quite place it, until Krueger had pushed her aside and began firing at something. He was yelling something, but the booms of his Eagle were drowning everything out.

"Damn it! Get up and kill this thing!" 

Krueger ignores her finally and slams another clip in, continuing his attack on the creature, even though it is clearly a MONSTER, with its blue, scale-like pebbled skin, its left arm is longer than the right, and seven times the length and width of the right arm. It limps with each step, as the right leg is blown off at the knee. Its breaths come in short, raspy croaks, which it the only way to describe the sound. He drops the empty gun and empties the M16 clip into the cylinder-shaped head. One round pierces the eye, sending black and red gunk flowing over its face, but the thing doesn't mind. 

__

Come on! Trudie! If you don't help, we're screwed! 

No sooner had he thought it was Trudie at his side, emptying the clip into the beast's face.

__

Got to aim for the eye, maybe I can pierce the brain! Got to aim a little higher.. 

She aims at the eye and drains the clip, watching as half of the rounds pierce each eye, causing the beast to shriek in pain and anguish. It turns around and runs down the hall, well, limps, then it rounds the corner. Trudie and Krueger round the corner to find that the beast disappeared. The door they just passed is swinging eerily. 

"The thing did round the corner, didn't it?" 

Krueger nods and pulls the door open, jumping back at what is behind it: a severed leg, twitching nastily. Every time it twitches, blood spurts out the knee. 

"Oh sick." 

Trudie turns away and vomits on the corner, trying to get the image out of her mind. The leg was kicking the door, each time less and less forceful. 

Krueger drops the door and turns around, the color from his face gone, "Nothing is going to replace that image as the worst thing in the world." 

Trudie nods and wipes her mouth, gagging at the foul taste in her mouth. "Well, Krueger, shall we get going?"

Krueger laughs to himself at a weird thought and nods, "Well, lead the way. I got the back." 

Trudie nods and pulls her M8000 up, pointing it toward the door she missed earlier. 

"Thataway." 

Krueger holds up his Eagle and steps behind her, his senses on a new high alert. Something bangs metal as they open the door, the smell of death fresh in the air. 

"Oh god, smells like someone took a dump in a landfill, while eating rotten eggs." 

Trudie smiles and replies, "You regretting breaking your helmet?" 

Krueger mock-laughs and pushes her shoulder, "Shut up."

__

This is great, I'm stuck in the middle of a hell-hole and my partner is becoming my best friend. 

Trudie aims her gun into the steam rising from a shattered pipe off to her left. Her boot stomps into water and she jumps up, the sound scaring her slightly, "Whoa! There's water in here." 

Krueger walks up next to her and says, "Yeah, I'd say this place is at least two miles under the ocean. Places in the walls are bound to break, causing leaks." 

Trudie rolls her eyes and steps forward, then stops as a grinding sound grows louder, coming from in front of them. 

They listen for a while, then Krueger breaks the silence between them, "Did you see that?" 

Trudie stares forward and says, "Yeah, something is tearing the metal walkway in half.. Dude, RUN!" 

Krueger grabs Trudie and they run back, some THING roars underwater and flies forward, shredding the walkway in half like it was made of putty. Krueger shoves a door open and throws Trudie in, then turns around and holds up his M16. 

"Whatever you are, I hope you like lead."

__

What the hell?! This is beginning to be a nightmare. 

Trudie sits down on a box and tries to open the door, but something's blocking it. She begins to grumble when shots sound off from behind the door. The sound of tearing metal grows louder and then Krueger cries out, then a loud bang echoes down the hall. Trudie holds her Fa-Mas and opens fire on the door. Splinters fly around her and the door falls down, revealing the worst scene she's ever imagined. Metal is whining as she steps onto what is left of the walkway. She turns toward the door they came through and sees a form sitting in it, the door bent outward from the force of the impact. 

The form groans and Trudie runs up to him, "Oh my god, Krueger. What happened?" 

Krueger holds his head and looks at Trudie, "I don't know, it was too fast, knocked me off my feet." 

Trudie looks down and notices the thing crashed through the door, the shape of a fin torn out. 

"This is getting weirder and weirder by the moment, come on Krueger, we got to get back up." 

Krueger moans and slides out, landing in the water, barely missing the split walkway. He stands up and pulls out a clip, switching the drained one in his M16 for the fresh one. He stands up and takes one step toward the door, then collapses. 

"Krueger? Krueger!?"

"_Where the hell am I?" Krueger sits up and notices the straps on his arms and legs. He shakes them and shouts, his voice eerily distant, "What the hell!? Let me out of here!" He drops his arms and looks to his left, "Trudie! Hey Trudie!" He looks at her longer and notices the needle stuck in her lower right thigh, a red liquid running down the IV tube. She shakes her head slowly and groans, the sound strained, "Krueger? Is that you?" Krueger shakes his arms and replies, "Yeah, it's me, where are we?" She coughs and says, but it's more lively, _"Krueger! Wake up, are you ok?"

He sits up and looks around, the room not the one from his dream, "Where are we?" 

Trudie wrings out the towel and says, "I don't know, I found it about twenty minutes ago, seemed like a safe place to be. How you feeling?" 

Krueger shrugs and rubs the back of his head, frowning at the many bumps on his head, "Lucky. I don't have a concussion, I should be ok, but I have the growing urge to raid the refrigerator." 

Trudie laughs and holds up her M8000, she checks the clip and drops it, replacing the empty with a fresh one. 

"Haven't heard anything lately. But, I think we weren't the first team here. I saw someone walking around, but he wasn't a zombie. I think he was holding a shotgun, but it was too dark to tell." 

Krueger rubs his neck and asks, "Anything from our little friend?" 

Trudie shakes her head, "No, but I wouldn't count it out, though. Come on, let's go." 

Krueger picks up his Eagle and slides it into the holster, then stands up, "You know which way to the elevator?" 

Trudie nods and says, "It's just down the hall to our left. I had to go around, you sealed the door." 

Krueger steps out into the hall and looks to his right, noticing the dented door. 

He sighs and says, "Let's go, I think we should leave, now."

__

Ok, this is getting weird. He's acting pretty protective ever since he got hit. 

Trudie shrugs off the nagging thought, but it comes back. She growls in frustration and runs into Krueger's back. 

"What is it?" 

Krueger grunts and she looks around him, frowning at the missing elevator. 

"Well, damn it. Seems like someone took our only ride.. Who do you think it was?" 

Krueger shrugs and replies, "That's not what I'm worried about, there's a leak in the drill shaft. See the water?" 

Trudie frowns and asks, "What now?" 

Krueger taps the barrel of his M16 against the wall and says, "I don't know. I honestly do not know." 

A shadow runs across the end of the hall and Krueger looks up, listening to the faint shuffle of feet on metal, too evenly paced for one of the things, _Well damn it Krueger, call them as you see them, Zombies. _

The steps are too soft to be anything else, it's a person! Krueger holds up his M16 and bolts towards the end of the hall, looking around the corner at the empty dead end. 

"Hmm, that's creepy, disappearing shadows. Hey, Trude, you still got your laptop?" 

Trudie walks up next to him and says, "Yeah, what you got on your mind?" 

Krueger scratches his nose, one of the few habits he hasn't grown out of, and replies, "I want you to read everything that the chip uploaded. I want to know what happened here." 

Trudie nods and walks back into the room, opening her laptop in the process. 

"You won't like this!"


	4. Two

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

****

Two

__

Son of a bitch, how did Umbrella come back after all these years? 

Krueger continues to read the reports, the latest one dated seven hours ago. 

This one catches his attention and holds it... 

Date: 07/22/2010 Time: 5:25am. Report for Head Executive Diamond of the Dead Waters Lab. We've heard of the incident with the prototype, as a result, we're sending in our best man, Dr. Joseph Torte. Dr. Torte will oversee the containment and storage of all projects from now on, don't judge him by his age, he may be just nineteen, but he's the one responsible for the quick repair and cover-up of the Manhattan Incident. Also, along with Dr. Torte, we will be sending new subjects for your experiments. We sent the ones you ordered, and then some. The afore-mentioned items will arrive sometime within the hour. Remember, if the Fusion Virus gets out, all if lost. Your reputation, and ours, depends on the success of this virus. From: White Umbrella

Post Script- Make sure you take care of the drill elevator, the oilrig crew will be arriving shortly after Dr. Torte.

"Damn, that sucks. You think he made it here?" 

Trudie looks up from it and says, "Yeah, the report after it is a day-log from the good Dr. Torte. It's not important though." 

Krueger nods and paces around the room, rummaging through the bare shelves for anything, "Ok, unless you want a big gulp of ant spray, then there isn't anything here." 

Trudie frowns and says, "I wouldn't trust anything in this oilrig. Hey look at this one, it discusses our unit." 

Krueger arches an eyebrow and begins to read. . .

Umbrella has gotten wind of the leak, they dispatched one of their 'Dummy' units to help solve the 'terrorist situation'. They will be sending two teams, the first one has no clue what is happening. The second team is the sweeper group, they were given slight hint of what is going on, but one order, 'shoot on sight'. The Sweeper team will be sent an hour after the Dummy team. Prepare to get rid of all research, subjects, and projects, this is it for the Dead Waters facility. The escape pods are to be jettisoned within thirty minutes, with or without you in them. If you have to, release everything, BUT only as a last resort. Remember, destroy all data.LeakInThePipes

"Guess it didn't work, did it?" asks Trudie as she closes the message. 

Krueger shrugs and checks his clips, just as something LARGE bangs into the wall and door, shaking the items off of the shelves. 

Krueger helps Trudie up as she asks, "What the hell?!" 

Krueger holds up his M16 and waits, and waits, until the mystery being finally breaks through the wall, the shape and sheer size frightening enough, the green, pebbly skin, the build, this beast looks like a zombified Incredible Hulk. It holds a bent piece of metal and growls continuously, the sound like a hundred snakes stuck in a deep well. Krueger stares in fright/amazement as Trudie opens fire, the rounds from the M8000 bouncing off harmlessly, the rounds flattened out too much to pierce. 

Krueger pushes her hands down and says, "No, you're wasting rounds, watch this. . ." 

Krueger pulls out his Eagle, he fires and a round pierces the fire extinguisher that is tucked under the thing's left foot. A small explosion rocks the ground as the beast disappears, falling through the gaping hole where it once stood. Krueger looks over the edge and frowns at the still-standing beast. 

"Son of a bitch is still standing," is Krueger's only remark as he gazes at the shrinking beast. 

As Krueger walks back to Trudie as the Hulk-thing shrinks into the form of a zombie, and casually slides off, groaning and moaning the whole way.

__

Oh my fucking GOD!! What the hell was that shit?! 

Trudie's heart is racing as she stands up, with Krueger's help. 

The thought keeps repeating, wanting to break through, but the only thing she can say is, "Damn it." 

Krueger nods and looks down the hole, growling in frustration as the beast is gone. 

"Seems like our little guest is missing, can you check the map, you haven't done that since we arrived on the oilrig." 

Trudie nods dumbly and opens the laptop, then turns it on. 

She types away and then shouts in accomplishment, "I got it! We're... not... on the map..." 

She bangs her head against the wall she is leaning against over and over again, "Can this get any worse?!" 

Krueger places a hand on her shoulder and says, "Please don't say that, it can get worse, that thing just proved it. Now, you say we're not on the map?" 

Trudie nods and says, "Yeah, there's a blip where the drill/elevator is, but the dot means it's not working, along with the rest of the electric doors and computer consoles. Something happened in the hour after we used the elevator. I think it's the Sweeper team, we should be careful." 

Krueger nods slowly and says, "How's your aim nowadays?" 

Trudie shrugs and says, "It's gotten better, but I think you have the better aim." 

Krueger let's his arm shoot toward his Eagle and pulls out the weapon. He aims it at something down the hall and says, "Move to the right, very slowly."

__

Ok, this is getting strange, first, we have zombies, then the Hulk-thing, then who the hell is this? 

"Name yourself!" 

The form at the end of the hall laughs and tosses a small ball toward him. 

__

Get away, Trudie, get back. 

The ball rolls to his feet and Krueger kicks it back, not taking his gaze off the man, _Ok, it's either a flash, napalm, or smoke. _

The bomb explodes, the light blinding to Krueger's maladjusted eyes. He wraps his left arm around his eyes and fires blindly down the hall, grimacing at the sound of someone grunting in pain. The light fades to the sight of a faint blood trail moving around the corner. 

Trudie walks up next to him and asks, "What happened?" 

Krueger shrugs an says, "I think it was one of the Sweepers, tossed a flash grenade. You ok?" 

Trudie nods and grabs her helmet from the table, "Do I actually need this?" 

Krueger shrugs and replies, "Not really necessary. Now, which way?" 

Trudie steps up to the hole and peers down, "Well, every door I checked was locked, so, how about we head down?" 

Krueger frowns, then smiles, as though he is actually considering it, then he says, "No, I don't want to meet that Hulk-thing again. I say we follow our mystery attacker, he had to of had a way out."

Trudie nods and jumps over the hole, but just barely making it. 

She leans forward and says, "Come on, unless you can't make it." 

Krueger growls behind her and jumps, but he's not so lucky, his waist slamming into the edge of the hole, knocking the wind out of him. 

"Krueger!" 

Trudie dives for him and she clasps his shoulder, but his wife-beater tears, leaving Krueger to fall into the level below. Trudie sits back and stares at the chunk of his shirt in her hands. 

A single tear falls down her cheek before, "Hey! Trudie! I'll check it out down here, you follow the Sweeper, we'll meet back here in thirty!" 

Trudie smiles and leans over, the tear falling off the tip of her nose, "Yeah whatever you want. I'll be back in thirty!" 

Krueger nods and turns, then disappears through the open door. 

__

Bye, Krueger... 

She turns and follows the blood trail, amazed at how it's growing rather than shrinking. 

"He's losing a lot of..." 

Her sentence is cut off as the man kicks her from above. Trudie flies back and slides along the ground, the barrel of her Fa-Mas scraping the steel ground. Her back slams against the wall and she holds her M8000 up, firing rounds blindly down the hall, until her sight comes back, then she fires at the man, who shakes and drops, the rounds severing his arms at the shoulders. 

She stands up and sighs, "Ok, that is weird, he's wearing one of our uniforms. Oh no, it's Ben..." 

She silently wishes her once teammate peace and walks down the hall, one of the doors at the end blown open by a type of explosive.

__

Oh shit! I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!!! 

Krueger rolls to his left into the offshoot, just as the Hulk-thing runs past, its momentum carrying it on. Krueger holds his racing heart and sighs loudly, but it's short-lived, as the Hulk-thing throws an arm down. Krueger jumps to his feet and dives into the door, praying to god that it's open. He slams into it and his weight smashes the bottom of the rusted metal door open, the hole just big enough for his body. He clambers to his feet and charges down the dark hall, screaming in pain as he trips over medical equipment, or whatever the heavy machinery is. He grasps at the walls as the door tears open, the Hulk-thing growling madly. Krueger can here its drool slop onto the steel as its feet pound faster and harder, making the ground beneath Krueger waver and fluctuate, knocking Krueger to the ground. He lands on his hands and knees, his face pointed to the left at a vent grating. He slams his shoulder into it and climbs in, feeling the wind of the Hulk-thing rush past. 

__

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. 

He breathes slowly until his heart calms down, then he begins to climb through the ventilation system. His thoughts turn to Trudie as he stands up, the vent system turning upward. He jumps and crawls into the upper systems.

"Ok, this is strange..." 

Trudie can't even describe the scene before her as she looks over the massive room, which slightly resembles a construction site, mounds of steel girders, empty boxes of dynamite, the welding tools and various building equipment. 

"Damn," is the only word she can use, which fits perfectly. 

She holds her M8000 up and steps forward, her bootsteps echoing across the vast room, giving the room the usual empty feeling. She immediately looks toward the far corner, an old habit she hasn't quite gotten rid of, and spots the crate situated in the crevice, the crate shaped like a coffin. 

__

I'm afraid to open... But, I got to, it's the curious side of me. 

Trudie smiles at the child side of her thoughts and places a hand on the metal latch, but dropping it as the case shakes violently. A muffled voice filters through the wood as she steps back. She fires twice through it and walks off, her eyes wide with shock. 

__

Ok, what did you shoot him for, Trude? 

"Oh shut up." 

She opens the farthest door and closes it immediately, the sight of the hundreds of zombies scaring the living daylights out of her. 

"Not good, not good at all." 

She looks down at the dynamite box at her feet, one lovely stick left. She grabs it and walks over to the welding equipment, grabs the torch, and lights the stick. She runs to the door, tosses it open, and throws the stick in. She slams it and dives behind a pile of steel girders. 

__

Please God, let this work. Please.

"Oh hell no, what the hell is this?" 

Krueger crawls around an unrecognizable pool of muck, groaning at the rotten smell. He comes up to the grate and peers through, trying to figure out if it's safe or not. 

"Oh, dude, that's gross, don't touch it!" 

__

Hmm, who might they be? Are they the Sweepers? 

Krueger shakes the thought off and waits in silence, as the two men walk on, stepping over the remains of something. He listens for another ten minutes after the door closes, then he smashes through the vent grating. He lands in a crouch and stands up, looking down at the bodies lying near the door. 

__

Oh sick, they were disemboweled, but from the inside-out. 

Krueger looks away and turns the opposite way the Sweepers went. 

He pushes the door open with the barrel of his M16 and sidesteps in, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, _An underwater lab, zombies, what isn't out of the ordinary here? _

Krueger reaches the last door and places a hand on the pad, hoping this isn't really electronic. To his amazement, and surprise, the door slides up, releasing hissing air. 

"Curiouser and curiouser." 

He steps in and the white mist envelopes him, the door sealing behind him. 

"Oh shit."

"Oh damn it all to hell." 

Trudie slides her hand off the handle and slides down the door, banging her head against it the whole way. 

"Every damn door on this level is electronic. Damn." 

She lays her hands down on the steel and sighs loudly. 

****

"Hey! There's someone in here!" 

"Well, break the door open!" 

Trudie stands up and growls lowly, then silently walks down the hall, then opens the door, and hides underneath the pile of girders, sliding in between two girders. She breathes shallow as the door she was once leaning against smashes to the ground, two of the mystery Sweepers walking in. 

"I thought you said there was someone here?" 

One of them taps the tip of his boot on the ground and replies, "I did, I swear. I promise I heard someone say something, and then sigh loudly." 

The other one growls in frustration and says, "Let's get out of here, there's obviously no one in here." 

Trudie listens to the fake footfalls and smiles. 

__

Do they think I'll believe that? These can't really be the Sweepers. 

She can hear their breathing slightly and nearly laughs, _Oh my god! This is great. _

She silently gasps at the clicking of an automatic, the sound of rifle-fire ricocheting off of the steel girders. 

__

Oh damn!

Krueger wipes the white mist off his face and looks around, frowning at the white everywhere. 

"Man, looks like I landed in a Winter Wonderland." 

He fumbles through the room and slides a hand across the keypad. 

__

God damn it. That's not cool. 

He wipes the white mist off of the pad, looking at the ten-key. 

"Hmm, I wonder if Dr. Evans's card-key will work?" 

He fumbles around in his pack and pulls out the black card, reading the red numbers aloud, "Seven. . . Nine. . . One. . . Eight. . . Four. . . Six. . . Two. Aha!" 

He presses ENTER key and the door slides open, the cold wind blowing the white dust off of him. He steps into the Clean-Room, which is just that, clean. He stares at table and remembers his dream, that horrible, scary dream. He walks up to it and slips, his boots still wet from the little shower. He lands on his back and coughs loudly, the wind knocked out of him. He stands up and walks toward the table, which is covered in sterilized instruments, scalpels and the like. 

He picks up the giant hacksaw and whistles, "Boy, this could slice through a bone in one fell swoop, man!" 

He tosses it aside and stands perfectly still, the raspy, scratchy breathing sending shivers through his spine. 

He spins around, holding his Eagle at the form slouched in the corner, _Oh hell no!_

He fires twice and the thing jumps at him, claws extended.

Trudie climbs out, arms raised, from the pile of steel girders. 

__

Ok, it's time to use my feminine wiles to escape this... Did I just think that? 

"Well, hello..." 

She looks the closest one up and down, making mental notes of where his weak spots could be. 

"Well, hello to you gorgeous, what were you doing hiding from us?" 

Trudie looks at the other one and he smiles wickedly, obviously mentally undressing her. 

__

Oh my god, what a pervert. 

"I thought you were out to kill me," the false fright enough to fool the hormone-strung men. 

The one farthest from her steps toward her and says, "Hey, we would never kill someone as pretty as you," he places a hand on her shoulder and begins to slide it down her back. 

__

Oh, bad move buddy. 

She knees him in the groin and grabs his handgun, the fires at the other soldier. He falls dead and Trudie pushes the other to the floor, who is still gasping for air. 

She straddles his chest and says, "Now, baby, let's get our priorities straight. You can't kill me, I have the gun, I can kill you, because, I have the gun. Last, I will kill you, because?" 

The soldier looks at her and gasps, "You have the gun?" 

Trudie smiles and says, "Good boy, now make your peace with God." 

She stands up and places her feet snug against his head. She twists her waist and his neck snaps. 

"Thank you. Now, what guns do they have?" 

She bends down and rummages through their weapons.

Krueger jumps onto the table and the beast's claws dig into the tile, sending huge chunks into the crisp air. Krueger lands on his back and empties the clip under the table, the rounds digging into the head, but having little effect. It shrieks louder and throws its arms forward, the joints snapping and hyper-extending, the arms reaching nearly ten feet. Krueger crawls backwards and screams in fright of the beast, wishing it was dead, nonexistent. The arms wrap around each other and form one monster, tree trunk sized appendage. The claws dig into the wall around his head and begin to slide inward, closing the gap around his head. 

Krueger slides to his back and rolls to his left, changing the clip in the Eagle the whole time. He stops against the wall and jumps up, draining the clip into the standing beast. Blood quickly covers its head and chest, too much for it to be standing, alive, anyway. He screams in horror and drops the spent gun, exchanging it for the M16. He fires wildly and clips a canister slouched in the corner, causing it to explode. The beast is engulfed in the searing heat and explodes, some part of it obviously combustible. Krueger slouches back into the corner and sighs loudly, the sound echoing off of the room. 

He looks at what is left of the beast and says, slight humor in his voice, "This is going to be a LONG night. . ."

Trudie drops the empty weapons, but keeps the Mark23, being that it's military issue. 

She slides it into a spare holster and drops the empty clips, "Damn, they can't even keep a loaded weapon. Thank God this was half-loaded, or I'd be on the ground, drowning in my own blood." 

Trudie looks around and spots the door they busted down, then runs through it, nearly tripping over the decapitated thing, _Damn it, Trudie, that thing is a zombie, plain and simple. _

Trudie nods at the true statement and walks over the body, grimacing at the horrible smell. 

She holds up her M8000 and opens the closest door, her hand banging against it, "Locked, damn." 

A small smirk breaks her lips and she pulls out her laptop, and a small cord. 

"Alright, I got a ten-day charge in this battery, that should at least power the door enough to open it once, hmm, a one-way trip. Great. . ." 

Trudie snaps a cord into the pad and presses a key on her laptop. **Now beginning power transfer... Now beginning... **Trudie smiles and watches the battery drain. Her computer beeps and then dies, the door opening slowly. She steps in and slides her dead computer into her bag, then she holds up her M8000, grinning at the sight before her. 

"Oh yes, I hit the jackpot!" 

She looks over the ten cots and seven jackets, each jacket from a different college, but a college funded by Umbrella, now that she thinks about it. 

"Well, we know that Umbrella has a foot in everything. Oh, well what is this?" 

She picks up the hefty-looking handgun and opens the barrel, noting the five spent shells. 

"Didn't get you much, did it?" 

She drops the spent shells and stares at her one good round, frowning at the Umbrella name etched around the flint. She searches the room for a good ten minutes before coming up with one thing and one thing only, a single note written in quick short-hand. She opens it and begins to read it silently...

To my darling wife,

This will be my last letter, I just hope they'll let me deliver this, for they're sealing the oilrig, why, we don't know. Ever since they started working on the drill, everything has changed. I dread that^\/

That is everything, after that, it's just one big scribble. Trudie tosses it aside and sighs heavily, then screams as the door closes, from loss of power. 

"Damn it all to hell!" 

Trudie looks at her watch, 7:25am. 

"It's been exactly two and a half hours since we left the base, Jesus, it feels like it's been longer." 

She shrugs the time off, then remembers Krueger. 

She turns toward the door and shouts, "Shit!!!"

"One thousand bottles of beer on the wall, a thousand bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around. Nine-hundred and ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall..." 

Krueger continues on, thinking about the number he started on, four million. He continues on and walks around the room, thinking of every possibility of how to escape. 

"Nine hundred bottles of beer, take it around, pass it around. . . Ah screw it! How the hell can I get out of a sealed room! NO!!!!!" 

As he continues screaming, the wall he stopped near rumbles and ripples, just like water. Once the ripples cover the entire wall, it begins to explode from the center, revealing the Hulk-creature, his hand resting where the wall once stood. It's breathing is slightly heightened, but what really scare Krueger is the broken left hand, which is handing on by enlarged muscle and tissue. 

__

There is no way in hell, that thing is that zombie, there's no way! 

Krueger shakes his head in disbelief of the creature's existence, fumbling for his gun, then the safety. He holds the gun in shaking hands and fires off three rounds, which bounce off harmlessly. 

"Oh damn, this is going to hurt..." 

The Hulk-creature raises its still intact right arm, squeezing the bleeding hand into a fist, then throws it forward. Krueger backs up and awaits the coming pain...

Trudie growls in frustration and lies back on the cot, the tiny springs squeaking loudly, "This blows, but hey, I'm safe. But for how long?" 

Trudie looks around the room and rolls off the bed, landing on her stomach. She looks under the ten cots and pulls out a suitcase she never noticed before. She frowns at the red and white umbrella pasted on the black leather and opens it up, frowning at the lump of clay and a remote control. She picks up the remote control and presses the solitary button, hearing a tiny, electric motor start up from somewhere behind her. 

__

Great, all these smart men and women, and look what I find! Play-doh and an RC Car. 

Trudie moves the sticks and the car comes into view, a blue and black monster truck. 

"Oh, I like." 

She holds up the clay and notices how it's warm to the touch, "Hmm, plastique or C4, but..." 

She looks at the empty suitcase, "No detonator.... Unless..." 

She turns the RC Car upside-down and smiles at the device attached to the bottom, a detonator. 

"Oh yeah!"


	5. Three

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

****

Three

Trudie sticks a large amount of the C4 around the door and pulls the cots up, making a sort-of make-shift wall. She sticks a detonator stick into the biggest chunk and dives behind the cots, then slams the detonation trigger. A loud boom, followed by the rain of shrapnel and plaster, envelope her, drowning out all sound within three square blocks. She waits until the ringing stops, then stands up, having to push metal and cots off of her. 

She looks at the door and smiles, the hole smoking and smoldering. She grabs the magnum from under a few cots and places the C4, detonator, and detonator sticks into her pack, then walks out into the hall. She holds up the Mark23 and places a fresh clip into it, then cocks the weapon. She looks down at the spare holster, frowning at the missing M8000. 

"Damn it, I loved that gun, too. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find another one... Now, I wonder where Krueger is?"

"God damn it!" 

Krueger cries out in pain as he slams into the wall, the Hulk-creature using probably half of its power to knock him that far. He holds up his M16 in bleeding hands, the gun suddenly extremely heavy. He pulls the trigger and the gun immediately kicks back, nearly flying out of his gripless hands. He screams in pain as the butt digs into his side, nearly cracking two ribs. He drops the weapon as the Hulk-creature pulls him out, bending his arm back, preparing for a final hit. Its muscles flex and a few veins begin to rise, the blood visible. It roars and throws it forward, but a loud boom, followed by a gaping hole in the beast's forehead. Blood coats and mixes with Krueger's blood, not producing a nice feeling. He hisses in pain and kicks the beast, watching it topple over, its face frozen in a silent scream. Its body begins to shrink, becoming the familiar form of the first zombie they met, its clothes gone, whatever mutated him has disintegrated his sexual organs. 

Krueger looks up and shouts, "Trudie!!"

__

Damn, last round. Ok, now, is that Krueger? 

He calls her name and she smiles, dropping the empty magnum. She runs up to him and hugs him, crying into his shoulder. 

He tenses under her touch and she looks up, her eyes meeting his, the tears flowing from his eyes, "Are you that happy to see me?" 

Krueger shakes his head and groans, "Can you please let go of my side, it's bruised and broken pretty badly." 

Trudie nods and lets go, frowning at the wounds covering her team leader. 

"Come on, we got to get you some medical aid." 

Krueger nods and picks up his M16, crying out in pain the whole time. 

He places it onto his pack and asks, "How did you get down here?" 

Trudie smiles and says, "I climbed down, remember?" 

Krueger nods and says, "Ok, I think I passed a room marked 'Medicinal Cabinet' somewhere down there. We need to hurry, I think I'm losing a lot of blood." 

Trudie places a hand on his side and applies pressure, "Got to stop the bleeding, here, apply pressure." 

Krueger wraps an arm around his waist and applies pressure to the gaping wound. 

"_Hey, do me the favor of leaving me here, you go first, it's much safer for you to go alone._" 

Trudie frowns at how frail his voice is and nods, placing her last two clips in his free hand, "Use them if you need them." 

Krueger nods and collapses onto a pile of rubble, his breathing hard and shallow. Trudie frowns and walks out, and through the three walls the Hulk-creature tore down.

"Ok, penicillin, antacid, astringent, antiperspirant, ah, here we are..." 

Trudie holds up the med kit and opens it, smiling at the fully-stocked box of medical supplies. 

She closes it and says, "Ok, I got what I need, now, where is the door?" 

She spins around and frowns at the blank wall, the door mysteriously gone. She slaps her forehead and turns around, grimacing at the door behind her. 

"Stupid, Trudie, stupid." 

She opens it and walks out, holding the Mark23 in both directions, but the hall is empty. She sighs loudly and walks toward the Clean Room, praying that Krueger is still breathing. She enters the room, but he's gone, not even a blood trail to follow him by. 

She glances around the room and spurts, harsher than she intended, "You suck, Krueger."

__

Now, where am I? 

Krueger opens his eyes and looks around the room, noticing that he's in the room from his dreams, the exact room this time. 

__

Then that means.. 

"Trudie?" 

He looks to his left and frowns, she's not there. 

__

Why doesn't my chest hurt anymore? 

He sits up best he can and arches an eyebrow at the tubes and wires coming from a machine and intermingling with his wound, loud beeps emitting from the machinery. He looks to his right and spots the EKG, which is pulsating rapidly. 

__

Odd, doesn't feel like my heart is racing... 

He looks more carefully around the room, first noticing the nylon straps wrapped around his arms and legs. 

"Yeah, like I can move anyway..." 

He looks up at the ceiling, becoming a little freaked out by the mirrors attached to the ceiling. 

"Creepy." 

He looks down at the instruments and smiles at the wide variety of items to disembowel him with. He reaches for one, trying to get as much slack as possible, his middle finger barely grazing the handle on the scalpel. He presses down and the scalpel flips up and lands on his chest. 

"Oh thank you lord, you still love me." 

He grabs it and slices his left strap off, having a little difficulty, but getting it done. He cuts the other three and rubs his wrists and ankles, frowning at the red whelps. He looks around and only spots his combat knife. 

"Oh great, you couldn't leave me a circular saw, or something?" 

He grabs it and holds it upside down, the blade pointing down and behind him. He limps over to the door and places his hand on it, feeling the heat of electricity. 

"Hmm, only electric door in the whole place that works." 

He presses the pad and the door beeps, telling him it's locked from the outside. 

He sits down on the table and spurts, "Shit."

"Now, where could he have gone? He's bleeding pretty bad, but there's no trail. Damn it!" 

She hears a distant voice and slinks against the wall, pressing her body tight against it. She peers over the corner and spots a man, probably a scientist, walking toward her, holding a badge in one hand. 

"Hmm, Colonel Krueger Donnelly. Interesting, he's one of the dummy team members. I wonder how he lasted the past two and a half hours? Especially with the Sweepers?" 

Trudie clenches the handle of her Mark23 and begins to think nasty thoughts of the scientist. She rounds the corner and prepares to fire, but the scientist falls into her arms, dead from a gunshot wound through the neck. 

__

But I never heard a gunshot... Silencer. 

She searches the hall for the attacker, but there's no sign of one. 

"Damn it." 

She drops the scientist's body and pries the badge from his cold hand. She clenches it and slides it into her over-stuffed bag. She stands up and looks toward the end of the hall. 

She smiles and says, "This is it, it ends here." 

She pushes off and bursts into a sprint, her boots pounding into the steel. She rounds the corner a little to wide and slams into the wall. She cries out in pain and pushes off of the wall. She stops at a door that has red neon glowing around it. 

"Hmm, power, then this means... Krueger! You in there?!" 

"Yeah, the door won't open from this side!" 

Trudie smiles and presses seven random numbers in. 

The pad beeps denying at her and she pounds on the door, "What's the code on the card you got!?" 

A low ruffling then the answer comes, "Seven...Nine...One...Eight...Four...Six...Two. Got it?" 

"Yeah, I got it! Now hold on!" 

She types in the seven numbers and the door rattles open, the hydraulic pumps rusted. Krueger walks out, looking almost as good as new. 

"Wow, what happened to you?" 

Krueger looks down at himself and shrugs, "I don't know, woke up like this. You wouldn't have happened upon my stuff would you? All I got is my knife and the card." 

Trudie hands him the Mark23 and the clip she had hidden in the bottom of her pack. 

"You got twenty-five rounds total. After that, we're on our own, I got my last clip in the Fa-Mas now." 

Krueger gladly takes it and stares at the jacket she's wearing, "May I take the jacket?" 

Trudie takes it off and says, "Sure, I don't need it." 

Krueger gladly takes it and zips it up, just as the air conditioning kicks on.

__

Do they like to freeze? Damn it's cold in here. 

"Come on, we better get going." 

Trudie nods and they walk down the hall, both pointing their weapons side to side. 

"Oh yeah, I found a big pile of C4 in a suitcase. Here." 

Krueger holds the hardening mass and says, "This is useless without..." 

Trudie holds up the detonation set and says, "Without what?" 

Krueger smiles and hands the C4 back. Trudie slides it into her pack and they walk on, making mental notes on which doors are electronic and which are blocked. 

"Krueger! Look out!" 

Krueger jumps back, but is still hit by whatever hit him. He opens his eyes and looks past the black spots, only to scream at the form walking toward Trudie. 

__

Oh hell no! It can't be alive! 

The Hulk-creature lumbers toward Trudie on two-ton legs, growling in lust for blood. Krueger holds up the Mark23 and drains the clip, aiming for the head, hoping, no praying, that head-shots will work. 

__

What the hell am I thinking, a round from the magnum couldn't kill it. 

Krueger exchanges the clips with machine-like movements and pulls out his combat knife. He holds it tightly and jumps toward the creature. He lands on its shoulders and begins to jam the knife into its neck, over and over again, blood quickly coating his body. The creature growls and howls in what seems like pain, waving its arms, but Krueger is just out of reach. He dodges what grasps come close and slash deep across the creature's neck, blood just gushing out by the gallons now. 

Trudie shouts something, but Krueger is too intent on killing the best. He takes the serrated edge and begins to hack its head off. Something hits Krueger as he reaches the half-way point, knocking him over the creature's head. He lands on his stomach, coughing loudly. He stands up, but is kicked back to the ground. Trudie drains her last clip into the deep wounds in its neck to little effect. Krueger tries to clamber toward her, but the creature proceeds to stomp him into the steel ground. 

__

Why me!?

"Oh my God! Krueger!" 

Trudie drops the empty gun and pulls out the C4 and a detonation stick. She combines the two and molds them until they are like putty. She hurls them at the beast and it sticks to its chest. 

Trudie holds the detonator and shouts, "Krueger! If you can, MOVE!!" 

Krueger groans and rolls out the way, just as the leg slams through the steel, keeping the beast where it is. Trudie grabs Krueger and slides him behind her, then slams down on the detonation switch. A muffled boom, a large shockwave, and then the terribly great silence leaves the two fighters to their thoughts. 

They both sit in silence as the minutes tick by, then Krueger breaks the silence, "You know how I was just stomped on?" 

Trudie nods and Krueger continues, "Yeah, I feel no pain, and look.." 

He opens the jacket and pulls up the wife beater, "No bruises. Strange, isn't it?" 

Trudie stares in disbelief and says, "Yeah, that's strange." 

Krueger smiles and stands up, then looks at the smoldering crater, the Hulk-creature, or lack-there-of, scaring him. 

"You'd think there'd be pieces of him, wouldn't you?" 

Trudie walks up next to him and says, "Hmm, that's pretty creepy." Krueger can only nod, as something is quite right with this whole picture. He walks over to the crater and looks down, his thoughts confirmed: The beast isn't there, but the zombie is, sprawled out, both legs severed at the knees. Krueger pulls out the Mark23 and fires twice at the skull, which shatters. 

"There, rest in pieces you gruesome son of a bitch!"

__

Damn, that thing was the zombie. Hot damn! 

Krueger smiles and turns back, bumping into Trudie's back. 

"What is it?" 

Trudie holds up the empty Fa-Mas and squeezes the trigger. 

"Hey, hey. What is... Oh my GOD!" 

The creature is hunched over, it's arms hanging down in front of it, it's fingers smashed and touching the steel floor, dragging behind it. It's green pebbled flesh is glistening with an unknown liquid. It's face is flattened, resembling that of a frog that was run over by a steam roller. It's breaths are like prolonged croaks, so deep they shake Krueger's teeth. Its feet are webbed, with long claws protruding from the stubs. Krueger holds up the Mark23 and squeezes the trigger, a round flying out. The creature croaks loudly and lunges forward, its huge legs propelling it forward. Krueger shoves Trudie down the hole and jumps in after her. He lands directly to the left of her and holds the gun up, waiting, just waiting. He is rewarded when the frog peers over the edge, its beady little eyes swaying left to right. Krueger keeps his aim steady until the frog's gaze meets his. Krueger screams in denial and fires twice, the first round piercing the next, the second digging into its left eye. The frog croaks in agony and flails its arms and falls over the edge, flipping head-over-heels. It lands on a piece of jagged metal and twitches continuously, until it gives its last death spasm. Krueger picks Trudie up and ushers her out the door, leaving the empty machine gun behind.

After a while of walking, Trudie finally speaks, but it's not what he expects, "What the hell was that thing!!! I want to know, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!" 

Krueger stares at her and runs into a wall, "I don't know, but it's dead. Trudie, do you hear me? It's dead. Trudie, Trudie, calm down now." 

Trudie looks frantically around her, then meets Krueger's gaze, "What? Where? Is it dead?" 

Krueger nods and wraps an arm around her neck, "Yeah, it's dead. You ok?" 

Trudie pushes off of him and says, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Now, which way shall we go, we're getting deeper into the compound now." 

Krueger looks at the four-way split and sighs, "I don't have a clue. Want to try the first one?" 

Trudie shrugs and reaches for Krueger's combat knife, "Fine, but I want the knife." 

Krueger nods and they begin to walk down the only lit hallway. 

"Zombie, look out." 

Trudie walks up to it and pulls her fist back, then throws it forward. The zombie moans in pain and falls dead, Trudie's hand falls through its head, which is like wet putty. 

"Oh that is just not right. Trude, you ok?" 

Trudie turns around holds a small chunk of the zombie's brain in her grip, "Here, this is the actual size of its brain, whatever did this to them fried its brain. Now, for the zombies, go for the head." 

Krueger nods and they walk down the hall, knowing they are ready for anything, almost.

"You think it's clear, Krueger?" 

Krueger looks down the dark hall, frowning at the sudden loss of light. 

"I have absolutely no clue. But, hey, risk is half the fun." 

Trudie groans at the false statement and steps forward, then wishing she didn't, as she falls down, practically forever. 

"Trudie!" 

She slams into the steel grating of what appears to be a service shaft. 

She stands up and looks up, seeing only black, "Krueger! You up there!?" 

"Yeah! You fell a long time! You ok?" 

Trudie looks at herself and shrugs, "Yeah, I'm fine! You know what happened?" 

Krueger replies negatively and Trudie groans in frustration, then begins to feel around for the knife, praying it didn't fall farther than she did. She finally comes across it, minutes after she started, sitting close to the edge of the catwalk she was on. 

"Somebody loves me.." 

She grasps it and stands up, her back slamming into something lumbering over her. 

"Ah!!! What the hell!" 

She squints to be able see the form, a man hanging from a wire attached to the distant ceiling. 

__

Well, I guess it's better than becoming a zombie. 

A loud thud echoes off behind her and she spins around, poised to throw the knife, but it's just Krueger. 

"Ow, damn it. You ok? I heard you scream." 

Trudie replies and they walk toward each other, coincidently meeting exactly half-way. 

"Strange coincidence. You ok? You took a hard fall." 

Krueger nods and wraps an arm around her neck, "Except for my sore ankle. Can you support me?" 

Trudie grunts and says, "I can manage, but you owe me, big time."

__

That's great, by the end of this mission.. Wait, what is our mission? There's no terrorist situation, so... Oh damn. 

Krueger tenses at the thought of being 'guinea pigs' for their pleasure. 

"What's wrong?" 

Krueger looks up and says, "You ever wondered what we are here for, since the 'terrorist' thing was a fake?" 

Trudie nods and frowns, "Yeah, we're just mice for their 'maze-o-fun'. It's great, isn't it?" 

Krueger chuckles and let's go of her, his ankle back to normal, what ever that is now. 

"Yeah, better. Ok, it's not so great, but it can be wors..." 

Trudie glares daggers at him and says, "No, don't say that, it can, and it probably will." 

Krueger nods and erases the illegal thought, the Hulk-thing was proof that it CAN get worse. 

"It's funny, I never noticed, how after everything that's happened, we can still share a joke." 

Krueger looks at Trudie, becoming scared at how he didn't hear a thing, her voice strangely muted and distorted. 

"What did you say? I didn't catch it?" 

Trudie arches an eyebrow and replies, "Nothing, you sure you're ok?" 

Krueger nods and pounds his palm into his ear, trying to get some hearing back. "Yeah, but all I got was 'Ok'. I think my hearing's gone, I got a slight ringing. This is not good." 

Trudie wraps an arm around his neck and leads him down the catwalk, coming to an elevator. She presses the button and pushes him in, then presses the down button. 

"Why we going down? And make sure to put the meaning at the end." 

Trudie nods and says, "Root." 

Krueger tilts his head and then nods, "Ah, we're going to the root of the problem. Gotcha!" 

Trudie laughs and the elevator begins to descend, the number flashing from B1 to B3, B2 is strangely blinking, the light meaning the floor is out-of-order.

__

Why can't I hear a damn thing!! This blows. 

He crosses his arms and looks straight up at the one small light hanging from the ceiling, swaying with the motion of the elevator. 

"Strange, why would the elevator be swaying? Do you know, Trude?" 

Trudie faces him and says, "No. Here." 

Krueger nods and the door opens, the bell echoing eerily. 

"Where to? We got two paths." 

Trudie points and to the hidden offshoot and Krueger frowns, "But every time we go down the hidden offshoot, someone, namely I, gets hurt." 

Trudie nods and hands him the knife, "Gun?" 

Krueger nods and hands her the gun, trading it for the knife. 

He slides it into the sheathe and says, "You better watch both our backs." 

Trudie laughs and nods, then they begin their crawl through the unknown.

__

This is it! Our last romp through the muck of Umbrella's doing. 

Trudie shoves off the thought and points the gun down the hall, catching a glimpse of a gray combat boot. 

__

"What was it?"

Trudie frowns and shakes her head, "Dunno. Go." 

Krueger taps her on her shoulder and she begins to sidestep down the hall. She jumps around the corner and points her gun down the hall, firing off a round at the form's left ankle. Blood sprays into the air and the form collapses, screaming in pain. 

"Stop! I'm human!" 

Trudie looks back at Krueger and whispers, "Careful." 

Krueger nods and pulls out the knife, preparing for anything, well, expecting anything. 

Trudie pulls the hammer to full-cock and shouts, "Name yourself!!" 

The man scrambles into a corner and shouts, "My name is Dr. Cain Wiseman. Are you the team they sent!?" 

Krueger places a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head, "Don't listen to him, scientist's don't wear boots, he's one of the workers." 

Trudie nods and shouts, "I don't think you're a scientist!" 

Dr. Wiseman chuckles and says, "Of course I'm not a scientist, I'm the doctor! I treat the wounds the workers receive! Now, can you help me, I'm bleeding pretty bad!" 

Krueger nods at her and they walk forward, cautiously.

__

I don't trust him. I can't trust him, not with those Sweepers roaming around. 

Krueger keeps a close eye on the good doctor, becoming distracted as his hearing is coming back, with a vengeance. 

Krueger smiles and says, "Hey, my hearing's back." 

"Well, whoopee! I don't care, hello? Bleeding man here!" 

Krueger looks down at him and catches a glimpse of a handgun tucked underneath his coat. 

__

Now that's odd, he's got a military handgun, what is that, a Glock17? NO, it's a Mark23. 

Krueger reaches for the gun, but Dr. Wiseman grabs it first, "How did you know I was a Sweeper? Hmm?" 

Krueger stands up and notices that Trudie is gone. 

"I knew because one, you have a military gun. Two, you don't seem as frightened as you should be. And three, your boots have the Military Police insignia on them." 

Cain laughs and says, "Good show! I never would have imagined someone would figure it out, you must be really observant." 

Krueger holds up the knife, preparing to strike, when Cain lunges at him. Krueger back-flips out the way and lands in a crouch, sliding back from his momentum. Cain falls flat on his face and groans in anger, but stops as a boot lands right in front of his face. 

"Ah! No! Ok, this is bad, can we start over?" 

Trudie steps back and nods at Krueger, who nods back. They both begin to back up slowly, Krueger tapping Cain's head into the steel. 

"Enjoy your next life." 

They run off leaving Cain alone with the now-appearing Hulk-creature. 

"Son of a bitch!"

"You think it will kill him?" 

Krueger looks at Trudie and says, "Come on, it has an urge to kill anything it sees fit. I think it will stomp him into a pancake." 

Trudie nods and they both continue to run, rounding corners, opening doors. Trudie and Krueger finally stop, frowning at the sealed door. 

They both pound their fists into it and growl loudly, "Trudie, you feel that? The ground is wavering." 

Trudie looks at Krueger and notices that they are moving upward, higher and faster as something, no, the Hulk-creature comes closer. 

Krueger nods at Trudie and pulls out hi knife, "On my signal, jump to your left. I have a half-baked idea." 

Trudie nods and looks at the speeding Hulk-creature. 

"Now!" 

Trudie jumps to the left, and Krueger jumps to the right. The Hulk-creature slams into the door and smashes it from its hinges, the metal door crunching under its thundering steps. Krueger and Trudie run through and have the same idea, they both slam their bodies into each knee of the creature, clipping its legs from under it. It crashes into the steel and bounces back up. Krueger pulls out the knife and dives for the creature's forehead. He shoves the blade into its head and spins it, hearing the matter inside churn and crunch. The Hulk-creature shrieks in an unearthly tone and it only becomes higher pitched as Krueger stomps on the knife, hearing it go through the skull and stop on the steel, sending sparks from under the Hulk-creature's head. Krueger places his hand on the side of the handle and pushes forward, the blade slicing through the top of the skull, bouncing and sliding down the steel floor.

__

Damn, that's funny. Go, Krueger, go! 

Trudie fumbles for the gun and holds it up, firing at the zombie that snuck up on her. The head explodes from the close-proximity blast. 

"How you doing, Krueger?" 

Krueger laughs and says, "Good, almost got it, all I got to do is finish severing, {Sound of bones crunching} never mind. I got it." 

Trudie smiles and looks at the headless Hulk-creature, blood quickly coating the floor. 

"You think it's dead?" 

It was a rhetorical question, but Trudie had to ask. 

Krueger looks down and says, a hint of humor in his voice, "Nah, I expect it to stand up and its neck swallow me whole." 

Trudie frowns at the remark, beginning to actually believe it could happen. 

"Don't say that, the impossible has happened already. Now, where to?" 

Krueger frowns at his mistake and replies, "I'm not sure, how about the door down here? 

These stairs look promising." 

Trudie's frown deepens and she replies, "Sure, let's just pray it's the escape pods." 

Krueger nods and takes the first step toward what they hope to be escape, but here, you have to expect everything, and believe nothing, for this is as close to hell as you can get, alive, anyway.


	6. Four

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

****

Four

__

Damn, they were right, all of them were ejected. Son of a redneck, country-ass bitch. 

Krueger kicks the metal debris and growls in frustration. 

"Hey, Krueger, check this. It's the last escape pod, it was blocked by this I-beam. If we could move this and set the pod back on the track, we're out of here." 

Krueger smiles and hugs Trudie, "I love you Trudie! Thank you! Ok, let's move the beam." 

Trudie stands where she is and blinks, and blinks, and blinks, shocked, and slightly amused by Krueger's emotion. 

"You coming, or what?" 

Trudie turns toward him and walks, a light skip to her step. 

"Ok, lift on one, two, THREE!" 

They both lift and walk forward, pushing the beam flat against the wall, leaving what they hope is, enough space for the pod to fly past. 

"Damn it, I forgot, there's no power..." 

Krueger frowns and sits down on the beam, his second-breath gone. 

"Great, after all the powerless doors, we forget there's no power? Now that's some irony." 

Trudie sits down next to him and says, "It's ok, we tried, I guess we were doomed to die down here." 

Krueger's left eye twitches furiously and he walks over to what he hopes is the circuit breaker for this room. He pries the cover off and stares at the number panel. 

"Hey Trudie, are you any good with numbers?" 

Trudie walks up to him and says, "Yeah, I'm real good with numbers. What is this?" 

She stares at the nine-key and one instruction is written underneath. '3 across, 3 down, make them equal 15.' 

"Well, this should take a while, Krueger, search the room. Leave me with this," Trudie orders, then she begins to work on the panel.

First try- 

9-4-2=15

1-8-6=15

5-7-3=15

|| || || 

151911

Second try- 

9-5-1=15

2-6-7=15

4-8-3=15

|| || ||

151911

"Damn it. Alright, one last try."

Third try- 

9-1-5=15

2-6-7=15

4-8-3=15

|| || ||

151515

The pad beeps and the hum of electricity rocks the room, lights flick on, and of course, the launch pads kick on. 

"Whoo! Oh yeah! Let's go!" 

Krueger stands up and walks over to the escape pod, then opening the glass door. He revels in the size of it, considering how small it looks outside. He climbs over the edge, placing his waist on the edge, and looks at the complex controls. 

"Ready?" 

Trudie jumps over him and lands in the seat, looking over the controls, "Shouldn't you get in, completely, I mean?" 

Krueger looks at her and clambers in, his foot just barely missing the launch button. 

"Strap yourself in, we're leaving." 

Krueger nods and looks back, trying to find the strap, but sees the worst sight ever. It has two giant legs sprouting from its shoulders, its original legs hanging loosely. Hundreds of tentacles flying everywhere, slapping its pebbled flesh. A large lump has formed over the neck, the cuts still visible. 

"Oh son of a bitch..." is all Krueger can say before a tentacle wraps around the pod, lifting it up without much effort. 

Trudie slams into the side and screams, just as the Hulk-creature presses its neck against the glass, a slit forming across the front, revealing forty-odd something spiked teeth. 

Two smaller slits appear above the mouth and two beady, film-covered eyes blink at him. The creature roars and a spiny tongue flies out, forming a neat hole in the glass. It passes by Krueger's face and out the other side of the glass door. Krueger blinks and slices the tongue, pulling the knife from seemingly nowhere. 

It withers and writhes, but it's stuck in the glass. The Hulk-creature shrieks horribly and bangs most of its tentacles onto the pod, keeping it raised in the process. Krueger holds the knife upside-down and jams it into the appendage, praying it's doing more damage than the creature is letting on. 

Trudie pulls out the Mark23, but Krueger pushes it down, "No, save the ammo, I have a feeling we won't be leaving any time soon." 

Trudie nods and climbs into the back, hoping the emergency hatch she spotted earlier works. Krueger checks around for some weapon other than the knife and comes up with zip. 

"Damn it, we're cursed aren't we?" 

The Hulk-creature bangs on the pod continuously and then stops, the veins pulsing with the pumping blood. It shrieks and then tosses the pod up into the air, Trudie and Krueger with it. They turn upside down and Krueger's head connects with the seat, completely surprised at how quickly he flipped and passes out. 

He awakens sometime later and says, "What the hell happened? I feel like I was hit by a Big Rig." 

Trudie sits up and says, "The Hulk-creature left, got tired of us I guess. You've been out for about," she checks her watch, "all of ten minutes." 

Krueger chuckles lightly and begins to rub his neck, frowning at the lump growing on the back of his head. 

"How long has it been gone?" 

Trudie looks up at him and says, "As soon as you went unconscious. It left when you passed out. That strikes me as completely freaky."

__

Man, how much more must we suffer! 

Trudie bites her lip when Krueger stirs from his sleep, having been about an hour since he awoke. She opens the glass door for the third time in twenty minutes and steps out, giving the room a once-over before she climbs back in, arriving to a fully-awake Krueger. 

"Well, anything?" 

Trudie holds up an empty machine gun and says, "No, only this empty machine gun. I guess it's good as a club, though." 

Krueger takes it and says, "Why do you think it left as soon as I passed out?" 

Trudie smiles and says, "Dunno, I think it's because you are its only challenge. Since you cut its head off." 

Krueger smiles at her and says, "Aw, you're so sweet. But I don't think that's it. You've put up a good fight yourself. How about we get out of here and find something to get us out of here?" 

Trudie nods and remarks, "Yeah, only because when the creature tossed us, it bent the track runners. This thing will never run on tracks unless we get the Jaws-of-Life on them." 

Krueger frowns and opens the glass door, the cold wind coming from an open vent. 

"Well, let's go." 

Trudie nods and they hop out.

__

Holy crap, this thing did a number on the tracks. Every damn one of them are broken. 

Krueger snaps out of his dream and they both walk through the hole, wondering where the Hulk-creature went to. 

Krueger places a hand on Trudie's neck and says, "Hold it." 

Trudie listens out of habit and hears them, the resounding shuffles of a hundred zombies, coming from everywhere. 

"Damn it, what now? I only got three rounds left." 

Krueger clenches his fists together and throws them to his left, the zombie's head smashing against the wall and his fists. Trudie nods and roundhouses the closest one, her foot smashing through the zombie's waist, tearing it in half. She looks down at the clambering zombie and stomps on the head. Krueger shoves his fist through another's head, pulling it back out as it falls. Trudie charges down the hall and jumps at three of them, her body tearing them in half. She rolls down the hall and trips two more. 

She pushes herself up and runs back toward Krueger, stomping on the zombies' necks. She reaches Krueger and turns to face the twenty walking toward her. She crouches down and places her left knee on the steel. She pushes off and pulls her right arm back. She then throws it forward and slams her fist through the first five of them, severing their spines instantly. She slides to a clumsy stop in front of one and spins her right leg around, sending that one to the ground. She stands up and drops her knee into its head. She stands up and one of the rotting zombies wraps its arms around her neck, its mouth opening wide, its rotting teeth poised for the bite. 

"Not me," is what Trudie says as she punches the zombie in its right temple, a weak hit if it were human, but the zombie falls dead, the blow fatal. 

She looks down at it and walks back to Krueger, wondering where the rest of hers went.

Krueger kills his last one just as Trudie walks up, "You ok?" 

Trudie looks at the bodies and nods, "Yeah, I'm fine, how about you?" 

Krueger shrugs and then stands still, a faint beeping spewing down the hall, coming from the only room down that way. Trudie and Krueger bolt down the hall and slide into the room, staring down at the blinking computer screen. 

"Well put me in a dress and call me Lilly, we got mail!" 

Trudie pushes past him and clicks the message. She gasps and begins to read it aloud. 

"To the members of the Sweeper Crew. You must escape immediately, our plans to keep the head execs out of this matter has failed, they are going to scrap the project. If you followed orders and disabled the drill, then head to the service shaft and use the high-speed pod. If anything gets in your way, be it human or otherwise, kill them." 

Krueger walks behind her and shouts, "Son of a bitch! This just takes the cake. Does it say when the message was received?" 

Trudie nods and says, "Yeah, five minutes ago... You think we can find the service pod?" 

Krueger looks up at the twinkling light and says, "I don't know. They didn't tell them what Umbrella was planning, but I doubt it's good." 

Trudie nods and they walk back to the split, heading down the third path, keeping their gazes on the ominous staircase at the end of the hall...

__

What is it with Umbrella and stairs? 

The thought echoes through Trudie's mind and she descends them, holding the knife. 

Krueger clenches his left fist and steps off of the last step, stomping into another water-filled hall, "Damn it, beware our little steel-muncher. We got water." 

Trudie replies and she steps in after him, the water spilling over the toe of her boots. 

She begins to lumber through the water behind Krueger, noting the worried look on his face, so she asks, "What's wrong?" 

Krueger stops and says, "That's it, besides the water, there's nothing wrong, that scares me. Keep an eye out for anything unusual, I doubt the Hulk-creature is down here." 

Trudie nods and holds the knife underhand, her senses on high-alert. They skulk through the halls for at least another half an hour until they finally find something, but not what they hoped... 

"Look out!" shouts Krueger as the steel-muncher rounds the corner, gaining speed. 

Krueger dives to the left and Trudie dives to the right, the steel muncher tearing between them. Krueger spins around and watches as it bangs into the reinforced door. It screeches its disapproval and bangs into the door repeatedly. Krueger snatches the knife from the water and dives forward, holding the blade downward. He lands on the creature's back and throws the blade down, not stopping until the repeating metal-on-metal scrapes fill his ears.

__

I haven't hit it? What the hell is this thing? Two centimeters thick? 

Krueger stomps down in the fin and the creature writhes frantically, the blow obviously doing some damage. He continues to stomp on the fin until the screeches fade into a gurgled groan. He sits down on the metal and pulls the mashed fin up, his jaw dropping at the sight... 

The creature was approximately one inch wide, just a tube with a fin. 

"How the hell did something like this tear through steel?" 

Trudie walks up next to him and says, "I dunno dude." 

Krueger drops the dead beast and stands up, the water dripping off of his torn and worn leather pants. 

He leans back against the wall and sighs contently, "Ah, that's much better... Now, where to?" 

Trudie steps past him and begins to walk the way they were going, before their little mishap with the tube-beast. 

"Hey, there's some more stairs, want to go down?" 

Tudie hangs her head in defeat and nods, "Sure, once you've gone down one set, you've gone down them all." 

Krueger nods in agreement and they take the stairs, their boots clanging off the metal steps. 

"You think anything heard us?" is Trudie's question as they hit bottom. 

Trudie said it more as a joke, but Krueger took it to heart, "Of course, now let's be careful..." 

Almost as if on cue, the next form of the Hulk-creature appears at the end of the massive tunnel. 

"Aw damn it."

__

What the hell is up with this thing, it never leaves us alone! 

Trudie holds up the handgun, but lowers it again, knowing it won't do them much good. 

"Hey, Trudie? I want you to run down the offshoot up ahead, I'll distract it." 

Trudie shakes her head, "No, I'll distract it. You go." 

Krueger protests, but Trudie wins out. Krueger stands back as Trudie runs forward, taking the knife before going. She jumps at the beast and Krueger pumps down the tunnel, keeping a tight bead on the offshoot. He sees Trudie drive the knife into the eyes of the beast before he disappears into the offshoot. 

Trudie turns from Krueger and loosens her grip on the beast's face, sliding down, taking the knife with her. She lands on the ground and looks up, watching as the huge cut seals up, the blood clotting instantly. 

"Oh shit." 

She stands up and is then flying backwards, the creature nailing her with a tentacle.

"What was that?" Krueger looks back, just in time to see Trudie fly past the tunnel, the knife held loosely in one hand. 

"Just go! Go Krueger, damn it!!" shouts Trudie. 

Krueger takes a moment's thought, and then charges down the offshoot, the gun in hand. 

"It may not do much, but I gotta try.." 

He jumps out and lands face-to-neck with the Hulk-creature. He stands up and stares into its green, glowing eyes, the fire inside growing at the sight of him. Krueger continues the stare-down, trying to figure out one thing, why isn't it attacking him? 

He presses the barrel of the Mark23 into its left eye and smiles, "Here's the competition, enjoy it while it lasts." 

He fires twice, the gun running dry quickly, much to his disbelief. 

"Aw fuck a nut." 

He jumps back and throws his arm forward, using the empty gun as makeshift brass-knuckles. His fist connects with the fast-healing eye and bursts through, blood and other matter covering his upper body. He connects with the spine and grasps it, watching as the tentacles flail wildly, tearing through the lights and steel plating. 

"How do ya' like that!" 

He pulls out, watching as a large chunk of the spine comes with the gun and fist. The Hulk-creature shrieks in pain and turns, its body hitting the wall drunkenly, then takes off down the tunnel, its body tearing through the walls.

Krueger falls onto his back and begins laughing, amazed at his victory over the creature, and at how easy that victory was, too easy.

"Hey, what did you do?" asks Trudie as she walks back to him, holding her head and side. 

Krueger leans forward and says, "Pulled its spine, you ok?" 

The 'you ok' came out like, 'yokay?', which strikes Trudie as odd, considering he's always had perfect English. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now, did you get a good look down the offshoot?" 

Krueger nods and says, "Yeah, but you won't like it, more.." 

Trudie cuts in, "Stairs? Aw, damn it. Ok, let's go.." 

Krueger laughs slightly and they turn to the offshoot, staring into the eyes of a zombie. Trudie frowns and shoves the knife into the left temple of the flesh-eater. The zombie twitches and falls dead, well deader. Trudie walks over the body without a second thought, which freaks Krueger out, literally. 

He throws his hands into the air and shouts, "What is wrong with you? DO you not care that you just killed a human being?" 

Trudie looks back at him and says, "Yeah, but if you dwell on it, you'll go nuts. So, just forget that part. Now, let's fulfill Umbrella's stair-fetish."

__

Ok... That didn't go as planned. 

"Yeah sure, let's go." 

They stomp up the stairs, after going back and looking where the tunnel lead. After figuring out it lead to the waste control room, they climb the stairs, which are ominously plush, covered in deep red carpeting. When they reach the top of the stairs, the scene before them is awe-inspiring. The room, no the apartment is fully-furnished, everything silk-lined and expensive.

"Holy Christ. Someone was paid well." 

Trudie nods in awe and says, "No shit. Is that a damned mini-fridge? Look, in the bathroom, there's a gargantuan tub. Damn....." 

They survey the room and come across something out-of-place. Krueger picks up the purple vial and shakes the contents. He holds it up to the light and notices the white sticker attached on the other side. 

He turns it over and says, "G. Hey, Trude, you know what 'G' means?" 

Trudie runs up to him and snatches the vial out of his hands, "Are you stupid?!" she sits it down on the desk and turns to him, her eyes looking behind him, "Where did you get that?" 

Krueger turns around and looks at the indentation where the vial was, a small button behind it. 

"Trudie, head down the stairs, NOW!" 

They both break into a sprint and head toward the stairs, reaching them as they break away, leaving a vast void, the stairs once positioned over a 'bottomless' pit. 

"Aw, fuck," is Krueger's only sentence.

"Well, that isn't good at all..." Trudie regrets the statement as soon as it left her lips. 

Krueger whips around and walks back into the room, which is growing a little hazy from an unknown substance. 

"What the hell? Hey, Krueger, grab the vial, we may need that." 

Krueger runs in and runs back out, his dirty wife-beater covered in a yellow something. 

Krueger wipes the yellow stuff from his face and smiles, holding the vial in shaking hands, "That stuff is cold, I mean, ball-shrinkin', freeze-the-spit-in-your-mouth COLD!!" 

Trudie shudders as she suddenly feels a breeze flowing from the direction of the bathroom. 

"Now where to? It seems we activated their trap. And," she looks over the edge, growing more worried at how the stairs haven't hit yet, and says, "that is not helping any." 

Krueger looks across the gorge and says, "I can....." he looks a second longer, "not make it. That is at least 200 feet across and 70 feet down." 

He sighs loudly and sits down, crossing his legs in the process, "This blows..." 

He places his head in his hands and tries to keep warm. Trudie sits in front of him and mimics him, the air becoming frigid and biting.

"What is up with Umbrella and elevators?" 

Cain Wiseman holds the nub where his arm was ripped out, by that monster. He hisses in pain and walks to the staircase, his vision blurring. 

"Damn zombie bit me, three or four times?" 

Ever since then, his mind has demanded that he eats, constantly. He pulls up the sleeve of his jacket and stares at the claw marks, just the sight of it making his arm itch horribly. He scratches it and watches in painless awe as almost ALL of his arm skin comes off, absolutely no blood. 

"Great.... meat...." 

The words were slurred, but the thought behind them was strong. He holds the skin up to his cracked lips and shoves it into his mouth, blood now beginning to pour from his skinned arm. He swallows the 'meat' and groans in pleasure, smiling at his first taste of flesh, which will not be his last. He moans and scratches his itching face, carving deep trenches in his face, both missing his eyes. 

He moans and groans one last time, then First Class Private Cain Wiseman dies, becoming one of the mindless creatures. It bends down to its own pool of blood, places its hands into it, and licks them clean, if shakily. It repeats the process and moans longingly, the blood not quite quenching its lust for flesh.

"So uh, got any threes?" asks Trudie as she clasps her empty hands together, the deck of cards nonexistent.

Krueger mock-laughs and says, "Nope, threw them and my other cards down that pit!" 

He kicks a rock that fell from the ceiling into the pit, listening as it bounces off the left wall. He looks up slightly and smiles, the sight attached to the wall giving him an idea. 

He taps Trudie on the shoulder and says, "You afraid of heights? I got an idea.." 

Trudie follows his gaze and sees it, a small ledge that the staircase was sitting on, the other side part of the trap. 

"Oh no. I will not do that..." 

Krueger is already at the wall, motioning for her to go first. Trudie reluctantly steps onto the overhang and slides along it, holding the wall for balance. Krueger follows behind her, keeping a hand close to her, just in case the worst happens. 

"Almost there, keep going.. Watch out!" 

Trudie's foot breaks a small chunk of the ledge, losing her balance. She begins to free-fall, then a firm hand grasps her hand, her body swinging down and around, her body swinging in a curve. Krueger hoists her up, having to strain to pull her up and keep himself up. 

"Hang on tight," shouts Krueger as he begins to slide across the wall, pulling her along with him. 

"Ow, damn it." 

Krueger pulls her up and tosses her onto the base of the stairs. She lands on her shoulder and rolls out of the way, just as Krueger lands.

"You ok? I threw you kind of hard there." 

Trudie rolls her shoulder and nods, the pain intense, but bearable, "Yeah, I'm fine... I'm fine. You got the G-Virus?" 

Krueger reaches into his front pocket and pulls out the glass vial, a small crack crawling up the vial, "It ain't big enough to leak anything. So... Where to now?" 

Trudie looks out into the offshoot and sighs, then replies, "The only route left, we follow the Hulk-creature." 

Krueger sighs in protest then tosses her the knife, which lands at her feet, the blade dug into the ground. 

Trudie jerks her head up quickly and spurts, "Jackass." 

Krueger nods back at her and she stands up, grabbing the knife in the process.


	7. Five

****

Five

"Trudie, stop. Do you hear that?" 

Trudie snaps out of her thoughts and listens, hearing a muffled voice not to far off, "What is it?"

Krueger ignores her and they charge down the hall, broken and blaring lights flying past and melding into one beam. They stop as the voices grow louder, but there's nowhere to go. Trudie tilts her head down at the com-unit imbedded into the metal wall-runner, the voices coming from that device. 

****

"Help us!!!!! A large creature is tearing us apart!!! We need help! We are on B6, this is Corporal.....{Static}." 

Krueger punches the wall and shouts, "Damn it!! How is that thing getting lower!? Wait, are we on B6?" 

Trudie nods and points at the bright green B6 on the wall, "Yep, but where are they on B6?" 

Krueger closes his eyes and says, "West corridor, boiler room." 

Trudie coughs and arches an eyebrow, "How do you know that?" 

Krueger shrugs and says, "I just do. I can't explain it. It's happened every time we met the Hulk-creature. I can almost sense it, Trudie, it scares me." 

Trudie shudders at his words and says, "Lead the way. I'll guard your back." 

Krueger kicks the wall and walks down the tunnel, subconsciously counting the broken lights.

****

"Help us!!!!!!! Help us now!!!!" 

Steven Evans smiles at the men on camera and swivels in his chair, mentally cursing the man who stole his lab coat. To think, he was at once on B3, now he is on B7. 

"Well," he changes cameras to B1, watching as a zombie tears into the body of a Development scientist that was torn apart, "that's not cool. I wonder who it is." 

He types at the computer and finds his two targets, heading straight for Umbrella-94. 

He types some more and finds their files, "Hmm, the girl is Private Trudie Clark. Age 21, born..." 

He types again and the screen scrolls down, "October 31st, 1988. And the guy is," he clicks the screen twice, "Colonel Krueger Donnelly. Age 25, born May 3rd, 1985. Crazy, his heart rate is extremely low, almost like he is extremely calm. And hello," he looks at the pulsating EKG and says, "can't be... The Fusion Virus can't work on a living human!" 

He frantically taps away at the many keyboards in front of him and pulls up the file on the Fusion2.0. A 3-D model of a five-stranded DNA strand appears and begins rotating, each strand a different color. He skims through the files and finds the article he was looking for, but it's not what he was wanting.

Specifications for subjects of the Fusion Virus version 2.0.

The 2.0 Fusion Virus is the product of three months of Umbrella Zero-Gravity research. The first version was created by Hematologist Steven Evans. The first virus could only work on animals, making them grow extra appendages and the like. After approximately three days, the creature will deteriorate and die. The new virus can affect humans as well, it will become a zombie like with the T-Virus, but when it catches a whiff of blood, it will transform into a giant beast, reminiscent of the Incredible Hulk. It will have increased strength, endurance and stamina. After a couple of battles, it will lose its head and grow to giant leg-like appendages from its shoulders, raising its body ten feet off of the ground. From its back and sides, hundreds of tentacles will sprout. This new form will shoot its statistics through the roof. No weapon we have designed will stop this creature, it has even been theorized to withstand a ground-zero atomic blast. The only way to immobilize this creature is to possibly cut off its two mutant legs and each tentacle. That is almost all of the information we have on this subject, we will type more when we have the chance.

"Hmm, interesting. They perfected my creation, but who is responsible?" 

Steven Evans runs his hand through his mustache and sighs, the sight of the Fusion creature tearing the commandos apart boring him, but he remembers his two little trinkets. Krueger places his left hand on the door leading to the fight, with almost absolute certainty. 

Steven's eyes twinkle as he says, "This should prove most interesting, since they have no weapons."

"Wait, it's in here." 

Trudie stops and looks through the crack, spotting blood and body parts lining the walls and floor. 

"Oh, sick... Krueger it's not in there anymore." 

Krueger's eye widen and he stammers, "Yeah it's right behind you..." 

He lunges at the beast and it knocks him through the door, busting it off of its hinges. 

He slides across the pile of splinters and parts, then crashes into the wall, "Damn that hurt like a son of a bitch." 

He stands up just as Trudie flies past the door, her body flying with rag-doll physics.

Krueger runs out of the door and jumps at the Hulk-creature. He smiles as he closes in, then mysteriously stops, tight straps around his wrists and ankles. 

"Screw you," spats Krueger as he stares into the blank eyes of the creature, four tentacles suspending him in front of it. 

He squints his eyes and growls, "Do it. Go ahead." 

The creature hisses and lifts Krueger into the air, his back flat against the ceiling. Suddenly, he's flying down to the ground, then his entire body is encumbered by pain. The creature lifts him up again, but something cuts one of the tentacles off. It flails to the ground and disintegrates. 

"What the hell..." Krueger lifts his weak head and looks down the hall. His eyes close and he passes out.

"You want some more!!!!" Trudie limps toward the creature and tosses another chunk of metal at a tentacle. 

It spins and slices through cleanly. The creature shrieks horribly, the sound making the walls waver and wobble, which creepily resembles water. Trudie tosses her last one and it cuts the last two holding Krueger up off. His form hits the back of the creature and rolls off, landing on the ground, motionless. She charges at the beast and slams into the back of one of the legs. 

The leg buckles and the creature slides down the wall, finally becoming wedged against it. She continues running and picks up Krueger's body, without missing a beat. She continues running, rounding corners, opening and closing doors. After what feels like forever, Trudie finally feels safe enough to stop, finding a random room to rest in. She lays Krueger down in a chair and falls down on the ground, more out of breath than ever before. 

She sighs and listens closely, her ear to the steel floor. When she's sure nothing is coming she looks up at Krueger, screaming as he is sitting upright, smiling at her. 

"Hey, what happened," Krueger rubs his head, "I feel like I was hit by a truck." 

Trudie coughs uncontrollably and says, "What is the last thing you remember?" 

Krueger rolls his head and says, "The last thing I remember... Hmm I was being lifted up and then it went black."

__

Damn my head hurts. 

"Is that it?" asks Trudie as she rolls her sore shoulder. 

Krueger nods and looks up at the bump appearing above his right eye, "Yeah that is about it. So uh.. What happened after that?" 

Trudie sighs and begins, "Ok first, the creature slammed you into the steel floor, it raised you up again, so I cut off the four tentacles holding you up. After that, I carried you for about a half-hour until we got here." 

Krueger's eyes widen and he says, "That long huh? Wow, now where are we?" 

Trudie shrugs and says, "I honestly do not know. But, it can't be safe here either." 

Four loud bangs arise from far off in the B6 level, making the floor waver and ripple. 

Krueger arches an eyebrow and remarks, "I still don't know how it does that." 

Trudie keeps a keen eye on both the exits and then suddenly stands up, "We're leaving, you seem to be healthy enough." 

Krueger groans in protest and walks out with her, noticing the absence of the combat knife, but he doesn't ask. They finally stop after ten minutes at a four-way intersection. 

"Ok, we got two choices, UP or DOWN. Which one?" asks Trudie.

Krueger frowns and says, "We just got up, these down stairs are unfinished." 

Trudie frowns and walks to one of the two sets of up stairs, "This one? Or that one?" 

Krueger pushes past her and bolts up the stairs. A loud bang, followed by Krueger's form rolling down the stairs, fills her ears. 

She places her hand over her face and groans, "Locked? Or no door?" 

Krueger just sits on his face and growls, the words sounding like, "Door, just no lock." 

__

Damn my head hurts.

"Well, that was interesting. She only has 97 tentacles to go. Oh, and those two legs." 

Steven Evans tilts his chair back and throws his arms behind him, hitting a switch on the control panel. His left hand slides off and a light below it begins blinking, LAUNCH ALL PODS. A sound of air decompressing, followed by the sounds of flowing water, bring a sick, sadistic smile across Steven's worn features. He rubs his balding head and squints at the movement on camera 198Q. 

"That zombie looks extremely familiar..." 

He begins to type at the computer and brings up a name, "Ah yes, Private First Class Cain Wiseman. What are you doing here?" 

He smiles at the 'fresh' zombie and stands up from his plush chair. A loud bang shakes the ceiling and sends some of the screens out of their slots and crash onto the ground. 

His eyes grow as wide as hell as he says, "There is no way it can get down here. There is no way at all." 

As if on cue, the ceiling begins to waver and ripple, the sounds of the Fusion-Creature filtering through it. The ceiling explodes and the Fusion-creature falls through, landing nearly an inch in front of Steven. He stumbles back and slams into the emergency gun-closet. He throws the doors open and pulls out a rusting shotgun. He pumps the stock and aims it at the Fusion-creature's tentacles. 

He fires and pumps it again, "Oh shit, this can't be happening."


	8. Six

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

****

Six

"We have reached our flight altitude, you can now sit up, unbuckle, and relax, we will reach Paris in seventeen hours."

Doug sighs contently and takes off his seatbelt, then pulls out his laptop. He turns it on and nods at the spinning Umbrella logo.

"Welcome to Umbrella, making it happen one cure at a time."

He smiles at the motto he helped create and opens the Dead Waters Cameras folder. He looks over the hundred or so screens and finds the one he's looking for, the Interrogation Camera in Steven Evans's office.

He frowns at the missing scientist and moves the camera with the mouse, "His clothes are still there..."

"Hey, mister, whatcha' watching?" asks a kid who is leaning over the seat next to Doug.

Doug quickly closes the laptop and turns around his seat, "Excuse me, Ma'am, can you keep your kid under control?"

The woman leans up and says, "It's a free country. But, That is not my kid."

She flicks some strands of auburn hair out of her face and reveals a small nametag, 'Dr. Aya Akechi, HFC Hunter Specialist. Isle Eras Compound.'

Doug frowns and quickly turns back around, _She must be on the evening shift._

He rubs his temples and shouts, "Can I get my bag of peanuts I asked for three minutes ago?"

A stewardess comes up his aisle and asks, the false happiness evident, "Sir, is there a problem?"

Doug nearly punches her, but keeps his cool, "Yes, I asked for a bag of peanuts, and I haven't gotten them."

The woman smiles sweetly, "The galley hasn't opened yet."

Doug frowns and says, "Well, those people up there have peanuts. Why are they special? Are you," he looks her up and down, "discriminating against me?"

The woman frowns and walks toward the galley. She returns minutes later with a 16-count box of peanut packages.

He takes the whole box and says, sweetly, "Thank you.."

She frowns and nods, the turns to walk off, clenching her fists tightly.

He smiles and whispers, "My company pays your college tuition."

He chuckles to himself and reopens his laptop. He watches as a large, bulbous shadow encumbers half of the cameras.

Odd...

Krueger bangs his head against the substance until his hair becomes stuck.

He smiles and snorts loudly, "This is great. Got any ideas?"

Trudie frowns and shakes her head, her head not moving on account she's as stupid as Krueger, her hair stuck to the wall, "If I had any, you'd be the first and only person to know."

Krueger 'nods' in agreement and says, "Yep. How's your sister doing anyway?"

Trudie sighs and says, "I don't know, Shelly hasn't talked to me since I joined your team. How's your mom?"

Krueger coughs and screams in pain, his head free now, but at the cost of a chunk of his hair and scalp.

He rubs his head furiously and says, "She was diagnosed with cancer stage2. She's suspected to die in three weeks. But, she's a fighter."

Trudie laughs and shrieks in pain, her laughs pulling her hair.

Krueger looks at her and says, "Try it, you might like."

Trudie rolls her eyes and crosses her legs, her feet propped up in the corner, "You know what time it is?"

Krueger frowns and replies, "Nope, didn't bring my watch."

Krueger paces back and forth between the barriers, watching them with a pissed-off attitude. A LARGE shadow covers the barrier that Trudie is attached to and growls contently.

Krueger steps forward and says, "Trudie, cover your head."

Trudie covers her head and then she is flying toward Krueger, a... a... MONSTER behind the barrier, the creature that made the barrier stuck in its mouth, one large tooth sticking over its top lip. Krueger is launched into the wall, a large chunk of the barrier propelling him backwards.

Trudie jumps at Krueger and they run down the hall, forgetting the barrier.

"Hey, Krueger, I got an idea."

Krueger nods and they put their backs to the barrier, well, not exactly touching it.

The beast rounds the corner with an eerie smoothness. Its body is covered in slithering tentacles, their movements resembling snakes. One of its eyes have moved to its chest, blinking with the thick chest-skin. Its other eye has fallen out, a crater where it once resided. Both of its legs are expanded, nearly five times their normal size, each one taking up half of the hallway. It growls mutely, the sound resembling that of a strangled turkey.

Krueger looks at Trudie and she looks back, both of their expressions a match. Trudie nods and they jump forward, each going through the gaps between the creature's arms and chest. They both make it through, just barely. The creature tries to turn, but its momentum carries it through the second barrier.

"Back, go!" shouts Krueger as he pushes off the ground, rounding the corner with amazing speed.

Trudie jumps at the busted barrier and continues running, having to guess at which way to go. She continues to round corners, with Krueger at her heels, then stops, a large cargo elevator sitting in front of them. Krueger pushes Trudie in and presses the F1 button, the two large, steel-plated doors sliding closed, a faint thumping sound growing faint.

Bravo, that was nice. I can't wait to see what they do next.

Doug closes the laptop as the captain comes on, "This is your captain speaking, we are fixing to run into some light turbulence. Everyone remain calm, this should pass in a matter of minutes."

As soon as he finishes, the plane begins to shake, the clouds outside the window growing dark and menacing.

"Just like their future," whispers Doug as the woman, Aya Akechi, stands up, a small case in hand.

In large, silver letters, is written, "Isis."

He laughs and says, "That is what they're working on? Isis? What a joke."

He turns back around and taps his fingertips on the laptop, one finger pulling off a corner of the Umbrella.

He groans in pain as his head is slammed into the seat in front of him, "What the fuck!"

He looks behind him and that 'demon child' is leaning on his seat, 'its' legs where his head once was.

"Oohhh, you said a bad word..." taunts the kid as he swings back and forth on the headrest.

Doug sighs and just leans back slowly, the kid falling back into 'its' own seat with a scream.

Doug sighs contently and says, "There, complete and utter bliss."

He grabs a bag of peanuts from the box in the seat next to him and opens them, smelling the familiar aroma, "Ah, the smell of what makes this country great.." he arches an eyebrow, "well, this and money."

He fills his mouth with the salted peanuts and moans in satisfaction. The demon child laughs behind him and kicks the seat.

"Damn it, that is enough!"

"So, Trudie, do you think it's made it up here?"

Trudie stomps on Krueger's foot hard and he shouts, "Ow! What did I say? What did I say?"

Trudie growls and basically stares through the door, "Can you tell me if the Hulk-creature is still alive?"

Krueger shakes his head and sighs, "Nope, weird thing is, my head is completely clouded. I can't think straight, like I got a migraine that is destined to destroy me."

Trudie sighs in frustration and kicks the door, a small dent forming.

Krueger releases his held breath and says, "If you did that, imagine what that creature can do..."

Trudie frowns and the elevator doors open, "It's clear as far as I can see."

Krueger nods and says, "You've just been promoted."

Trudie spins around quickly and shouts, the sound reverberating down the 'empty' halls, "What? Now I'm confused."

Krueger just shrugs her off and they walk out the door, the halls uneasily quiet.

"You know how you usually miss the silence?" asks Trudie as they round their third corner.

Krueger nods and she continues, "I miss the noise. Any and all noise that means civilization."

Krueger nods and sighs, "Yeah, I miss it too."

"Is there a problem sir?"

Doug shoots an evil glare at the stewardess as he lurches forward repeatedly, each time his head makes contact with the seat in front of him, "Do I have to ex... Ow, damn it!!!"

He spins around, unbuckling his safety belt, and grasps the kid by his waist, "Stop kicking my seat."

He turns to the stewardess and hands the kid to her, "Do something or I'll move to Coach, then I'll complain about the service on this airline to the heads of the Airport Transportation Bureau. Now we don't want that now do we," he reads her nametag, "Jeri?"

Jeri nods and walks off, taking the kid to Coach, the kid kicking and screaming the whole time. Doug sighs and sinks into his seat, pulling out his Mp3 player, an old-school song playing softly. He begins to mumble along and, within seconds, is sound asleep in his chair. His laptop beeps and a message opens up, the Umbrella logo on top. Doug turns in his sleep and has his reoccurring dream.

Doug is walking down the street, he is now age seven and a half. He dribbles his little red ball and laughs childishly. He passes by his friend's house, remembering the party that was held there three days ago. A car honks and the local dentist drives by, the car coming from Doug's house. He waves back and shudders, something about him rubbed Doug the wrong way, he didn't know how or why, but he just did. He passed by his own house a long time ago, back before the dentist passed him, all because he's lost in thought. He snaps out of it when an ambulance and three cop cars fly past him, stopping at his house. He follows them and watches as three men wheel two stretchers into the back of the ambulance, the sheets that cover them coated in a red substance. _Ketchup? _thinks Doug as he runs up to them. A cop stops him and says, "No, you can't go." Doug looks up at the cop and asks, "What happened to my parents?" The cop frowns and walks him to his squad car, "Kid, you got to listen to me. Your parents were just murdered. They... won't be coming back." Doug stares up at him, tears running freely down his face. He manages to stammer, "Why? Who could do this?" The cop frowns and shakes his head.

It's now six years later, Doug has been in an orphanage, three foster families, and one adoption facility. His body has grown thinner, from lack of interest in food. Ever since that day six years ago, he has thought about who has killed his parents. After going over it thousands of times, he came upon one person, that dentist. All the evidence was there, he was driving from his house, he disappeared from that city shortly after that, and, well, that was it. Doug clenches his fists and begins to throw punches and kicks. He takes three steps up to the punching bag and begins to attack it, throwing punches that knock the bag back. He kicks it twice, then a third time, this kick a roundhouse kick. The bag flies off of the chain and slams into the wall, causing a decent-sized crater in the cement wall. He growls in frustration and walks toward the door. He reaches for the handle when the one to his left opens up, a man in a white lab coat standing in the doorway. He steps toward Doug and says, "Doug Newman? My name is not important at the moment. I have an opportunity for getting the man responsible for your parents' death. You know who I'm talking about. Do you want to accept this offer?" Doug grins broadly and nods, "Yes, anything to kill him." The man smiles slightly and leads him out of the High School gym.

That was when it all began.

Doug is now awake, the dream dwelling off into the recesses of his mind. The third track finishes and he pulls off his earphones, smiling wickedly at the message notice plastered across his laptop screen. He opens it and frowns, the message the exact opposite of what he expected.

"Now why did you decide to do that? That ruins my fun."

He closes the laptop and leans back in his seat, for the first time, he is able to lean his seat all the way back.

"If it wasn't for him.." growls Doug as he tightens his grip on the armrests.

A violent tremor shakes the plane as lightning strikes far off.

"Whoa, stop," whispers Krueger as he peeks around the corner, the beast hunched in the corner, almost like it was... waiting for them.

He points back and whispers, "Go, down the hall, you know that door we passed? Go in there, I'll be right behind you."

Trudie nods and sidesteps down the hall, being as quiet as if she wasn't even there. Krueger gives the beast one last look, then follows her. He watches Trudie walk into the door, then gives him a look back, the look of horror on her face making Krueger turn around. The thing is almost a foot thick and twelve feet in length. It wraps around Krueger's waist, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Go!" shouts Krueger just before he slams into the steel floor.

The tentacle pulls him back down the hall and around the corner where the beast was sitting. He spins onto his back and stares face-to-face with the beast. It growls into his face and opens its mouth, the muscle and bones snapping and reshaping, making the mouth larger. The growls it emits lets him know what it wants. The tentacle pulls him up higher and begins to lower him down. Krueger frantically looks around to see if he can use anything around him, his eyes resting on a power cord for the lights.

He grabs it and yanks, sparks flying madly. He jabs it into the tentacle, watching as it twitches furiously. It loosens its grip just as sparks fly out of the end of the appendage. He flips through the air and lands with his back to the beast, listening as it shrieks horribly. He runs around the corner and slams into the door he told Trudie to go through. He busts through to see Trudie going through a bunch of boxes.

Krueger!

Trudie leans up from the box of papers and catches him as he falls forward.

She sits him on top of the crate she was going through and says, "Sit down, you look like shit."

Krueger's head rolls on his shoulders and he looks up suddenly, a smile plastered on his face, "I should say the same to you. Man, my whole body hurts suddenly."

He rolls his neck and both shoulders, listening as his bones pop. Trudie looks around and picks a small metal box attached to the wall.

She opens it up and smiles at the axe inside, "Hey, found an axe."

She lays it at Krueger's feet and rummages through a few more, finding a small handgun laying in the bottom of an empty vial case.

She holds it up and checks it, "An Italian M93R. Nice, this is considered illegal in some countries. You want, or should I use it?"

Krueger grumbles and reaches for the axe, his arms looking a little darker than usual.

She checks the clip and sight, then lowers the weapon, "I got a full clip, just thirteen bullets."

Krueger stumbles to his feet and uses the axe to steady himself, "I'm feeling a little..."

He stops mid sentence, just standing there.

She stares into his eyes and notices the hollow look inside, "Krueger, what's happening to you?"

He doesn't reply, he just clutches the axe for dear life, the look on his face blank, no life in his body at all. Trudie walks toward him when the beast bursts through the wall, its stare locked on Krueger.

"Krueger!" shouts Trudie as she raises the gun.

She pulls the hammer on the weapon back, then Krueger is in front of her, holding the axe tightly. He screams and jumps at the beast, dragging the axe along the ground. He slashes upward and the blade sticks into the ceiling, a large gash forming up the beast's chest. Krueger hangs from the ceiling and kicks the beast in its eye, his foot disappearing into it.

He screams and pulls it out, blood, gunk, and eye matter flying out with it. He pulls himself up to the ceiling and pulls the axe out. It flies from the ceiling and Krueger spins backwards, the blade embedding itself into the beast's chest yet again.

Krueger lands on his feet and spins around, the axe flying with him, sending gunk over the walls and crates. He brings up both of his legs and kicks the creature in its legs, the beast flying back through the hole, slamming through the three walls behind it. Krueger flips and spins, landing on his knees. He immediately clutches his heart and begins panting, his breaths short and shallow.

Trudie runs up to him and stares through the holes the beast flew through, "Hey, how the hell did you do that?"

Krueger sits on his ass and pants, "I don't... I don't know... But it hurt really bad."

Trudie squats down next to him and picks up the axe, the blade snapped in half, "Well, it has something to remember you by."

Krueger looks up at her, all life has returned to his face, "Are we on the first floor?"

Trudie nods and says, "Yeah, I think we are not even three halls away from that elevator. Shall we?"

Krueger nods, then he frowns deeply, "I thought it wasn't working anymore?"

Trudie slaps her forehead and says, "Aw, damn it, I forgot. Shit. Well, maybe the tunnel isn't flooded."

Krueger nods, not letting her know, what he knows. They stand up, Krueger still having to use the axe as a crutch, then they walk through the first two holes, looking at the door that leads to the drill-elevator. Krueger hobbles up to the ten-key and presses in the code, having to fish around for the card. The door groans and whines as it slides open, water trickling through the cracks.

"Well, it's not as flooded as that scientist said."

Trudie looks at Krueger and asks, "What? When did you hear that?"

Krueger sighs and says, "When that scientist had me strapped to that table, he was rambling about the Sweepers destroying the drill tunnel."

Trudie stares at him, then diverts her attention to the drill, water streaming around it, following the grooves in the giant bit.

Trudie sighs and says, "Let's go, we got to find some way up there."

Krueger nods at her and slides the handle of the axe into his belt, then walks in after her. Trudie walks around the bottom of the tunnel and finds the vents for the drill. She places a hand and a foot in, then proceeds to climb up, keeping her gaze on the bigger vents, ones that are big enough to sit in.

Krueger grunts and pulls himself up, leaning heavily into the wall, even against the pain he has, he manages to climb, "Um, Trudie?"

Trudie looks down at him and asks, "What is it?"

Krueger shakes his head and replies, "Nothing, nothing at all, forget I said something."

Trudie arches an eyebrow, but just nods back at him. She begins to climb again, the gap she's kept her gaze on becoming closer with each grasp. After what feels like forever, they both finally reach the gap. She climbs past it and lets Krueger sit on it, because his breaths are coming quicker and becoming strained.

"Hey, what's wrong, Krueger?"

Krueger looks up at her with slightly glazed eyes and mumbles, his words slurred, "Nothing, just tired, and I'm really hungry."

Now that he said it, she's all of a sudden hungry, so hungry in fact, she could eat anything, even her sworn enemy, cauliflower. She leans onto the wall and sighs, imagining her favorite meal, a thick steak, sweet potato, corn, and rolls.

Oh, you can't forget the baked beans.

She smiles at the imaginary meal, but that is short-lived, a zombie falling past her, its face frozen in complete and utter horror. She looks up immediately and spots a person WAY up there lean back in, their face hidden from view. The person drops something, the object round and a red light beeping.

The beeping quickens then the object explodes, the drill bit groaning as it sways, then snaps. The drill bit falls toward them and Trudie climbs down to the gap, pushing Krueger further back. She climbs in and the bit hits the wall, which would have crushed her if she didn't move.

"Son of a bitch!"

At least we aren't trapped.

Krueger slumps next to her and peers through the gap, trying to figure out how to climb up. He smiles as his mind has the answer: the bit has grooves embedded into the inside curve. He clambers forward and grasps them, then he begins to climb around the bit, placing his feet in the grooves as well. Trudie laughs with happiness and follows suit, catching up to the worn Krueger quickly. At certain points, the climb was tough, as the wall got close, making them have to squeeze past.

Krueger grasps another rung and is faced with the door on the oilrig, "Ha! We're here!!"

He crawls into the hall and stands up, noticing the carcasses thrown around the hall.

Trudie stands up behind him and aims the M93R around, lowering it soon after, "Damn, these aren't ours, are they?"

Krueger shakes his head and hobbles forward, pulling out the axe as he passes the first door on his left. He stops and swings the axe around the corner. A man dressed in a red army outfit flips in front of Krueger and drops to his knees. He swings his left leg around and trips the worn and tired Krueger. Trudie aims the gun and fires off three rounds, the first one digging in above the man's elbow. The second and third rounds flying high.

The man screams in pain and shouts, "What was that for! That hurts like a bitch, damn it!"

Krueger moves onto his butt and says, "Who are you?"

The man grimaces and replies, "Name's Major John Legacy. Squad Zeta, platoon C. The rest of my team was destroyed when we first got here. I'm," he looks around at the bodies, "the only one left, well, besides you two."

Trudie nods and searches the bodies, finally noticing these men are from Major Legacy's squad.

She smiles and holds up the clips, "Hey, Major, where are their guns?"

Major Legacy frowns and says, "We were attacked outside, on the side helipad. They surprised us, only thing we had were our knives. We tried to go back for our guns, but the pilot took off, out of fright, I suppose. How did you get here?"

Trudie nods at Krueger and he tells the story.

He made sure to leave out his meeting with Doug Newman, just telling the Major the basics.

Major Legacy nods and says, "Yeah, we were debriefed on foreign targets on this rig, never thought they'd be friendly. Oh, exactly who are you two?"

Krueger nods and says, "My name and rank is Colonel Krueger Donnelly."

Trudie nods in his direction and says, "My name is Private First Class Trudie Clark."

Major Legacy nods and says, "Nice to meet you, Colonel Donnelly and Private First Class Clark."

Krueger holds up a finger and says, "Just Krueger and Trudie. Did you happen to have a plan for escape?"

John frowns and says, "Yeah, signal our chopper with flares, but they're soaked, the rain got them."

Trudie growls in frustration and says, "Damn it. Hey Krueger, how about we check outside?"

Krueger agrees and the three stand up, Krueger needing a little help. They walk through the hall, Trudie and Krueger thinking about what happened to them around here. Krueger pries one of the elevator doors open with the axe and they climb up the service ladder, the elevator smashed at the bottom.

I got them.. The heads at White Umbrella will be pleased.

John holds his arm as Doug switches cameras, smiling at the hundreds of secret cameras that he ordered put in.

The new screen shows Krueger and Trudie off to the side, talking, "Damn it, why couldn't they put sound in these?"

He switches again and finds the new Steven Evans climbing up the wall of the drill-shaft.

It will all be over now...

He opens yet another bag of peanuts and eats them, taking gulps from his Root Beer in between chews.

He presses the CALL button and smiles at his favorite pissed-off flight attendant, "Yes, I would like more peanuts, please? Thank you."

The flight-attendant grumbles something profane and returns minutes later with another box of peanuts.

He takes them and smiles at her, "I appreciate this."

Jeri smiles and walks off, her fists clenched even tighter this time. He laughs to himself and watches Steven bang on the door, obviously smelling his targets.

This is over. He can't be killed.

What now!

Trudie aims the M93R at the door as she runs backwards, Krueger leading them to the helipad. She fires twice out of surprise as she hits the wall. She spins around and runs for the door, Krueger and the Major already through. She notices that Krueger grabbed the dead soldiers' knives, thankfully.

She runs out onto the helipad and shouts, "Keep going, don't stop!"

Krueger shouts back and she dodges behind a small building, a tentacle flying past, the wind fetid and disgusting. She peers around the corner and spots the beast, finally able to get real details in the sunlight. It's body looks skinned, muscle showing, but the muscles are actually tentacles that are wrapped around its body. The beast screams furiously, the tentacles spreading out, forming a shroud around it.

The beast squats and is instantly running at her, its mouth hanging open in anticipation. Trudie jumps to her right, just as the building explodes in shards of metal, wood, and glass. A small silver flash flies past her face and digs into the eye again. She shoots her head in the thrower's direction to see Krueger running toward her, throwing combat knives as he does so.

Trudie rolls onto his stomach and jumps up to her feet, the gun pointed at the beast.

"No! Don't waste the bullets!" shouts Krueger as he jumps at the beast, two knives in his hands.

He lands on the beast's face and proceeds to slice the face off of the beast.

Krueger back-flips off of the beast's face just as a bunch of tentacles hit the beast in the face. The tentacles fly over its face and wrap around it, their grip tightening, cutting off the circulation of blood to its 'brain'. The beast howls and throws its left arm around, the right attached to its face. Krueger pulls his axe out of his belt and holds it like a baseball bat. He screams and throws it around, the blade tearing a huge chunk out of its left side.

He spins around again, the blade slicing an even larger chunk of its side out. The beast howls in fury and slams its left arm into Krueger, making him fly back, long and fast. He slams into the asphalt, the long since finished rain making it slick. He grasps a pipe sticking out and he stops dangerously close to the edge, his legs hanging over the edge.

He peers up, just in time to see John knocked off over the edge, "John!!"

He pushes himself up and runs to where John fell over. He slides along the asphalt and stops, his head hanging over the edge, and meeting the grimacing face of Major Legacy. Krueger reaches an arm for him, but the beast wraps seven tentacles around his waist and legs.

"Ah, damn it!" shouts Krueger as he is dragged across the asphalt.

He is suddenly floating in front of the beast, "We got to stop meeting like this."

Krueger brings up the axe and slashes into its head, the blade snapping through the brain. The beast stops roaring and the tentacles loosen, but they still hold Krueger firmly.

Krueger is able to mouth, "Oh shit," before he is flying through the morning air.

He slams into a wall and falls down, landing on his knees, hard. He stands up and charges at the creature, which has diverted its attention to Major Legacy and Trudie. Krueger's face contorts into a deep scowl and he football-tackles the beast, his shoulder digging into its back, knocking it off balance. The beast stumbles back toward the edge, then falls over with the grace of a three-ton boulder. Krueger just lays there on his face and sighs loudly, praying that's the end of that creature.

What has Umbrella done?


	9. Seven

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

****

Seven

Doug Newman looks around at the curious eyes staring at him and asks, "What? I like what just happened, can't I clap and cheer for my favorite basketball team?"

The eyes divert away, most satisfied with his answer, the rest, well, they're just annoyed by him. Only one pair of eyes keep a steady gaze on his laptop screen, one Dr. Aya Akechi.

She stares in horror at the battle that's happening on the screen when Doug says, "What are you looking at?"

Aya dives back into her seat and says, "That's a pretty cool movie, I had no idea our computers can create stuff that looks that real."

Doug looks at her and says, "Yeah, it's a preview for a movie I'm working on. It's entitled, um.... Oh! It's called Viral Entities. It's proposed to release mid next year. I'd give you a free ticket pass, but I left them in my office."

Aya nods and turns her gaze to the window, the storm clouds fading away. Doug spins back around and sighs loudly.

__

Thank you God, that I'm so smooth. That went nicely. Hehehehe.

He laughs to himself and turns back to the battle at hand.

Damn it! Why would Umbrella do this? thinks Trudie as she flips to the left, a bunch of tentacles crashing into the asphalt she once covered.

She fires at the giant eye, but it appears to have no affect. She places the gun into her thigh holster and runs for Krueger. She reaches him, but he pushes her out of the way, axe in hand.

__

He's nuts. That's it, he's nuts.

She watches as he begins his fifth assault on the beast. She places her hand over her face and runs after him. She looks up just as Krueger flies into her, his body limp. She hits the ground hard and slides back, the asphalt tearing her leather pants yet again.

She sits back up and groans, "Man, that hurts like a son of a bitch."

She expects to see Krueger right in front of her, but he's already back up there with the beast. She laughs and charges after him again, this time she actually gets up there.

"Guys! A little help!" shouts Major Legacy as he struggles to keep his grip.

He begins to contemplate how much it would hurt to fall into the water below when a strong hand pulls him up. He looks up expecting to see Colonel Donnelly, but he spots First Class Private Clark pulling him up.

He lands on his side and says, "Thanks. Shouldn't you be..." he looks around, "never mind."

Trudie nods and picks him up, then they walk back over to Krueger, who has just fell over, holding his heart.

__

Oh god, what is happening to me?

Krueger groans and throws his head back, releasing a primal scream. He falls onto his face and breathes shallow, his eyes as wide as they can be. His arm is shaking as he raises it, then places his palm onto the asphalt-covered helipad. He screams and the arm drops, almost all of his energy gone. He lays there, his body flat against the helipad, and his breathing long, but shallow. Trudie slides to his side and shouts something, but he can't here her.

__

Aw, damn it all to hell. . .

"Krueger!!! Get up, Krueger," shouts Trudie as she pulls on him, but he's just dead weight.

She finally gives up and turns to Major Legacy, but he's gone, just not there. She searches along the helipad when she finally spots the reason why he isn't around: a single tentacle wrapped around the light fixture. She pulls out the M93R and fires at the appendage twice. Both rounds pierce the tentacle and it snaps, the bottom half falling back over the edge, a loud splash following soon after.

The top half sliding down the fixture and smacking onto the asphalt. Trudie sighs and turns back to Krueger, who is still motionless and face-down on the asphalt. She sits down next to him and keeps watch over the helipad.

__

This sucks, but hey, at least we're alone for once.

Doug smiles at the scene and closes the laptop, waiting for his third box of peanuts.

He taps his fingers on the armrests and finally gets up, "Miss Jeri!"

Within seconds, Jeri is standing in front of him, staring down at him.

Doug curses himself for being so short, then says, "Have you gotten around to getting my box of peanuts?"

Jeri scowls and then says, a fake smile plugged on her face, "No, but I'll get them now."

She walks off toward the galley and Doug smiles as he hears her kick the wall. He sits back down and looks out the window, the clouds gone, leaving the sunlight to flow into his window. He sighs and leans back in the chair, about to fall asleep when a familiar laughing sound and his seat being kicked repeatedly.

"You little son of a bitch! You little demon child!" screams Doug as he spins around in his chair, grasping the little kid by his arms.

He lifts the kid face-to-face and scowls into his beady blackish-brown eyes, "Were you raised by the devil himself!?"

A deep voice booms behind him, "What are you doing to my boy?"

Doug turns around to see the biggest, most masculine woman he's ever seen.

__

Oh sweet Jesus. . .

"Um sir, here are your peanuts."

Doug shakily takes them and closes his eyes, holding the box to his chest, "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but your kid is kicking my seat, laughing, and just bugging the shit out of me."

The woman growls and cracks her knuckles, the sound one that Doug will never soon forget. She pulls her fist back and throws it forward.

__

Aw shit on a cracker. . .

"Damn, what happened?" asks Krueger as he stands up, his body tired and broken, but he feels ok.

Trudie smiles up at him and says, "You beat that beast, knocked him over the edge. Major Legacy has gone AWOL though."

Krueger snorts and replies, "Good riddance. You sure it hasn't been back?"

Trudie keeps that little tentacle to herself and nods, "Yeah, it hasn't been back since."

Krueger sighs and sits back down, his tired body can't stand up any longer.

"Think it's over? Wait, don't answer," Trudie nods at Krueger's statement and says, "Yeah, keep that little question to yourself. Here's one you can wrap your brain around: how do you suppose we get off of here?"

Krueger looks up at the morning sky and sighs loudly, "I don't have a damned clue! You know how far it is from here to the nearest island?"

Trudie frowns and shakes her head, Krueger continues, "The nearest island is two point three miles from here. You up for a swim?"

Trudie frowns and says, "No way in hell."

They both laugh as a tentacle silently flies up and wraps around the same light fixture. The beast growls underwater and then flies through the water.

Trudie stands up and says, her voice barely above a whisper, "It's here. Get ready, again."

Krueger fumbles for his axe and stands up, finally feeling the fatigue.

"Bring it, asshole," says Krueger as they both hold up their weapons.


	10. Eight

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

****

Eight

The beast lands on the helipad, its tentacles flailing madly, then roars loudly, the sheer magnitude of the sound shaking Trudie and Krueger off of their feet. Trudie lands on her back and screams as a small pipe jams into the small of her back.

Krueger grasps at the asphalt, trying to stop himself, but he slams legs-first into another of the small buildings lining the helipad. The beast takes two humongous steps, cutting their distance apart by a third. It roars again, this time, the light fixtures and other poles tumble over, the bulbs shattering on impact. Trudie stands up and aims for the bloodshot and torn-up eye.

She fires three quick rounds, each one finding their mark. The beast howls in pain, then stops, the pain nothing compared to what Krueger has done.

"God damn it," says Trudie as a thick tentacle slams down onto her left shoulder, the ball of her shoulder snapping off.

She grasps the arm and jogs back to Krueger, who is already pulling the bloodied axe from the debris and glass.

He leans it onto his shoulder and asks, "You good?"

Before Trudie can answer, Krueger is already charging at the beast, a hint of excitement in his steps. _Odd..._

Doug arches an eyebrow at the sudden turn of events, the reappearance of Dr. Evans more than he can handle. He closes the laptop, rubs the bruises on his chest, and he takes the bag of ice from Jeri, placing it completely over his chest, cuts and scrapes lining it.

He blinks and says, "She was huge, and... and powerful."

He looks at Jeri and says, his voice wavering, "Do you have any idea what her name was?"

Jeri frowns and points to a magazine tucked into the seat in front of him.

He pulls it out and reads it, "Olga Valrico, strongest woman on Earth. Oh sweet Jesus. Is she getting off in Paris?"

Jeri looks away and then nods, "Yes. Would you like more ice? Peanuts?"

Doug frowns and looks down at the busted cell-phone in his hand, "No, I'm good. Thank you for everything, Jeri."

Jeri nods and rubs his shoulder, being gentle as the man-woman hit him EVERYWHERE, "No problem. Call if you need anything else."

Doug nods and leans back in his chair, the 'battle' with the 'woman' still fresh in his mind.

__

Battle? It was more like a beat-me-up party. You know, the ones where I'm tied to a chair and everyone gets free licks?

He opens the laptop and screams, Krueger landing hard into the building he hit earlier, the roof exploding.

"Krueger!!!" shouts Trudie as she runs at the beast, holding the gun in her weak right arm.

She pulls off a few rounds, the gun jumping in her weak grip. She winces at the pain coursing through her left arm and jumps back, the beast throwing several tentacles down, the appendage tearing a huge crater in the asphalt. The tentacles lift, the asphalt crater falling away, leaving an empty hole where it hit.

Trudie frowns and asks to no one in particular, "Oh shit, how did it do that?"

Trudie begins to step back, the asphalt around the hole cracking and falling away.

"At this rate! The whole damned helipad will fall away!" shouts Krueger from somewhere to Trudie's left.

She doesn't even bother to look, she's too frightened at the beast to do much of anything. She closes her eyes as her back hits a wall, the asphalt falling away, the hole growing closer and closer to her feet. She begins to say a prayer, but then two strong hands pull her up. She looks at her savior to see Krueger and Major Legacy pulling her up. She says her thanks, but they are short-lived as the building they are on begins to slant and slide down, the hole making its way around the small building.

"Go, jump across to the other building. Trudie, do you hear me? Keep going that way until you can jump onto the second floor of the rig itself," orders Krueger as he jumps to the one opposite the one he wants them to go to.

Trudie and Major Legacy begin their jumps and after a short while, they reach the second floor.

Krueger smiles and says, "Now, let us finish this, shall we?"

The beast growls, the tentacles on its left arm slithering down, connecting at the wrist, then wrapping around, forming a mace of some sort. It growls and jumps at him, as if it was made to destroy him. Krueger drops the axe behind him and pulls his arms underneath, the blade sending sparks along the wet shingles. The blade connects with the eye and he follows through, the momentum of the beast sending it over and down, slamming into the asphalt. The crash forms a new hole, the beast falling through.

Krueger backs up when four tentacles grasp the railing on the second floor, having to hyperextend to reach. Krueger mouths something profane and holds the axe up, the beast flying overhead and landing on the second floor, right in front of Trudie and Major Legacy. Krueger looks around, the building lucky enough to be sitting on the pillar, but surrounded by the hole. He shoots his head back up at the beast, just in time to see Major Legacy dive for it.

"Run, Clark! I'll distract it!" shouts Major Legacy as he runs at the beast, not really sure what he can do.

He screams and jumps at the beast's eye.

He hits it, but then he is floating, the beast has six tentacles wrapped around his chest, "Aw, shit."

The beast roars in pleasure and throws him over the railing. He flips and spins, the air around him molding into a single blur, then he hits the water, the force knocking him unconscious.

"Krueger!" shouts Trudie as she steps back, draining clip after clip into the beast's eye, hoping to blind it.

One round clips an unmarked canister and it explodes, the air becoming hot and heavy. Trudie is sent flying back from the force of the explosion and slams into one of the support pillars, thankfully. She opens her eyes, what seemed like a minute to her was actually about ten minutes. Krueger is standing in front of her, the beast sprayed everywhere, the blast completely disintegrated it.

She sighs and says, a little blood in her mouth, "Are you sure it's gone? And man, my back, arms, hell all of me hurts."

Krueger nods in agreement and turns around, a large burn mark on his back.

Trudie arches her eyebrows and asks, "Ouch, how bad does it hurt?"

Krueger frowns and says, "Hurts like... I don't know, it just hurts badly."

Trudie sighs, then catches her breath in her throat, her side pounding from the crash with the pillar.

She manages to stand up and looks for Major Legacy, finally remembering he was thrown over the edge, "Damn, sucks to be him.. You think it's actually over?"

Krueger shrugs and they walk around the second floor, trying doors, hoping to find someway in.

Krueger bangs his fists on a door and shouts, "Has Umbrella never heard of windows!?!?"

Trudie holds her left arm and says, "I think the explosion carved a hole in the wall, or it's a giant burn mark."

Krueger nods and walks around the corners, axe still in hand.

Doug sighs painfully and slides his earphones on, pressing play on the Mp3 player. A song begins to slowly fade in when a LARGE shadow encumbers him. Doug closes his eyes and prays it isn't her.

A strong hand lands on his shoulder and Doug releases a shrill shriek, "No! I didn't do anything! No!!!!"

The 'woman' lifts him up and says, "My boy said that you threatened to kill him a minute ago. My boy wouldn't be lying, would he?"

Doug slowly opens his eyes and says, "No matter what I say, I'm going to get hit, right?"

The woman nods and Doug cringes back, when a loud voice shouts from behind the woman, "Put him down! This is a public flight! And ma'am, your kid is incredibly annoying and spoiled."

Olga turns around and asks, "What did you just say?"

Doug turns around and spots Dr. Akechi and Jeri standing in the aisle, staring up at the woman intently. Dr. Akechi steps forward and cracks her knuckles, the fearlessness in her eyes startling Doug. Olga growls and sits Doug down, not before she slaps him once.

"You want a piece of me, twig?" asks Olga as she steps forward, the step shaking the plane.

Aya nods at Jeri and she shouts, "Everyone in First Class! Move into Coach for a minute, I promise everything's fine, you will be back in your seats soon. Take any loose items and place them in your overhead compartments or take them with you into Coach! We apologize for this inconvenience!"

The passengers grumble and move back, a couple having to be thrown back. When it's just Jeri, Aya, Olga, and Doug in the First Class cabin, Jeri walks toward the door, her hand on the latch. She nods and Aya kicks Olga in her stomach, the woman's chest like a brick. Olga smiles and grasps her by her head, Doug punching Olga in her face. Olga stumbles over the seats and slams into the door, Jeri throwing it open and jumping out of the way. Alarms and buzzers go off in the plane as little air bags fall from the ceiling.

A small piston pulls the cabin door shut and the cabin begins to pressurize, a thankful gift from a wealthy frequent flier.

Doug and the two women take off the air bags and Jeri shouts, "First Class passengers are free to return now!"

Within minutes, the First Class cabin is once again full and bustling with life.

Aya sighs and says, "Too bad she grabbed a parachute."

Doug chuckles and sits back down.

__

How are my little friends doing?

Krueger jumps to the left as one of the tongued beasts launches its tongue at them, this tongue splitting into two. Trudie fires three rounds from the M93R and back flips, her left arm limp the whole time. The first two rounds pierce the left tongue, severing it instantly, the third digging into the creature's face, obviously having little to no effect. Krueger takes the creature's pause and slices the other tongue off with the axe. He swings the blade around and cuts the creature's head off, just for good measure.

He leans on the handle and says, "It's like their evolving on this rig... It's.."

Trudie cuts in, "Odd? That seems to be our favorite word. Yeah, but this seems to be an earlier version of the one that herded us down on B7. Now, which way? They have to have a Communications Room."

Krueger thinks over the two halls and says, "Yes."

Trudie blinks repeatedly and asks, "Excuse me?"

Krueger looks at her and asks, "What? I wasn't listening. I was figuring out if we killed all of the zombies. We haven't seen any."

Trudie sighs and points to the split, "Which way?"

Krueger stares at them again and says, "Well, we've run into trouble going left and right at these splits, so I say... Left."

Trudie sighs and says, "We're going right."

Krueger stares at her as she walks past him, "What did you ask me for then?"

Trudie smiles and opens the closest door, frowning at something, then walks on to the next door. Krueger opens the door she just closed and peers in, the floors covered in miscellaneous body parts, the walls and ceiling coated in dried blood. His eyes grow wide as plates and he slides the door closed, the single body part on the desk scaring him horribly.

"That's just not right at all. I'm going to have nightmares for years."

Trudie nods and says, "If that is going to give you bad dreams, then don't look in here."

She slides the door closed and walks on to the next door, groaning as it is locked tight.

She looks down at the locking mechanism and says, "Ah, ten-key, the little note says, 'Please Enter Twelve-digit Code'. How many numbers were on that card?"

Krueger runs a hand through his hair and says, "Ah, seven or eight?"

Trudie sighs in distress and says, "You suck, Krueger. Now what? Shall we continue?"

Krueger rolls his eyes and says, "Of course. You take the left side and I'll get the right."

Trudie nods and slides her left arm into her pants, trying to keep it from moving, her shoulder already swollen.

Trudie opens her door and peers in, nothing but coffee mugs and desk equipment. She walks in and opens all of the drawers, coming up empty, well unless blank paper is important. She picks up the mugs and tosses them to the floor, the sounds of glass shattering better than the silence she was faced with. She picks up the last one and prepares to toss it, but something inside catches her tired eyes, a white-colored key. She picks it out of the cup and places it inside her glove.

She gives the room one last once-over, then walks back out, closing the door silently. She walks further down the hall and opens her last door, this one covered in blood handprints.

She grasps the knob and it falls off into her hand, "Aw shit on toast."

She turns the latch manually and the door squeaks open, blood dried on the hinges. She pulls out her M93R and holds it up, the door opening to a dark room, the light either blown or destroyed. She steps in, her boots crunching glass and plaster, and places her hand on the wall, pulling it back as she touches wet matter.

__

Don't want to know, don't want to know.

She steps away from the wall and a beast hisses loudly, a sound like stone-on-metal following thereafter. A light suddenly kicks on, the tube light leaning in the farthest corner. The beast on the ceiling is about seven times as big as the tongue-creatures they've faced earlier, its sheer size covering at least a third of the ceiling. Its hands are no longer clawed or suction cup-covered, but shaped more like monkey-feet. One foot loosens from the ceiling and falls down, finally revealing how it is sticking to the ceiling. Five, two-inch claws are wavering on the padded feet, digging into the ceiling and clenching down when needed.

The creature looks down at her with cataract-white eyes and opens its mouth, blood running down and over its eyes, turning the orbs red. The blood puddles and then drips off of its skull, which is covered in thick bone and muscle. Its skin is still intact, but torn in certain places, looking as though someone took a scalpel to it. Hair is still attached to its skull, in tufts her and there. Trudie cringes and pulls up the gun, aiming the crosshairs at its eyes.

She pulls the trigger, the bang startling the creature, the beast releasing its grip from the ceiling and falling onto its back. The creature flails and is somehow on its stomach, crawling toward her with slow, incredibly painful speed. Its tongue flows from its mouth and slinks toward her. Trudie steps back until her back is to the wall, the tongue finding her and licking up the side of her face.

__

Name!!! Licker!

Trudie smiles at the new name, but the Licker's tongue slams into her chest, shoving her into a crater in the wall. The Licker jumps back up to the ceiling, Trudie falling to the ground, the pain in her left arm nearly making her pass out. She manages to stand up and aims the gun with a shaky hand. She pulls the trigger, the round flying out, then ricocheting off the skull, digging a small hole into the floor. The Licker howls with a pissed attitude and pushes off of the ceiling, landing on top of her. It places one paw on her broken shoulder, the claws retracting. It hisses and pushes down, the claws flying out, cutting her arm in four places.

Trudie screams in pain and anguish, then she passes out, the pain too much to bear. The Licker hisses curiously, then walks over her, climbing up the wall, crawling over to the corner above the light, then curling up into a ball, its gaze locked on Trudie's unconscious form.

Krueger opens a door, then shuts it as Trudie screams.

Trudie!!!

He turns and pulls out his axe, praying she's still alive. He opens the last door he watched her go through, finding the room empty. He curses himself then tries the last door on her side of the hall, the door locked from the inside, the knob missing. He growls and kicks the door at the latch, the door flying open. Something hisses in the only dark spot in the whole room, then he spots her. Trudie is lying on her back, blood pouring from a wound on her left shoulder. He walks up to her, but a tongue slamming into the concrete floor stops that.

He jumps back and hurls the axe into the corner, something large falling down over the light. It resembles the tongue-creatures, but larger. Krueger dives for Trudie's gun and drains the clip into its face, the sudden move startling the creature. The ten rounds pierce the eyes, but it doesn't stop the creature. It keeps running at him, blind to the fact that Krueger jumped over it, flipping and twisting his body. He lands on his left knee and spots himself with his left fist.

He takes a clip from Trudie's vest and jams it in, chambers a round, then fires upon the abomination once again. The rounds form little specks on its flesh, blood spurting from most of them. He jumps back and pries the axe from the ceiling, having a little trouble as it is lodged fairly well in there. He finally frees it and falls down on top op the creature. It howls and hisses in pain and begins to buck like a horse, Krueger flailing and then falls off, his back slammed into the light. The bulb doesn't explode, but Krueger is about to.

He stands up and spins his arms, the axe rolling around and slamming into the creature's head, which implodes, leaving blood, brain, and bone along the floor. The creature's body begins to stumble like a drunk and falls on top of Trudie. Krueger pulls it off and picks her up, laying her on his shoulder.

__

This is getting old, and fast.

"Where am I?" asks Trudie as she stands up, the room looking unfamiliar with seven bright lights humming above her. She fans her hand in front of her face, the hand looking like paint in water.

"Crazy," whispers Trudie as she suddenly remembers the Licker. She looks around the room, sighing in disappointment as it is gone.

"There goes my fight." She pulls out the M93R with her left hand, then drops the gun, her stare fully stuck on her mobile left arm. She flexes it and then has a sudden and crazy feeling that this is a dream. She smiles at the wall and punches it, her hand bouncing off harmlessly.

"OW!!!" screams Trudie as she holds her flaming-red hand. She blows on it and hisses loudly in pain, then walks out of the door, the knob reattached. She ignores it and steps into the hall, which is fully-lit and clean, except for the oil smears on the walls and pipes that line the ceilings. Something emits a buzz and doors fly open, men and women in overalls walking out. The once empty halls are suddenly filled with rig-workers and talking.

"You know the football game last night?" asks a man to the woman he is walking with. She nods and says, "Yeah, who won?"

Trudie watches as they walk past her without a second glance, then disappear through another door, bright light spilling from the door. Trudie walks toward it and is suddenly down on B5 of the lab facility. A scientist walks past her, dropping his jacket. A nametag glints in the artificial sunlight: Steven Evans, Fusion Virus Creator.

"Wait.. That isn't the Steven Evans we know," remarks Trudie as another man runs past, grabbing the jacket and throwing it on, the man the Steven Evans she knows. He laughs and turns around, looking at a door marked, Virus Containment Center. He slides the nametag through the reader and enters the code on the card.

The door beeps and flies open, the man walking in. Trudie jumps in after him and watches him with an intent gaze. He walks over the three cases and stops at a gray-shaded case named: Tyrant-Veronica. He enters the code again and the glass case slides open, the twenty-or-so vials gleaming in the light. He pulls out a small pouch and slides three of the vials in, two deep-blue and one green vial.

He turns to another case named G-Virus and opens it, then pulls out two vials, one purple, one light-purple. He walks over to one marked Fusion and frowns at the empty case, "They couldn't leave me one?" asks the man as he turns and walks out, forgetting the pouch is half-opened. He turns from the door and walks down toward the elevator, a sick smile pasted on his face. He presses the UP button and the elevator arrives shortly, the doors opening with an ominous hiss.

Trudie walks after him and is suddenly on the first floor, staring straight at the elevator. She leans against the wall and waits for it to open, her wish being granted three minutes later, seven man, two women, and the mystery man walking out. She follows him and gasps as he bumps into a running scientist, one of the deep blue vials dropping onto the ground.

"Sorry," rushes the scientist as he runs on, hopping into the elevator before the doors close.

The man walks up to the drill and hops into the elevator, the doors closing soon after. Trudie prepares to be back on the oilrig, but she doesn't move. She turns back toward the vial as another scientist rounds the corner, his nose in a notepad. He trips over his own feet and stumbles ever-closer to the vial. He finally falls on top of the vial and blue liquid quickly soaks into his coat, a faint vapor rising from the puddle.

****

Emergency Biohazard Release! Emergency Lock-down of Lab and Oilrig Commencing. Warning, You Cannot Escape.

Trudie looks around as the scientists around her begin to choke and fall, their legs buckling. One reaches toward her and says, "Help me, someone, please..." She sighs and her arm falls dead. Trudie turns from her blank and helpless stare, then she's back on the rig. She looks around as the haze begins to fill the halls of the rig, probably being pumped through the vents. She turns around and is face-to-face with the drill elevator, the man falling out, a gas mask attached around his face.

He checks his watch and says, "Thirty minutes. I got thirty minutes." Trudie wonders and walks around him, a shadow at the end of the hall giving her Deja-Vu of the first zombie Krueger and she killed. It moans as the man runs down the hall, pulling a large handgun from his belt. Trudie starts to run after him, but her vision goes black and she passes out.

"Uhh, oh my head."

Krueger smiles at the groggy Trudie and sits her down on the bench. She opens her eyes and screams in pain.

"What happened?" asks Krueger as he looks around for the source of the pain.

Trudie breathes out slowly and says, "Nothing, I tried to move my arm. I forgot it was still broken."

Krueger nods and sits down, laying the axe against the bench.

He lays his head down, and right before he passes out, he says, "It's safe, I've checked the whole floor.. {Snoring}"

Trudie laughs lightly and says, "That's nice."

She places her right hand under her head and begins to sleep, her dreams empty and lifeless.


	11. Nine

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

****

Nine

Doug looks down at the screen as three or four people gather around him, Aya right in the middle.

Doug quickly presses some keys and fake credits begin to roll, the people behind him clapping lightly, "That's a nice ending, what is it?"

Doug smiles and begins to tell them, when Aya cuts in, "It's a new movie that he's working on called Viral Entities. That was probably the first edit."

Doug nods and says, "Yes, what she said."

The people fan off to their seats as Aya climbs over the seat next to Doug, moving the laptop as she sits down next to him.

"Ok," she stares straight at him, "we both know that isn't a movie, who are they, what Virus is it, and where are they?"

Doug coughs and says, "What are you talking about? This is a movie."

Aya growls and says, "I know you work for White Umbrella, you know I work for HFC. Now quit the secrecy shit and tell me, what is that?"

Doug mumbles something and says, "Do you know of a virus called Fusion? A man by the name of Steven Evans created it, but three men and women messed around with it until they created 2.0, a perfect form of it. That big creature they fought on the helipad, that was actually Steven Evans infected with the Fusion virus."

Aya stares at the screen and says, "And those two? They seem to be waking up."

Doug turns to the laptop and replies, "The man is Colonel Krueger Donnelly and the woman is Private Trudie Clark. They are there more out of a mission, but Krueger is there to clear his team's name. I'm responsible for that, but I had no clue it would be like this."

Aya nods and leans back, grabbing a bag of Doug's peanuts first.

She opens them and says, "Curious. We will keep this between ourselves. HFC has done enough damage, all I need is one reason and I quit."

Doug laughs and says, "Umbrella will either kill me or turn me into a BOW. I'd prefer to die myself."

Aya nods and says, "Amen to that. Oh, they're leaving."

Doug smiles and says, "The communications room is down the hall. They'll find it shortly."

Krueger opens the door and looks around the hall, noticing the camera in the corner, "It's clear. Let's go."

Trudie nods and walks out, the M93R aimed at the floor, "Ok, this way?"

Krueger nods and holds up the axe, frowning more at how dull the edge is.

__

Well, at least it's good as a hammer..

Trudie leans around the corner and says, "This blows."

Krueger smiles and asks, "What?"

Trudie looks at him and says, "I got nothing to kill. You killed the Licker, I suppose."

Krueger arches both eyebrows and replies, "Licker? Is that what you named it?" he thinks for a second, then adds, "It fits, in a completely messed-up sort of way."

Trudie nods and opens the door on her right, empty. Krueger tries another, same, bare as a cleaned bone.

"It's," remarks Krueger, "too clean for an oilrig. I mean WAY too clean."

Trudie laughs and says, "Considering the slaughter that went on here. It scares me."

Krueger agrees and they both open the last door, the blinking lights and flashing screens nearly blinding them.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful, Krueger."

He nods and stares at the screens and radio equipment, not really noticing that they are fluctuating strangely. He runs his hand over the top, then screams as the lights and movements waver away, the whole room.... a.... a....

"Hologram, damn that sucks," replies Doug as Aya returns from the restroom.

She sits down and asks, "What did I miss? Oh no, how much are you supposed to torment them?"

Doug sighs and replies, "That, I had no clue about. Damn, that sucks."

Aya nods and hands him some airline nuts, "Want some? They were left by a sleeping couple."

Doug arches an eyebrow and takes a handful, "Thank you. Look, Krueger is breaking the dead computers. Now if I know Umbrella, they hide a copy of the override code in every computer room. It just takes patience to find it."

Aya nods and says, "That's stupid on Umbrella's part. Hey, Trudie has found a keycard. Is that the one?"

Doug looks and says, "We'll find out soon enough."

Aya shrugs and stares intently at the screen, as Doug switches cameras. He finds the camera for the door that requires a keycard and leans back in his chair.

"You think it's the right card?" asks Krueger as Trudie punches in the numbers, then slides her middle finger across the ENTER key, flipping Krueger off in the process.

He chuckles and holds up the axe as the door flies open on well-oiled gears. Inside the scene makes them both vomit, it's just too horrible to be real. Armless humans hang from the ceilings by their left ankle, blood coating the floor and the light casting the room in a red haze. Steam is rising from one as it bumps a loose light, the fixture buzzing with each hit. Trudie covers her mouth as bile and vomit flow up her throat.

She cringes and swallows it, the taste almost nothing compared to the smell emanating from the room.

"Oh God this is sick. You think this was done by a human?"

Krueger either doesn't hear her or chose to ignore her, then she sees what he is interested in, the radio pinned to one of the person's belts. He looks at Trudie and steps in, reaching for the small pocket radio device. His left finger slides along it and he flips back, the man growling and swinging for him, zombie... He lands on his feet and walks backwards, the zombie thrashing about. He holds the axe above his hand and throws it forward, splitting the zombie in half.

He drops the axe and grabs the radio, "Is anyone out there? This is Colonel Krueger Donnelly, I am trapped on the Fresh Water Oilrig in the South Pacific! Is there anyone out there?"

He listens as a faint voice filters through the static, "China Royal, may I take your order?"

The voice has a heavy Chinese accent, kind of reminiscent of his mom's sister.

He presses the send button and says, "Hello, my name is Colonel Krueger Donnelly, I am trapped on the Fresh Water Oilrig. Send help please."

The voice comes back through, "Yes?"

Krueger rubs his right temple and says, "People are dying here. I need you to send help. NOW!"

"Yes?"

Krueger growls and changes the channel, getting this in response, "Yes?"

He growls and changes the channel, getting the same thing in response.

After two hours of channel-surfing and an hour and a half of arguing with the Chinese lady, Krueger drops the radio, all 244 channels the China Royal restaurant.

Before it hits the concrete, "YES!?" then it shatters into a million Make-Krueger-Happy pieces.

He smiles down at the pieces and stomps all over them, the smile fading with the realization that he just destroyed his last hope for help.

He sits down in the blood and sighs loudly, more out of aggravation than anything else, "Trudie? You still with me?"

Trudie calls back from across the room, poking a body curiously, "Yeah, I'm here. This is odd, this body is not... Real."

Krueger is at her side in seconds, also poking the body.

"It feels like packaged beef, cold and wet. Hey," he pulls out a small key, "what's this?"

Trudie pulls out the white key from her glove and holds it up next to Krueger's key, identical down to the last cut depth.

"Where did you get that?" asks Krueger as he takes them both, sliding them into his right glove, obviously copying Trudie's idea.

"I found it in the room before the Licker. Where do you think it goes?"

Krueger shrugs and proceeds to check the bodies for anything interesting.

He holds up a short pipe and says, "Well, we just found another blunt weapon. Don't they keep any weapons on this rig?"

Trudie shakes her head and pulls out her gun, sliding the magically empty clip out. She slides a fresh one in, having to struggle with one hand.

She cocks the weapon and slides it back into her boot, "Well, we better get going. We got at least another floor, right?"

Krueger hangs his head and says, "I forgot about that... Ok, let's go."

Doug nods and smiles, "That's got to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen in a locked room."

Aya nods in agreement and states, "Yes, that is extremely curious. You know where those keys go?"

Doug nods and says, "I got a clue. There's a room on the third floor, opens up to an elevator to the Rigger's room. He, uh..." he rubs his temples, "makes sure all the machinery is working as it should so they reach their drill depth and oil quota. There really shouldn't be anything in there, though."

Aya nods and then asks, "Why are there two keys?"

Doug frowns and says, a little reluctance in his voice, "I uh.. Don't.. Really.. Know."

He turns back to the screen and mutters an obscenity as he changes cameras, finding the two people heading toward the stairs. He decides to take a glance into the 'future' and switches to the third story camera. He watches a few shadows shuffle away from the staircase, Trudie and Krueger arriving up the stairs several seconds later.

__

That wasn't long at all.

Aya smiles and taps him on his shoulder, "Guess who's back."

Doug turns around and smiles, "Hey there.."

The little kid frowns and says, "My mom's not on the plane.. Do you know where she went?"

Doug looks at Aya and shares her concern for the kid, "Come here kid. I'm sorry, but your mom jumped out of the plane about thirty minutes ago. You want to sit with us an watch a movie?"

The kid nods slowly and slouches in between them, Doug leaning the seat in front of them down and placing the laptop on it. Doug looks down at the kid, then up at Aya, who's also looking at him. He laughs with her and immediately turn to the action.

Krueger pulls out the axe and jumps above the zombie. He spins the axe around and slams it into the zombie's skull, the blade following through and splitting it in half.

He lands down hard and falls flat on his ass, "How you doing!?"

Trudie calls back as another cannibal slumbers around the corner, this one missing both arms. He frowns at the creature and shoves the handle of the axe through its face, severing the brain instantly. He pushes himself up and walks over to Trudie, who just snapped the neck of another one, the head mysteriously in her hands.

She drops it and walks over to him, "Ok, pick a path."

Krueger breathes in deeply and turns to the hall that slants upward, "This one."

Trudie slumps her shoulders from obvious fatigue and they begin the short trek to the first door. Krueger walks past it, then looks back, two keyholes on each side of the door. **Weapons Storage A. **Krueger hands Trudie a key and they turn them simultaneously, the door groaning open. Krueger's smile fades as the room opens up to crates upon crates of empty clips for various weapons. Trudie runs in and begins to knock crates over, looking for any kind of ammo.

"Hey, Trudie, grab the keys. I got an idea."

Trudie walks back outside and grabs the keys, returning as Krueger turns shelving and crates over. He smiles at the dirt-covered door imbedded into the wall, two keyholes barely visible on its left.

He turns to Trudie and smiles, "They aren't sneaky enough."

Trudie rolls her eyes and hands him the keys. He slides them in and turns them, the door flying open on obviously well-oiled hinges.

"Holy shit," stammers Trudie as the door opens to reveal absolutely nothing pertaining to guns.

Krueger walks in and touches the consoles, wanting to be absolutely sure they are real.

Trudie walks in a minute later and grabs one of the radios from the wall, "Is anyone out there? If someone is out there, please respond."

Static pours from the other end and she looks at Krueger, who has two more in his hands.

He shakes his head and replaces them on the rack, "Nope. Any luck with yours?"

Trudie frowns and shakes her head, her blonde hair smacking her in her face, "No, static. Did you try the consoles?"

Krueger looks at the console and notices the fluctuating line, one he remembers from earlier on in this escapade.

__

Why is there an EKG up here?

He presses three random buttons and the oilrig begins to quake, "Uh oh, what did I do?"

He looks at a screen and shouts, "Look out at the helipad!! It's splitting!"

Trudie runs up to the screen and watches as the helipad splits, seventeen to twenty glass tubes rising up.

"Holy crap!" says Trudie as one of them opens, a small, hunched-over creature walks out, its hands scraping the ground, sparks flying from them.

It stops and looks up in there direction, throws its head back, and releases a primal, glass shattering shriek. Every camera in front of them turns to static, the cameras obviously cracked. Krueger stares in horror at the console and Trudie copies him, the weight of the new creature finally setting in, replacing the shock and awe of it.

__

Why???

Doug, Aya, and the kid share the same exact look, pure horror, plain and simple.

After what feels like hours, Aya is the first to speak, "What the FUCK was that?!"

Doug rubs his eyes and says, "Damn it all to hell and back, those specimens shouldn't be operational yet. There... There's no way they could be operational."

Aya looks at him and asks, "What are they?"

Doug groans and says, "They call them 'Dreamers'. I don't know why, but I do know what they are. They are advanced versions of the 121s we created around twelve years ago. They are, from what I've seen, about twelve to thirteen feet tall, very fast, very powerful. I doubt even the F-Type2 can kill them if two attack it. These things are ferocious."

The kid looks up at them and asks, "This isn't a movie, is it?"

Doug and Aya share a concerned glance at each other, then Doug looks down at the kid.

Krueger holds up the axe and guards the door as Trudie sits inside, going through the boxes for anything related to guns.

Krueger looks in as Trudie shouts something, "What is it?"

Trudie walks out and holds up a small box, M93R-X posted on the front of it, "It's extra parts for the M93R, from what I can tell, it allows the gun to fire high-velocity .357 rounds. Also, it has five clips of magnum rounds, quite a find, I say."

Krueger tightens his grip on the axe and they both walk in. He sits down on a crate and grabs the case, then opens it. He takes the barrel off of the M93R and slides the higher caliber barrel in, then attaches the extra parts, barrel extension, stronger handle, and the like.

He slides a clip in and chambers a round, then hands it back to Trudie, "Here. Save that for the stronger creatures, I got the zombies."

Trudie nods and slides the gun into her belt, the weight dragging it down slightly. Krueger pulls up his axe, then drops it, a sharp, intense pain coursing through his chest.

A memory of the liquid being pumped into his arm flies through his mind, _Oh no. It can't be.... Am I infected?_

He clutches his heart to find it beating rapidly and forcefully, the thu thump of his heart pounding through his hand. He drops to his stomach and breathes heavily, the pain dividing into two distinct pains, one is like ice coursing through his bloodstream, the second is like someone is stabbing him in the eyes with a broken toothpick. He screams and then begins to cough, what is supposed to be blood flying out, but it's a strange orange color, just like....

__

Aw son of a bitch.

"Krueger!" shouts Trudie as she drops next to him, his breath hard and slow.

She looks at the orange puddle near his mouth and touches it, the tip of her glove emitting steam, _It's acidic... Oh Krueger._

She looks at him with not a single clue as to what to do for him, so she just sits there. Krueger twitches and fidgets for another half hour, then he begins to sleep peacefully. Trudie wipes the sweat from his face and moves his hair from his eyes. He turns over, the sight of his wife-beater scaring her horribly. From where his heart is, blood is seeping through, almost as though there is an actual hole in his heart. She searches the room for any sign of a clean cloth, coming up empty. She growls in frustration and punches one of the crates, sending it into the air and across the room. She looks back down at Krueger, frowning and arching an eyebrow at the smile plastered on his face.

__

So... What are you thinking about?

****

Bring it asshole! shouts Krueger as he jumps at the Hulk-creature. He lands on its left leg and he begins to hack into it with all his might. The leg falls in half and he is immediately on the helipad, looking the new creature in its single, sliced, bleeding eye. He smiles and pulls out the axe, the blade whole once more. He runs forward, time seeming to slow down. **Just like before... **thinks Krueger as he swings the blade around, time speeding up just enough to allow the blade to connect, then it slows down again. He jumps up and drops the blade onto its skull, time speeding up and then slowing down. The creature pulls its left arm back and throws it forward, time moving so slow, he can easily dodge it.

He moves his head left a centimeter and the whip flies past, barely missing his face. He smiles and front-flips up into the air, the axe in tow. He lands on the beast's head, dropping the axe ferociously on its left temple. The beast throws its right arm toward him, time growing ever slower. Krueger back-flips off of the head and lands on his knees, the tentacles wrapping around its own face.

He places the axe on his right shoulder and walks forward. He groans in disappointment as he is in a room he's never seen before, one of those new creatures in front of him. He hears a faint sound to his left and shoots his gaze in that direction, another one of those creatures, both of them growling deeply. He holds up the axe, noting the blade completely missing. He observes the one in front of him and spots the piece of metal stuck in its skull.

****

Aw damn it.. groans Krueger as he walks backwards, another one of the creatures growling its disapproval at him. He reaches for his last knife and finds it missing, the knife also driven into the first creature's skull, right next to the axe blade. He screams in fury and the air around him becomes heavy and slow. He turns around and the creature behind him is jumping at him, slower than molasses.

Trudie watches him toss and turn, wondering what he is dreaming about exactly.

He moans her name and her ears barely catch it, _He's... dreaming about... me?_

She places her right hand on his left shoulder and says, "What the hell is bothering you, Krueger?"

__

Krueger flips over the creature and holds the axe-pole up. He swings it around and clips one of them, sending it spiraling across the room, slamming into the other two. **I know that ain't all you got!! Give me your all! **shouts Krueger as he runs at one, the axe-pole still in hand. He runs around one of the pillars and rolls to the left as one of the creatures crashes through it, sending plaster and concrete on him. Krueger stands up and thinks, **That was solid concrete!**

He shoves the pole across its face and turns, then he begins to run. He rounds a pillar and then he is on his face, pain surfacing around his waist. He pulls his arms up and they're covered in blood, **Oh no... **Trudie races through his mind and he scrambles across the floor, the tattered remains of his legs dragging behind him. He stops as something scaly steps in front of him, it's one of those creatures. It growls loudly and raises its long left arm, preparing for the final blow.

Trudie jumps up as Krueger screams loudly, his eyes shooting open, the orbs bloodshot.

He looks around and then he jumps to his feet, the axe held tightly in his hands, "Where are they? Where?!"

Trudie places her right hand on his chest and shoves him to the ground, Krueger finally snapping from his daze, "What? Trudie?"

Trudie nods and says, "You passed out, then I guess you were having a dream, or a nightmare."

Krueger sighs and leans back against the crate she pushed him into, "Thank god. I thought the fight was real."

Trudie arches her eyebrows and asks, "What fight?"

Krueger smiles up at her and says, "A fight with three of those creatures I accidentally released.. I lost the fight though..."

Trudie pats his knee and says, "Sorry, but we got to go. And preferably now!"

Krueger doesn't even look back at the radio room, he just grabs Trudie's arm and pulls her through the door, axe in his right hand. He slams into the door and rounds a few corners, muffled, fast-paced footsteps echoing behind him, a light scraping sound mingled in. Trudie lets go of his hand and pulls out the M93RX, firing off three rounds, the gun jerking wildly.

"I can't fire this weapon with my left hand!"

Krueger spins behind her and takes the gun. He aims at the creature's face, suddenly he remembers the dream-fight. He aims for its chest and fires once, the round puncturing its flesh and knocking it back, its body squeaking along the ground. He lowers the weapon and speeds after Trudie, who has rounded the next three corners.

__

Go Trudie GO!!!!

Doug stares at the screen of the laptop, unable to believe the creature's existence. Aya shares his thoughts and looks at the screen, well, practically through it.

She sighs loudly and says, "God damn, how did you people create that?"

Doug lifts his jaw back up and whimpers, "They are both going to die. That creature's charts, when I caught a glimpse of them, and they are NOT pretty. It has ratings through the roof!"

Aya grumbles something and points back at the screen, "There's another one."

Doug drops his can of root beer and stares at the screen, "No way, how many do you think they have?"

Aya frowns and looks at the kid, who's sound asleep, his head placed on her shoulder, "I do not know. I'd say about ten, maybe more?"

"Do not stop! Do you hear me?!" shouts Krueger as he slams another clip in, the empty one clattering to the concrete below.

He's been able to hold them off, but he is tiring out, the stamina draining from his bones. Sweat drips into his eyes and momentarily blinds him, causing him to stumble slightly. He spins toward the creatures following him and he fires two rounds, his elbows erupting in pain. He lowers the gun and jumps around the corner, seeing Trudie round a corner on down the hall.

__

Good, now it is just you and me, you diseased bastards.

He opens the closest door and runs in, the room the exact same one from his dream, pillars everywhere.

He runs directly across the room to the two giant doors at the end, grasps the handles, and yanks, _Locked, shit._

He turns around to see one of the creatures enter the room, its knuckles scraping the concrete, sparks lightly flying from under them. He holds the axe up, then remembers the dream; he drops the axe and pulls out the M93RX, hoping the new idea works. He places the barrel firm against its temple and pulls the trigger back, each round throwing its head down. He drops the empty clip and the creature lays before him, it's legs and arms twitching.

He jams another clip in and looks around for the other two, _Great, two left, and this is my last clip._

He smiles at the unfair odds and pulls back the hammer, one of the creatures screaming off to his right.

Trudie never stopped running, she managed to escape one that passed Krueger, somehow arriving in a bathroom. She looks at her grimy face in the mirror and turns on the cold water.

She cups her hands underneath it and throws the water into her face, "Ah, much bet..."

Gunshots echo off to her left, the direction Krueger went. Her skin grows cold and she walks out into the hall, hoping to hear them again. Nothing. She heads back the way she came before, praying the creature isn't around.

__

Do not be dead Krueger! You cannot be dead!

She stands at a split and rubs her temples, this part a blur.

"Ok, which way do I go?"

One more gunshot sounds off and she follows, hoping that wasn't Krueger's final fight.

She rounds a corner to see Krueger sliding down the door, blood coating his body, "Hey Trudie! How's it going?"

Trudie blinks at the smile on his face and asks, "Excuse me?"

Krueger drops the empty M93RX and says, a little skip to his voice, "I killed all three! It took two clips, but I killed them! In there, go look."

Trudie pushes the door open and reels back, one of the creatures is lying in front of her, its head splayed in half.


	12. Ten

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

****

Ten

Krueger smiles at her next comment, "That is gross dude."

He laughs and replies, "Imagine how many more are left."

Trudie sighs and sits down next to him, "Great... Pop open a beer!! We're having a party!"

Krueger chuckles and holds up the empty gun, "You got the last clip? I've only used two."

Trudie stares at him and slides it over to him, he grabs it with a blood-encrusted hand. He slides it into the gun and pulls the barrel back, a round flying into the chamber.

He grunts and pushes himself up, "Let's go. There's bound to be more on the way. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be here to meet them."

She agrees and stands up, a large rip forming on the left leg, "Great... Come on, let's go."

Krueger places his hand on his forehead and whispers, "This is getting out of hand."

He rounds a few corners and stops at an odd-shaped door.

"Well, this is odd...."

Doug leans back in his chair and switches the cameras, leaving the bodies behind, "So, you think they'll survive it?"

Aya yawns and says, "I don't know, but we'll be landing soon."

Just as she said it, the voice announces, "We will be arriving in Paris shortly, please turn off all electronic equipment and return all lunch trays to their upright positions. Thank you."

Doug turns the laptop off and closes it, "Wake the kid up. Where are you heading to anyway?"

Aya sighs and says, "Thankfully home. I can't take the kid though..."

Doug nods and says, "Ok. I'll take him, but Umbrella won't like it."

Aya giggles and says, "They'll get over it. Now, buckle up, this airline always has a tiny problem with landings."

Doug grumbles something and slides his belt on, then attaching one around the kid.

He leans back and sighs, "Man, fourteen hours goes by like nothing. Oh, I hope they'll survive."

Krueger holds the gun up, hands Trudie his last combat knife and the axe, then opens the door.

He looks around the room, then lowers the gun, "Ah, shower room."

Trudie walks in and looks into each shower stall, jumping back as a body slides out of one, its eyes gouged out and face torn up. Krueger looks at something to her right and says, "Rats." She hears them as they skitter around the floor, the smell around them worsening as they crawl closer. They both look down at one, the sight of it locking away into their minds for all eternity.

Its body has grown fatter, parts of its flesh rolling back and up, exposing bone, meat, and muscle. One of its eyes has melted, black gunk drying on the left side of its face. The claws on its feet elongating to ten times their natural size.

Krueger smiles at Trudie and she crushes it beneath the axe handle, "All show and no function!"

Krueger laughs and they walk back out, the room proving pointless. They walk into a large cafeteria-like room, this one cleaner than anything should be. The walls sparkle and the floor reflects the florescent lights overhead, the lunch tables waxed and ready to sit down at.

Krueger runs a hand over one and asks, "Ok, how high does this reach on the Creepy scale?"

Trudie ignores him and walks around the room, the axe poised to smack anything that attacks her.

"Holy shit, Krueger. Look at this."

Krueger runs up to her and stares at it, "Now why would they have this in here and never use it?"

Trudie ignores him yet again and slams the axe handle into the glass, watching as a tiny sliver flies off.

__

Oh that is not cool at all, thinks Trudie as she sits down next to the case, the Old Western Pump-Action shotgun taunting her beneath bullet-proof glass.

She groans at it and looks across at the table Krueger is sitting on, his head arched toward the door they entered through. He turns back to her and gives her a nod, then returns to the door. She smiles at his odd behavior and looks at the shotgun, her eyes focused on the box of shells.

__

There's no lock or anything... They didn't want anyone to get this gun...

"Hey Krueger! Watch this!" shouts Trudie as she crouches in front of the case, the axe tucked under her arm.

She screams and forces the axe through, forming a large hole in the glass. She steps down on it and the top flies off, the smell of gun-oil and gun powder bringing a smile to her face. She steps back and lets Krueger grab the shotgun. He gives her the M93RX and pumps the shotgun, a shell flying out.

He slides a new one in and grabs the box of shells, "Come on, let's go."

Trudie jumps to her feet and slides the gun into her boot, then takes off after him.

She runs into his palm as he holds it back, his ear pressed to the wall, "Stop, one of the creatures is coming."

__

Aw damn it, not another one.

She pulls out the gun and holds it at the door, ready to blow anything to oblivion. Krueger pushes the door open and jumps out, pumping off rounds into something of to the side. She sidesteps next to him and fires the gun, the weapon bouncing around in her grip.

"No! Stop firing!" shouts Krueger as he loads five shells in quickly.

Trudie nods and lowers the weapon, trading it for the axe handle. She lifts it up and throws it down at the creature's head, crying out in surprise as it bounces off harmlessly. She pulls back for another try, but Krueger is in front of her, standing on the creature's chest.

He screams as he unloads the entire shotgun into its chest. He spins the weapon in his hands and slams the butt of the gun into its face, not stopping until there is nothing left to identify it.

"Holy shit..." stammers Doug as he sits in the Taxi, looking at Aya as she gets into one of her own.

He smiles and looks down at the kid, who is clutching his bag tightly, "Hey," he places a hand on his shoulder, "lighten up, you'll like Diane, plus, there're a bunch of kids in my apartment building."

The kid smiles and says, "Sure, I know that, but what of my own mother?"

Doug gulps and says, "Don't worry about her, she can't get me... Uh I mean you."

The kid smiles more and looks at the screen, "Look, I don't think that's in the script..."

Doug turns to the screen, then frantically finds them walking through corridor 17D.

He sighs loudly and says, "Ok, now, let's see how they fair with a new weapon."

Krueger points the shotgun ahead of him as they walk slowly down the hall, being on guard as they have killed two more of the creatures. He jumps around the corner and screams, a zombie stuck to the door, poles shoved through its shoulders.

He sighs loudly and says, "Just a zombie, you know, he's just hanging around."

Trudie rolls her eyes yet again and walks past him, barely missing the zombie's limp body.

Krueger looks at it and sits his tongue out, taunting the dead zombie, _Heh, you can't get me, you're dead!!!!!_

It twitches and he runs past it, his shotgun pointed at the dead creature.

Trudie stares at him and says, a little bite to the words, "All these creatures and that scares you. Man, I don't get you at all."

Krueger rubs the back of his neck and asks, "Who do you think killed that one?"

Trudie's face contorts into a questioning expression (So sue me..) and she says, "That is odd... Now, have we checked every room?"

Krueger stares at her and says, "Ok, now I thought I was the commanding officer."

Trudie laughs slightly and says, "Sorry, lead the way, MON CAPITAN!!!!"

Doug stares at the screen and sighs, "Man, I wish I had the sound installed."

The kid leans back from the fridge, a sandwich in hand and says, "What was that?"

Doug sighs and picks up the phone, dials a quick strand of numbers, and says, "Diane? Hey, it's me. Yeah, the kid's here, so where are you?"

He nods, then shakes his head, "No, I can't go, the kid needs someone to watch him, plus, my work is really demanding here."

Diane replies and Doug hangs up, "There. Diane will be here shortly, can you keep quiet until she gets here? I have to got to work."

The kid nods and sits down on the couch, grabbing the remote and clicking on the TV.

Doug shakes his head and thinks as he walks out, _He made himself RIGHT at home..._

"Krueger! Look out!" she knows the words are getting old, but that is all she can say right now.

Krueger acknowledges her and rolls forward, the zombie stumbles past him. He stands up quickly and slams the axe through the cannibal's head, shattering it on impact. He smiles, then it contorts into a silent scream of pain.

He reaches for Trudie and grumbles, "He.. Help me... ple... please??"

He slams into the ground and gargles on his own spit, a small pool spilling from his lips. Trudie sits down next to him and screams as the skin on his back begins to bubble, what looks like a tentacle beginning to slither out. Krueger begins to twitch furiously, his arms knocking the axe down the hall, sparks shooting out.

"Tru... Trudie, listen.. {Gasp} You must leave... I can... can't {Cough} control it..."

Trudie shakes her head and says, "No, I won't leave you, asshole."

Krueger groans in pain and three more tentacles fly out, slithering around blindly.

He looks at her through pain-squinted eyes and says, his voice barely above a murmur, "Go... The other Hulk-Creature is coming..."

Trudie begins to say something, but Krueger's gaze stops her, "Do you trust me?"

Trudie nods, "Do you love me?"

Trudie nods again.

Krueger reaches out to her and says, "Then take your white ass and leave!!!"

Trudie nods and stands up, her legs nearly giving under the weight of the situation.

She grabs the axe and looks at him, "Take care."

Krueger groans in response and she takes off down the hall, her boots slamming down hard on the steel.

__

This is great. . .

Krueger looks at his hand, the fingers swirling around each other, he can feel his bones melting away. He groans in pain and rolls on the ground, his stomach doing back-flips and somersaults. He gags and then throws up, more of the acidic, orange gunk flying out.

He stares at the white speck in the gunk and sighs, _Damn it, that was my canine. SHIT!!!_

He reaches for it, then his world goes black, the virus taking over.

"Oh that aint good at all," says the head of Umbrella as he turns to the several men and women in front of him, Doug one of them.

He picks up a stack of papers and says, "Is that the one? He better be, we need all the information we can get on Fusion2.0."

Doug leans up from the wall and says, "Figure it out for yourselves. I quit."

The head shoots from his seat and shouts, "You can't quit! You quit, you die!"

Doug spins around quickly and shouts, "Fuck you, Michaels! Fuck you in the left nostril! I want out, and I'm getting out. You want to kill me, fine. I'll have the cops and the foreign embassies on you so fast, your head will pop off!"

The heads are speechless at this, Doug getting his point across, "The password for the cameras is BlackSpade. Have fun."

Michaels begins to stand up, but the man next to him holds him back, "No, let him go. He won't get far."

Michaels sits down and says, "You are right, Timothy. He won't get far..."

He taps a small device in front of him and the screen changes to show the one named Trudie running around a corner, heading straight for project X69, "Yes, they won't get far at all."

****

How you like that for an ending?? Sorry, but that seemed like a good place to stop. Forgive?


	13. Eleven

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

Eleven

Doug runs across the street, dodging cars and the ever-present bus, to reach his apartment.

He slams into the door and screams, "Kid?! You in here?"

He hears the kid's voice in the bathroom, "Yeah, what's it to ya'?"

Doug sighs and walks toward his bedroom, placing his coat on the rack, water pouring from its pockets.

"Ok, I say we got three hours until Umbrella sends a clean-up crew after you."

Doug spins around at the voice and stutters, "Aya? What are you doing here?"

Aya flicks some strands of auburn hair from her face and says, "My friends want your services. We need all the info you have on Fusion."

Doug sighs loudly and replies, "Hand me my laptop, I got to keep Umbrella from checking out Trudie."

Aya looks up and asks, "What about Krueger?"

Doug frowns and says, "Gone. Fusion2.0 got to him."

Aya looks at her feet and sighs heavily.

****

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trudie stands face-to-face with the one thing she never wanted to see with a half-empty clip: one of the creatures. She lifts up the gun and walks forward, thankful its eyes are closed. She places the barrel firm against its forehead and pulls the trigger.

The gun booms and the round ricochets off the steel floor, "Oh no."

She runs forward, but a claw clips her boot, sending her face first into said steel floor. She lands on her left arm and she screams in pain, her whole body being wracked with the sudden intensity of the pain. She throws her right arm forward, but another creature steps on her arm, its head twisting back and forth almost as if to tell her 'no'. She clenches her teeth, but the growl that envelopes the hall isn't hers, nor the creatures'. She looks down the hall, as do the creatures, and watches the shadows from the corner converge into a form, human form. It walks toward them and holds out its palm, something long and skinny slithering out.

__

NO!!! screams Trudie's mind as she stumbles back, the creatures turning their full gaze to the form.

It laughs, well more like growls, and runs at them, the tentacle slapping the walls with each step. It raises its arm and drops it down, the tentacle tearing the first creature in half. Without missing a beat, it tears through the last one, blood coating Trudie's face. The form bends down and looks up at her, the faint light revealing its features.

The face is the same, but the skin-color, texture, and look has changed, but it's still Krueger.

Trudie walks toward him and says, "Krueger? It's me, Trudie."

He growls and pins her against the wall, the pain from her broken shoulder growing as he tightens his grip. He leans in and sniffs, his nostrils flaring wildly.

His voice is strangled and throaty, but he says, "Trudie..."

He snorts loudly and runs down the hall, leaving Trudie with the two dead creatures. She sighs heavily, then she takes off after him.

She rounds a corner and faces a long, empty hall, "Shit. Where did he go?"

She kicks the wall and watches the blood puddle around the corner, the blood cast orange in the yellow light. She looks down the hall and holds back the tears, regretting this whole endeavor.

****

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Was that Krueger?" asks Aya as she steps back from the laptop.

Doug turns from the case and says, "Get the kid, I'm heading back to America. And yes, that was Krueger. Stress on the 'was'."

Aya nods and walks into the living room of the apartment.

She returns a few minutes later with the kid and his bag, "Let's go."

Doug looks up and asks, "You coming too?"

Aya smiles and says, "Well yeah, I came here to drop off a little 'surprise' at HCF. My boyfriend is back in Ohio. So, we leaving?"

Doug smiles and says, "Yeah sure. Damn, I will miss this place."

Aya smiles and the three of them walk out, leaving the fake apartment behind.

Doug looks down at the kid and asks, "Say, what's your name anyway?"

The kid smiles and says, "You'll figure it out."

Doug sighs and stops a taxi, which is odd, Paris taxis never stop for him.

__

How is Trudie doing?

"Ah shit, forgot the laptop."

Trudie stands in the large room and screams to her heart's content, not stopping until her screams turn to sobs. She falls onto her knees and clasps her hands onto her face, sliding them down. She balls her fists up and slams them down onto the steel floor, screaming with each hit. When the floor where her fists hit is covered in blood, Trudie falls back onto her back, thoughts of the whole 'mission' racing through her mind.

__

Why call us? The D.C. Swat is better-trained than we are! What the hell is up with Umbrella!? Wait...

"Uncle Don. . . He worked with Umbrella. How could I forget?"

Trudie stumbles to her feet and looks at the last door she will probably see and walks to it, most of her fear gone, almost evanescent in feel. When she begins to think about, everyone on the team had someone related with Umbrella.

"Krueger's brother, Brian's Aunt, and Ben's father. But why would they send their only relatives into this hellhole?" stammers Trudie as she walks around the room, looking at the pictures nailed to the walls.

Pictures of the scientists, but dressed up as the rig-workers, most of them group photos, with both the scientists and workers mixed in, line the walls.

She stops at the only single-shot and reads the name inscribed in the corner, "Steven Evans."

She picks the picture from the wall and examines the facial features, a habit developed from the police force she was once on.

"The brow-shape, the nose, and those eyes! Dr. Steven Evans is the new Hulk-creature! How did this happen? Oh my god..."

She drops the picture and moves on to another one, "Who's going to notice anyway?"

She picks up the last one and arches an eyebrow at one of the people in the photograph, "It's Krueger! Wait it's his brother. They look exactly alike. Is that my uncle behind him? Hello! It's our relatives."

She frowns at her uncle and slams it into the wall, watching as the glass covers the ground.

She bends down and picks up the picture, folds it, then slides it into her boot, her finger sliding over something small, cold, and excitingly familiar, "There is no way in hell that I forgot that."

She pulls it out and tosses the combat knife between her hands, the blade colored metallic-red from all the blood. She looks for the axe handle and grabs it, then takes off one of her bootlaces. She ties the combat knife to the pole and holds it up, the weight comforting somewhat.

****

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

I'm sorry Krueger...

The thought reached him from the other side of his humanity, Trudie said that, but from where? The being that was once Krueger stands up and jumps through the hole, following the path of the Hulk-creature in reverse. He lands on the top floor and pries the doors open to the drill-bit. Water gushes past him, but he doesn't move, then he begins to swim up, his powerful legs propelling him forward, one more pro of the virus mutation.

He looks at the bodies floating in the water and has vague memories of the people when they were zombies. He stops swimming upward and looks down at the shaded area covered by the bit, a few scraggly tentacles flailing slowly. Tentacles fly from his own back and attach to the walls of the tunnel. He sucks in water, the sides of his neck slitting into gills, and screams loudly, the sound muted and bubbles flying upward. The creature under the bit stirs and swims out, the form of none other than the second Hulk-creature. The figure that was Krueger smiles and swims down, his opponent doing the same.

__

This is going to be fun!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trudie stumbles around as the ground shakes, something in the drill-tunnel slamming into the side of said tunnel.

"Krueger? But what is he fighting?" asks Trudie to no one but the dead zombie crumpled in the corner, a bullet hole pierced neatly into its forehead.

Another quake sends her into the wall, her left arm slamming hard against it, sending fresh waves through her tired and beaten form. She screams and clasps her right hand on her arm, bad move, as it sends fiercer pains through her body, causing her knees to buckle. The knife-pole clattering to the floor loudly. She leans against the wall and takes in shallow and quick breaths, each one sending pain through her chest.

__

Aw fuck it, I probably won't survive anyway. So why keep it?

Trudie places the knife-edge to her shoulder, and with one deep breath, pushes down, slicing the arm off. She screams in pain and curls up into the fetal position on the floor. She places all her strength onto the shoulder and tries to stop the bleeding. With what stamina she has left, she pries the sleeve from her severed arm off and ties it around the nub that was once her shoulder. Her breaths come in gasps as she passes into unconsciousness, the loss of pain pleasant and not that surprising.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Krueger slams his fists into the second Hulk-creature's face and begins to slice into its skin with his tentacles. The Hulk-creature roars is disapproval and wraps thirteen tentacles around Krueger's body. The sudden tension around his waist causes him to swallow a huge amount of seawater. His gills process it and he smiles, a few tentacles wrapping around his arm, forming a javelin-like piercing utensil. He pulls his right arm back and swims toward the creature, what little sanity he has left cursing the slow-motion.

He jams it into the creature's head, the body straightening out and floating up. Krueger sits on its stomach and rides it up, the blood forming a red cloud in the light. Krueger breathes in the water and sighs contently, leaning on the floating head. His thoughts race to Trudie and he jumps at the door, using his shoulder to break it open. Water floods the hall as Krueger walks down it, his mind locked on Trudie, the word settling his anger and malice.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trudie finally awakens to the sound of something breathing in her ear. She opens her tired eyes and figures out the sound is a busted pipe hissing past her face. She lifts up her right arm and rubs her eyes, the blood dried and the leather-bandage swelled from the clotted blood. She picks up the knife and pokes a hole in the bandage, thick blood pouring out, adding to the crimson stain on the steel floor.

"Why did I do that?" asks Trudie to herself, the question rhetoric and stupid.

She shrugs it off and sluggishly stands to her feet, her knees buckling once or twice, but a hand to the wall fixes that. When she's on her feet, she picks up her knife-pole, leans it on her shoulder, and walks down the hall. She opens the light-blue double doors and steps onto what is left of the helipad, the afternoon sunlight refreshing to her tired body. She looks at the missing sections of the asphalt and remembers the battle that happened here not even six hours ago: Her broken shoulder, Major Legacy, and Krueger... The soulless look to his eyes as he engaged in fierce battle with the second Hulk-creature. What scared her the most was how all the symptoms for the virus were there, how quickly his wounds healed, how fast he could recuperate, and the hearing loss.

__

It was all there! How could I not see it?

Trudie ejects the thought with such force it brings an instant migraine to her forehead. She falls to her knees and vomits on the asphalt, stomach fluid flying from her lips.

Breakfast felt so long ago, _Wait, it was long ago. About, what was it, over a day?_

She checks her watch and reads the date and time to herself, "July 23rd, 2010. 3:45pm. Damn, I've been here longer that I thought."

She pulls out the picture and reads the note on the back, "Death and all things life related, are inevitable. We live a cycle, Birth, Growth, and Death. Cycles are supposed to end, but some can be broken, is your cycle complete, or never-ending? Man, that's crazy."

She thinks about when a solitary screech echoes above her. Her head shoots up and she sees a plane fly overhead, seven solitary parachutes opening. _What is Umbrella sending now?_

****

Guess it isn't over, huh? Who are the people in the plane? Check back in ahwile to find out.


	14. Twelve

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

Twelve

Chester Simpson can't believe what he sees below him, what was once a pristine oilrig, now almost reduced to rubble. He releases the tension on the straps and his parachute folds up, letting him fall a little faster. He pulls the straps back and resumes his constant fall, his captain and five other teammates filing next to him shortly.

****

"Simpson! Control your decent, Umbrella is positive their are intruders in the compound, we don't want them to see us before we land, do we?"

Chester shakes his head and rolls his eyes, "No Captain."

As the helipad grows closer, he checks his equipment: Seven anti-personal fragmentation grenades, a silenced Glock, and a combat knife.

__

Hopefully this is all I need... thinks Chester as his feet slam into the helipad, but he doesn't stop!

He screams as the asphalt and concrete cave underneath him, sending him to the ocean surface. His life flashes before his eyes, but is yanked away as he stops suddenly, the sudden pressure from his harness knocking the wind from him.

__

Ah shit! I am not paid enough for this...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trudie hid inside one of the slanted buildings and watches as the seven men, obviously sent from Umbrella, land on the helipad, a few falling through as the battle-scarred pad caves in.

__

That's what you get for trying to play god.

She leans back in as boot-steps come toward her, almost four pairs.

Trudie holds the pole on her shoulder and she names off the weapons that pass by her sight, _Shotgun, machine gun, magnum, Glock, shotgun, magnum, and a Tazer? What good is that going to do you here?_

When she hears one of the main doors open, then close, she begins her trek after them, her left shoulder screaming bloody murder.

"Now I wish I grabbed the shotgun..." sulks Trudie as she watches one of the men blow a zombie in half.

A sick smile crosses her lips as one of the creatures shriek at the scent of fresh meat.

__

You are all dead... thinks Trudie as she turns and heads back toward the draining drill tunnel.

****

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chester got really lucky that his parachute caught on one of the metal girders.

__

My luck is bound to run out though, I can feel it.

He has always been aware of impending doom, be it his, or someone else's.

They all jump as two or three shrieks rupture from dead ahead, "Dagget and Hughes, you two go ahead, Simpson, you go back and check the buildings for any people, I heard a noise in one of them."

Chester guesses that the captain will take the left offshoot.

__

Great, send me to my death! They are going to get killed in gruesome ways, while I die from boredom... This mission really...

His thoughts are cut off as he catches a glimpse of color at the far end of the hall.

He raises his Glock and smiles, _Maybe I'll get a little action after all. _

He silently walks down the hall and jumps toward the offshoot. He grunts as an arm wraps around his neck, something sharp and cold leaning into his left temple.

"Be quiet, any sudden movements and I'll have you dead before you hit the floor," demands a strong female voice.

By the quiver of the knife, he knew two things, she is either crazed or ready to kill him.

He breathes in slowly and replies, "What do you want with me?"

He mentally curses how desperate the question sounded.

The woman lightly laughs and says, "You're going to help me get out of here..."

He gulps and thinks, _This is going to be one long mission._

Almost as though to answer any questions, the woman says, "They're already dead."

Chester silently wishes the team luck and replies, "What do you want me to do?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Krueger stared at the screen in confused anger. Who is that with Trudie? Is it an enemy or someone who can help her? Krueger growls and shoots a tentacle through the screen, sparks electrocuting the water the entire lab compound is filled with. He grunts as his left arm is singed black, but he shakes it off. He glances at another screen and eyes the three men standing near the tunnel.

__

First off, a little fun.

He doesn't like the thought of killing for fun, but the virus has a stronger grip on his humanity than he wishes. He looks up and swims through the holes, making his way toward his targets, slowly, but getting there.

****

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trudie can't believe it, he works for a company based on secrecy, and he immediately helps her with just a blunt knife.

She looks around a corner and is startled as he asks, "What happened to your arm?"

She growls and says, "Long story. You have no idea what we're up against, so stick close and take head shots."

He nods and holds up the Glock, which after everything she's been through, that weapon looks pitiful.

But we need to get below for the shotgun... Not in the lab, but the lower level of the rig.. God, let it be there!

She holds up the pole and slams it into the lock, slicing the rusted knob right off.

"Hurry and get in. We don't want them on our tail."

The soldier looks around and asks, "My team?"

Trudie looks back at him and shakes her head, "No, two things far, far worse than them."

The guy nods and asks, "Who are you anyway?"

Trudie smiles and says, "I'm just a shadow who's lost everything in two days."

****

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Doug literally stares in amazement at the transition of events over the past ten minutes.

The kid looks up at him and asks exactly what he is thinking, "What is going on down there?"

Doug shakes his head and looks at Aya, who replies, "I don't have a clue. Only thing I know is that Krueger will not be happy with this..."

Doug arches an eyebrow and asks, "How do you know that?"

Aya smiles at him and retorts, "He loves her, which is possibly what kept him from harming her earlier."

Doug and the kid nod and the kid says, "Makes sense, look, they're moving."

Doug looks at the screen and mumbles, "They're going for the shotgun."

****

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Derek Hughes can't believe what litters the hall that Austin Dagget and he are now standing in. Bodies just float in the thin layer of water, most of their skin a deep blue hue and torn apart. Something small and round hits his boot and he leans in to look at it.

"Oh my god... That is," he can't finish as the sight immediately causes him to vomit his guts out.

He's seen some pretty bad shit in his life, but seeing a smashed eye just tops the chart. It isn't the eye itself mind you, it was more just how out of place it is. The weird discoloration of the skin could be from drowning, the missing skin, simple: Their bodies scraped on jutting pieces of metal, he'd seen an entire walkway shredded.

But the eye, it just screams... wrong. He hears water displace from in the tunnel and he reaches for his piece, a .357 Magnum. He raises it and waits, Dagget doing the same with his Bernoulli shotgun. Minutes go by, but not another sound is heard. He lowers his weapon and turns away from the drill tunnel, which the bit is mysteriously missing.

__

Probably just a rock falling.

He walks down the hall and leans down at a body, which he instantly recognizes.

"Hey Austin, it's our old buddy, John Buchanan. He killed himself."

Austin is at his side in exactly seven seconds, "God, he reeks! Umm, Derek... Look out!"

Derek is too deep in his thoughts until a sharp pain dives into his neck, warm liquid running from the wound.

"AH! HELP ME!!!" shouts Derek as John chews into his neck, blood pouring through the hole in the back of his neck.

Five shots dig into John's flesh, a few going through and dig into Derek's body. As he leaves life, his eyes meet with John's soulless, dead eyes.

__

Well, there goes my promotion. Why am I talking about this? I'm going to fucking die!

With that last thought, Derek Hughes dies.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Captain Chuck Taylor stares face-to-face with a monstrosity, something that should not exist in this world. It looks like a mutated frog, but the proportions are all wrong. He really doesn't know what is wrong with it, but it isn't attacking him. The UBCS are trained for encountering impossible odds, but nothing like this.

His mind is telling him to walk away slowly, but he doesn't want to disturb the creature. He is about to place his magnum to its head when it turns away from him and looks at a door, a deep, growling croak emitting from its throat. He sighs silently and turns around, coming face-to-face with a human-looking creature.

It looks down at him and growls, the sound coming out like the word, "Boo!"

Chuck tilts his head in confusion, then it hits him, _The thing behind me... Damn it! It was all a set-up! Fuck Umbrella!_

He turns and fires all six shots, but it's too late. The bullets bounce off its hide and four razor-sharp claws dig through his chest, head, and shoulders, delivering him to the gates of Hell.

****

It may be a short chapter, but I'm having problems with new ideas. Please Review, if you don't, oh well, I'm not writing this for you, just the one's who appreciate my writing.


	15. Thirteen

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

****

Thirteen

Message for Doug Newman.

From:-: Umbrella Security System.

Open Message???

Doug sighs and runs a hand through his dark brown hair, wishing Umbrella could just leave him alone. He closes his eyes and opens the message, instantly not liking what he reads.

****

Doug Newman, we have orders to detain you at any cost. Do not resist us or you will lose your life. We have units at every airport, dock, train and bus station, and subway stations. We will apprehend you Doug Newman, just watch us.

The message actually had an air of heightened panic to it, which extremely funny and scary at the same time.

"So, uh, what you gonna do?" asks the kid from his left.

Doug looks at the driver and says, "Take us to pier 29. I have a plan."

Aya arches one red eyebrow and replies, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Doug laughs and retorts, "I really have no clue what I'm doing."

Aya and the kid groan in amazement and Doug says, "I'm just kidding. I have a very good idea for our escape."

Trudie holds the soldier back and spurts, "What's your name kid?"

He looks at her with anger and retorts, "I'm not a kid, I'm older than you!"

Trudie looks at him and growls, "You're the rookie here. Your inexperience will get you killed."

He leans back from her and replies lowly, "Chester Simpson. What now?"

Trudie frowns and mumbles, "Great, he's gone."

"Who?" asks Chester as Trudie steps into the hall.

She glances back and says, "Krueger."

She watches Chester drop the subject and she walks out into the hall, four parts of a man lying in the middle of the basically empty hall.

Chester steps up beside her and groans, "Oh man, not the captain!"

Trudie shakes her head and walks down the hall, in the direction Krueger went, she hopes. She is so dwelled into her thoughts, she nearly walks into the flooded drill tunnel.

"Well, he went down there," murmurs a shaken Chester as he leans against the wall, finally realizing that he was sent in to do what the 'dummy' team was sent in to do, die for the sake of data.

Trudie stares at him and places her hand on his shoulder, sliding the pole into her belt. Her eyes scan the hall and she sees it, the blood-covered shotgun tucked in the far corner, right where she kicked it. She runs to it, but something hard and solid shoves her into the wall, her left shoulder slamming into the concrete, giving her a new pain. She slides down the wall and looks up in horror, something new looking at her as a test, and a meal. She fumbles for the gun, but the creature pins her arm to the wall with one of its giant feet, one roughly the size of her torso. It growls at her and leans in closer, its breath smelling faintly of formaldehyde and ether. As she sits there, staring into the eyes of her soon-to-be-killer, she examines it. It looks like a tiny elephant, trunk and all. But it ends there, the real elephant ends and the T-Virus takes over. Around its mouth and coming through its nose are about thirteen to fifteen razor-sharp and blue tusks that protrude from its rubbery flesh. Trudie groans as it applies more pressure to her shoulder.

She clenches her teeth and screams, "Krueger!!! Chester! Kill IT!!"

Chester doesn't respond, she can't even tell if he's there anymore. She closes her eyes as three tusks slide against her skin, one on her forehead, and two below her ribcage. She prepares for the worst, but a loud, almost ear-shattering shriek brings her to the moment. She slowly opens her eyes as about a million squishes and three quick grunts pull the creature from her face. She looks at the hole-riddled creature, watches as it twitches continuously, its tusks, half of them broken, tapping against the wall. A cold, clammy hand rests on the top of her head and she looks up, a shaken, distraught Chester looking down at her, a broken pole clenched in one hand.

Her lips quiver as she asks, "Did you kill it?"

Chester shakes his head and points down the hall, a single figure crouched in the corner, "He did. I'm guessing that would be Krueger?"

Trudie tilts her head to the side and stares at him, the man once known as Krueger Donnelly. The form shifts slightly, then jumps through the ceiling, leaving a single piece of metal in his wake. Trudie pulls herself up and limps down the hall, her gaze locked on the metallic cylinder-like object at the end of the dark hallway. Chester shouts something, but she ignores him, the item bringing a painful smile to her lips, it's a single clip of magnum rounds, possibly from one of the other bodies. She grabs it and looks up at the ceiling, a little spot of color disappears out of sight.

She clutches the clip and whispers, as Chester closes in on her, "Thank you Krueger."

Chester can't believe it, that THING was the Krueger that Trudie is talking about.

__

Just what the hell is Umbrella really doing?

He stops as Trudie stands up and she says, "Grab the shotgun, the shells should be close by, I got magnum rounds, Trudie happy.. Almost."

He watches her head lower to the clip and he clears his throat, "You got a plan for getting off this personal Hell-hole?"

Trudie sighs and says, "Not exactly, but we need to head to the labs' control room....."

She sighs and screams, "Damn it! The whole lab compound is underwater. We need to... No, we need.... I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT!!!!!"

She drops to her knees and stares at Chester, a look of hopelessness in her eyes.

Chester stumbles for something to say and this comes out, "This isn't your fault."

This wasn't the best choice of words, as Trudie jumps up and shouts, "Not my fault? Of course it's not MY fault! It's you and your company's fault! If it wasn't for them and the greed of power, I wouldn't be here, losing everything, with one arm, and a retard who doesn't know the difference between a Fa-Maas, and a M16. If anyone is to blame, it should be you, but the people who are accountable for this disaster, they buy or kill anyone who oppose them. Anyone who is barely even related to them should be killed and burned."

Chester reels back at the outburst and hangs his head, feeling sorry for her, she's lost everything.

__

As will you if you betray Umbrella, forget the girl, keep your loyalty for Umbrella, they gave us everything.

Chester shakes the thought off and says, "Come on, we got to find an escape route. Umbrella couldn't have thought of everything, could they?"

Trudie laughs and replies, a little harsh, "They have so far. Well, I guess we should try. So, what now?"

Chester really hates being in this position, being forced to make decisions, he is NOT a leader, never has been, never will be.

He stumbles for an answer, only to come up with, "Uh, have you searched every room here?"

Trudie holds her left shoulder and says, "Heh, yeah, I'm pretty.... Pretty sure we did. Maybe we missed a few on the top floor. I don't know, it was so long ago, I think I've been here too long."

She checks her watch and says, "I think about a day so far, 24 hours in a hell-hole... I MUST be cursed."

Chester nods and holds up the shotgun, then spins around as a metal-to-metal scraping sound fills the halls, "Keep down, I'll take care of it."

He pumps the stock and cautiously walks toward the corner, the scrape turning into an annoying dragging sound. He steps around the corner and stares at wonder, as the halls are empty. The sound shakes behind him and he spins around, nothing there either. He becomes scared as the sound echoes again, from everywhere this time.

Trudie laughs behind him and asks, "What you looking for? It's me."

Chester spins around and sees Trudie dragging the clip across the ground.

She looks up and smiles as a bullet flies out of the clip, digging into the wall, "Chester. We are going to die down here."

Chester stares at her at the comment as Trudie stands up.

She dusts herself off and says, "Sorry, I really should stop watching midnight horror movies. Let's go."

Chester nods and they walk off, leaving the dead creature, body parts, and spent shells lying on the ground.

"Aw shit on me," whispers Doug as three men in suits approach the cab, small Umbrellas stitched on the right breast pocket.

The first one to reach the cab taps his ring on the window, "Yeah, uh, Doug Newman, please step out of the car. Smith, get the kid and girl. Gil, talk to the driver."

The two other men nod and Doug gets an idea, a weird one, but it should get them safe, for the moment.

The one at the window knocks again and says, "Come on Doug Newman, we don't have time for this, come on out. Director Michaels wants to see you."

Doug smiles and says, "Sorry, but you don't own me, not anymore."

The man seems pleased at this, he pulls out his handgun and says, "I also got orders to kill you if you don't comply. If that doesn't work, I also got more orders to kill the ones with you."

Doug growls and kicks the door, sending it into the man's waist, knocking him to his back. The gun falls over the door and he grabs it, jumps out of the door and aims it at the other two men. The two men look at him and draw their guns. Aya drops from Smith's grip and she pulls a gun from her boot, then accompanies Doug with the handling of the situation.

Doug cocks the weapon and says, "Drop the guns, drop to your stomachs, and please, tell Umbrella I'm dead."

All three men drop to the ground, but the first one, the one Doug hit with the door, pulls out a phone and says, "Director Michaels, we have dealt with the Newman situation. Uh, no, the girl and the kid got away."

Obviously, Director Michaels doesn't believe him, as Doug hears his response loud and clear, "He isn't gone, he is right in front of you! I have hacked into the satellite, and I don't like being lied to. You know the price for your actions."

The man begins to flip and toss around, all the while screaming, "No! Please sir, NO!!!!"

The last scream turns into a gurgling roar as his face darkens, and the skin falls off, shortly after, the other two die as well.

Doug steps back from the awful smell and Aya replies, "That is pretty damn nasty. So, shall we go?"

Doug stares at the skinless men before him and says, "Yeah, but do zombies look like that?"

Aya stares at them and shakes her head, "Nope, these guys look worse. Zombies, just parts of their skin have fallen off, these guys, I... I don't know, but it is really gross. Ugh, they smell like they've been decomposing for over three months. God, I feel like my stomach is doing barrel-rolls in my throat."

Doug nods and they hop back in the cab, "Let's go, Barry." Barry nods and they drive off toward the pier.

****

Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't tell me, I know it took forever, but I just got back in the mood to write. Just what has Umbrella created to make people decompose on a whim? And trust me, no, the cab driver is not Barry Burton. Review if you wish, cause I can't make you. Until next update, CoRpAsItE.


	16. Fourteen

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

Fourteen

"Are you sure that's what I think it is?"

Trudie stares in awe, ignoring Chester's question. She watches as one of the creatures that Krueger released spins around, its left arm caught between to pipes, twisted to where it resembles a cork-screw. Its face is practically torn off, revealing the red bone and tissue underneath. The chest is split open in the shape of a cross, its insides flowing out, twisting around the body as it spins.

She closes her eyes and says, "If you are thinking it's the result of another creature, then no. It wasn't done by Krueger either."

She looks down and notices a fresh bloody footprint, "This was done by an uninfected human."

She stares at Chester and he says, "We're not alone."

Trudie nods and holds up the M93RX, then walks down the hall, and rounds the corner without touching the body, on account of her shoulder. She holds the gun up and slowly steps down the hall, making sure she doesn't make a sound. She peeks into the door on her left and stares at the man, possibly the same one who is responsible for the creature behind her.

"Ok, let me see, I got another two floors to the Electric Room, enter the code, and... Who's there!?"

Trudie jumps back as something metal flies past her face.

She jerks her head toward it and says, "Bloody scalpel, great, everyone wants me infected... Sir, I'm not her to hurt you. I was sent to save any survivors."

The man laughs and says, "What survivors? There is no way to survive, well, without risk of contamination. Umbrella knew that, which is why they built the place here, in the middle of nowhere."

Trudie thinks over this for a second and asks, "How do you know all this? Who are you?"

The man laughs insanely and replies, "I work for Umbrella! I am Dr. Joseph Torte. I was sent here to contain the outbreak, but it was too late. Umbrella wanted this to happen."

Dr. Torte! Oh my god!

"Dr. Torte, I have been here for little over a day now, I think I can help you escape. Do you know of a way off of this rig?"

Dr. Torte laughs and replies, "Yes I do, but it's a one-seater. But, it's down in the lab. Which are flooded. Oh, tell the guy to your left to drop his weapons and step into the doorway."

Chester grumbles something and steps into the doorway, "Hello Dr. Torte. How have you been?"

Dr. Torte's face contorts into a look of confusion and replies, "When did they decide to send in the big boys?"

Chester frowns and cracks his knuckles, "When they didn't get a report back from you. They want you alive, you're too valuable to the corporation. So will you let us get you out of here?"

Trudie has had enough by this point, so she jumps in, "Oh no, I am not saving his skin for Umbrella! I've been through too much to let Umbrella keep any advantages I come across. I say we get the info we need out of him and then kill him. If YOU get in my way Chester, I will kill you too."

Chester and Dr. Torte gulp and Dr. Torte says, "You can't kill me. If you return me to Umbrella, they will pay you nicely."

Trudie stares into Dr. Torte's soul and responds, "No. Umbrella takes you, then kills me without remorse. I know it will happen, because I have become a thorn in their side. Anyone who isn't a part of them, is free game."

Dr. Torte smiles and says, "Yes the 'Expendable Assets' action. Umbrella takes every possible step to ensure none of their secrets are revealed. They have planned for anything and everything."

Trudie smiles as a shadow grows behind him and says, "I bet they didn't plan for him."

Dr. Torte turns around and screams as a tentacle is shoved through his head splitting upon impact. The tentacle wiggles and flies back, wrapping around Krueger's left arm. He looks up at Chester and growls, the holds his right arm up, the tentacles sliding down the arm to form a spike. He stares at Chester and Trudie, but he's more interested in Chester.

Trudie steps in front of Chester and says, "No! Don't touch him!"

Krueger nods slowly and turns from them, then punches the wall, blowing the wall out completely. He runs through it and jumps into the ceiling, disappearing into the ventilation system.

Trudie stares at the hole and says, "Well, that is odd. And DAMN IT!!! He just killed the one person who might know of an escape route."

Chester looks at her and asks, "You so sure he's your guardian angel now?"

Trudie growls and pushes him against the wall, "Who said he was my guardian angel?"

--

"Damn, hey Barry, we're here."

Barry pulls the cab over and the three of them hop out, the smell of salt heavy in the early evening air.

Doug sneezes as a man approaches, a yellow star painted on both shoulders, "Doug Newman? Hey, how's it going?"

Doug smiles and walks up to him, taking the man's hand and shaking it, "Hey Charley. I'm ok, had to watch three Umbrella goons lose their skins. You seen anything like that?"

Charley squints his eyes and replies, "Nope. Who are they?"

Doug turns to Aya and the kid, and replies, "The woman is Aya Akechi, she used to work for HCF, until they left her to die at... Where was it?"

Aya steps up and says, "It was at Isle Eras. One of their experiments went homicidal, but a man by the name of Dusty and I were able to stop him, or so we thought. He attacked us again, and we killed him for good. And the little kid attached to my leg is... I don't know. He won't tell us his name."

Charley nods and bends down, "You won't tell them your name huh? You want to tell me?"

The kid stares at him and says, "Not a chance. You got your secrets, I got mine."

Charley smiles and laughs, "Cute kid. If I tell you some of my secrets, will you tell me your name? Just your name?"

The kid arches an eyebrow and finally agrees.

Doug leans in next to Aya and says, "He's really good with kids. He'll get the name faster than we can get onto the ship."

Aya, Doug, Charley, and the kid walk to the boat, Charley and the kid exchanging sentences the whole way to the boat.

Aya looks at Doug and asks, "Who is Charley?"

Doug nods and replies, "He's one of the founding members of the resistance group, with Jill, Barry Burton, Chris, Carlos, Claire, and Leon."

Aya nods and says, "All the major players in Umbrella accidents. Huh, where does Charley come from?"

Doug nods and says, "He's a good friend of Barry's and Chris's. Possibly the best pilot around. He was able to fly Jill, Chris, and Barry into the White Umbrella lab in Asia. And that is some hard shit to fly to."

Aya nods slowly and they walk up the board onto the upper deck.

Doug slaps his forehead and says, "Hey Charley, point me in the direction of the nearest private room, I got to check on Trudie."

Charley points to a green door and Doug runs in, already reaching for his laptop.

Aya runs in after him and he says, "God DAMN IT! The oilrig lost power. The cameras don't work."

Aya stares at him and she asks, "So what now?"

Doug rubs his eyes and says, "I don't know. I guess we should leave."

Just as Doug finishes, Charley walks in, a huge smile on his lips, "Guess what I know."

Doug smiles and says, "The kid's name."

Charley nods and says, "And you won't believe his name. Our mystery kid, haha, is Shawn Donnelly. Does that..."

Doug and Aya quickly cut in, "Shawn Donnelly? Is his father Krueger Donnelly?"

Charley shakes his head and says, "Nope, his uncle. Apparently Krueger has a brother."

Doug laughs and says, "All this time. Damn, where is he?"

Charley steps aside and says, "Do you not feed him? He's in the kitchen, eating everything in sight."

Aya laughs and says, "Ok, point us to the kitchen."

Charley chuckles and the three of them walk out onto the deck, a few seagulls flying off into the crisp ocean air. A few men run across the deck and look over the railing, then barf.

Charley turns to the two behind him and says, "Fresh recruits. Heh, we haven't even left dock yet."

Doug nods and says, "Oh about that, how soon can we set sail? We need to get as far from Umbrella as possible."

Charley smiles and says, "As soon as my guys get back from dropping a little 'gift' at Umbrella. They mess with us, we mess back."

Doug and Aya laugh and they walk into the kitchen, nearly tripping over plates, silverware, and food packages.

"Shawn! Get over here," shouts Charley as he pulls himself up with a chair.

Shawn comes running up and says, "Yeah?" the words a bit muffled as he has half a sandwich shoved in his mouth.

Doug laughs and says, "You ready to go, we're fixing to set off for Japan."

The kid nods and says, "Yep. Let me grab another sandwich and we can go to our rooms."

Charley smiles and they all walk out, leaving the chefs with the messy job of clean-up.

Aya stares down at Shawn and says, "Krueger's nephew..."

Shawn swallows the second sandwich almost whole and replies, "Guss whut I amb."

Aya smiles and responds, "What?"

The kid slams his palms into his cheeks and says, as the sandwich flies out, "A zit! AHAHAHAHA"

Aya wipes the mush off of her face and shirt with one trembling hand and growls, "Cute kid, cute."

Doug laughs and replies, "Come on, we need to get to the bridge and plot a course."

The kid spits the rest of the sandwich overboard and says, "Sorry Miss Aya."

--

"Hmm, well this is really odd."

Chester steps back as the floor begins to fall away.

Trudie growls and pulls him back, "Ok, we can't go that way. I bet this half of the oilrig will fall away in just under an hour. We need to find... Aw fuck!"

Chester stumbles back and says, "Don't tell me that."

Trudie looks at him and says, "The elevators and stairs are on that side of the rig. We need to go around."

Chester's shoulders slump and he bangs his head on the floor, hard. "Well... Listen. Do you hear that?"

Trudie arches an eyebrow and says, "Nope. Pure silence."

Chester smiles and nods, "Yes, silence! Do you understand what this means?"

Trudie becomes more confused and replies, "No... What are you talking about?"

His smile grows and he stands up, "Nothing, never mind. Forget I said anything."

He turns to walk away, but Trudie grabs his arm, "Tell me. NOW!"

Chester gulps and says, "Silence, in a hellhole. Does that not strike you as odd? It does to me."

Trudie frowns, thinks for a few long minutes, then says, "No. That does not strike me as odd because it's been quiet ever since Krueger killed that elephantine creature."

Chester nods and replies, "Think about it. You've survived what was already here, so what's left? Umbrella knows you and I are alive, so they are going to send something to finish us off. And with the strength and silence that Krueger's got, nothing can stop us from escaping here alive."

Trudie's eyes widen and she retorts, "I just had to stop Krueger from splitting your head in half. He doesn't like the fact that you're here, all on account of the fact you're related by Umbrella."

Chester bites his lower lip and says, "Quite. Well, let's go."

Trudie nearly chokes on what just left his lips and spurts back, "Wait, after all that you just said, you want to go out and face it head on?"

Chester shakes his head and says, "No, I want to get as far from it as possible. We're heading to the first floor. And I think that just might be their Final Solution on the horizon out there."

Trudie spins around and spots it, the tiny speck out about twenty miles, and the three to four large canisters swaying underneath.

God damn it. After all this, now I got to face more? Where are you Krueger?

Chester tugs on her arm and says hurriedly, "Let's go. Right now preferably."

Trudie nods quickly and they run for back of the rig, then they walk back.

They stare at the hole before them and Trudie says, "Well, there went that idea. I'm telling you we can't make that jump."

Chester looks down the hole and says, "Maybe not across, but we can jump one or two floors down."

Trudie nods and covers her face as the helicopter closes in, pushing crushed asphalt and concrete into the oilrig. Chester takes a few steps back and runs at the hole, then pushes off, launching himself at the other side. He tucks his body in and rolls across the floor, one floor down.

He lands against the far wall and pushes himself up, "Come on!"

Trudie frowns, but steps back, then repeats Chester's miraculous jump, without the miraculous results. She reaches out to grasp onto the floor, but it falls away under her weight and momentum. She tucks her body in and slams onto the floor, two levels below Chester. She screams in pain as she lands on her left shoulder. She rolls onto her stomach and looks out the hole, gasping as a HUGE cylinder flies past, a giant red and white Umbrella painted on the side. Above that is a big blue Z that has been badly spray-painted.

As the top falls away, Trudie swears she hears a faint rumble, or a _Growl?_

Her thoughts end as it slams into the ocean surface. She sighs and stands up, having a little trouble as she has become severely light-headed.

She looks up at the mid afternoon sky and says, "Around thirty-three hours in hell. What a day."


	17. Fifteen It Isn't Coming For Us, Right?

****

Just to say, I have Shakahnna to thank for a new creature, guess what it is...

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

****

Fifteen: It Isn't Coming For Us, Right?

This is the first of the last three chapters for this story. So, they will have names. And just so no one gets mad that this story is over. I have the sequel planned. So, yeah, keep an eye out for it. Enough of the small-talk, let's get back to the action, or lack there-of. . .

"Oh my god. Aya, you will not believe what I just discovered in Umbrella's core files."

Aya runs up to Doug and stares at the screen, "Zeta-Rhyno Program. What is this?"

Doug smiles and types some more, bringing up a picture of what looks like the Rhino-dude from the old Spider-man cartoons from back in the 90s.

"This," says Doug as he types a bit more, "is the culmination of two weeks of study. Umbrella has discovered that neo-mammal DNA, human DNA, is unstable, which is why we get zombies with the T-Virus, horrible mutations with the G-Virus, and unstable creations with Isis. So, they tested with different animals in the Tyrant-Program and found that Rhinoceros DNA is a stable host for the T, G, and Isis viruses. Everything else, just turns to muck. Rhinos, when exposed to high-end strains of T-Virus, actually replicates instead of mutates. Now, this may not seem like much, which is why Umbrella fused one strain of T-Virus with three strains of G-Virus. The G-Virus mutated the DNA, while the T-Virus kept the cell-count in check. It allowed for rapid, constant mutation."

Aya shakes the fatigue from her eyes and says, a slow drawl to her words, "It's SO interesting. Get to the point."

Doug coughs and says, "Yes. Uh, well, basically, it weighs the same, but it isn't the same. I... Can't.... Explain it."

Aya pats him on the shoulder and says, "You tried. Hey Charley! You got a phone I can use?"

Charley tosses her a cell-phone and she walks off, dialing a long number.

Doug turns back to the screen and says, "What have you created this time, Director Michaels?"

As the name leaves his mouth, the Umbrella Complex that Director Michaels is at explodes.

Charley laughs and says, "Twenty minutes out to sea. They timed the bomb right."

Doug arches an eyebrow, then smiles, "Thank you! Charley, you have made my day!"

--

Chester jumps down and lands in front of Trudie, who is slightly cuddled in the far corner, mumbling something repeatedly.

"Hey, are you okay?" asks Chester as he finally reaches her.

She jerks her head at him and says, "Did you see that thing? It isn't sinking. Look, if you don't believe me."

Chester peers over the edge and gulps at the cylinder floating in the water. What really catches his attention is that the top of it has slide around and the inside is empty, just a bunch of loosely hanging tubes pouring liquids into the bottom. He rubs his eyes as a smell of strong ether gives him a headache.

"Ok, where did it go?"

Trudie smiles and replies, "I guess going to the first floor wasn't such a good idea, now was it?"

Chester laughs lightly and says, "You got any bright ideas? Didn't think so."

Trudie stands up and walks down the hall, having to jump over a few chunks of concrete and plaster. Chester grabs her shoulder as a deep, shrieking sound rises up from far below them.

Chester looks around cautiously and replies, "We really need to get going."

Trudie nods and they look for the stairs, not really sure where to go. They round a corner and stop, just as a plate in the middle of the hall lifts open, a LARGE, clawed, and gray hand pushing on it. A deep shriek emits from the hole and it rises up, a dark gray flash flying through the hall, landing on an empty hall, both Trudie and Chester running for their dear lives. _I_

don't want to know, I REALLY don't want to know! is all that Trudie can think of as they round another corner and stop, their momentum nearly carrying them over the hole, a few chunks of cement falling over the edge.

They look at each other and then they nod, then jump, the wind rushing past them, the salt rushing into their lungs. Trudie closes her eyes and slams feet-first into the surface. She curves her body to the shape resembling a banana and releases her held breath, as she breaks the surface. Chester rises up soon after, his hands heading toward his eyes.

Trudie slaps them away and says, "No. It'll burn worse. Just bear it."

Chester nods and looks up, the oilrig swaying in the growing wind, the light shining through the missing section in the middle of the rig, splitting it in half. A gray shape moves around on the floor they jumped off of, a long tail sliding over the edge, then disappearing. Trudie coughs and winces as the salt burns her shoulder. Chester smiles and lets his body float on the surface of the water, a contented smile plastered to his face.

"Hey, um, what is your name anyway?"

Trudie sighs and says, "Alright, fine, I'll tell you. Trudie Clark. I hope you're happy."

Chester turns toward her and says, "My daughter's name is Trudy, with a 'y'. What do you do? Well, besides slaying zombies?"

Trudie laughs and says, "Standard MP work. You know, stopping raids, mass panics, and the like."

Chester nods and says, "I just sit on my butt until someone from Umbrella calls with a little 'mission'. I think his name was Doug something-or-other. How'd you get into this mess?"

Trudie sighs and says, coughing before starting, "We got a call to explore a terrorist attack on the oil rig. I don't know the basics, Krueger took the call when it came. How long you been in the service?"

Chester screams as the current bangs him into one of the pillars and he says, "About sixteen years. You?"

Trudie doesn't respond, just floats in the water.

"Trudie? You ok?"

He swims over to her and her body twitches, her shoulder pouring blood into the water, but the blood looks different, thicker maybe.

He reaches for her, but she sits up quickly, "Sorry if I scared you, passed out for a sec, this water is really warm."

Chester smiles and says, "Your arm is pouring out clotted blood."

Trudie looks at her arm and says, "Yeah, I uh, popped the sleeve again. I got to do it every six hours or it becomes infected."

Chester nods and swims back, and a large chunk or concrete and steel slams into the water.

Trudie looks up and says, "It is trying to kill us from up there. So," she looks at him, "shall we go meet him?"

Chester starts to nod, but stops, "Uh, our guns are soaked, so is all the ammunition."

Trudie's smile fades and she pulls up the soaked M93RX, "Aw shit. The shotgun?"

Chester frowns and says, "Dropped it. It's probably half-way to the bottom of the Pacific by now."

Trudie slams her fist into the water and shouts, "Son of a BITCH! God damn it all to hell!!!"

Chester smiles and says, "Well at least we still got Krueger."

Trudie frowns and says, "Yeah, yeah we do."

--

Krueger stops as he comes across it, possibly Umbrella's new toy. He smiles and his tentacles stretch out, this motion catching the attention of the new play-thing. It turns and roars, the sound resembling that of a Rhino, to the letter. He jumps at it and slams his left arm into it, growling in surprise as his arm stops, a sound of steel on bone filling his ears. He falls on his butt and back-flips onto his feet, watching as the creature turns around slowly, its tail knocking the wall out as it slides against it. Krueger frowns and flexes his arms, the tentacles wrapping around them tightly. He bends his right arm back and shoves it forward, the tentacle-javelin grinding off harmlessly. A smile crosses Krueger purple and cracked lips as the new creature raises its tail, bringing the tip above its head, and touching the three horns protruding from its face. Sparks fly as the tip and the horns shoot electricity everywhere, bolts singing Krueger's skin, but he doesn't mind.

The creature roars again and stomps/runs at him, the tail slamming side-to-side in its gyrating stride. Krueger frowns and jumps into the ventilation system, hoping to make a quick escape, but no such luck as the creature's tail pins his shoulder to the top of the shaft, giving Krueger his first taste of pain in his new form. Orange blood pours from the wound as Krueger grasps the tail, then yanks it out, his blood eating through the metal. Krueger begins to crawl away when the shaft gives, his blood having ate away too much of the vent's structure. He falls down on top of the creature's head and smiles, his blood sending smoke rising from the creature's head. Krueger gets an idea and rubs his shoulder over the head, but it doesn't prove effective, as the creature grabs him, the shoulders popping from their sockets to reach him, and throws him down the hall.

As Krueger slams through a door, loud, thundering steps opund toward him. Krueger wipes the blood from his chest and face, then jumps to his feet, the tentacles wrapping around his arms, clasping them together. He pulls them back and shoves them forward, then realizes every stationary part of the creature's body is covered in a thick bone plate. He spins his arms around and jumps out of the way, as the creature slams its tail and fists into the ground, sending a shockwave through the floor. Krueger lands with his back against the wall and he pushes up, his tentacles digging into the wall, holding him in place. A frown crosses his lips for the third time as the wall falls back, his body falling toward the cold seawater. He slams into the water and screams, bubbles flying past him, then he breaks the surface, coming face to face with Trudie.

--

__

Oh my god! Krueger!

Trudie swims back as Krueger's mutated body breaks the surface, a deep scowl mashed onto his face. He growls at her, then a few tentacles grasp the pillar next to her and Chester, causing Chester to scream in surprise. As Krueger slides up the pillar, he growls at Chester. Trudie watches as he disappears into the hole they jumped from and sighs, grateful he didn't kill one of them.

__

I wonder what happened up there?

Her thought disappear as Chester swims up next to her and says, "I think I just had four heart attacks."

Trudie frowns as concrete and steel rain upon them, and something heavy slams into the water behind them, a gray tail sinking below the water's surface, "Um, we should go. I think there's a ladder over there."

Chester arches both eyebrows and retorts, "With that THING up there?"

Trudie turns to him and says, "It's down here now."

That is all the incentive Chester needs, as he is halfway up the ladder before Trudie can even scale three steps. She looks at the bubbles that break the surface and wishes Krueger luck, as he is now their last line of defense against the new creature.

--

Doug and Aya frown at the stats on the Zeta-Rhyno program and Doug says, "I wonder if they got battle results on here."

He types away on the keyboard and says, "Got them, and they are not pretty."

Aya leans onto his shoulder and asks, "How bad?"

Doug looks at her and says, "It killed a fully-mutated Nemesis-Class Tyrant in four seconds. Fried it completely. Seems the Rhyno-Class Tyrant can generate electricity. Anything else?"

He types some more as someone raps on their door, "We'll be hitting Japanese-Waters soon! Better get out to the deck!"

Doug replies and continues typing, shouting out as he finds what he's looking for, "Aha! Here it is, Test Results for Zeta-Rhyno Program against known chemicals. Oh my god... How the hell did they get their hands on that?"

Aya leans in and says, "Meseolanthanide? What is that?"

Doug rubs his eyes and says, "It's a new mutagen that was discovered about ten years ago. It's only found in the fossilized bone marrow of certain dinosaurs. Scientists say it's what started the evolutionary process. Since it is the oldest chemical ever recorded, our government has spent vast amounts of money and time studying it."

Aya reads the results and asks, "Does Umbrella have a supply of it in the lab?"

Doug shakes his head and replies, "I don't know. If they do, we can't get to it. The entire lab complex is flooded. I guess we should head out to the deck."

Aya scans the results for a second time and says, "Wait. You see that. I think we just found a way to kill it."

Doug reads the four letter word over and over again and says, "Right. But how do we get the information to Trudie?"

****

It's a bit short, I think. But it's one of the last three chapters for this story. Review if you want. Next Chapter: A Simple Four Letter Compound. CoRpAsItE.


	18. Sixteen: A Simple Four Letter Compund

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

****

Sixteen: A Simple Four-Letter Compound

Krueger smiles at the blood pouring from a gash on his face as he sits on top of a slab of concrete. He has done it, he beat the new creature. Now Trudie is completely safe, except for that new person with her. He didn't like him, the smell emanating from him rubbed Krueger the wrong way. The thought of the person makes the scales on the back of his neck stand on end.

His breathing comes in quick gasps as he slams his fist into the wall, knocking out a huge chunk of it. He breathes in the dust and coughs, blood squirting from the wound on his shoulder. He frowns and the steam rising from his shoulder and winces as it burns slightly. His ears twitch at the sound of footsteps and he immediately jumps to his feet, running to the other side of the rig, waiting to kill the next thing that moves.

--

Trudie climbs up the ladder as the bubbles on the water's surface move closer, three horns protruding from amidst the bubbles.

__

Ah damn, it can swim.

She calls to Chester and he looks down, his eyes bugging out at the sight below her. She closes her eyes and keeps going, even as the ladder and pillar whine and sway under the growing weight.

__

And it climbs ladders too? Son of a bitch!

She grunts at the pain growing in her left shoulder and says, "Chester, I want you to keep climbing, don't stop, you hear me?"

Chester argues, but continues on anyway. Trudie wraps her legs around the rungs of the ladder and falls back, her hand holding the knife tightly. She looks down, or up, or whatever and nearly screams at the sight below her. Three horns are sparking electricity as the creature climbs the ladder, its hands barely fitting on the pillar. I

t roars like a Rhino as Trudie slams the knife into its head, cursing herself as the blade breaks off, whining in the air as it falls, hitting the water with an audible _Plunk_.

She pulls herself up and continues to climb, but a hand clasps her ankle, stopping all movement. Metal tears away as the creature surrounds her, its long face staring right into her eyes.

She stares back into the soulless eyes of the creature and says, "Do it. You know you want to kill me. Go ahead, skewer me like a shish-kebob!"

The creature growls softly and lowers its head, placing the three horns on her body, two on her shoulders, and one on her stomach. Trudie frowns and screams, preparing for the worst, but her scream is drowned out by a loud, overpowering roar, then the creature is falling down below her, a blue figure attached to its head and shoulders, a single orange spot on its left shoulder.

__

Krueger! Take care of that son of a bitch!

She flips around and continues climbing, wincing as the two hit the surface.

She wishes him a little luck and pulls herself over the top, coming face-to-face with a shard of metal, "I can't let you leave Miss Clark."

--

Krueger breathes in a huge gulp of seawater and screams, bubbles passing by his face. He flexes his arms and the tentacles bulge in anticipation. The Rhino floats up to him, its shadow blocking out the sunlight from above. Krueger smiles and places a hand three inches from the creature's chest, feeling the heat pour from its skin. He grunts and the three tentacles on his shoulder shoot forward, wrapping around his arm as they fly forward. The creature growls and tries to move, but it is too slow in the water. The tentacles pierce the chest and split apart once inside. The water around them darkens as its 'blood' fills the water.

Krueger's eyes close and then open quickly, his arm flying back. A muffled squish ripples through the water as the tentacles pull back, leaving a three-inch gash carved into its chest. The creature roars and swims away, this time faster than before. Krueger sucks in the water and smiles at the taste of the blood-filled liquid. He shakes his head and swims after it, his tentacles acting as flippers. He sees the shape of the Rhino-creature a little ways off and his blood pumps full of adrenaline, just the thought of tasting its blood again making his veins pop out. His right arm bends forward and the tentacles wrap around, making the same javelin.

He growls as the water darkens, the creature losing a lot of blood, revealing the gash is mortal, maybe not fatal, but it will slow the creature down. He jerks up just a bit and swims over the creature, missing its horns by centimeters. He flips around and slams the javelin into the creature's head, frowning and screaming as they stop, not cutting, not doing anything. The creature turns upwards and heads for the surface, obliviously taking Krueger along. Krueger wraps his right tentacles around its tail and is pulled to the surface.

Nothing, and NOTHING can kill Trudie, not as long as Krueger is still here. As he breaks the surface, he hears a sound of flesh tearing, then a metallic sound, his mutated blood running cold.

NO!!!!

--

Doug stands on the deck of the ship and looks out at the horizon, his eyes searching for the oilrig, but it is too far off.

He turns to Charley and asks, "What's the name of the ship?"

Charley looks at him and says, "It may sound a little cliche, but it's named Choices. I didn't name it, he did."

Doug follows Charley's fingers as they point to a man leaning with his back against the railing.

Doug nods at Charley and walks over to the man, "Hey buddy, can I ask you a question?"

The man looks up at him and says, "You just did, so shoot."

Doug sits stands next to the man and asks, "Why did you call the ship Choices?"

The man yawns and replies, "Great, I get asked again. I named it Choices cause that is what brought me here, a choice between two options, one, live with the guilt of what I've done, or two, do something about it. I chose the latter of the two. What brought you here?"

Doug chuckles and says, "I needed to get away, I heard the food was great on this cruise. What's your name?"

The man laughs and replies, "My name is..."

"Hey Doug! Get over here! Are these friends of yours?"

Doug stands up and looks back at the man, who replies, "Joseph Grant. I worked for Umbrella's BOW Tyrant division in Africa."

Doug frowns and replies, "You know anything about the Zeta-Rhyno program?"

The man frowns and clenches his fists together, "I know it all to well, I designed the theory behind it. Don't even ask what is the compound to counteract Meseolanthanide. That is what they made its bone-plating out of. I don't know the compound."

Doug smiles and replies, "I do. I just need you to make it for me."

Joseph looks up at him and says, "I guess you do. When do we start?"

Doug shakes his head and retorts, "How do we get it to them is the question."

He turns from Joseph and looks at the approaching boat, an Umbrella painted on the hood of it.

__

Here we go...

--

Trudie screams as Chester brings the shard across her chest, slicing it open a bit.

Chester smiles and pulls out the Umbrella he cut off earlier, then places it on top of his shoulder, "I can't leave them. I owe them everything."

Trudie clutches her stomach and says, "You don't know what you're talking about. Umbrella will kill you just for getting off this rig alive."

Chester places the shard of metal on his shoulder and scoffs, "How would you know? You haven't heard of Umbrella before you arrived on this rig. Umbrella rewards people for any information survivors have. I've seen it."

Trudie rolls out of the way of the vertical slash and says, "Have you seen the survivors after Umbrella rewarded them? I bet you have, considering we probably killed a few of them. Now, drop the metal and come to your senses."

Chester stops as if to actually consider it, but smiles and throws the shard at her. She dodges it and winces as she hears flesh tear, then a sizzling sound.

__

Acid? Oh no...

She turns around and stares as the form of Krueger twitches a little. Each time he twitches, orange blood coats the shard, which is dug into his left side, melting away as steam rises from it. He places a hand on the wall and grasps the shard, and with a loud growl, he pulls it out, coating the walls and floor in his orange blood. Trudie steps toward him, but Chester grabs her by her hair and slams her to the floor.

"I am going to kill you!" shouts Chester as he grabs the pole from Trudie's belt.

Krueger clenches the shard in his hands and crushes it, his face contorting through three expressions, hate, anger, and loathing. He growls and runs at Chester, who holds up the pole and slams it across Krueger's face. Krueger grunts, but keeps running, the tentacles writhing around wildly.

Trudie stares at them and only one phrase comes to mind, _God save us all..._

--

Chester backs up and slams the pole across his head again, the results the same. Chester turns to run, but a tentacle wraps around his legs, slamming him into the ground. He turns over, only to have three tentacles hold his head in place, one on each side and one above. Chester screams as Krueger leans down, his face a mere inch from Chester's.

Chester stares into Krueger's glazed, blue eyes and says, "Fuck you," then spits in his face.

Krueger growls loudly and stands up, the tentacles still in place. Chester tries to grasp the tentacles and move them, but the orange liquid coating practically half of Krueger's body burns his hands.

He screams from the pain, but it ends quickly, Krueger clenching the tentacles together. He looks at Trudie and runs down the hall, then swan-dives over the edge, obviously to go fight the Rhino-creature again. Trudie stands up and picks her pole from Chester's cooling grasp and slides it into her belt.

--

Krueger slams into the surface of the water and immediately cringes at the waves of pain coursing through his body. This just might be the last time Krueger sees sunlight. He turns around and is thrown forward as the Rhino-creature slams into his back. Krueger's pain increases ten-fold as he spins back around, his tentacles already preparing for the final dance.

He swims toward the creature and slams the tentacles through its eyes, dark liquid filing the water. The creature whines loudly and swims off, faster than Krueger thought was possible. He tries to swim after it, but the pain in his body is too great. His left eye twitches quickly and he floats to the surface, stomach first. His eyes close and bubbles float past him.

__

Trudie...

--

"You can make this chemical? You sure?" asks Doug as he and Joseph walk through the lower levels of the ship, Doug's laptop open to the Zeta-Rhyno program.

Joseph nods and says, "Well, since we aren't near the special store, I have to make it."

Doug arches an eyebrow and says, "You can buy this? Damn, I need to get out more."

Joseph laughs and says, "It's hard to find. Considering that its a special type of brake lubricant. All I need is a Bunsen burner, some of the machine oil for the ship, a beaker, and a few strands of hair."

Doug arches an eyebrow and responds, "Hair? What for?"

Joseph laughs and replies, "It helps separate the oils. Set it up in the engineering room one level down. I need to get my notes."

With that, Joseph and Doug go off on their missions.

Aya peeks around the corner and smiles, "Brake lubricant huh? Go figure. Now, to help Charley with the Umbrella goons up top."

The ship rocks as an explosion sounds from the left side of the ship.

She frowns and says, "Too late. I never get to have any fun. Damn it all."

She walks back to her room and pulls out a pad from her coat pocket, 'Isle Eras' written on the cover.

She opens it up to the first blank page and says, "July 24th, 2010. Uh, 7:25 am. Well, I figured out how to make..."

Her voice trails off as she rounds the corner.

Doug peers around and says, "Hmm, she was following me... Well, better get to the engineering room."

He clutches the bucket of machine oil in his hands and walks off, pushing the door to the stairwell open. He cautiously walks down the stairs, only spilling a little one the stairs. He reaches the bottom and steps through into the hall, then stops as someone screams, then falls down the stairs behind him.

Doug closes his eyes and inch away as someone silently whispers, "Help me, please..."

--

Trudie places her feet over the edge and leans back, the blood on her chest already drying. She groans as the rig shifts slightly, just enough to send her rolling across the hall. She screams as she lands on her stomach and pushes herself up, staring at the 15º slant of the hallway.

She looks back over the hole and nearly jumps as Krueger's body floats to the surface, not moving. She prepares to jump after him, but the rig shifts again, this time in the other direction.

__

Ah shit, the rig will collapse within the hour... Well, this is the end!

****

Ok, one chapter left. No surprises after this. Read and Review, please? Don't make me beg. . . Cause I'll do it! Final Chapter: Fatal or Human Error? CoRpAsItE


	19. Final Chapter: Fatal or Human Error

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

****

Final Chapter: Fatal or Human Error?

Trudie smiles at the bubbles that rise from the surface as Krueger's body sinks, then the water darkens considerably. She leans back against the almost vertical wall and sighs, her vision becoming blurred from the blood-loss.

She rubs her eyes with her hand and says, "Finish it already. I want to die in peace."

She tries to push from the wall, but the oilrig slants some more, and then water is rushing from the hole.

"Oh shit, A bit too early!" shouts Trudie as she runs through the halls, trying to out run the water.

She spots the other hole in the rig and dives into it, the water rushing past her quicker than she can swim. She looks up at the surface and swims for it, the light not mixing well with the darkened water.

She winces at the stinging sensation covering her whole body as she breaks the surface, the rig forming a sucking motion in the water as it sinks, nearly pulling her under again. She swims past the current and looks as the three floors of the rig sink below the surface. She watches to her left as two shadows, one large and one small, connect and separate under the water.

__

Give it hell Krueger.

--

"Everyone! Hit the deck!"

Doug reaches the upper deck as the small shack to his left explodes from a grenade thrown from the second Umbrella boat.

He growls and shouts, "Charley? Where are you!?"

Another explosion sounds behind him as Charley calls from his direct left, under the smoking debris. He runs over and pulls a large chunk of plaster and metal aside, then stares at the broken form of Charley, his legs bent back and touching his head.

Doug frowns and says, "Everything's going to be ok Charley, I'll get you out of here."

Charley coughs and begins to say something, but he dies before it leaves his lips. Doug clenches his fists and turns around, then he is sent flying as another grenade explodes right at his feet.

__

This has not been a good week for me.

--

Aya reaches the top of the stairs as the third explosion rocks the ship. _Doug! _She stares in horror as Doug goes flying over the edge, most of his body parts following soon after.

She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out the handgun she found downstairs, then opens fire on the Umbrella boat, killing one of the five men. She shifts her aim around and fires again, killing the closest goon with another grenade. The other three scream and jump off the boat, then it explodes.

One of Charley's crewmates run up to her and push her toward the back of the ship, "You and the kid have to get to the escape boat. We'll handle the three goons! The ship's going to explode! Go!"

Aya jumps into the small boat and looks at Sean, who's head is dug into his knees, his whole body shaking with fear.

__

Poor kid. Now, how do I start this thing?

She looks at the motor and the kid says, "Press that blue button and pull the lever up."

She nods at him and starts the engine, the boat speeding away from the ship, which explodes soon after, "Goodbye guys... Forever."

She looks at Sean and he asks, "Are we going to die?"

Aya shakes her head and says, "Not as long as I'm around. Trust me. I got friends in high places."

Sean smiles weakly and says, "Ok. Uh, where's Mr. Doug?"

Aya frowns and turns the boat toward the shore.

__

Can we actually make it till then?

--

Krueger watches the rig fall past him and spins around, driving his right heel into the rhino's head. Bubbles fly toward the surface as the rhino floats to left, then Krueger shoves his tentacles through its head, but they bounce off again. Krueger swims back a little and stares at it, trying to get a good look at it. It's huge, with bone covering its entire body, except for where it bends at, which is how Krueger guesses he was able to split its chest open.

It has the three horns which are lightly electrocuting the water. Its tail is spinning around, keeping it in place, staring, well, more like pointed in his direction, since Krueger popped its eyes out. They had an odd taste to them, kind of sweet, but with a nasty after-taste. He flexes his left arm, as his right hurts too much from the gash on his side, which is still pouring blood.

Krueger swims toward the rhino and slams his left leg into its head, becoming aware of the pain shooting through the leg as a muffled SNAP reverberates through the water. Krueger looks at the weird angle of his leg and screams, the water turning orange as his blood flies from his mouth. The rhino shrieks back at him and swims forward, driving its horns into Krueger's chest.

Krueger screams louder at the intense pain and swims away, his tentacles moving slower than usual. He searches for something to attack the rhino with and lays his eyes upon the sinking form of the rig. A thought, an actual THOUGHT rises to him and he swims down, the pressure of the water starting to get to him. He feels his insides crack as he nears the rig. He risks a look back and smiles slightly as the rhino is right on his tail, eagerly awaiting for Krueger's blood.

He swims into the hole and continues through the halls, going through every floor. He reaches the farthest corner from the hole and turns around, blood pouring from his wounds and mouth. He looks as the rhino swims around the corner and stops, its mind realizing why Krueger dragged it here.

The pressure must be getting to the virus in Krueger's bloodstream as he is able to form a thought, _You're going to join me in hell..._

As his conscious slips from him, he hears the rhino roar, bone snapping, and then he dies, a little happier now that Trudie is alive, right?

--

Trudie swam for practically forever, and now she is floating in the water, the pain in her body has numbed completely, now it is just a twitch. She looks out on the horizon and sighs, the three columns that the oilrig sat on just a speck. A wake rocks her and she floats around, looking as a boat slows to a stop behind her.

A woman peers over the edge, "Hey, get the ladder! We got a floater!"

Trudie sluggishly swims over to them and grasps the rope ladder, and is barely able to climb it.

The woman pulls her up and shouts, "Get a stretcher!"

Three men run up with a stretcher and lay Trudie on it, one of the men already pulling out a first-aid kit.

He bends down at her side and asks, "What the hell have you been through?"

Trudie coughs and says, "Hell. Plain and simple. Ow! That hurt!"

The man pulls a roll of gauze up and says, "Take the shirt off, I got to disinfect and wrap it."

The woman scowls and says, "Get her to the infirmary. I want don't want blood on my deck."

The three men nod and wheel her off.

__

OK, now, OW!! What happens from here?

Her thoughts are shaken as one of the men asks, "You heard what happened at the Umbrella building in Paris? They say it was bombed by the rogue STARS members."

The man he was talking to replies, "Wait, the STARS were disbanded about 6 years ago. You mean the rebels right?"

They continue talking as the third man looks at her and mouths, "Don't worry, we're not Umbrella."

Trudie's mind isn't set at ease, but she knows she can trust the third man.

The first man looks at the gash on her chest and says, "Look at the torn skin, she was cut by a jagged weapon, and the whitish skin means she was in the ocean for a while."

An IV is placed into her arm and immediately, be it by the anesthetic or the pillow they have her head on, she falls asleep.

--

Aya and Sean reached the beach about half an hour after the ship exploded.

Aya pulls the boat up onto shore and says, "Well, one obstacle down, and a million left. So, you ready for the final run, I have just enough money left to get us back to America."

Sean frowns and replies, "Yeah, but... Never mind, yeah, let's go."

Aya nods and they walk toward the street, their gazes locked on the smoking remains of the Umbrella building, and the millions of cops running to and fro. Aya turns away as an Umbrella scientist runs past them, his left arm crushed.

He looks at them and shouts, "Help me! I need HELP!"

Aya shakes her head and whispers, "Sorry, but I hate your company."

The scientist screams again and faints, obviously from shock. Aya shakes her head and they continue walking, hoping to find a street with a taxi.

As they walk across the street from the building, a few voices shout, "Oh my god! My brother is in there!"

Aya scowls and thinks, _And you kill people just because you have money, it's about time someone repaid the favor. Now, where's out taxi?_

She looks around and spots a familiar sight, Barry leaned up against his cab, his green beret cocked over his left eye.

"Hey! Barry!"

Barry turns to her and says, the French accent heavy, "Ah, good to see you again Miss Aya. How can I help you now?"

Aya smiles and replies, "Get us to the airport, and hurry before Umbrella and the cops shut it down."

Barry nods and hops into the driver's seat, "Fasten your safety belts, make sure all forward trays are in their upright and locked position, and notice that the No Smoking sign is not working. Let's go!"

Aya and Sean hop in and Barry takes off down the road, just as the cops place a barrier behind him.

--

Trudie jumps up and looks around, the room she's in unfamiliar and cold.

She looks around and whispers, "Hello?"

She slides her legs off of the bed and looks at her chest and shoulder, which are wrapped in fresh gauze. She stumbles the first few steps, but is able to balance herself on the bed. Trudie hears a scream through the door to her right and she reaches for the side of the bed, and pulls off a bar from the side-rail.

She places it on her shoulder and opens the door, and hears it again, "Ah, you bitch! How could you!?"

She tightens her grip on the pole and sluggishly walks down the hall. She looks into the room the screams are coming from and looks in disbelief. The woman and the three men are gathered around a TV, their hands moving across the game controllers.

The woman drops her controller and shouts, "You all suck! Take out the girl because there's three of you. Macho Pigs! Hey, she's awake. What's the pole for?"

Trudie sighs in relief and replies, her voice suddenly gone raspy, "Uh, an old habit, what did you all give me to get rid of the pain?"

The man in the middle looks at her and replies, "A mix of morphine and tranquilizer, a little concoction I've been using for a while. How's your head, there should be some slight dizziness."

Trudie places her hand on her head and nods, "Yeah, a little dizziness, but I'm fine, but just who are you people?"

They look at her and the woman replies, "Just shadows who've lost everything."

Trudie's jaw drops and she stumbles, "I... I said the same... Thing... Are you Umbrella?"

The three men growl and reply, "No, they are a fake medicinal company who takes the small company's products and sells it as its own. They exploit the wealthy. We're the last of the small companies. Just who are you?"

Trudie smiles and replies, "It doesn't matter, the person I was died a few hours ago. Where are we is my next question?"

The woman pushes her out of the door and says, "We're near the old oilrig, and we were hoping you could tell us what happened."

Trudie smiles and says, "What I've been through, will take more time than we've got to tell. So, maybe I can join you?"

The woman nods and says, "Sure, but we have to know everything. The rebels will want to hear this."

Trudie arches an eyebrow and says, "Pardon me? You said rebels."

The woman's eyes bug out and she replies, "Did I? I'm sorry, it means nothing."

Trudie gets an idea and says, "You tell me everything you know, and I'll tell you everything I know."

The woman and Trudie shake hands and the woman replies, "Deal."

__

Excellent, the more I know, the more prepared I'll be to take this company down.

--

Aya, Barry, and Sean reach the airport just as a plane lands, "Thanks, Barry, here's a hundred. Bye now."

Barry smiles and wishes them luck, then they run into the terminal.

Aya slides toward the counter and says, "Two one-way tickets to Arkansas, with the shortest lay-over's possible."

The woman types away and says, "Just in time, we have a plane leaving in six minutes, and there are only two seats left. How will you pay?"

Aya slides her purse across the counter and says, "Cash."

The woman nods and says, "That'll be $720."

Aya frowns and says, "Ok. Maybe I won't enough money for the taxi. Sean, take the tickets, I got a phone call to make."

She runs off and Sean takes the tickets, "Thank you, and where is the terminal for the plane?"

The woman points to the left and replies, "That way, and you better go get your mom."

Sean looks at her and says, "I will," then takes off. He finds Aya just as she hangs up the phone.

"Come on, Miss Aya, it's this way."

Aya nods and they run off to the terminal. Sean hands the woman their tickets and run in, the stewardess gasping as the tickets are shoved in her face.

Sean stops in the doorway to the plane and says, "I don't have any clothes... Uh oh."

Aya pushes him in and says, "We've got bigger things to worry about. I just heard that Umbrella has called the Little Rock division of Umbrella and they will be at the airport. Now, sit down."

Sean nods and sits down, his face pressed against the window. Aya sits down and pulls the tray down, a few magazines tucked into the slot behind it.

She pulls one out and says, "Time magazine has an issue on Umbrella. _Umbrella, Helping or Harming the World?_"

Sean snorts at it as the pilots come over the com-system, "This is your captain speaking, we will leave for Little Rock shortly. Please note that the No Smoking signs are on. And please fasten all safety belts. Now, enjoy the flight."

Aya and Sean stare out the window as the plane slowly takes off.

__

Well, two obstacles down.

****

Ok, I said this was the last chapter, but I need the epilogue up to finish it. Next Chapter: Epilogue- Our Dreams End the Struggle, Right? Now, review, damn you! Oh, and Evanescent Memories will be up in about two-three weeks.


	20. Epilogue: Our Dreams End the Struggle, R...

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's is completely a coincidence.

Epilogue: Our Dreams End the Struggle, Right? 

"Holy shit! You mean Umbrella is responsible?"

Trudie nods and replies, "And you were worried about them overpricing aspirin. Now, tell me, what is your plan to stop Umbrella?"

The woman shakes her head and says, "Well, after this new turn of events, it seems so futile. Well, I guess we go to plan B."

Trudie smiles and says, "I got one better. A full frontal assault on the lab in Arizona."

The woman cocks her head to the side and says, "Why Arizona? Their main base is in Paris."

Trudie smiles and replies, "Their medicinal HQ is in Paris, the virology HQ is in Paris. If I still had my laptop, I'd show you the files I read. And as for the full frontal assault, we are going to need a few favors, and I know just the people. When do we dock?"

The woman frowns and says, "We're bound for Alaska. We dock in about three hours. We got coats down below. Exactly how did the oilrig fall like it did?"

Trudie coughs a few times and replies, "We fought one of their creations on one of the helipads and it destroyed the pad, which I guess unbalanced the rig. Anyone got a cell-phone?"

Three phones are shoved into her face and she takes one, then walks out, "Excuse me, this is private."

As Trudie walks out, the woman slaps all three men, "Assholes."

--

Trudie walks through the halls of the small ship and dials a number, then cradles the phone between her neck and right shoulder.

The phone rings for a second and then a voice says, "Military Division Florida."

Trudie smiles and says, "Hey Jonah, this is Trudie. Is Primus around?"

Jonah sighs and says, "Yeah, let me get him."

Trudie leans against the wall and places her left foot against it.

She hums to herself and stands straight up as Primus comes over the line, "Report Private Clark."

Trudie smiles and says, "We've investigated and come up with one conclusion, Umbrella's responsible. They had a lab under the rig, and they were performing some kind of virus research. And they're dead, Krueger, Brian, and Ben are all dead. If you've seen what we've seen, you wouldn't be able to sleep. Oh, I called for a favor."

Primus doesn't answer, it seems as though he's not at the phone.

After a while he responds, "Excellent report, where are you?"

Trudie arches an eyebrow, this is not like her commanding officer. He asks again and she replies, "Near ground zero."

Primus is quick to talk this time, "Stay there, I'll send Aspect to get you."

Aspect? I thought they were suspended. Hmm, something doesn't seem right about this.

She keeps the thought and replies, "I'm on a boat, and we're heading for port in California. How soon can they get to us?"

Primus sighs and says, "We can get to you in three hours, and tell Donnelly I want to see him in my office as soon and you get here."

AHA! I knew it! You didn't hear a damn word I said. And THAT scares me. Wait, how did he know about our mission? No one but us four knew about it.

"Um, sir, how did you know about our mission?"

Primus nearly chokes and replies, "Jonah told me. Now, where will you be docking?"

His replies are rushed by now, so Trudie says, "San Francisco."

Primus says something, then hangs up on her.

She closes the phone and leans her head on the wall, "You lying bastard. I'm glad we're going to Alaska. Fuck!"

The woman comes around the corner and asks, "Everything ok?"

Trudie nods and replies, "Yeah, but it'll take a year or four to get the forces we need to take down Umbrella."

--

"This is your captain speaking, we will be landing at Little Rock Airport soon, please return all tray backs to their upright and locked position. And notice that the Fasten Seatbelts sign is lit. I hope you enjoyed your flight."

Aya leans her chair back up and sighs loudly, "Great, now I can get back to taking HCF and Umbrella down. And trust me Sean, you'll like my friends."

Sean yawns and replies, "I bet I will, but look over there."

Aya follows his finger and says, "Oh shit. He was here all along?"

Aya reaches over the aisle and says, "Hey asshole."

The man turns around and says, "Hey! When did you get on this flight?"

Aya smiles and says, "You couldn't stand to see us go, could you Barry?"

Their favorite taxi-driver smiles and says, "Yeah, that's right. I really missed you that much. I actually got my ticket yesterday."

Aya sighs in relief and asks, "Can you keep Sean for a while? I got to get situated, then I'll be back for him."

Barry nods and retorts, "You sure you can trust someone you haven't known for more than an hour?"

Aya leans in close and says, "If you want children of your own, you'll keep this kid safe. If you hurt him, then it's 'Snip Snip'."

Barry gulps and replies, "Yes ma'am, I'll take care of him like he's my own. How long?"

Aya smiles and replies, "No more than a week. And make sure you keep the refrigerator fully-stocked, he loves to eat."

Barry nods and says, "Can do. Am I taking him as soon as we land?" Aya nods as the pressure in the plane shifts slightly.

Now, to figure out what to do with the kid after I pick him up from Barry's...

--

Trudie stares at the ocean as salt hits her face. She watches a dolphin jump into the air and fall back in, leaving a few ripples in the water. She turns and closes her eyes as she turns to face the setting sun. She looks overhead and spots a helicopter flying over her.

Primus, you lied again.

She walks toward the stairs and one of the men grabs her arm, "Come here."

She tries to pull her arm free, but there is a hint of desperation in his voice and grip. They walk left of the stairs and into a small radio-booth.

She follows him in and sits down in a chair, "What do you want?"

The man leans down in front of her and says, "Miss, we have a problem. It arose from that copter that just went overhead."

Trudie stares out the window as the copter lands right outside, "They're here for you Miss Trudie."

Trudie nods and says, "Ok... Aspect is here..."

The man looks at her and replies, "Aspect? No, no, they are our people, they'll help you get the men you need for the frontal assault on the Umbrella HQ in Arizona. The problem is, they need your ID."

Trudie frowns and asks, "My ID? What for?"

The man stares at her again and says, "They need to know if you're really you. Oh, I meant your ID number. They want to check out your military service record."

Trudie nods and says, "FG4754-H657P. And make sure they remove anything they come across. I just figured out the military was bought by Umbrella. Wait, aw shit, forgot what I was thinking. Ok, I'll go, where they taking me?"

The man smiles and replies, "San Francisco."

Trudie's blood runs cold, "Aw shit on wheat toast...You know that are going to get me killed, right?"

The man hangs his head and softly replies, "Sorry..."

She punches him in the arm playfully and he screams, "OW! That hurt!"

Trudie smiles and says, "Now it's my turn to be sorry. I was just trying to cheer you up. I'll be ok, I promise."

A knock on the door ends her struggle, but begins another one.

And it all comes down to this.

--

Aya, Sean, and Barry walk out into the street and Aya notices a red car parked across the street, "That's my ride. Bye guys."

Sean hugs Aya and says, "Bye Miss Aya."

Barry shakes her hand and says, "See you in a while."

Aya nods and they part ways, aya's glance stuck at the red car, and then a gloved hand waves out, "There you are."

She knows it's him, as he's the only one who could have those burnt and torn fingerless gloves.

_I love that bastard. _

She walks across the street and hops in, then a cold barrel is placed against her head, "Move, say anything, and I'll kill you."

Aya frowns and asks, "How did you get his gloves?"

The voice replies, "We ransacked your house. Now, shut up, bitch. HCF wants you alive, but I don't."

Aya growls and tries to grab the gun, but two more are pointed at her face.

"You'll be good or your boyfriend gets it."

She shuts up, for now, and thinks, _No, you'll be the ones who get it. He's got a fully armed M79 in his backpack, and he really isn't afraid to use it._

She smiles at the thought of the grenade-ravaging lunatic she survived Isle Eras with and the car takes off, leading her to HCF-country.

_Give them hell. And you poor bastards. _

The car rounds a corner, and then she is knocked unconscious.

Thirty minutes later...

Aya awakens to see a not so friendly face, "Hello, Dr. Akechi. I see you are alive..."

Aya lifts her leg and knees him in the groin.

His face contorts and he groans, "And well.. OW!"

He squeals the last one and falls over, leaving Aya with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Take that, you mutated, son-of-a-bitch."

She stares at the badge on his belt, which reads, 'Agent Thomas Weidick.'

She frowns and says, "That bitch is still alive, HOLY SHIT!"

Well, ok, I don't know what to say, besides I just left myself open for two stories. One, Evanescent Memories, and Two, End Game II: High Tide. Yes, I somehow managed to intertwine every single story into this one. I can say I am downright pleased with how this story came out. Now review, and maybe, just maybe, I'll get EM going. Oh, and so sincerely sorry that I left Trudie with a big cliffhanger, but all will be filled in in EM. CoRpAsItE


	21. Evanescent Memories: Zero Thoughts

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Two

Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

****

Hello! I am back, and a little behind, huh? Now, things will be a bit different, so I hope you paid close attention to the final chapters of Evanescent Dreams, cause this starts off about eleven years after ED. Enough with the talk and on with the story.

I now present to you, Evanescent Memories.

Review when you finish, please.

****

Zero-Thoughts

"Wait! You can't be serious; the Draco-Program will be ready for service in three weeks? This is great news.."

The three scientists gathered at the table examine the portfolios thrown between them.

The one who spoke earlier grabs one and opens it up to a shaded picture of a dragon, "Wait, there aren't any actual photos yet?"

The one on his left leans in, his left sleeve dangling loosely, revealing his arm is missing, "You can't be serious, no one can get close enough! About a hundred people, including me, have had our arms taken off just standing there."

The first one sighs and replies, "Ok, what do we have to test it against?"

The other scientist leans back and says, "The Zeta-Rhyno Program. We've finished its modifications. This one will fare better than the first one dig against Fusion."

The first one sighs and says, "Get them ready. Oh, and I've heard that the rebels might try something."

The other two gulp and reply, "Here? We don't have any weapons!"

The first one turns and says, his voice carrying around the room, "Yes we do, some of the best. Forget testing them against the Rhyno, we'll use human subjects."

The other two laugh as the power fluctuates, "I see it's awake. Good."

--

"HEY! TRUDIE!"

Trudie Clark turns around and says, "Hello. Sean, wasn't it?"

The man looks up and says, "Yes ma'am. Sean Ely. Just got recruited, straight out of Arkansas!"

Trudie laughs and jokingly replies, "Another country-boy huh? You here to provide fresh insight to out plans?"

Sean nods and thinks, _Yes, Miss Trudie, and to remind you a Donnelly still lives. Oh! Time for lunch!_

He nods and says, "I have to go, lunch-time!"

Trudie laughs and he runs off. He rounds a corner and skids down the hall, coming to a stop right into a glob of fresh spaghetti, at least he hopes it's fresh. He wipes it from his face and walks in, grabbing two trays from the stand near the door, both of them intended to ward off the offending food being thrown around the cafeteria.

__

Probably the Privates starting a war with the Recruits again... I hope I don't get dragged into this...

"Hey! Ely! Get over here and help us!"

Too late...

He runs down the aisle and dives under the food-stand, coming face-to-foot with the Master-Chief, _Oh shit on me..._

He stands up and Master-Chief Rayne frowns, then tries to say something, but is stopped by a half-eaten slice of watermelon.

The entire room goes quiet, and then, "ATTENTION!"

All of the soldiers stand up and face him, "All of you, drop and give me three-hundred, NOW!"

The cafeteria is then filled with grunts and shouted numbers, then Master Chief Rayne turns to Sean, "Don't tell me. You got dragged into it?"

Sean nods dumbly and replies, "Sorry Master-Chief Sir!"

Rayne looks at him and says, "We're not in the military, but don't tell those guys, and you can call me Dylan. Let's go, I got lobster in the Upper-Rank room. Trudie's orders."

Sean smiles and nods, and then walks through the kitchen, to arrive in the presence of Trudie Clark again.

She smiles at him and says, "Sit, we got business to discuss."

The first thing to go through his mind is, _It's either about the limburger in the ducts, or about the mission. Please be the mission._

Trudie notices the look in his eyes and says, "First off, the limburger. Nice touch. Pretty cool move for a rookie. Now, the mission. You got any ideas?"

Sean nods and says, "One, we drop a bomb or two and then follow up with waves of men. Two, we go under. Travel through the sewer systems and bury the place. Three, well, that I leave up to you."

Trudie and Dylan nod slowly and rudie speaks first, "The second idea won't work, they'll be expecting that. The first one we can modify, if we bomb the place, we might unleash the viruses they keep stored there. The waves might work, but maybe about seven groups of nine men. And the third, there is no third. We go for the frontal assault, they definitely won't expect it. What do you think, Dylan?"

Dylan places his chin in his left palm and replies, "Sounds good, but we're going to need a lot of ammunition."

Sean perks up and replies, "I got that covered. I brought a favor with me. A friend of mine owes me BIG time for saving his life, or so he says. All I did was push him two inches... I'll get a hold of him tonight."

Rayne leans forward and replies, "Wait.. Where does your friend work?"

Sean smiles and replies, "He works for the Australian military. He'll get us all of the ammunition we need. So, how many soldiers we got?"

Trudie smiles and replies, "Nunya."

Sean tilts his head, "Nunya?"

Trudie stands up and walks out, leaving Rayne to fill it in, "None of your business."

Sean frowns and walks out, hoping there is still a sandwich or two left.

--

__

Jesus, I was hoping to not face Bio-organic Weapons this time...

Trudie goes over the file and looks at the six different pictures, two catching her attention, One, the creatures Krueger killed, the one's with the claws that looked like Hump-backed gorillas. Two, another of the Rhinos. There's also another piece of paper, titled 'Draco' which sends a single chill down her spine.

Only thing written after it is, "Extreme Caution needed when engaging Draco-Program."

Trudie's voice echoes through the corridors and two heads peer around their doors.

Trudie stares at them and asks, "What?"

They both gasp and disappear back into their rooms.

She shakes her head and thinks, _I've got one arm, and they're still scared of me. They'll never get a date with a girl..._

She rounds a corner and stops, her ears picking up a faint thudding of footsteps behind her. She waits until they stop and reaches behind her, her fingers grasping a shirt-collar.

She flips the person over her shoulder and places a boot against their neck, "Hello Sean. Why are you following me?"

Sean gags beneath her and says, his voice strained, "I was just going to my room. Can you get off of my throat? Please?"

Trudie smiles and steps back, Sean gasping for air as his face drops from its blue shade, to purple, then red, then white, and finally to its original shade.

He sits up and rubs his throat, "Man, that hurts like a bitch. So, how's it going?"

Trudie leans back against the wall and sighs, "Well, pretty good. And your room is on the OTHER side of the cafeteria."

Sean stands up and stands there, which is Trudie's cue to speak up.

She steps forward and asks, "You got kids?"

Sean shakes his head.

"You want kids?"

Sean nods at this.

Trudie clenches her teeth and says, "Then get going or I break them."

Sean gasps and runs off.

As he rounds the corner, Trudie shouts, "We got a meeting in the lounge in three hours!!!"

Sean screams and Trudie shakes her head, "He'll make it, he has to."

She walks down the hall and turns toward a door marked plain and simply, "Clark... Hmm, how quaint."

She walks in and sits down on the bed, her back popping as she leans all the way back. She pulls a pillow behind her head and looks at the poster on the wall, one she drew two years after her dreams turned to nightmares. It shows the room where Krueger kicked the second Hulk-creature through the walls, but flooded, with a single figure slouched in the corner, bubbles rising from his mouth. Above him is an axe stuck into the ceiling.

Written at the bottom of the poster is one phrase, "You Never Miss the Silence Until it is Replaced By the Screams of the Damned and the Moans of the Undead."

Trudie turns to face another one, this one she painted right after she got here, it shows the rhino-creature and the mutated Krueger fighting underwater, her rendition actually. Under it is the reason she keeps her door locked.

Written in permanent marker is, "Those who won't lead, soon become the followers."

__

It doesn't even make sense...

She turns from the painting and looks at her reflection in the mirror, one of someone who isn't the Trudie Clark she remembers. Her face is slightly scarred on the left side, her left shoulder is no longer there, the shoulder blade removed a long while back. She sighs and stares into her light blue eyes, searching her soul for the real reason she's here.

After about a half hour of soul-searching, she finally comes across the answer, "I do it for you, Krueger."

His face passes through her mind, not the friendly one from the beginning of the hell-destined mission, but the face of the monster that was once him. She closes her eyes and lets the tears flow, a few quiet sobs leaving her lips.

A knock on her door startles her and she says, while wiping the tears away, "Come in."

The door slides open to show Dylan Rainey, or Rayne as he likes to be called.

He sits down next to her and asks, "You ok? You've been crying haven't you? You need to stop thinking about him, he's in the past, none of the past matters."

Trudie's eyes flash red and she screams, "Then what are we fighting for?! If it's all in the past, then why do we care what Umbrella does?"

Rayne stumbles back and retorts, "To stop what they're going to do! Sitting in the past only hinders you from moving forward! Buck up Trudie. Life sucks, and the only way to get past it is to die!"

Trudie's left eye twitches at the word 'die' and she picks him up, then slams him into the wall.

She leans in and says, "You listen here. No one knows better than me to live in the present! And no one, not some little BITCH who hasn't fought a single zombie can tell me life sucks. Trust me, you haven't even scratched the top of the iceberg yet."

With that, she drops him and walks out, leaving Rayne stumbling and scared.

__

You just pissed me off and now everyone has to live with it!

She slams the door and walks toward the main room, slamming every open door she comes across.

Amy Johansen, one of her best friends, walks up to her and asks, "You ok?"

Trudie looks at her and replies, "Do you want to know? Honestly?"

Amy looks around and replies, "No."

Before she even finishes saying it, Trudie retorts, "Then don't ask again."

--

"Say that again."

A scientist in a burnt coat holds his arm and screams, "It's growing unstable! We won't be able to contain it any longer within the hour!"

The scientist he's talking to frowns and says, "Most disturbing. Are the others growing unstable? If not, put that one down."

The scientist in the burnt coat nods frantically and says, "Pete! We got the go ahead to kill it!"

The scientist turns to face the light and his ID badge flashes, "Evan Craft. Reptile Specialist. Draco-Program Head Administrator."

Evan smiles as the Draco on the other side of the titanium wall shrieks horribly, then a loud thud signifies the end of an unstable program.

He turns to the other scientist and says, "If the guinea pigs downstairs are hungry, give them a taste of the Draco-Program."

The scientist frowns and replies, "Are you serious? The toxic-level alone will kill them!"

Evan smiles evilly and replies, "We no longer need them. This is a completely Reptile-Oriented facility."

He cracks his knuckles and grabs a pen and a piece of paper from his coat pocket, then writes down, "September 17th, 2021. First Draco was put down, has grown unstable to point of hazard to staff. Still have six left."

__

Yes, six, only if they don't grow unstable.

"Oh, Ivan, I want their cells sprayed with one vial of Fusion each. I want to see how they react."

Ivan nods and walks off, his arm flexing awkwardly, "Oh, Ivan, get that checked out later."

****

There we go, first chapter. If you are kind, please tell me what you think. Next chapter shall be up soon.


	22. Evanescent Memories: All or Nothing

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Two

Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

****

All or Nothing

Trudie slams the door behind her and leans back against it, her face flushed from the little 'episode' with Dylan.

__

He means well, but he just says the wrong things to me... Hello... What are you doing here, Sean?

She caught him out of the corner of her eye, watching her from around the corner. She kicks off of the wall and walks toward him, her eyes staring straight ahead.

She walks past where Sean is situated and stops, "Hello, Sean. Don't you have a life?"

Sean frowns and replies, "Yes I do. But I was just out for some fresh air."

Trudie rolls her eyes and gets an idea, "You want to go to the shooting range? A little competition?"

Sean smiles and retorts, "Sure. I guess I can beat a one-armed soldier."

Trudie smiles wickedly and says, "All right, follow me."

They walk around the complex and come to a steel door.

She bangs on it and shouts, "Hey! Aaron! Let me in!"

A sound of locks un-locking echoes and the door is pulled in, revealing an aged-man.

Aaron smiles and says, "Hello Trudie. Ready for another perf..."

Trudie glares at him, "I mean ready to shoot some more?"

She nods and replies, "Yes, and I want to set up a little competition between me and the rookie here."

Aaron looks at Sean and says, "He looks like a Mark23. You still want to use the M8000?"

Trudie nods and replies, "Yeah. And give him a laser-sight. I want to give him as much help as needed..."

Sean stands in front of her and says, "No laser-sight. Just give me the gun. I don't want any advantages over her."

Aaron shrugs and says, "Your funeral. Ok, follow me."

Trudie and Sean follow him and step into their booths, guns in hand.

Sean looks at the Mark23 and says, "Nice. Oh, that reminds me, when are we issued weapons?"

Trudie loads her M8000 and says, "Sooner or later."

--

Sean nods and slides his ear-muffs on. Trudie slides hers on and a red light flashes above them. Aaron presses a button and targets pop up, each one with a different Umbrella creation on it. Trudie smiles and nails all three in the head, breaking the targets from their stands. Sean fumbles to pull off three rounds, only two of them hitting anything.

The light flashes again and seven targets pop up this time. Sean smiles and fires six times, each round breaking a target off. He spins the gun around and fires once more, blowing the biggest one off. He reloads and looks around the booth, frowning as Trudie is half-asleep, the targets already blown off.

__

Damn she's good. Oh crap.

He turns around just as the targets pop up, well, one target. This one looks like a rhinoceros. Trudie screams and drains her entire clip into it, blowing the target and its stand apart.

Sean frowns at the rage behind her scream and becomes lost as the light flashes again, _Such rage... What the hell actually happened on that rig? It was so long ago, I barely remember watching it with Mister Doug and Miss Aya._

He shakes the thought off and places the gun on the counter, along with the extra clips and the earmuffs. Trudie walks up beside him and slams her items down, a look of pure hatred and anger on her face.

He tries to say something, but Trudie cuts in, "Don't say a damn thing. Aaron, I told you to burn that target..."

Aaron looks at her through the glass and replies, "But it helps your accuracy."

She growls and walks out, leaving Sean and Aaron to themselves.

Sean looks at Aaron and Aaron says, "She's a bit peeved that I put that up. It's a personal thing. You shouldn't dive to deep into it."

Sean nods and walks out, _Maybe I will dive into it, get to know the CO of the base a bit more. How's my life insurance?_

He ponders on his life insurance as he walks back into the base, getting a few awkward glances from the other soldiers.

He glares back at them and retorts, "Do something about it."

They turn away and Sean smiles, _Now I know why Trudie does it so much..._

Sean walks into his room and looks around, at the toilet paper and shredded papers thrown around.

"Great, just great... Thanks guys..." sighs Sean as he pulls the paper from his bed and desk, then sits down at the computer.

He pulls a small CD from his pack and slides it into his computer. He opens the files on it and clicks on the left-most picture, bringing up an aged picture of Aya. Sean hits PLAY and the picture turns to video.

Aya looks off screen and nods, "Sean. This video concerns Trudie Clark. Sean, PLEASE do not tell her you are Krueger Donnelly's nephew. That fact can ruin our mission. Dusty did not spend the past eleven years training you to blow the mission with one sentence. Now. Contact Dylan Rainey and he will give you your guns. He should give you a M93R with three clips, two 15-round clips and one 30-round clip. As the M93R can go from semi to fully-automatic three-round burst. And your second weapon will be a personal favorite. It is what we call an AK-Modified. It has a grenade launcher, shotgun, and machine gun all in one. You will get seven clips for this. Take note, these will be the only clips for this weapon, so use them wisely. And ask Aaron, who I know you met, for more 15-round clips for the M93R. Remember everything we taught you and you will survive. Adiosu, Sean."

Sean smiles as the video ends, "Adiosu, Aya."

He turns from it and looks at the two men looking at him, Master Chief Rayne and Aaron.

Dylan looks at him and holds out two large cases, "Here. Your weapons."

Sean takes them and says, "God damn this is heavy as shit."

Aaron nods and hands him another case, "Here, your M93R and twelve clips, eleven 15-rounds and one 30-round."

Sean takes the case and says, "Thank you."

Both of them nod and Master Chief Rayne retorts, "So you're the infamous Donnelly relative... Go figure. You better live up to your uncle's reputation."

Sean nods and replies, "I'll try my best. Now, where can I find Trudie? She kind of left when she won at the gun range."

Rayne nods and says, while slapping Aaron across the back of his head, "I told you to get rid of that target!"

Aaron reels forward and says, "Hey! I left it there to make sure she always win, cause when she does, we get a bonus ammo cache."

Rayne slaps him again and says, "You have no idea how hard she is to live with after you pull that. She's even harder to live with than when I piss her off."

Sean looks at Dylan and asks, "What did you say to her? She about tore my balls off when I asked her about it."

Dylan shakes his head and replies, a little bite to the words, "Don't worry about it. I got to get the troops ready for the mission. We go in three days."

Sean nods and then clasps a hand on Dylan's arm, "Hold it. I got a better idea. We might be dealing with BOWs right? So why not just send in all of our troops to fight them, while three or four sneak in and destroy them from the inside?"

Dylan closes his eyes like he is actually considering it, then shakes his head, "No, too risky."

Sean grips his shoulder tighter and replies, "Then we send in a squad or two, loaded to the teeth with guns and ammunition. We can have Trudie lead."

Dylan shakes his head again and says, "She wouldn't go..."

Trudie's voice cuts in, "I'll do it. No one but me has any idea what we're going up against. Send us in with heavy machine guns and handguns, keep everyone outside with rocket-launchers, grenade-launchers, and sniper-rifles."

Dylan rubs his temples, then drops his hands in defeat, "You are the CO. Alright we'll do it, but we're going to need a lot of rockets and grenades."

Aaron steps in at this, "I got it covered. Sean, you and I will go out to meet your 'connection' and if he falls through, we can go where I get my stuff. I got enough credit from Trudie's wins that I can get a hefty supply. How about it?"

Sean nods and says, "We'll need to go to Tennessee for this. My family has a stockpile of ammunition. They're kind of fighting with another Virus-related company called HCF. And I think they're winning as a matter of fact."

Aaron and Dylan nods, then Dylan replies, "All righty then, I'll go tell the troops, and we can head out in _FOUR_ days.. See you later guys."

He walks out with Aaron in tow, leaving Trudie and Sean to talk.

"So," sighs Trudie as she looks at the cases by Sean's feet, "new weaponry? Wanna try it out?"

Sean frowns and shakes his head, "Nope. Well, maybe the handgun, my big gun only has two clips, and we're going to need them."

Trudie pats him on the back and leans down, then opens the case to the AK-Modified, "Oohh, pretty. Looks like it has... A shotgun, .232 machine gun, and a... 40mm grenade canister-launcher? No, wait, it's 20mm... Damn, where'd you get this?"

Sean smiles, "My mom sent them to me, I don't have a clue where it came from before that.. And the handgun over here is... Never mind, help yourself."

When Sean reached mid-sentence, Trudie is already pulling out the gun, "Ah, M93R, with auto-fire attachment. Nice."

Sean nods and says, "A gift from my parents."

Trudie nods and says, "Damn, I wish I had parents like that, the only thing they ever gave me was a two-dollar-a-week allowance until I moved out, greedy bastards. Who are they?"

Sean seems out of it when he asks, "Who?"

Trudie arches an eyebrow and says, "Your parents."

Sean nods and says, "Well, I only met my dad once, he works a lot. And my mother, well, let's just say that she's one hell of a shot."

Trudie nods and says, "I'd like to meet her one day."

Sean nods and says, "Well, let's get some sleep, you are coming with me tomorrow, right?"

Trudie nods and replies, halfway out the door, "Of course. Goodnight."

Sean smiles and retorts, "Don't listen to Dylan, this plan _will _work, trust me."

****

Next Morning:-: 5: 34 am

"Alright! Everyone UP AND AT 'EM!!!"

Dylan's voice carries through the sleeping-wing of the base and a few grumbles, obscenities, and screams greet him back. He smiles and walks down the halls, banging on every door and wall he comes across. He walks up to Sean Ely's door and starts to rap on it, but it is pulled open, a fully-dressed, groomed, and awake Sean greeting him.

Sean smiles and asks, "Lovely morning, isn't it? I've been up for about an hour planning out hte trip. Are Aaron and Trudie ready?"

Dylan wipes the shock from his face and replies, "Yeah, they're waiting in the gun-range for you. And Trudie says for you to bring your gun and an extra mag. Don't ask..."

Sean nods and raises his jacket, revealing the gun tucked into its holster, "Already ahead of you. Shall we go then?"

Dylan nods and they walk down the hall and step outside, meeting Trudie at the lobby entrance. She smiles at the two and they all exchange nods, then walk to the gun-range.

Trudie looks at Sean and says, "You're dressed and ready a little too early. Did you sleep?"

Sean laughs and says, "Maybe, maybe not. Um, guys, where's Aaron?"

Dylan and Trudie raise their guns and walk into the empty gun-range, an eerily cold breeze blowing through the place. Trudie steps forward and points her gun in every direction, then jerks it to the gun closet as the door opens. She cocks the gun and begins to squeeze the trigger when Aaron walks out, a large gun-case in hand.

He drops the case and covers his face with his hands, "Don't shoot!"

Trudie lowers the gun and says, "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me Aaron. Why isn't your radio on?"

Aaron holds his heart and says, "I scared you? I'm an old man, I don't need this! God, my heart rate jumped from 140 to two-fucking-thousand!!! Now, what do you want?"

Trudie and Dylan replace their weapons and Dylan replies, "We got to go. You ready?"

Aaron nods and says, "Yeah. Let's go."

Sean, Trudie, and Aaron walk out, after exchanging lines with Dylan. Sean looks around at the desert and sighs.

Trudie looks at him and says, "Watch."

Sean squints as the sun continues to rise, then a car pulls up in front of them, Aaron in the driver's seat.

Sean looks around and frowns, then looks at Trudie, "How the hell did he do that?"

Trudie smiles and gets in, "Secret of the pros."

Sean frowns and gets in the back, having to scrunch in next to the boxes and suitcases.

Sean pushes a box aside and asks, "Who has the clothes?"

Trudie leans back and says, "Not me. Aaron?"

Aaron smiles and replies, "It isn't clothes."

Sean jumps out of the car and shouts, "Gross dude!"

Aaron laughs and replies, "Not that, I'm an old man, so most of it is medication and an extra shirt or two for Trudie."

Sean uneasily slides back in and says, "Ok... Lets go."

Trudie nods at Aaron and he laughs, then they take off down the road, dust flying up into the air.

****

Chapter two!!! Trumpets blare, and then die in a blaze of gunfire Sorry... Let me see... Take the number of chapter, divide it by two, multiply it by the sum of Pi and one... I just confused myself... I'll have another chapter up in about a week. CoRpAsItE.


	23. Evanescent Memories: Road Trip!

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Two

Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

****

Road Trip!

--**Phoenix Lab 6:48am.**--

"Oh my God! Draco-Program has gone renegade! Seal off the labs!"

Evan frowns and stops Ivan, who is holding his chest, blood coating his shirt and coat, "What? Draco-Program is unstable?"

Ivan grunts and says, "No, it's stable, they've just grown too immune to Fusion, all SIX strands!"

Evan's mouth hangs open and he stutters, "All six strands? Are you sure? A different strand should kill each one... This poses a serious...."

A loud, rumbling roar, or ROARS fill the lab as six distinct explosions erupt from random points.

Evan reaches for his handgun, then shakes it off, "Ivan, get a few men to round up the remaining teams and get them in the bunker, then get yourself to the infirmary. I'll try to handle the dragons. _IF_ they can be handled..."

Ivan nods and limps to another group of scientists, exchanges a few words, and limps off as the group separates. Evan returns to his office and reaches for the cabinet next to his desk. He turns the handle and the door pops open, revealing a sniper-rifle like weapon, and seven vials, one empty and six filled with different shades of a red liquid. On the first, 'Volvagia' is written, the second, 'Draco', the third, 'Draconis', the fourth marked, 'Park', the fifth is fading, 'Gex' and the last is blank, no name inscribed on it. He slides the vials into his side-pack and picks up the gun. He turns to the door and walks out, nearly tripping over a pile of smoking bones.

An ear-shattering shriek erupts to his left and he turns to see Ivan literally MELTING, for all senses of the word, _The man is melting! Oh my god! That has to be Volvagia..._

He reaches into his pack and pulls out the corresponding vial. He slides it into the barrel and closes it, a slight hiss producing from the gun as the vial is pierced. He aims the gun at the end of the hall and waits, sweat beginning to trickle down his face from the growing heat, possibly from Volvagia's breathing. He keeps aim to the end of the hall and tries his best to look past Ivan's melting body. Evan's mind screams every word meaning 'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE' as a deep green head peers over the corner, a skinny, straw-like tongue swiping over its scaled lips, the rounded eye, the pupil shaped like a watermelon, it has to be Volvagia. Volvagia slides around the corner and scrunches as its body fills the hall almost to capacity. Even from one hundred feet away, its breath feels like an oven. Evan waits for the perfect shot and pulls the trigger, the recoil of the gun sending the barrel into his face. The vial flies from the barrel and digs in between Volvagia's eyes. Volvagia grunts as the vial empties right into its brain, and its head begins to lower. Evan rubs the side of his face and practically beams as the air around him cools instantly.

Evan walks closer to Volvagia's head and says, "I got him."

His mind brings back what Ivan said about the strands not working, but what lies in front of him is PROOF!

He rubs a hand on the scales and says, "Perfect. I was able to save it from mutating horribly."

The air around him heats up quickly and Evan dives into his office, staring in horror as two things happen. One, the walls begin to MELT, and Two, he hears a distinctive 'CRUNCH' sound from under him.

He looks down at the red puddle growing under him and he says, plain and simply, "Shit."

--

"Ah dude, that is rank. Get your feet out of my face!"

Trudie struggles to get fresh air, but Sean's feet are too strong! She covers her mouth with an air freshener and frowns as it doesn't help any.

She looks at Aaron and says, "Never mix toxic waste and raspberries."

Aaron laughs and rounds the corner, finally pulling into Fayette, Arkansas.

He looks around and says, "I wonder where the gas station is."

He turns to ask Sean, but finds him passed out, his feet propped up on Trudie's headrest, the two extremities placed right in her face. She gags a few times, then Aaron pulls out a pencil, then jams it into Sean's left foot.

Sean screams and rubs his foot, "What the hell was that for!?"

Trudie turns around and replies, "You are raising the toxicity in the car. What do you bathe your feet it, zombie-shit?"

Sean mock laughs and sniffs his shoe innocently, "My feet smell fresh, I don't know what you're talking about. Gas station on the left."

Aaron arches an eyebrow and then slams on the brakes, then turns into the gas station.

Trudie looks around and says, "Seems kind of quiet. Where is everyone Sean?"

Sean looks at his watch, "Ah, it's Friday, everyone's at the movies. It's a big thing in these small country states."

Trudie nods and they step out, Aaron walking out of the station with a puzzled look on his face, "There's no one inside.."

Sean smiles and pulls out a small card, slides it into the pump, enters in a short strand of numbers, then begins to fill the car, "Come on, Aaron, it's 2021. We pay automatically here."

Aaron scowls at Sean and spurts, "Showoff."

Sean holds his heart and says, "That hurt."

Trudie rolls her eyes and leans back down into the car. She looks into the backseat as a phone begins ringing.

She picks it up and says, "Hello."

A woman gasps and asks, "Can I speak to Sean Ely please?"

Trudie frowns and says, "Sure. Sean, phone."

Sean's eyes grow wide and he swipes the phone, then walks to the street-corner. Aaron and Trudie exchange glances as Sean begins to shout something about something being dusty or something.

Trudie frowns and says, "This is a bit odd."

--

Dylan circles the two fighting soldiers and says, "You two have three seconds to stop or I am going to get my field knife."

The two soldiers ignore him and continue fighting, bringing a smile to Dylan's face. He reaches into the sheath behind his back on his belt and pulls out the knife, a single one-foot blade about one inch wide sliding out silently. He twirls it in his hand and jumps into the two fight, pinning both of them into the floor. He slides the blade above their heads, causing sparks to hit their faces.

He places the blade across their chests and asks, "Now, do I have to ask you again to stop?"

Both of them shake their heads and they say, "Sir, no sir!"

Dylan smiles and steps off of them, laughing as they both gasp for breath, "Get ready, you two have laps. Around the base."

Both of them groan and walk off. Dylan turns to an older-looking soldier and says, "Follow them and bring them back here in ten minutes. Oh, and bring the recliner from their room."

The soldier nods and runs after them, his boots slamming heavily into the tile.

Dylan looks at his watch and says, "Well, there goes three more hours from my beauty sleep."

Commander Allen Greene walks past him and says, "You must not be getting any, cause you are BUTT UGLY!"

Dylan smiles and retorts, "You want laps too? I'm kidding, meet me in the Briefing Room for coffee."

Allen nods and walks off, pushing a fresh recruit aside. Dylan stretches and yawns, then drops the blade into the sheath. He heel-turns and walks into the Briefing Room, then pours a cup of coffee. A cold shiver runs down his back, then his phone rings.

He picks it up and asks, "What is it?"

A frantic voice nearly screams over the phone, "Dylan? Oh, thank god I reached you, the Draco-Program has escaped! They're killing everything!"

Dylan's face darkens and his mind flashes pictures of melting bodies, and the dragon that looked back at him through the diamond-glass.

He drops his cup of coffee and asks, "How bad is the damage, Pete?"

Pete groans and screams, "Extensive, we've lost the entire holding floor. Everyone is in the bunker, but we don't know how long we can be safe here."

Dylan nods, oblivious to the door opening, and Allen's questioning face.

--

Allen walks toward him, keeping as quiet as he can, just so he can hear the conversation. He hears Dylan mention the Draco-Program again, the watches as Dylan's back straightens, then his neck cranes toward him. Dylan hangs up the phone and spins around, Allen catching the slow movement of his left arm around his back.

Dylan smiles and replies, "Ready for that coffee?"

Allen nods and he walks toward the table, keeping one eye on Dylan's left hand, which has not left his back. Dylan pours him a cup of coffee and sets in front of Allen, then takes a seat across from him.

Allen takes a sip and asks, "How's the mission planning coming along?"

Allen almost hears the lump catch in Dylan's throat, "Great, as soon as Sean and the others get back, we can set off."

Allen nods and takes another sip of his coffee and watches as Dylan gets up, his left hand still behind his back, obviously clenching the knife. Allen stands up as Dylan steps behind him, Dylan's breath coming in quick, hot gasps.

"Hey, Allen, what exactly did you hear?" asks Dylan as Allen turns to face him.

Allen smiles and replies, "Just a phone call, I didn't pay close attention, as it's not my style."

He sees the look in Dylan's eyes as he hears the blade draw. Allen frowns and the jumps back onto the table, just as the blade slices through the air.

"You fool! Umbrella will prevail!" shouts Dylan as he brings the blade back, preparing to strike again.

Allen smiles and replies, "Obviously not, with the Draco-Program loose in your own base.... Oh no... The mission!"

Allen drops to his back the blade swings overhead, chopping off a nice chunk of his hair. Allen brings his feet back over his head, flips over Dylan, and drives his right foot into his back, slamming him into the table. Allen grasps for the blade, but Dylan snatches it, then flips Allen onto the table, reversing their positions.

Dylan rubs the side of the blade along Allen's cheek, a smile growing over his lips, "Oh, sweet revenge... No one will believe I'm the traitor, I'll just pass it on to you."

Allen struggles to get free, his muscles straining, but Dylan is the stronger of the two.

Allen looks into Dylan's eyes and says, "I hope you rot in hell."

Banging on the door diverts Dylan's attention, but it really isn't long enough to get free, then Dylan returns to him.

Dylan brings the blade back and says, "I'll see you there," then brings the blade down, chopping Allen's head off in one swipe, just as the door flies open.

"Sir, what happened?"

--

Sean knocks on the door and smiles at the aging woman who answers the door, "Hey mom."

His mom, Aya, smiles and asks, "And is this Trudie?"

Trudie steps up and shakes her hand, "Yes ma'am. And this is Aaron."

Aaron steps up and smiles, "Pleasure to meet you."

Aya smiles and replies, "Come on in, I just started making dinner."

Sean smiles and leads the two through the hall and into the living room, where a small child is sitting watching TV.

Sean rubs the kid's head and asks, "How's life treating you, Oliver?"

Oliver turns to him and says, "Pretty good. How's my older brother?"

Sean smiles and replies, "I am ok. What you watching?"

Oliver turns to the screen and replies, "News. Seems like we'll be getting snow."

Sean arches an eyebrow and retorts, "Not in May.... Oh my god, look!"

Everyone turns to the window and they gasp, as it IS snowing outside.

Trudie looks at Oliver and asks, "How is it snowing in May?"

Oliver shrugs and replies, "I'm only ten. Hey mom, is dad home yet?"

Aya shakes her head and replies, "You know he's on a business trip."

Sean frowns and replies, "HCF still holding him up? You would think a case of grenades and an M79 would be enough?"

Aya laughs and gasps, as a bubbling sound rising from the kitchen, "Oh no! The potatoes!"

She runs out and Trudie and Sean exchange glances, meaning one thing, a talk outside. Sean groans and they walk outside, Sean's head hanging low.

--

Trudie closes the door and replies, "HCF is JUST like Umbrella! Are you telling me that just ONE man is going against them alone?!"

Sean nods his head, then shakes it, "Yes, I know. But my dad is not alone. He's got help. Two men from HCF's Bioweapon Countermeasure Force. It's amazing how little help one grenade threat can get you."

Trudie frowns and asks, "How long has he been there?"

Sean laughs meekly and replies, "Uh... Hehe, about two weeks... But, they're making drastic progress... I say give them three more days and we'll have their African Base."

Trudie places a hand on her forehead and groans, "My god, is your family crazy?"

Sean arches an eyebrow and replies, "Just a bit. I think dinner is almost done."

Trudie nods and they walk back in, entering the house to a smell of pork-chops and gravy.

__

Actual food!! Yay!

Ok, just to let you know, the REAL action starts pretty soon, within the next two chapters or so. Review, like I know you will. CoRpAsItE


	24. Evanescent Memories: But Dad!

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Two

Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

****

But Dad!

Evan stumbles through the halls, his mind going a million different directions. He barely hears the deep rush of air as Volvagia prepares for another blast, then he dives/stumbles into the nearest room. His mind crumbles away as the wall melts away, revealing the green scales of Volvagia's nose. Its nostrils flare and Evan holds his head, the strands of the virus giving him a migraine. Evan watches through a blind haze as Volvagia snorts, searing the floor, then it backs up, turning back around the corner. Evan laughs weakly and then gasps, hot pain coursing through his body. He watches as his chest expands, then contracts, crushing his lungs. He coughs up blood and then listens, hearing a repeating whooshing sound. He turns to the hall and begins to silently scream and scramble back as something black comes into view, floating in the air.

His vision clears momentarily and he closes his eyes at the form, _Draconis! No!_

Draconis floats toward him and opens her long mouth, her tongue rolling out, slight steam rising off of it. It shrieks, the sound instantly bursting Evan's eardrums. He holds his head and screams, blood running from his ears. He watches as Draconis flaps her wings, kicking up dust from the floor. Evan begins to squint his eyes as a bright light burns through her chest, casting the entire room in an orange light. Evan begins to back up, then he screams as an orange fire covers the room.

-**Draconis**-

Draconis closes her mouth and the flame dissipates. She looks at the pile of burning muck on the floor and shrieks, listening as the other five call back. She turns to the hall and flies through the halls, doing barrel-rolls to turn the corners. She stops as she meets her mate, and the other four females behind him. She shrieks and flies up to her mate, who blows her back.

She shrieks again and flies over him, then begins to attack one of the other females. As Draconis attempts to slash the other's face off, her mate jumps up, blocking her attack, thus taking her claws to his face. Her mate looks at her and growls, the sound knocking all five of the females back. Draconis shrieks and lands on the ground, her feet locking around a body. She brings it up and bites the head off, then swallows it whole.

-

Trudie swallows the last piece of pork-chop and drops her knife to her plate, "Thank you, Mrs. Ely."

Mrs. Ely looks at her and shakes her head, "Call me Aya."

Trudie nods and grabs everyone's plates, "Let me clean up. Sean, take these."

Sean grumbles as the plates are shoved in his face, then he gasps as Trudie sits back down, and begins to talk to Aya. Trudie smiles at a joke Aya made and jerks her head to the door, as a key is shoved into the lock.

She pushes the chair back and says, "Someone's here."

Aya steps past her and waits by the door, as it opens to reveal a man covered in snow.

He shakes his head around and smirks, "I'm home," then looks at the new faces, "I think."

Aya smiles and says, "Welcome home, did you destroy the lab?"

The man smiles and nods frantically, "Oh yeah, uh, Sean? Is he here? Oh, Sean, I need you to restock my pack."

Sean groans and walks back into the kitchen, obviously not too happy to see him home so soon.

The man looks at Trudie and Aaron, and asks, "Who are these two?"

Trudie steps forward and says, "Trudie Clark. This is Aaron Meteora."

The man steps forward and shakes her hand, "Pleasure to meet you, name's Terry. Terry Ely."

-

Sean smiles as he walks out to the shed and laughs, "Dusty and Aya, my parents. Mom uses her real name, why doesn't dad?"

He walks into the shed, with his dad's pack on his shoulder. He drops it onto the ground and pushes a hidden button on the left shoulder-strap. The top pops open and a shelf rises up, a single grenade left in the pockets. Sean turns to a case and pops the lid off, revealing an arsenal of 40mm grenades covered in sawdust. He grasps a handful and slides them into the pockets, then slides the strap down, locking them in place. He finishes up and throws the bag over his shoulder, his eyes catching a square pack resting behind the crate.

He pulls it out and smiles, "Well, maybe I'll sneak a M-79 out."

He slides the M-79 into the slot on the side of the pack, then loads it with grenades. He slings it over his shoulder as the door opens, his father standing in the doorway.

Dusty smiles at the M-79 Sean is sneaking off with, and says, "Like father, like son. Didn't Aya send you a M93R and an AK-Modified?"

Sean gasps and smiles, "Uh yeah, she did, but I like the traditional weapon. As you said, 'Like father like son.' Can I uh... Borrow this?"

Dusty frowns, then nods, "Yeah, as long as you do me a favor..."

Sean doesn't like the look in his dad's eyes and groans, "But dad!"

-

Trudie smiles as Aya tells of her experience with HCF back when their Isle Eras was still operational.

She frowns and replies, "This Thomas person sounds horrible. You say he was infected with Isis? What is Isis?"

Aya smiles and says, "A new virus we were working with, it was still very unstable. Actually, I think Umbrella's Fusion Virus is the perfected form of it."

Trudie frowns at the mention of Fusion and gasps as pictures of Krueger pass through her mind, before and after his mutation. Her mind flashes the blank look in his eyes one last time when Aya speaks up.

"Remembering something?"

Trudie shakes her head to clear the memories and replies, "Just a face from my past. How old is Oliver?"

Aya has a distant look, then replies, "Excuse me? I was somewhere else. Oh, Oliver is ten. I had him a year after our final encounter with..."

Aya's head jerks to the side and Trudie follows her gaze, resting on the man, Terry.

"Hey, what you two talking about? Can I join you?"

Aya smiles and grabs his hand, "Yeah, we were just discussing our problems with Umbrella and HCF."

He nods and asks, "So, Trudie, what have you done to Umbrella?"

Trudie shrugs, takes a sip of her tea and replies, "Not much, but we plan to destroy the White Umbrella HQ in Arizona. Actually, that's why we're here.. We need some ammunition."

Terry nods and says, "I guess I can trust you. Uh, my name's not really Terry, it's Dusty."

Trudie arches an eyebrow and replies, "Wait. You have an alias? Is your name really Aya?"

Aya nods, "Yeah, but our last name is Stracener. And Sean..."

Sean's voice cuts in, "What about me? I finished alphabetizing the ammo. And I got rid of the teargas."

Dusty nods and tosses him a pack, "You earned it. Now, how much ammo you needing?"

Aaron steps up finally, producing an envelope from his person, "Here's the whole list. We have the guns, all we need is the ammo."

Dusty and Aya look over the list and Dusty coughs, "Two-hundred RPGs? Are you kidding me? I don't have that kind of ammo! I can probably get it within a week, but DAMN!"

Trudie frowns and says, "I knew that might pose a problem.. Uh, just give us an even hundred. Wait, just give me half of everything. We'll make due."

Dusty nods and turns to Sean and Oliver, "Sean, start taking the crates around front, Oliver, you can help them pack it all away."

Sean and Oliver nod and walk off, leaving Trudie, Aya, Dusty, and Aaron to discuss the basics.

Dusty looks at Aya and smiles, a wicked glint crossing his eyes, "How many troops you guys got ready?"

Trudie frowns and replies, "About three hundred."

Aya coughs and retorts, "Is that it? You're going to need help on this one."

Trudie shakes her head and replies, "Not really, the rest are just for backup and guards for the entrance. Sean, my friend Dylan, a few others, and I are the ones going in to destroy them."

Dusty nods and replies, "I'm sending you my two guys from the HCF Bio-Weapons Countermeasure Force to help. These guys are the best. Who knows, I might even make an appearance."

Trudie frowns and replies, "Ok, just make sure they are here," she hands him a card, "within the next three days. And they have to supply their own guns, since we only have enough for our guys."

Dusty nods and replies, "You'll be amazed at the guns they'll have. Well, you guys can stay here tonight, it's kind of late. I'll help you finish loading the ammo."

The four of them walk out to see Sean and Oliver loading the car with the cases of ammo. Sean grunts and position the last case into the trunk, then closes the trunk, his back popping as he reaches up.

Dusty walks up to him and pats him on the back, "Good job. Let's hit the sack. Here."

Sean looks in amazement as Dusty places two red magnum rounds in his palm, the smell of ether faint on them.

Sean clutches them, "Are these?"

Dusty nods and replies, "You are going to need them. I can tell."

Sean smiles and slides them into his breast pocket, listening as they clank against a pocketknife. He pulls it out and flicks the blade open, then twists his wrist, catching the moonlight in the blade. He tosses the blade into the air and brings his foot down on it, pushing it into the dirt.

He looks at Dusty and says, "I know I will."

-

Pete looks at the screens as they spew static and he spits, "Damn it, are they all loose?"

The man next to him frowns and replies, "Yes sir. And they are all in the same location. Shall I dispatch the Zeta-Rhyno Program?"

Pete frowns and replies, "How many are left?"

The man types away as the bunker rocks, "Three. All just now finishing up with their last Fusion injections. Do I set them loose?"

Pete nods and replies, "Yes, and make sure they reach Draco-Program."

The man smiles and presses a few keys, then slides his thumb over the Enter key.

Three booms sound directly in front of them and heavy footsteps storm off to the courtyard, where the six Dragons lie waiting for their next meal.

-**Volvagia**-

Volvagia's ears perk as he picks up the footsteps, something heavy, and coming right for them. He snorts and his five mates float behind him, then rest their heads on his tail. Volvagia blinks his eyes as the three forms come into view, their heads sparking electricity.

The one farthest from him growls deeply and runs at him, brandishing its claws. It jumps into the air and drives his claws in between his eyes, but the claws snap on the scales. Volvagia growls and snorts, sending its breath over the creature.

It shrieks as its skin falls off, and its head rolls off its shoulders, slamming into Volvagia's head. The bones that were once one of the creatures clatter to the floor as the other two run at him, their feet slamming into the floor.

Volvagia turns from them and snorts, his first mate shrieking as she flies forward. She flaps her wings to carry herself above them. Her chest expands and she opens her mouth, her scaly tongue rolling out. She breathes in with a raspy breath and exhales, bright orange fire flowing smoothly from her mouth.

The creatures scream as they instantly burst into flames, then explode in a burst of electricity. The waves of electricity catch her wings and she writhes in pain as she flips and spins to the ground. She slams right in front of Volvagia and begins to twitch. Her eyes meet her mate's, and Volvagia snorts. She shrieks lightly and twitches some more. Volvagia watches her twitch, then breathes in deeply, finally baring his teeth. He slams his jaw into the ground and snorts onto his mate, killing her instantly.

The other four float around him and squawks in protest to the sudden heat. Volvagia turns to the wall and breathes on it, melting it down to the diamond plating, three human faces looking back at him.

-

Pete screams and shouts, "Oh my god! They're going to break through!"

Pete runs around, holding his heart, oblivious to the red cloud filtering through a crack in the diamond-plate. Pete turns to the woman and gasps, his breath catching in his throat. He stumbles back and slams into the desk, lying down on it. The pain runs up through his right arm, and the heart attack wins out, his life passing from this plane, to the after-life.

The red mist flows through the room and into his body with his last breath, Fusion attaching to his cells, a few strands flowing through to his stomach, where the remnants of his steak resides.

-**Fusion**-**(1)**

The steak begins to swirl, then attach itself to Pete's stomach, then passes through, beginning to fuse with his cells.

His blood cells turn from red to brown, then to black. After another hour of cell-lysis, Fusion has completed the formation of TDNA.

-

The man and woman gasp as Pete's cooling body jumps up, then crashes to the floor. His body begins to flop as his skin bursts, revealing the beginnings of a mutation. From Pete's lips comes the sound of a strangled horse.

The woman coughs and says, "Oh no, we're contaminated..."

****

(1) As of right now, I have to explain what Fusion does. I feel I owe it to you.

Fusion is basically a catalyst for, well, fusion of DNA. For example, you put a strand of Lion DNA, a strand of Rhino DNA, and a single drop of fusion into a vial, it creates the basic TDNA (Tri-DioxyRiboNucleicAcid) for the Zeta-Rhyno Program. You combine a strand of Gecko, Iguana, and Frog/Toad DNA, with Fusion, you get the Draco-Program.

Now for blood-transfusion. When a person is infected with Fusion. (Keep in mind, Fusion doesn't dissipate in open air like the T and G viruses) Human DNA is combined with another DNA strand, causing massive mutations, hence the Hulk-Creature. If a Human is infected via a creature of Fusion, like Krueger, the TDNA of the creature combines with the Human DNA, creating a Neo-Fusion creature. After a few-creature-human infections, the TDNA becomes unstable, thus causing complete cell-lysis.

I hope this cleared a bit up, now, review if you want. CoRpAsItE


	25. Evanescent Memories: Are You Kidding?

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Two

Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

****

Are You Kidding?

"Oh my god... Frank, please, get out, now!"

Frank watches as Ivan's body mutates some more, taking on the form of a cow, bull, something. Frank turn to the door, but it doesn't open, the door appears to be welded shut. They listen as Volvagia growls from behind it, then the door explodes, Draco herself floating in the doorway. Frank turns to Mileena and begins to say something, but is cut off as Draco's hand, attached to her wing, is shoved through his chest. Draco squawks and pulls her arm out, Frank's body dropping instantly. Mileena screams as Draco lands, then begins to wobble toward her, her head slumped between her arched shoulders, purplish, almond eyes staring into blue human eyes.

Mileena turns to Pete's body and shouts, "Oh no!"

Pete shouts a sound like a horse and stumbles toward her, his upper body hanging loose on the horse body, causing him to resemble the mythical creature Pan, but a shitload freakier. She turns to face the both of them and begins to cry loudly, as Pete and Draco walk toward her.

Draco looks past her and brings her left wing down, slicing Mileena in three pieces before turning to Pete.

-**Trudie's Dream**-

Trudie tosses and turns in the bed as a few replays of her time on the oilrig flash violently, at least two playing at once.

__

"Whoa, stop," whispers Krueger as he peeks around the corner, the beast hunched in the corner, almost like it was... waiting for them.

He points back and whispers, "Go, down the hall, you know that door we passed? Go in there, I'll be right behind you."

Trudie nods and sidesteps down the hall, being as quiet as if she wasn't even there. Krueger gives the beast one last look, then follows her. He watches Trudie walk into the door, then gives him a look back, the look of horror on her face making Krueger turn around. The thing is almost a foot thick and twelve feet in length. It wraps around Krueger's waist, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Go!" shouts Krueger just before he slams into the steel floor.

The tentacle pulls him back down the hall and around the corner where the beast was sitting. He spins onto his back and stares face-to-face with the beast. It growls into his face and opens its mouth, the muscle and bones snapping and reshaping, making the mouth larger. The growls it emits lets him know what it wants. The tentacle pulls him up higher and begins to lower him down.

Krueger frantically looks around to see if he can use anything around him, his eyes resting on a power cord for the lights. He grabs it and yanks, sparks flying madly. He jabs it into the tentacle, watching as it twitches furiously. It loosens its grip just as sparks fly out of the end of the appendage. He flips through the air and lands with his back to the beast, listening as it shrieks horribly.

"Krueger!" shouts Trudie as she raises the gun.

She pulls the hammer on the weapon back, then Krueger is in front of her, holding the axe tightly. He screams and jumps at the beast, dragging the axe along the ground. He slashes upward and the blade sticks into the ceiling, a large gash forming up the beast's chest. Krueger hangs from the ceiling and kicks the beast in its eye, his foot disappearing into it. He screams and pulls it out, blood, gunk, and eye matter flying out with it. He pulls himself up to the ceiling and pulls the axe out.

It flies from the ceiling and Krueger spins backwards, the blade embedding itself into the beast's chest yet again. Krueger lands on his feet and spins around, the axe flying with him, sending gunk over the walls and crates. He brings up both of his legs and kicks the creature in its lower chest, the beast flying back through the hole, slamming through the three walls behind it. Krueger flips and spins, landing on his knees. He immediately clutches his heart and begins panting, his breaths short and shallow.

Trudie runs up to him and stares through the holes the beast flew through, "Hey, how the hell did you do that?"

A very detailed memory of Krueger after he mutated shakes her violently from her 'sleep'. She screams as the picture fades, leaving her in the dark bedroom.

The door busts open and Dusty and Sean run in, guns in their hands, "What happened? You ok?"

Trudie holds her head in her right hand and replies, "Yeah, just a bad dream."

Sean smiles and retorts, "Aren't you a little old for nightmares?"

Trudie growls and replies, "My nightmares would haunt you during the day... I'm sorry, I'll head back to bed now. Goodnight guys."

Dusty and Sean respond and walk out, leaving Trudie to herself. She brings her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them, then shudders horribly, Krueger's face scaring the daylights out of here.

__

I miss you, Krueger..

-**Next Morning**-

Dusty stands in the driveway and looks as Sean tries to shove himself into the packed car.

He shakes his head and pulls his keys from his jacket pocket, "Sean, hop in my truck, I'm coming with you."

Sean and Trudie jerk their heads toward him and ask at the same time, "What?"

Dusty nods and says, "I'm coming with you. Since I've punched a giant wound in HCF's side, I might as well help you with Umbrella, plus, I want to see what they've got waltzing their lab."

Sean and Aya run up to him and Aya says, "No. You don't know what you're dealing with."

Trudie walks up to them and cocks her handgun, "But I do. Aya, I'll take care of him, don't worry."

Aya frowns and replies, "I don't know... Oh, what the hell. Sean's just like you, so Oliver will probably turn out the same way. Have fun."

Dusty slides his M-79 pack on and hops into the truck, "Come on Sean, bye babe!"

Aya waves and turns to Trudie, "Make sure you bring them both back safe and sound. He may be crazy, but I love him."

Trudie smiles and asks, "Sean? Or Dusty?"

Aya places a hand on her head and laughs, "Both, I guess."

Trudie laughs with her, then turns to Aaron as he honks the horn. She flips him off and shakes Aya's hand.

She turns from her and says, "We'll be back."

Aya watches as they drive off and says, "I bet you will. Shit, the pancakes!"

-

The others look on as Dylan drags Allen's corpse through the hall, a look of pure hatred pasted on Dylan's face. Dylan opens the doors and tosses the body out the door.

He turns to the group and says, "This is what happens to traitors! He was communicating with Umbrella. He almost let them in on our mission. I caught him just in time, so we can proceed as planned, we just need to wait for Trudie and Sean to return."

The group shifts around uneasily and Dylan returns to the door, "You can stop your laps now."

The two soldiers stumble in, the Hispanic one vomiting from exhaustion. The other pats the Hispanic man on the back and then vomits himself.

Dylan shakes his head and says, "Hit the showers, all of you. We got a long day planned for today."

The soldiers salute and run off, _Yes, a very long day indeed. None of you will survive the Draco-Program._

-

"Aw man! Sean, you need to wash your feet! God! At least put your boots back on!"

Sean groans and replies, "Aw shut up dad. Crack a window, it's hot in this tin can."

Dusty shifts gears and turns to Sean, "If you weren't vital to the mission, I would so rip your heart out. You're glad Aya took you in after Doug died."

Sean's heart sinks at the mention of Doug's name. He remembers only a little, like how his real mom used to beat him up on the plane, the little demon-child he used to be, and watching Trudie and his uncle run through the oilrig.

"That hurt dad... Hey, they pulled over."

Dusty pulls the truck up behind their stopped car and Sean hops out, sliding his boots on as he hits concrete. He walks up to the car as a fist flies through the driver-side window.

He cringes as Trudie shouts, "How dare you say that! You are dead wrong! I am going to rip your heart out!"

Sean places a hand on his dad's chest and says, "No, I got this. Trust me."

Dusty nods and walks back to the truck. Sean walks slowly up to the car and listens as Trudie punches her window, busting it out as well.

Dusty calls to him as a cop car pulls up, it's blue lights flashing, "We got company!"

Sean jerks his head back to the car and shouts, "Get it together you two! We got a cop!"

Trudie immediately hops out and says, "Sorry. I just can't believe he said you aren't Aya's son."

Sean's heart jumps in his chest and he stumbles, "Th.. That's ridiculous.. Of course I'm Aya's son... Wh.. Why would he say th.. that?"

The cop walks up and flashes his light on them, "What seems to be the problem?"

-

Trudie looks at the cop and goes into Shouting-Mode, "Oh no! There is NO problem! If there was a problem, then I'd be shouting! Am I shouting? I DO NOT think so! Do you know what my day has been like?"

She points to her missing left arm and shouts, "I lost this in a freak accident this morning! The doctors dick around until I pass out from the blood-loss, then the only thing they can say when I awaken is, 'We're really crowded.' How the hell can a hospital be crowded when someone is BLEEDING in their waiting room?"

The cop backs up and replies, "I'm sorry.. I didn't know..."

They can practically hear the uneasiness in his voice as he slides back into the car, then drives off.

Sean pats Trudie on the back and says, "Good job, you can really fake anger."

Trudie cracks her neck and stares at Sean, "I wasn't faking the anger. I really _AM _pissed. Now, shall we go?"

Sean walks past her and slides into the car, "Why don't you ride with my dad? I think Aaron and I need to talk about a few things."

Trudie shrugs and jumps into the truck, "Let's go!"

-

Dusty stares before him at the street and thinks, _Should I tell her? Just how would this affect the mission? Oh boy, what a paradox..._

He rubs his temples with his left hand as he keeps his right on the steering wheel. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Trudie finally speaks up, breaking almost twenty minutes of silence.

She turns to him and asks _THE _question, "Is Sean's last name Donnelly?"

Dusty nearly chokes as his tongue rolls to the back of his throat, "W..What? Don't be serious. He.. He.. Aw crap..."

He slams his head into the steering wheel and gasps as the truck swerves slightly.

Trudie frowns and turns to the window, "I thought so. He has that loveable air about him, kind of like he could rip your heart out and you wouldn't care. And he reminds me a lot of Krueger.. Son?"

Dusty didn't almost catch the last part, then replies, "No, nephew. He really is the only surviving Donnelly left. Oh, uh... Do you think this will affect the mission any?"

Trudie shrugs and replies, "I hope not. As long as he kills things, and lives, then the mission will go as planned. We only expect Sean, you, one of your two guys, and me to survive. Other than that, there is a Zero-Percent chance of survival. When we get to the base, you and I are going over the Draco-Program, for what little we have of it."

Dusty nods and replies, "OK, I've been dying to test my abilities against their projects..."

Trudie arches a blonde-eyebrow and retorts, "You're crazy, aren't you?"

Dusty shrugs and replies, "Maybe. But I'm still here."

They laugh as Aaron's car pulls off onto a desert road, signaling that they're about seven miles from the base.

-

"Dylan! You lying son of a bitch!"

Communications Expert Zoa Ripley runs through the base, a recorded-tape in one tight fist. He storms into the coffee room to find Dylan sitting at the table, his feet propped up on said table, a superbly smug grin plastered to his tanned face.

Dylan folds his newspaper down and replies, "And what pray tell gave you that idea?"

Zoa slams the tape onto the table and replies, "You murdering traitor! You honestly think we don't record all calls coming in _OR_ going out of this base."

Dylan's smile drops down to a look of slight amusement and he completely turns to face the beet-red face of the Com-Expert.

He reaches for the tape, but Zoa pulls it back, and places the barrel of Desert Eagle into his face, "Oh come on now Zoa... You don't honestly think I'd do something like that."

He stands up and looks at Zoa, their eyes locked, almost as if they're searching for the answers to their silent questions.

Zoa breaks the stare to cock the gun, which is all the time Dylan needs. He brings his leg up and slams his knee into Zoa's chest, knocking him a little off balance. Zoa spins around and slams the butt of the Eagle into Dylan's face, slamming him into the table. Dylan recoils off the metal table and holds his face, blood pouring from a swelling cut above his left jaw-bone.

Dylan wipes the blood from his face and replies, "You are going to pay dearly for that."

Zoa runs up to Dylan and kicks him onto the ground, then drains all six shots into Dylan's face, "Nope, don't think so... Uh oh..."

Zoa turns around to see the other soldiers staring at him, looks of surprise, disgust, and confusion on their faces.

Zoa tosses them the tape and says, "This proves that Dylan is the real traitor. Now, go prepare for the mission, we got less than ten minutes till they get back."

****

I've got to be kidding myself here... Oh well... Who knows what Sean's real last name will have on the mission? Cause I sure don't.. I'm writing this by the seat of my pants, very little planning... Uh, I guess review. The action starts next chapter, believe you me. Next chapter will be up next Wednesday. Watch me... CoRpAsItE


	26. Evanescent Memories: The Last You

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Two

Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

****

The Last You

Trudie, Aaron, Dusty, and Sean carry the cases of ammo to the armory, getting little help from the seemingly empty base. Sean struggles and drops one, a sound like a muffled BANG sounding from the case.

Sean picks it up and replies, "I guess this would be gunpowder?"

Dusty shakes his head, "Nope, just a gas grenade and some other assorted... Oh my god, I guess he wasn't kidding when he said it'll burn your nose hairs, that reeks!"

The four of them begin to cough and choke as the gas pours through the cracks in the case, enveloping them in rank smoke. Trudie sits her cases down and pulls her shirt over her face, hoping to get a single breath of fresh air. No such luck. Dusty stumbles back and slams into a wall, his cases clattering to the ground.

They both glare at Sean and he replies with a simple, "Oops..."

Dusty and Trudie groan and jump as Aaron passes out. They pick him up and take him into his room, then return to grab the cases, still coughing horribly. Sean picks his up and kicks Aaron's down the hall, being careful not to set another piece of ammunition off. They manage to get all the ammo to the gun-range without incident, their eyes still bloodshot and tearing up.

Trudie sits on a chair and coughs, her throat still sore, "Oh my god. That is horrible, did you make that?"

Dusty laughs lightly and replies, "Yeah, jalapeno pepper, a bit of garlic, and the standard tear-gas component, mace. I use them when I need to, which is very rarely."

Sean vomits into a trashcan and replies, "Uh, I can't stand garlic... Shall we go get the rest of the troops?"

Trudie shakes her head and walks over to the sink, then washes her eyes of the homemade teargas. She dries her eyes and looks around, the room a complete blur.

She stumbles forward and replies, "Great, I'll be blind for a while... Thank you..."

You can feel the sarcasm in her voice as she feels her way back to her chair, to find someone sitting in it.

Sean screams as a hand lands on him and replies, "Sorry."

-**Draco-Program**-

Draco shrieks as the new creature jumps at her, pins her wings to the ground and starts to pounce on her chest with its front feet. Draco brings her head up and chomps into the creature's stomach, calling out in surprise as blood and guts cover her face.

She rolls to the side as the creature stumbles around, each step causing more insides to fall out, the aberration that was the heart slapping the floor last. Draco rises to her feet and snaps her head forward, her jaws clenching around the creature's head. She clenches her jaws and gurgles as she is rewarded with the round head rolling across the ground, then the body slamming at her feet.

She floats into the air and flies back through the door, stopping when her mate rounds the corner, his head filling the hallway. He growls a bit and she flaps her wings wildly, almost as if to protest something her mate said. Her mate slides through the hall and lifts his head, tearing a huge hole in the ceiling. His eyes meet hers and he snorts, sending her flying up, into the dark sky. She rolls as she flies higher and stops, staring at the white moon. The moon reflects in her black eyes and she flips backwards, then zooms down to the building, landing on the top with a soft patter. She walks to the edge and plants her feet on the edge, scrunching her body and extending her wings and opens her mouth, almost as if to resemble some sort of demonic creature that will keep all invaders at bay.

Another dragon rises from the whole, Draco's sister, Draconis. She copies her sister's exact stance and they look exactly alike, like two of the same statues. They both bend back and jump forward, falling to the earth. They both land with soft thuds and they walk forward, then stop, again sliding into their statuesque stances, almost like they're waiting.

-**The Next Morning 3:53am**-

Sean yawns as he awakens in the gun-range, for some odd reason.

He looks around and calls, "Hello? Anyone in here?"

Nothing... He stands up from the table and walks out, arching an eyebrow as the hallways are empty...

__

Oh shit... The mission.. They didn't.. No they couldn't, could they?

He mentally curses himself for no reason and he runs to his room, grabs his gun cases and runs out the back-door, coming into contact with Trudie.

She slams into the dirt and spins around, "What the hell are you doing?"

Sean rubs the back of his neck and replies, "I thought you guys left without me..."

Trudie groans and replies, "I was just coming to get you. Hurry and throw your stuff in the back and hop in the truck with your dad."

Sean nods and jumps into the truck, smiling at his dad.

Dusty frowns and replies, "What are you smiling about, we might die?"

Sean's smile explodes like an atomic bomb and he replies, "Sorry, I've just always wanted to see what you can do. I heard you killed a giant snake."

Dusty clenches the steering wheel and replies, "This isn't a game. People die for a cause we aren't even sure we can win. But yeah, I kicked its ass..."

Trudie pounds on the side of the truck and hops into the back as Dusty takes off, the six armored cars following behind.

-

__

This is a death-mission...

Zoa frowns as he holds the tape close. Trudie didn't believe him, why should she though? Dylan was her best guy friend here. He curses the human intellect and grips the RPG in his hands.

__

At least I got this rocket launcher...

-

Dusty keeps his eyes on the road in front of him as Sean calls out every HCF program he's killed, even the Umbrella things they stole.

"There's the Bandersnatch, the cerberuses, zombies, can't forget the Nemesis, a few Tyrants..."

Dusty squeezes the steering wheel and shouts, "Shut the fuck up! I know what I've killed, but this is not something you keep a score on! Well, yeah, I used to, but it isn't right playing with death. But, this is playing with fire, and fighting it with more fire is just asking to get burned.. Now, Trudie, how much farther?"

Trudie's voice comes over his com-piece on his right ear, "We got about another hundred miles till our drop point, then another three-quarter mile till the base."

Dusty replies and continues driving, passing a sign that reads, "Now leaving Tuscon."

__

Yeah, but are we coming back?

-

Trudie looks at the two men sitting beside her, the two HCF men.

The one on her left, a really bulk guy with short buzzed hair, shifts uneasily and replies, "I heard you lost your arm in a busted mission eleven years back."

Trudie rolls her eyes and answers, "Well, it really wasn't a mission, we were sent in to take out some terrorists, but it turned out to be an Umbrella-Test. I lost the arm when one of their creations snapped the ball off my shoulder, then I cut it off. I'm actually surprised it didn't become infected..."

The two men nod and clutch their guns as the very tip of the Sierra Nevada mountain range disappears over the horizon. The other one, a really skinny guy with long red hair, pulled back in a messy ponytail and green eyes, turns to her and pulls out a small flask.

He holds it out to her and replies, "A little coffee, it's a bit cold out here."

Trudie takes the flask and takes a sip, surprised it really is coffee, and not some kind of liquor. She hands it back and reaches for the handgun at her side, then pulls it up and check the barrel, then chambers a round.

She turns to the red-headed one and says, "I hope you know how to use that thing."

The man chuckles and replies, "I do. I was able to take a Tyrant out with three shots from 300 meters back. Ask Dusty, he saw me."

Dusty laughs over their com-pieces and replies, "Yeah, but you were aiming for me though."

Trudie laughs and replies, "Here, let me see your gun."

The man hands it over and she says, "Here's the problem. The scope is slightly angled upward and to the left."

She closes her hand around the scope and twists, the scope moving down and to the right slightly. She puts her eye to the scope and hands it back.

The man takes it and looks through the scope, "Damn, it's perfect."

Trudie smiles and replies, "I know. Uh, turn up here Dusty."

The truck turns to the right and they leave the dirt road. She turns to the cars behind her and she points her hand to the left.

The car honks its horn and keeps going straight, staying on the concrete road, "Alright, guys, we're going through the back entrance, so we'll be driving a bit more. They others will take out any resistance in the front and surround the place."

The two nod and load their weapons.

Trudie turns to the sniper and replies, "You'll stay with the rest and grab another gun, cause you'll be of little use inside with that. You can meet us inside, we won't go far."

He nods and turns to the road, watching as dirt is kicked up into the air.

-

Sean yawns and looks out the window, wishing they were there already... The wait is getting to him, a lot. He resorts to humming a random tune, which is his more annoying trait.

Dusty slaps his back and spurts, "Quit it. That is really annoying. Oh, we're almost here."

Sean turns to his dad's side and gasps at the size of the complex, a seven-story building, each floor probably taking up four city blocks...

Dusty scoffs and replies, "Umbrella and their money."

He pulls the truck up about seven-hundred meters from the complex and they get out, Sean grabbing his cases from the floorboard. He pulls out the M93R and slides it into his holster, then reaches for the AK-Special. He hefts it over his shoulder and slides his right arm through the strap.

He turns to his dad and watches as he slides to guns onto his person: A M93R and his M79 pack.

Dusty pulls out the M93R and says, "Hand out our side-packs."

Sean nods and passes out four packs, each one containing seven clips for their handguns. He also passes out three extra clips for their big guns, a M16, AK-Special, and a shotgun.

They all load up and cock their handguns, "Let's go."

-

Lieutenant James Marshall steps past his front line and asks, "What did you find?"

They both turn to him and reply, "Umbrella's statues, sir. They look so real."

He stares at the statues and gasps, "They look like Dragons... Everyone, get back."

All his soldiers stumble back as he pulls out a frag grenade, pulls the pin, and shoves it below one of the statues. It explodes, and a black shape flies from the smoke and shattered stone. The dragon shrieks as it spins through the air, swirling the smoke around with its blood-red wings. Lt. Marshall and the squad open fire on the dragon as it floats above them, its stomach glowing a bright orange. Bullets pelt the dragon as a soldier drops to his back, and unloads seven sniper rifle rounds into its face. Blood covers the ground as the dragon flutters around, more and more lead hitting its body. It finally gives and falls to earth, but not before releasing whatever is in its stomach. Lt. Marshall rolls out of the way as fire covers the squad. He screams as one of his best men runs out of the fire, half his upper torso melting and on fire.

"Oh my god..." says Lt. Marshall as he looks up, another dragon covering the battlefield in shadow.

The dragon loons awfully familiar... He turns to the other statue to see it missing.

As the other dragon closes in, Lt. Marshall pulls out another grenade and pulls the pin, _Oh fuck me..._

The grenade explodes as soon as the dragon picks him up in its mouth, killing them both. As the smoke clears, what is left of the dragon's skull landing over Lt. Marshall's smoldering remains.

-

Dusty and Trudie stop as they hear the second explosion, "Wait, this isn't right..."

Trudie nods at Dusty's statement and replies, "Yeah, but this _IS _Umbrella we're taking about."

Sean walks up and says, "Guys. We need to get moving."

The two HCF men walk up and they proceed the last few meters to the back doors. They look at the five doors and then at each other.

Dusty and Trudie stare at the door that looks warped and burnt, then Dusty says, "Flip a coin for it."

Trudie shakes her head and says, "No, we stick together. Last time I split up with my team, half of them got killed."

Dusty nods and says, "Ralph, pick a door. You, Sean, and Brad will go through it. Trudie..."

Trudie slams her fist into the wall and screams, "Are you fucking retarded? I said WE DO NOT SPLIT UP!"

Dusty nods and says, "Ok... Ralph, pick a door."

Ralph, the red-head, nods and points to the warped door. Dusty and Trudie nods and Sean walks up to it, then kicks it in, or attempts, as his foot bounces off harmlessly.

He holds his leg and collapses, "Oh! That hurts! AW!"

Dusty shakes his head and walks up to the door, pulls out a small box-like object, attaches it to the bottom of the door, then pulls a small switch from the side of it.

Dusty walks around the corner, "You better get over here!"

The other four gasp and round the corner as Dusty presses a lever, then the building shakes as the door explodes. They round the corner again to see the door jarred open, not even a scratch on it...

Trudie looks at Dusty and asks, "How in the hell?"

Dusty smiles and replies, "I got a lot of free time when I'm not taking it to HCF..."

Trudie shrugs it off and they enter the building, as a loud roar fills the halls of the destroyed Umbrella complex.

****

You just read this, so, you got one thing left to do. And no, it's not to run and scream. You need to review. And before I forget, please? CoRpAsItE


	27. Evanescent Memories: Evil Deeds

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Two

Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

****

Evil Deeds

Dusty steps past the door frame, as a precautionary measure, his gun is raised. Angled upwards so that it is perfect traction for a head shot, with of course the option for fluid movement in either direction.. He hears Trudie step in behind him, followed by his two men, then Sean.

Sean's vision pans around the area looking for any sign of movement "It's kind of quiet here, are all complexes like this?" he asks, having found none.

With a downward strike of her hand, Trudie silences him and mouths "Only when there is an Outbreak of this nature."

Sean lets out a gasp, it escaping his lips despite his best efforts, Dusty from the lead however, raises his hand slowly and attentively, his attention obviously further ahead. The source which so required he take notice was green and color but he only caught a glimpse as it disappeared behind a door and vanished into the shadows. Involuntarily his left eye brow rose quizzically as somewhere inside a low roar reverberates from the walls, simultaneously as heat begins to emanate from the door and under the pressure, he leaps back while his jacket begins to sizzle then melt. .

He pries it off and says, "Damn, that air was hot as shit!"

-

Trudie sighs in exasperation but a clear feeling of fear eating at her insides as she looks at what was once solid, having now degenerated into a liquid pool of melted nylon. The rookie of the team is not able to appear so disaffected and stands, wide eyed and open jawed.

Dusty shudders and says, "Ralph, run across and check the doors on that side of the hall. Sean, you go back that way with Brad, try all those doors. Trudie, did you bring the night-vision goggles?"

Everyone nods except Trudie, who hands him the goggles. She watches as he puts them on, peers back around the corner, and screams, the goggles flying off faster than they went on.

She walks up to him and asks, "What is it?"

Dusty holds his heart and slides down the wall, "It.. It was a dragon!"

Trudie arches an eyebrow and replies, "I don't believe it. Let me see those goggles."

Taking the goggles and slides them onto her face, the woman flicks the power on, coating her view of the dark hallway in fluorescent green light. As her eyes search with hawk like intensity, finally what she saw comes into view. Trudie desperately wishes that it had not.

"Oh shit!" shouts Trudie as she dives back, the corner melting down, almost searing off her face with whatever melted the wall.

She pries the goggles off and replies, "Goddamn! What has Umbrella been fucking with down here?"

-

Dusty stares at his melted jacket and huffs, "Don't know," he pulls out his M79, "but I'm going to kill it."

Pressing the grenade into the weapon and clicking the barrel shut in a blaze gesture, Dusty gazes around the corner, smiling wolfishly as his prey makes it's way closer. It's huge hide ripping the structure from it's hinges, a huge hole to accommodate it's mass. Raising the launcher with a delighted finality, the trigger snaps forward, sending the grenade on it's kamikaze course.

Dusty stumbles back as a jet of hot air is shot at the grenade, causing it to explode in his face. He holds the grenade launcher up as the flames smack him in the face and arms.

"Well damn... I guess we got a pyro-maniac on our hands. Umbrella has gone overboard..." states Dusty as he picks himself up.

Trudie huffs and replies, "Overboard is never enough with Umbrella. When they go overboard is the exact day they destroy themselves. Now, shall we run across?"

Dusty reloads his M79 and walks across, then dives into the offshoot as the air distorts, and the walls begin to melt. He turns around and waves to Trudie, telling her to come on.

-

__

You've got to be shitting me... I can't make that!

She watches as the air distorts once again, then again, and again, each time seven seconds apart...

She estimates the width of the hall and smiles, "I can make it..."

She pulls out her M8000 and cocks it, then backs up to the door. She squats a few times and then runs forward, using her legs to push into the air, her body performing a cartwheel in mid-air, pulling off two rounds before she slams into the ground. A rush of oven-like air rushes past her and she dives into the hall, her boots sizzling slightly. She pats her boots till the steaming stops and gasps, her breath short and quick.

She looks at Dusty and smirks, "Well, that was fun... What else does this fun-house have in store for us?"

Dusty offers her a hand and replies, "I really don't want to know. I just want to get this mission over with, cause I have a strong suspicion that we're alone."

Trudie arches an eyebrow and replies, "Damn..."

They both jerk their heads back to the door to the outside as a man shouts something, and Trudie shouts, "Zoa do NOT come in here!"

Too late, as Zoa comes running in, his rocket launcher clattering loudly on the handgun attached to his person. He smiles and screams something, then runs into the hallway, the rush of hot air quick and painful. Zoa spins around and lands on his back, his entire right side horribly burned and scarred. He gasps and holds up the tape..

He stares into Trudie's eyes and replies, "To... Told you..."

Trudie clasps the tape and his left hand in hers and replies, "Stop talking, you'll just make it worse, trust me."

__

Zoa laughs and then coughs, blood covering his face, "Aw stuff it. I'm dead."

Trudie arches an eyebrow, then she is sitting back down, Zoa's dead body lying in front of her, dead.

"Did I imagine talking to him? Dusty, did he die as soon as he slid?"

Dusty shakes his head, "Nah, he got out the told you and then he died, are you ok?"

Trudie places her hand on her forehead and replies, while she looks at Zoa's burning face, "I... I don't know anymore..."

-

Both Brad and Sean could not pull their eyes away from the sight before them. Massive wings encompassed a rhino-like in a deadly embrace, devouring the creature within seconds. The younger man came close to loosing the contents of his stomach but a well built arm stopped him.

He looks at him and mouths, No sound, whatsoever...

Feeling the bile rise in his throat, Sean looks on while the older man pulls out his favorite toy, a sniper rifle, having prepared it previously, the weapon is already loaded. He aims it at the face and then lowers it, pulling a longer and larger cylinder from his sidepack, a silencer... He screws it on the barrel and aims again, then pulls the trigger. The dragon before them spins into the air and shrieks horribly, the round carving through the wall. Sean and Brad turn to run, but they're pinned to the ground by the dragon's clawed hands.

__

Shit, this is it... thinks Sean as he feels the pressure, then Brad's pocketknife gleams in his face.

Brad slides it to him and nods, "Get yourself free, I got it."

Sean slides the knife back and then drives it into the dragon's hand, causing it to release him. He rolls forward and starts running, as he hears Brad pull the pin on a grenade.

As the explosion causes the roof to collapse behind him, Sean says, "Rest in peace, not pieces."

He runs another corner and slams into the door, his nose breaking upon contact. He drops to his knees and shouts, "DAMN IT!"

He hears his dad call from behind the door and sees his dad pointing to the com-piece on his side. Sean nods and puts his on, then turns it on.

"DO NOT RUN ACROSS THE HALL! DO NOT!" screams his dad's voice over the piece.

Sean nearly pries it off and replies, "Do I need to ask?"

He peers across the hall and sees a man sitting in Trudie's lap, half his body burned horribly.

Sean frowns and replies, "Gotcha. So, what do I do?"

Dusty frowns and asks, "Where's Brad?"

Sean frowns and replies, "He won't be joining us. We found a dragon.."

Dusty punches the wall and shouts, "Shit! There's another one! Damn it!"

Sean watches as the air in the hall distorts, and the walls begin to melt, _Holy shit!_

His eyes nearly bulge in their sockets and he says, "I'll see if I can go around!"

Dusty grunts and spurts, "No, we're coming to you, stay where you are."

Sean groans and retorts, "I'm not a little kid anymore! If Krueger was still alive..."

He stops there, as he knows how attached Trudie was to Krueger, "Sorry Trudie..."

He listens as she sucks back the tears and replies, "Don't worry, Zoa makes two good guys I've lost in the past eleven years... Dusty, let's go."

Dusty nods from across the hall and they disappear around the corner. Sean huffs and slides down the wall, his guns scraping the wall with a horrible nails-on-chalkboard sound.

__

This blows ass...

-

Dusty holds up the M79 and M93R in both hands, ready to kill anything that moves.

__

Where is Ralph? All of these doors are locked tight...

He sees a bit of movement and turns back to Trudie, who has her M8000 pointed side-to-side. He points forward and nods, sending her forward, hoping she gets the shadow. Trudie walks past him and disappears around the corner.

He hears her shout, "Ralph!" then she is rolling back around the corner, a red mark gleaming on her face.

He runs up to her and rounds the corner, his eyes resting on the twitching form of one of his companions.

Dusty smiles an says, "Hey Ralph, you ok?"

Ralph shudders at the sound of a voice and turns around, his body swaying like a palm tree in the breeze. His left foot scrapes the wall and he tightens his grip on the assault rifle.

His head tilts to the right quickly and he spurts, "Not gonna kill me, not gonna kill me..."

Dusty slides the M79 into its pocket and holds his left hand up, "Hey, Ralph, what's the matter? You can tell me, you know?"

Ralph's mouth curls into a snarl and he raises the rifle, "NO! YOU WON'T KILL ME!" then opens fire.

Dusty screams and slams into the door on his right, then rolls across the floor as the bullets spray the wall and floor.

__

Shit! Trudie!

He pokes his head out and looks around, seeing Trudie and Ralph gone, a single drag mark in the dust-covered floor.

__

I wasn't in here for but a minute. How the hell did he grab her?

He cocks the M93R and runs down the hall, wondering just what happened to Ralph.

-

Trudie opens her mouth and bites down on the arm, blood rushing into her mouth.

Ralph screams and tightens his grip, nearly crushing her vocal cords, "You bitch! You'll pay for that..."

Trudie struggles to reach her M8000, but she doesn't have the strength. Her eyes flutter as her breath becomes strained, then a single gunshot and Ralph's body dropping, allows her to breathe.

She stands up and rubs her throat, "Damn... What happened?"

She looks behind her to see Dusty sliding his M93R into its holster, opting for the M79.

He slides a grenade into the barrel and snaps it shut violently, a grim expression on his face, "I knew he couldn't take much more, but we needed the support... Umbrella has taken both of my teammates... Are you ok?"

Trudie walks up to him and replies, "Yeah I'm fine, we better get to Sean."

-

Dusty nods and sniffs, his nostrils flaring rapidly, "You smell that? A virus!"

He spins around and fires the grenade, watching as the entire hall explodes, sending him through one of the doors. He slides along the tiled floor and screams as he connects with a desk, wincing as it cracks from his velocity.

He stands up to his feet and says, "This can get worse... Wait, the virus exploded... It's combustible? Umbrella has done it now..."

He reloads the M79 and walks out into the hall, then looks around as he finds Trudie missing.

He snaps the barrel shut and says, "Well damn," then runs down the hall.

-

Sean slams his head into the wall for the sixth time since Dusty and Trudie rounded the corner. He jerks his head toward the hall as an explosion rocks the complex, causing dust and plaster to rain down on him. His eyes stare at the corner and then he coughs, quite a few times to be exact

__

What the?

He watches as the air is distorted again, the sheer heat from it causing him to instantly explode in sweat. He swipes his forehead with his jacket sleeve and stands up, his knees popping loudly. He shakes the sleep from his left leg and walks back, trying the door on his left. Locked. Sean looks around and finds Brad's knife. He picks it up and twirls it in his hand, then jams it into the doorframe. He grunts and pulls it back, his muscles straining as the door creaks in protest.

He screams and the door flies open, stopping on something, with fingers... Sean looks around the door and frowns at the body, well, skeleton to be politically correct. He says a silent prayer and walks to the small coffee table, knocks the objects off the table, and stares at the single header on the clipboard.

He picks it up and reads it aloud, "To all Draco-Program personnel, as of last Tuesday, we were given orders to extract samples of Volvagia's TDNA. This poses one problem, we have to get close enough to extract a single scale. Our cryo-suits are still in the development stage, leaving us with one solution, to kill Volvagia. Beware his breath, as it still kills."

He drops the paper and picks up a picture, showing an obviously happy couple, a man with long brown hair, the other a female with short, black hair...

__

Wait, it's the other way around... Damn, that is one ugly ass couple...

Sean drops the picture and turns around, his mind wandering to places he never wants to go to again.

__

AH! THAT WAS ONE UGLY COUPLE!

He shudders as he walks back out, leaving the body, and the picture behind.

****

Cutting it kind of close, at the exact end of seven pages now. You know what you should do, it doesn't mean you have to do it though. Next chapter, will be up soon.


	28. Evanescent Memories: Mon Capitan

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Two

Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

****

Mon Capitan

Trudie places a single hand to her head, gingerly checking for any damage at having just flown through a wall, then huffs with aching ribs, "Huh, it's a bit odd..."

Standing to slightly shaky feet, the solider pulls her M8000 from the rubble, instantly cocking it as a noise creeps out from her left.

She turns to her left and holds up the gun, "Identify yourself."

The man crawls along the ground and replies, "Help... me... Volvagia went... Went crazy..."

He twitches and stops moving, then reaches up and groans, having turned to a zombie...

__

With a tail? What the hell?

She backs up as the man's 'tail' slashes around violently, tearing the desk in half, sending splinters bouncing off Trudie's body.

She raises the gun and replies, "Why am I not infected? It's odd..."

Taking a resolute aim at the creatures head, a single round is ejected from the chamber, finding it's mark, the head explodes in hues of red and pink. A gasp escaping into the air as her foe did not cease movement.

"This is not happening..." stumbles Trudie as she walks back, her gun drawn again, then drains the clip, all fifteen rounds into his chest, finally killing him.

__

I took its head CLEAN off! Why didn't it die?

She shakes her head and runs out of the room, the questions in her head giving her a headache.

Dusty could hear his feet slamming off the floor, coming to an abrupt stop as the sight of his co-worker appearing via a large smoke stained hole. Her clothes disheveled and burned but that made no difference as his pace increased so as to reach her quicker. His voice containing the same smile which appeared on his face

"Glad to see you're still alive."

Trudie glares at him and laughs, "Well, no thanks to you... You bastard..."

The male faked a look of being wounded, "That hurts like hell... We need to get going, I think we can get to Sean this way..."

The dirty female gives a single nod of her head as they begin to trail down the hallway, both individuals having their fire arms drawn. The presence of an Umbrella prison is never a pleasant sight, they were impossibly hard to accept, perhaps even as bad as the monsters themselves. Trudie taps the bars of the first cell they happen across, it is too dark to see anything and although the chances of anyone alive or sane is unlikely, it does no harm to check. Peering further, she jumps backwards, with Dusty following suit. It could be a shadow for all they know, if they possess the power to move by their own will. The apparition opens it's maw and screams with all the rages of hell. The male operative having seen more than enough, snatches a grenade and threw it inside the cage. They both slam into the floor as flames lick the walls, turning them from white to black.

Dusty looks around and says, "That was the most freakish shit I've ever seen... I cannot believe Umbrella invented that... It looked like a specter of some type..."

Trudie turns to him and winks, "Good name for it. We'll call it Freakish. Um... Dusty, I don't think we can get to Sean..."

Dusty's heart jumps to his throat as he stares at the pile of rubble, a single hand the only 'living' symbol around. He walks up to it and kicks a piece of rubble, which falls away to reveal what looks like a pterodactyl skull, only... Mutated..

He bends down and picks it up, having to grunt as it ways a ton, theoretically of course, and says as he reaches into the eye socket, "It's another dragon. Exactly how many of these are left?"

Trudie watches as he pulls a small purple chunk from the eye-socket and pokes it curiously, then drops it and stomps on it.

She smiles and says, "I'm guessing more than two, cause I guess the squad killed one out front remember?"

Dusty thinks for a second that curses loudly, the word reverberating off of the walls, "Shit! Well, I guess we're going to need more ammo, huh?"

Trudie snorts and scoffs, "Are you serious? You can't mean that we're going to kill these things? One blast from that big one will kill us easily!"

Dusty rubs his M79 in thought and replies, "I know, but I like the challenge..."

He licks his lips in anticipation and then shakes his head, _No, I'm not infected anymore! It doesn't matter! I'm not a bloodthirsty BOW anymore! I'm NOT!_

He jerks his head side to side as he remembers killing Thomas, and the look in Aya's eyes when she realized what happened to him.

__

I **hurt** her! And I won't do it again!

****

But you know you like the thought of killing things...

No! The virus made me think I liked it. I don't!

****

Then why are you here?

"NO! I won't kill anything else! I'm only here to take down Umbrella!"

He catches the look in Trudie's eyes and then drops to his knees, his throat tight. He reaches for his M93R and jumps to his feet, rage, no, _Isis_, running through his veins.

__

I'm not infected anymore! I'm NOT! I won't become that person again!

Running through the halls, head pounding with a growing migraine, he swore that he could see double which slowly blended outwards into triple. Rounding a corner and stopping, a grim realization hits. He is just seven feet away from certain death. It causes a sadistic leer to spread slowly from one side of his face to the other, in tune his eyes flash, brown molding into a hard dark black. He pulls out his M79 and his left eye begins to twitch, as his skin begins to crawl, just like it used to that day eleven years ago.

__

I won't go back, I won't...

****

Oh, shut up and enjoy it... You know you want to..

Harsh lines lay claim to her features as Trudie frowned, not able to think about anything save the fate of Dusty.

As she rounds the corner where they killed the Freakish, _Aya wouldn't mention any real details about her experience, just Thomas, nothing else. What did happen at HCF?_

Stopping dead in her tracks, laughter alerting her that something is not quite right. The sick, maniacal noises causing chills to run up the spine of even the most hardened veterans. A loud 'thump' is followed by an explosion which caused her to turn back on her heel, entering the dragon hall just in time to see her friend fly through the wall, clothing alight.

She drops to her knees and says, "No... This can't be happening..."

Her eyes raise up and she screams in disbelief as Dusty walks back through the door, tentacles flailing from his fists.

__

No... He was infected back after the Oilrig! What is up with HCF trying to make the perfect bio-human-weapon?

Dusty laughs and clasps his hands together, the tentacles wrapping around one another, forming an all-too-familiar javelin...

__

Krueger! Oh my god...

Her mind rewinds back to what Aya said, _Umbrella's Fusion Virus is the perfected form of Isis..._

"This can't be happening... Dusty!"

Dusty halted in his tracks, head twisting and black eyes gleaming with an intense uncontrollable anger. And a lust, a lust for blood. Shaking his head bewilderingly, his right arm goes to his forehead, the tentacles unwrapping to accommodate this.

__

Trudie! I'm sorry!

****

Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! I'm in control and there is nothing you can do about it!

Dusty fights with the virus in is veins and drops to his knees, as another wave of steaming air blasts across his body, searing his flesh off. His skin heals quickly and he growls, the tentacles flailing madly at this point.

"**That's it... You die now, you Umbrella shit!**"

Flexing impressive muscles as his body jumped into the air, twisting his hips, the right leg snapped backwards for a kick but it never connected as he ricocheted when the dragon blasted him for a second time.. He slams into the tile and flips to his feet, causing the tile to cave in a little.

Spitting blood on the ground while throwing a hostile glare in the dragons direction, Dusty winces in obvious pain as a second blast hurtles in his direction. Not so much as breathing, his posture immobile, he waits and waits but lunging forth a tentacle from the palm of his hand, it soars catching the dragon directly in it's left nostril, stopping the mounting attack instantaneously.

**__**

Gotcha!

He grunts and runs forward, the tentacle flailing back into his wrist. He pulls the fist back and slams it down into the dragon's mouth, causing the head to rise up in the back, and causing a deep indentation in the burnt tile.

Dusty follows up with a kick and slams the dragon's head into the ceiling, causing it to catch. The dragon's head hangs as Dusty places his palms on the underside of its head. He grunts and smiles as the tentacles crunch through the body like a sneeze through wet tissue-paper, stopping on the skull bottom. He frowns as blood coats his face, then his tongue darts out to lick the blood, his throat emitting a lustful moan.

__

Aw, that is creepy! Don't do this to me!

****

Aw screw you... I like it, and so should you..

Dusty's tongue darts out again, licks some more, then quickly darts back in.

Dusty's eyes flash to brown and he screams, "Aw that is fucking nasty! Eww!"

They flash quickly back to black as the dragon's head begins to fall. He rolls out of the way and throws his fist forward, slamming into the dragon's jaw, which in turn causes its neck to snap on the doorframe, killing it instantly.

His eyes flash to brown and he falls to his stomach and he passes into unconsciousness.

__

Damn it, this is some shit... God, I'm so tired... I love the taste of blo... NO!

Trudie watches as Dusty falls to his stomach, then Sean comes running around the corner, his face full of worry and fright. He runs up to Dusty and places a hand on his back.

He looks at Trudie, and with a look of anger, "What happened to him!"

Trudie frowns and replies, "He was infected with Isis, I guess he had a lapse of some kind, and he mutated again... I'm sorry..."

Sean stands up and shouts, "Sorry is not good enough! Why didn't you say anything? You could have done something! You could have knocked him unconscious or something! But you did NOTHING! What good are you!"

Trudie frowns and drops to her knees, her mind going a million directions at once, "I... I don't know anymore... I thought I was doing good by getting rid of Umbrella, but every time I try to do something good, people around me die... You should get out of here... I'll handle the rest..."

Sean frowns and replies, "No, we have to get my dad out of here. We leave together, or not at all."

Trudie's eyes flash in rage and she shouts, "Your dad is INFECTED! He's one of THEM! I just watched him take out a dragon single handedly! The same dragon that killed Zoa! He's not human anymore!"

It's Sean's turn to feel remorse, "This is Umbrella, right? That mean's there has to be a cure somewhere..."

Trudie stops and says, "But, he's infected with Isis. The prototype of Fusion. Umbrella doesn't have the Fusion cure, HCF used to."

Sean smiles and retorts, "Think, Isis _IS _Fusion. That means that they have the same cure!"

Trudie shakes her head and replies, "But we don't know what it will do to him. It wasn't designed to cure Isis. It might be too much, and kill him. We don't know what happens."

Sean jumps to his feet and pulls out a file, with the Umbrella logo at the header, "I found it in one of the rooms. It talks about the Fusion virus and where it's kept in this facility."

Trudie runs up and snatches the paper and scans it, "It's on the _FIFTH _floor? That is crazy! We don't know what else is around here."

Sean smiles and grabs his dad's M79 case, "Well, I got the guns. We can take them."

Trudie frowns and shakes her head, "Like father like son."

Sean shakes his head and replies, "Like uncle, like nephew."

Trudie nods and smiles, "Yeah, we do this for Dusty and Krueger."

__

Dusty walks through the walls of the Isle Eras compound, his mind racing as to where Thomas has Aya. He tightens the grip on the assault rifle in his hands as he eyes a room with 'Virus Containment' marked on the door. He pushes the door open and smiles at the odd-looking device sitting on the counter.

He slings the rifle over his shoulder and picks the weapon up, "A viral amplifier... Wonder how it works..."

He frowns and pulls the trigger, then screams as a needle is shoved into his arm, dark red, almost black blood pouring into a small container in the handle of the weapon.

"Viral sample taken. Three minutes till antidote is acquired."

Dusty smiles and says, "Hmm, it's good to know I can cure myself after I kill this little fuck!"

The gun beeps and two black vials stick out of the top, obviously antidotes for Isis. He places one into the barrel and one in his pouch, hoping it works against Thomas.

He pumps the stock and says, "Thomas, the Grim Reaper is coming, and he isn't happy."

****

I thought this was a bit short, but I guess I was wrong, it barely broke seven pages, my set amount for each chapter... Uh, review I guess... Oh, in case you're wondering what happened to Dusty, let me get EndGame2 up, that'll explain everything. For now, just think of it as "Just a Little Slip."


	29. Evanescent Memories: Just a Little Slip

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Two 

Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

**Just**** a Little Slip**

Sean watches as Trudie walks into one of the doors, still hoping to find any kind of path to the upper levels, be it an elevator, stairs, or a trash-chute. She leans back out and shakes her head, nothing in this room either.

Sean turns and kicks the wall, "Damn it! We've checked every door on this floor!"

Trudie frowns and sits down, her M8000 scraping the wall in the process. She places her head in her hand and screams, the stress obviously getting to her. And him to, for that matter...

Great, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere...

His mind races to the truck sitting outside, then he ejects the thought, knowing he has to complete the mission. He stretches and yawns, fatigue wanting to take over his body. He shakes it off and pulls out his M93R, cocks it, then walks down the hall, leaving Dusty's body in one of the rooms, praying it'll keep him safe.

He turns back to Trudie and says, "There's one door we haven't tried yet... We need to go back around though.."

Trudie looks at him and smiles, "How could I forget that door?"

Sean smiles and they walk outside, not before leaving a note scribbled in red ink in Dusty's unconscious lap.

Be safe dad.

111

Dusty shakes his head from the blow as Thomas walks toward him, his clawed hands slicing into the walls. Dusty waits for the Viral-Amplifier to recharge and crawls back, his skin beginning to crawl in lust for Thomas's blood. Dusty fights the feeling off and stands to his feet, just in time to take a claw to the face.

Dusty screams and turns away, watching as his left cheek flaps toward the ground, but there's no blood... Dusty growls and his eyes turn black, the virus finally gaining control of his body. His cheek reforms and he walks toward Thomas, his left arm producing a single tentacle.

Thomas stops and laughs, his voice hoarse and choking, "You think a single tentacle can stop me? I'm perfect!"

Dusty glares at him with his body turned to the side and says, his voice quick and cutting, "Nothing is perfect. The only way to become perfect is to place your soul on Heaven's door. Which I will help you with."

He brings the tentacle back and slams it forward, tearing Thomas's left hand off, receiving a pleasing scream of pain from his rival, his equal of sorts. Thomas holds the hand and laughs as it forms in a spiral of Isis-infected blood. He pulls the fist back and throws it forward, the ground buckling under the force as it stops three inches from Dusty's face. The shockwave from the blast knocks Dusty up into the air and back, his body slamming into the high ceiling.

Dusty slams limply into the ground and coughs up blood, "Excellent! This is proving most interesting. Now," he cracks his knuckles, his skin rippling like water to expand his contracted ribcage, "we finish this."

Thomas laughs and cracks his neck, then drops as something happens to the virus in his veins. He screams in excruciating pain and coughs horribly, large amounts of blood spewing with each heaving cough.

Dusty smiles and walks toward his downed enemy and replies, "Seems you aren't perfect after all, huh?"

Thomas drops to his stomach and twitches, then his body flies into the air, wing-like appendages protruding from his lower-arms. They flap with a buzzing sound and he screams as horns protrude from his forehead, directly above his eyes. His feet melt to form two long, skinny tentacles.

He laughs, the sound has a beeping-edge to it, "This is amazing! Now, I AM perfect!"

Dusty smiles and rolls back as Thomas slams into the ground, the tentacle-legs grabbing two large pieces of machinery. He grabs the Viral-Amplifier and aims at Thomas, then rolls to the left, then the right as Thomas throws the machinery at him.

He pulls the trigger and says, "It's high tide, and you just drowned."

Thomas tries to fly out of the way, but the beam is too wide, catching his entire left side in a flash of black light. Thomas flutters around and then slams into the ground, his body melting, then evaporating, the air around his body distorting from the heat.

Dusty walks up to his body and raises his boot, then drops it onto Thomas's head, his mouth frozen in a silent curse. He raises the boot up and grabs the second and final vial, then jams it into his neck, pain instant.

(I'll be there shortly Aya...)

111

Trudie steps outside and huffs, "Well, we better get going. You think the stairs/elevator/something might be through the front door?"

Sean nods next to her and replies, "It's the only logical explanation, since there were no doors near where Brad died. And this _IS_ Umbrella after all right?"

Trudie nods and tightens her one-handed grip on the M8000, her face drawn into a tight scowl, then they walk around the building.

I wonder if anyone out front is still alive?

She didn't want to think about it, but she had to, there might be a slight chance someone is still around, someone who can help them.

They are disappointed as they round the corner, the sight before them like something from a REAL horror movie. The ground is smoldering, maybe from the smoking bodies, or from a fire-like attack. They don't know. She gazes down at the metal below her and frowns as she realizes it was once a sub-machine gun, with a hand still attached. Not even six feet away is a pile of smoldering muck, that Trudie knows was her squad. She walks over to it and catches a metal-nametag.

She picks it up and reads it, "Lieutenant James Marshall... He was my best soldier... Fuck Umbrella!"

She throws the nametag at the building and screams, her headache compounding, but she could care less. She drops to her knees and punches the ground, not stopping until she hears a finger pop loudly, probably dislocated.

She stares at nothing important and snaps the finger back in place, "We need to finish this. Let's go."

111

Sean cringes as he watches Trudie set the finger back in place, "We need to finish this. Let's go."

Sean nods and walks with her to the front doors, which are slightly charred and warped. Sean touches them and reels back as they emit a sizzle.

He waves his hands in the air and blows on them, "It's hot!"

Trudie nods and kicks the doors right in the center, smiling as the fly open easily, slamming against the walls. She walks in, gun drawn, then reaches for her flashlight. She turns it on, then backs up and screams as a large body falls down in front of her, causing the ground to quake as it slams into the tile.

She flashes the light on its face and says, "Rhyno... That means we are in the home of the Fusion Virus... You better grab the heavy weaponry from the vans back there. Actually, just keep the M79 ready. It's all we need."

Sean nods and replies as he walks off, "This is a bit odd. Maybe we aren't at the White Umbrella HQ... Then where is it?"

He stops as he reaches the vans and kicks himself, "I don't... Hey, my M79 pack!"

He slides the door open and grabs his M79 case from under the driver's seat and carries it back to Trudie, then drops it at her feet.

He smiles widely and replies, "Got TWO M79s! Yeah!"

Trudie shakes her head and slides it on, then slides her M8000 into its holster.

111

Trudie grabs the M79 and points it at the air, then pulls the trigger. Nothing except a single crack as the trigger snaps off.

She drops it and says, "Broke. No wonder Dusty let you keep it."

Sean hangs his head, then smiles, "More ammo then?"

Trudie laughs and nods, then they walk in. Trudie snaps her flashlight onto the bottom of the barrel of her M8000 and steps around the Rhyno's body. She looks up and squints her eyes as the light bounces off a mirrored ceiling.

She turns the flashlight to the side slightly and replies, "Welcome to Umbrella."

111

Sean looks up and frowns, the reflection showing them standing in the middle of the Umbrella logo. He looks closer and notices that the mirror itself is the Umbrella logo, down to the red and clear panels.

Egomaniacal anyone?

He shudders and follows Trudie up the stairs.

He stops in the middle of the catwalk the stairs led to and says, "It looks like a mansion lobby. What is up with Umbrella and mansions?"

Trudie laughs behind him and replies, "Well, it's either mansions or giant facilities."

Sean nods and replies, "I prefer we get rid of them. Say, you want to help us take down HCF when Umbrella's gone?"

Trudie shrugs and replies, "If I make it to that point, then yeah."

Sean frowns at her response and shrugs it off, opting to open the two red maple doors at the end of the catwalk. The new room just screams Umbrella. The curtains are blood red, the walls a bright white, the desk a sort of red-maple, the chair a mix of red and white leather with an Umbrella logo on the head-rest. He walks forward and stops as he steps into the center of yet another Umbrella logo.

He gazes up and thinks, _I bet it's another mirror. Bingo..._

He frowns as he stares up at his reflection and says, "Well, Umbrella is officially egomaniacal."

Trudie scoffs and retorts, "More like they have a hard-on for themselves."

111

Sean laughs and says, "They're the same thing."

Trudie laughs and picks up the golden name tag, "Doctor Evan Craft. Draco-Program Head Administrator. Huh... Wonder which body he is downstairs?"

She drops the plate and grasps the file that was stuffed underneath it.

She flips through it and says as she throws them aside, "Crap, crap, waste disposal, viral byproduct management, more crap, and... Oh my god, more crap."

She stares at the pile of papers on the floor and pulls out her lighter, then lights the papers on fire, casting the entire room in orange light. She sits down next to the fire and sighs as the warmth soaks into her body.

She arches her head back to Sean and replies, "I think guys who look at themselves in the mirror more than I do are gay."

She hears Sean choke and she laughs, the sound echoing off the empty office walls. She spins to her knees and then stands up, her stomach-length blonde hair flowing around her. She pulls out her handgun and walks toward the doors, just as they fly shut, the locking mechanism resounding loudly.

She cocks the gun and replies, "What did you touch?"

Sean drops the object in his hands and says, a sheepish grin on his face, "Uh... Nothing?"

Trudie prepares to blow the door apart, when a large metal plate slides over it, "Shit! Now what?"

As she kicks the door in frustration, a panel in the mirrored ceiling opens up, a black, shadow-like being flying through the air. It shrieks horribly, grabbing the attention of both people.

**"Warning, BOW Gas System Will Activate in Seven Minutes. Warning..."**

Trudie holds her M8000 up and says, "Sean, blow it apart."

She turns as he doesn't reply to see him cowering in the corner, his M79 in his lap, "No... Umbrella can't do this!"

Trudie growls and opens fire on the being, blowing holes in its already swiss-cheese like wings. It shrieks and slams into the ground, just as Trudie rolls out of the way. She blows the hair out of her face and opens fire yet again, as the being rises into the air. She ejects the empty clip and tosses the gun aside, snatching the M79 from Sean's lap as she runs around the dome-like room.

One shot, got to make it count...

She slides along the tile and stops against the desk, as the creature turns around, agonizingly slowly... She smiles and pulls the trigger, the gun booming as the grenade flies out, then makes contact with the being's face. The temperature in the room nearly triples as the being flaps through the air, its body ablaze and dropping flaming chunks of itself. Trudie jumps to her feet as the being drops like a ton of bricks onto the desk, sending splinters and chunks of maple flying through the room. One splinter grazes her face and she recoils, her hand dropping the gun and pulling the splinter out before it does permanent damage.

"Sean, you ok over there?"

Sean groans and replies, "They made my nightmare come true.. Damn it."

**"Warning, BOW Gas System Will Activate in Three Minutes..."**

111

"Aw... Where am I?"

Dusty slides to his knees on the floor and rubs his head, the virus obviously compounding his headache. He reaches for his M93R and cocks it, then tries to reach for his M79, only to find it missing.

He groans and spurts, "Damn it, Sean, you took my only chance for survival..."

He stands to his feet and walks outside, then kicks the door open, finally reaching the outside air. He breathes in deeply and stumbles around the building, wanting to reach the med-kit in one of the soldier vans.

All I need is a better gun and some migraine medicine.. My kingdom for an aspirin..

**You don't need it.**

Shut up you...

**Well, another random chapter huh? Well review. Review and you'll get a new chapter...**


	30. Evanescent Memories: Living Upon Shatte...

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Two 

Memories

: 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

Living Upon Shattered Wings

g p g 

The pain was overwhelming a man with a history and age like he possessed. Isis distracted his attention away from the headache which he could feel battering at his temples.

If I was only a few years younger...

Of course, then the virus would have full control.

I thought you were gone...

You shouldn't think, Dusty.

Dusty growls and stares at the dragon-body before him and pushes up, trying to down the growing headache, but he's preoccupied with Isis. He reaches the armored vans and pulls out a shotgun, and a bag of shells. He groans as he struggles to load the shells into the gun, his hands sweaty and shaky.

"Ok.." he pumps the stock, "let's go."

He stumbles toward the open double doors and walks up the stairs, hearing voices from upstairs.

He reaches the doors and bangs on them, "Hello, is anyone in here?"

He hears two distinct voices, one female, and one male, "Trudie? Sean?"

He bangs on the doors and looks at a blinking computer panel on his left.

He walks over to it and reads the screen, "Two minutes twenty-nine seconds until release of BOW gas... Uh oh..."

He types in some random code and the panel flashes, the time switching from two-and-a-half, to a minute-thirty.

"Oh shit... Damn it. Uh... Um..."

He shifts around on his feet and looks back at the door, the panel, door, then finally back to the panel.

He places his face on the doors and asks, "Do any of you know the code for the lock? You got a little over a minute."

111

I did not just hear that... I did **NOT** just hear that...

Trudie kicks the door and listens as the voice calls out the time, "**One minute, twenty seconds till BOW gas release.**"

She growls and flicks her bangs out of her face, "Sean. Read every piece of paper around, even if you have to blow the desk locks off."

Sean nods and runs to the desk, as Trudie looks in every object in the room, chairs, vases, walls, anything. She pulls her hand out of a vase and stares at the key in her palm. She slides it into her pouch and tosses the vase to the floor. She walks to the picture on the wall and tears it off the wall, finding a panel with a weird shaped key-hole. It's shaped like a 'Z', so she pulls the key back out, finding it is shaped the same, so she slides it in.

The key turns and clicks automatically, "_Please enter password._"

She stares at the touch-screen and reads the clue written on the wall next to it, "Draco-Program."

She smiles and instantly taps in, "EvanCraft."

The console beeps and the panel pops up, revealing three cards. Each with a different time written above the codes. She grabs them and walks over to the doors, where Dusty is on the other side. She pulls out one and calls out the code.

111

Dusty jumps as Trudie's voice comes from the other side of the door, "_ACG-1647-DRCG!_"

Dusty punches it in, then growls as it releases a denying beep.

He turns to the door and shouts, "Wrong!"

He hears gears and machinery whine to life and the lights come on in a brilliant flash of white. He squints his eyes as a loud female voice squawks over hidden speakers.

"**Warning. BOW gas will release in forty seconds.**"

He slams a fist into the wall as Trudie screams back, her voice whining over the speaker on the panel, "FD9-8675-DRACO!"

Dusty taps it in, and the doors fly up, Sean and Trudie running through. The doors groan and something snaps, the doors flying down and slamming into the rut, just as Trudie's ankle flies through the doorway. Dusty looks at the warped door and they cough, as a hissing sound fills the room on the other side of the double doors.

Trudie sits on her butt and says, "Well, that a simple puzzle... Damn, Umbrella sucks."

Dusty laughs and looks at the now-lit hall, the entire lobby looking as though it is underwater, as the lights reflect off the two reflecting pools on either side of the entrance doors. He looks straight down at the desk that sits a little ahead of the red-and-white tiled Umbrella. He sighs and leans against the balcony-rail.

He looks up at the mirror on the ceiling and whistles, then says, "That's creepy."

Trudie and Sean laugh, then gasp as doors slam open, and thick, heavy footsteps echo into the lobby. A few, gurgled screams fill the complex as Trudie, Sean, and Dusty jump to their feet.

Dusty cocks his M93R and says, "There shouldn't be zombies here."

111

Trudie aims the M8000 down and retorts as the thick oak doors explode, "I don't think it's zombies Dusty. It's something worse, something that shouldn't exist anymore."

Splinters bounce off the mirrored-ceiling as three distinct forms rise through the dust-cloud. The one in the middle looks like the Hulk-creature from the oilrig, but its skin is black now. The two on its sides cause Trudie to scream and stumble back, her head shaking in disbelief, as they look like Krueger, well, second-string mutation creatures.

Like Krueger was...

Sean stands next to her and asks, "You okay?" as Dusty snatches the M79 and unloads grenades into the trio, causing the mirror on the ceiling to crack slightly.

Trudie looks as a sliver of mirror-glass falls down, then looks up, the Umbrella now cracking from every explosion. She jerks her head to Dusty so fast, her hair flails upward and out, looking like a cape of dirty-blonde hair.

"Dusty! You're destroying the mirror!"

She watches Dusty looks up, then frowns, and reloads the M79. He points down and lets it loose, then pushes Sean and Trudie up against the double doors, under a little doorframe. The explosion is silenced by the shatter of glass, then Dusty, Trudie, and Sean are looking at millions of their own reflections as the mirror rains down, cutting through everything. Slicing sounds and crunches rise up from under them as the mirror cuts through the creatures.

Trudie looks up at the only part left attached to the ceiling, the round center part. She raises her M8000 and fires, as the new Hulk-Creature jumps up to their level, its arms sliced open and bleeding profusely.

As a shatter rises from above them, Trudie locks eyes with the creature and says, "Disappear in a cloud of evanescence."

It growls, then stops as the last part slices neatly through it, sticking into the catwalk. Its body shakes, then slides to both sides, falling over the railing. Sean and Trudie cringe as the halves land with a heavy slap of wet meat.

Dusty walks up to the chunk of mirror and taps it, causing it to shatter upon contact, "Damn... Where did you learn that?"

Trudie reloads her gun and says, "This complex, just now. Now, let's get going, we need to get that cure for Isis."

Dusty stops and looks at her as she walks down the stairs, "You're trying to cure me? But this is Fusion's HQ, not Isis."

Trudie stops on the last step and calls back, "They're the same thing, now COME ON!"

She listens as Dusty runs down the stairs and stops at her side, "Ok, we can go."

Trudie nods and they walk through the destroyed doors, stepping over the chunks of the other two Fusion creatures.

This won't end Umbrella, but it will open the way for Umbrella's destruction.

111

Sean keeps his mouth shut, not knowing what to say as he is still shocked from the look of the three creatures they killed, and the scares to death look in Trudie's eyes as she saw them. Something happened to Trudie at that oilrig, only if he could remember it!

_Why can't I remember a thing!_

He keeps mentally kicking himself as they pass through the front-half of the complex, which looks more like a lab, instead of an office. After checking every room on this floor, and coming up empty, they decide to try the next floor.

Still no sign of the other dragons, I know there has to be more dragons... I know there has to be...

He watches as Dusty flips a zombie over his shoulder, then stomps on its head. Trudie walks past him and kicks the door open, as it was wedged shut. They walk into the second floor and immediately dive into the two hallways, as red and orange fire fills the halls.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... I hate being right all the time.

He holds up his Mark23 and points it down the hall, and pulls off three rounds at the dragon. He is followed by Trudie's fire, and a few grenades from Dusty.

Dusty tosses one of the grenades down the hall and says, "Sean, hit it!"

Sean nods and aims at the grenade, then pulls off his last round, causing the grenade to explode, blowing the face off the dragon in an explosion that is twice as potent as the normal explosion from the grenade.

Trudie watches the carnage and says, "Damn! Took care of that one in one hit!"

Sean laughs at Trudie and returns to being deep in thought.

That makes five. There's one more, I know it.

He shudders and follows the other two down the hall, and begins opening doors. The first door on Sean's left opens to reveal a sick looking sight, blood and body parts everywhere.

Sean closes the door, then has a thought, "Hey, guys, if the antigen is on the fifth floor, why are we on the second?"

Trudie and Dusty peer back from their rooms and Trudie looks to Dusty, who shrugs, "He's right."

Trudie shakes her head and they walk back to the stairwell, leaving the dragon's body to rot and smolder on the second floor. As they walk up the stairs, another dragon fills the second floor hall and begins to eat the dead. It growls in lust and its cramped wings begin to fluctuate, the color shifting through every color of the rainbow.

111

"Shit! Catch me!" shouts Trudie as she slips on some gunk, and then begins to fall off the staircase.

A pain shoots through her right arm as Dusty and Sean grasp it, probably dislocating it. She smiles weakly at them and beings her left foot up, places it on the stairs, and pushes herself up.

She looks at her limp arm and says, "Well, that's not good. Uh, guys, can one of you reset my shoulder?"

Dusty nods and gently grasps the arm, "Breathe in and hold it."

Trudie complies and takes a deep breath, then grunts as Dusty shoves the ball back into the socket.

Dusty slides her hand into her pocket and says, "Keep it still for about an hour. Now, what floor are we on?"

Sean rubs the 'dust' off the wall and looks at the number, "Either three or five, I can't read the number..."

Dusty looks at the number, then pulls out his flashlight, illuminating the number, "Ah, Five. We're here."

Trudie smiles and they walk to the door, turn the knob, and walk into the fully-lit and large office space, which looks like it hasn't been used, at all. Everything is pristine white and in order, papers placed in their bins, the trashcans empty, and the chairs are slid back under the desks.

Dusty whistles and says, "I guess we're here. Split up and scan the room. We need to find... To find... The Fusion antidote..."

He holds his arm and Trudie looks at it, the main vein seeming to pulsate, then in a burst of blood, a tentacle flies out, directly from his elbow. Dusty drops and screams, the tentacle flailing around violently. Sean tries to lean in, but the tentacle slaps him across the face, sending him into the air and into a desk, cracking it in half upon impact.

Trudie steps back as the tentacle slams into the ground at her feet, "Dusty, what's going on?"

Dusty rolls onto the elbow and pulls out his butterfly knife, flicks the blade out, and cuts the pinned appendage off. He rises to his feet and pulls a roll of gauze from his pack, then wraps his elbow in it. He replaces the knife in the slot on the front of the holster and cracks his neck.

Trudie watches as he turns to her, smiles, and says, "I _hate_ Isis! It's going to end up getting one of us killed."

Trudie turns to Sean and frowns as he isn't moving, "You may be too late. Sean? Are you okay?"

Sean laughs from the pile of wood and holds up a paper, "You will not believe what I found!"

Trudie and Dusty run up to him and she snatches it from his grasp, her face darkening at the text, "To all Draco-Base Personnel, Due to the sudden violent increases in Draco-Program activity, all Fusion Virus samples are to be sent to the facility in the basement. In order to prevent contamination, all personnel must have a sample of the antigen, Fission, on their person. Since there are only three vials of Fission, every sample is to be sent with a group. Umbrella, Draco-Program Administration."

Dusty rubs the sweat from his forehead and loosens his collar, then takes his hoodie off, "Is it hot in here?"

Sean shudders and says, "No, it's freezing.. Dad?"

Dusty drops and screams as the back of his shirt bulges, then two wings fly from his back, rolling out like a kid does to a crescent roll.

Trudie stares in horror as Dusty rises into the air, his head hanging, "Kill me. Now."

Trudie stumbles back and Sean steps forward, "No, Fission is on this floor, just hold out for another minute."

Yeah, I know. It's cheap, but I ran out of ideas, so I decided to put Trudie in this situation. Review if you feel the necessity to. CoRpAsItE


	31. Evanescent Memories: Somewhere Just to D...

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Two 

Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

Somewhere Just to Die

Dusty flies up to Sean and slaps him out of the way, against his own will.

****

There we go, now that the brat is out of the way...

No! You can't...

There, shut you up.

Dusty flies up to Trudie and raises his hand, a tentacle flying from his palm, then wraps around his hand, forming what looks like brass-knuckles. He pulls the fist back and throws it forward, slamming into the ground right in front of Trudie. The shockwave knocks her into the air and she flips, landing on her feet with a thud.

Dusty laughs and says, "**You can't kill me. You know you can't.**"

11

Trudie holds her chest as a pain courses through it, nothing big. She raises the M8000 and pulls off two rounds, which go right through him and ricochet off the far wall. She stares in horror as the holes heal.

She looks back at Sean and shouts, "Go find the antigen! I'll hold him off!"

Sean calls back, then tosses a case to her, the M79 case... She turns from it and cocks the gun, hoping against the odds that Sean gets it in time.

She looks at 'Dusty' and says, "I know you're in there Dusty. And I'm going to get you out."

11

Trudie?

No, now shut up! Shut up or I'll have you kill her.

You wouldn't!

**Watch me...**

Isis-Dusty succeeds in holding his sanity back and speeds toward Trudie, delivers a punch to her side, then spins around and kicks her in the chest, sending her flying across the room. He licks his lips as Trudie slams into the wall, coughing up blood from the impact. He tilts his head in curiosity as Trudie pushes to her feet, then stumbles forward, her gaze locked on the M79 case. He smiles and shoots a tentacle at it, picks it up, and pulls it toward himself.

He looks at Trudie and shouts, "**You want it! Then take it!**"

He throws it at her with such force he is sure he broke a rib or two as it makes contact with her chest. She slams into the ground and screams in pain, then reaches into the case, pulling out a small white piece of paper. She clambers to her feet and limps toward him, while holding the picture.

11

As she walks toward him, she holds out the picture, "You see this, this is your wife and kids. You couldn't hurt them if your life depended on it. Hell, you can't even kill a zombie without saying a silent prayer. So I know this you isn't the real you. I don't know what Isis did to your mind, but I know it's still there somewhere. If you love your family, and don't want to hurt Aya anymore, then I suggest you fight the virus. Fight it, NOW!"

Isis-Dusty laughs and floats right in her face, his dark-brown and scaly skin reflecting in her ice-blue eyes, "**Dusty's dead, toots. He's no more. You're left with me now, so get used to it, and DIE!**"

Trudie opens her mouth in disbelief, giving Isis-Dusty a chance to hit her square in her jaw, knocking a few teeth loose in the process. She slams into the floor and drops the picture, his eyes locking on the picture of his family.

11

Aya... You can't control me! I am stronger than a stupid virus!

Oh hush, I'm in control and you have to like it.

Isis, listen. Read my flapping lips, BITE ME! I am going home to my family, free of the virus, and my horrible past!

Bite me, huh? Ok...

Isis-Dusty raises his arm to his mouth and clamps down, hard.

Blood squirts from between his teeth and his voice changes, "Trudie, hurry and go find Sean! I don't think I can hold him back for long!"

Trudie nods and runs out the door, leaving the M79 behind. Dusty growls and his eyes flash back to black.

"**You think you controlled me? I let her go, I enjoy a good hunt.**"

You are one sick bastard, if they don't find the antigen, they will kill us.

"**They'll kill you as well.**"

That's the point.

"**You wouldn't sacrifice yourself to save those two measly lives. I know you too well.**"

Watch me, asshole. Oh, you might want to duck if you want to prove me wrong.

Isis-Dusty doesn't comprehend, until a grenade explodes in his shoulder, splitting it upon detonation. He holds the shoulder and laughs as it heals itself, spikes rising from the points of splitting. He rolls the shoulder and lands on the ground, his thud echoing softly around the room.

His brown hair flows in front of his eyes as he says, "**I thought Dusty told you to go find Sean?**"

11

The voice that retorts isn't Trudie's, but Sean's.

Sean lowers the M79 and slides another grenade in, then snaps the barrel shut.

He jerks his head up and stares into what used to be his father's eyes, "She went to get the antigen, leaving me to hold you off. Now, let's have some fun."

He raises the M79 and watches as a tentacle is wrapped around it. Sean shakes his head and chuckles, then in a flash of bright light, the tentacle falls to the floor, then melts away. He flings the butterfly knife closed and squeezes the trigger.

He watches as the grenade connects with the mutant's face and the wave of heat knocks the rookie to his back, "Holy shit, what did I hit?"

He raises to his feet to see the room slightly on fire, metal raining down on them. Dusty raises his head and waves a finger in front of his face.

"**Now, now, didn't your mother and I teach you better than to play with FIRE!**"

Sean ducks as the tentacle passes over his face, then retracts, slamming into his head and shoulder. He slams into the ground face first and groans as he feel the blood flow from a wound.

He rises to his knees and laughs, "This is amazing. I knew Umbrella's viruses were capable of some power, but Isis is amazing. Now," he glares at the shell of his father, "we'll get rid of the virus."

He jumps to his feet and lands in a sprinting position, then pushes forward, sending himself into a mad sprint. Dusty slams a tentacle down, but Sean dodges it easily. He jumps into the air and pulls out a yellow vial, then slams it upon his head, coating his father's head in the liquid.

He lands on his feet and slides backwards, "Meet Fission. I found it a little while ago, sent Trudie to the medical room on this floor."

Dusty stumbles around groggily, his wings falling off and melting, along with every other part of him that wasn't put there by God.

11

****

What's going on?

They got the cure, guess you won't be staying for Thanksgiving then?

You can't kill what you were born with!

"Oh shut the fuck up... Oh, my head hurts like hell..."

He looks at Sean and replies, "Thank you..."

11

Sean nods and places a hand on Dusty's shoulder, "Hey, I couldn't let you die, then I'd be stuck with Trudie, then who would I talk to?"

Dusty laughs and wraps an arm around Sean's shoulder, "Well, let's go find the one-armed bandit."

Sean laughs and walks with his dad down the hall, having to stumble, as Dusty is probably still groggy from the antigen. They pass by a door and Sean fires a shot right into a Fusion creature, possibly still mutating.

Sean stops and turns to the door after it, "I caught something."

Trudie looks at Dusty and replies, "Eh, I would've thrown it back, it doesn't look to healthy."

Dusty grumbles something profane from under Sean's arm, then stumbles to a chair. Sean looks at the two beaten people sitting in front of him.

_What am I going to do with the two of you..._

11

Trudie leans back on the cot and holds her ribs, "Well, I found the medicine room, but there wasn't shit around. What are we to do?"

The blonde rolls onto her left side, where the pain is less, and looks at the pamphlet on the tray next to her.

She reaches for it and reads it mockingly, "For all your aches, pains, and Viral Mutations, Umbrella is here to help. Umbrella, Making it Happen, One Cure at a Time."

Sean turns to her and asks, "Is that what it really says?"

Trudie laughs and throws it at him, nailing him right between the eyes, "No, I added the viral mutation part. That motto is so cheesy..."

Dusty calls from her left, "Yeah, it makes you want to kick yourself for reading it, doesn't it?"

Trudie and Sean laugh, then Trudie says, "It makes me want to blow this place up, leaving nothing but a smoldering crater in my wake."

Sean cracks his knuckles and says, "Well.. Get bandaged, I'll be back in about three minutes, going to see what lies ahead, and see if I can find a way to destroy this place."

Trudie sits up and says, "Oh no, we all go. That was the last time we split up. Either we all go, or it's a no-go."

Dusty nods and replies, "Yeah, we don't want the rookie getting hurt, as you'll end up having to carry us old people out."

Sean hangs his head and retorts, "Well maybe if you weren't so old, then we could get somewhere."

He nods to finalize it and sits down, then begins to hum to himself.

11

Dusty growls and jumps at Sean, pinning him to the floor, "I told you. Do. Not. Hum. You got that?"

Sean nods and Dusty rolls off of him, "Well, Miss Trudie, shall we go?"

Trudie slides her feet off of the cot. She rolls her shoulder and nods, letting them leave the room. The three of them slowly step into the hall with guns drawn, Sean's hand resting on the side-pack on his waist.

Dusty arches an eyebrow and asks, "What's in the bag?"

Sean turns to him and replies, "Fission, I think it might kill the other creatures here. I got two vials left."

Dusty nods and retorts, "Just don't crush or crack them."

Sean stops and looks at his side-pack. His face pales and he snaps the pack off.

He stares at it and asks, "Anyone want to carry this for me?"

Both of them step back and Trudie says, "No, you got it. Now, let's head down the left hall."

They nod and begin to shift toward the left hall, their guns drawn and ready to blast anything apart. Trudie jerks her head to the left, while Dusty looks to the right, their hands tightening on their guns. Trudie looks at Dusty and nods, then they split up, Sean going with Trudie down the left hall.

Trudie is right, splitting up is definitely not a good idea, but we need to find our way quickly. Now, which door shall I try?

Dusty places his hand on the knob and turns, his chin dropping at the sight.

11

Trudie places a hand on Sean's chest and spurts, "Stop. Do you hear it?"

Sean listens and he hears it, the sound of something trying to pull a wad of snot into it's throat. He raises the gun and cocks it, wondering whether or not to run and hide. He looks at Trudie and the question is answered for him, not.

He grips the gun tightly and steps around the corner slowly, then gasps as he sees it, _Dragon!_

This one looks different though, it has no wings, it's almost like a lizard, until it throws its head forward, the red glob warping as it flies from its parted smile. He turns back around the corner and presses his back to the wall, just as the glob passes through the wall, melting it upon contact. He stares at the smoldering wall with plate-sized eyes, then watches as Trudie pulls a fire extinguisher from the wall, tosses it down the hall, then jumps across the hall, pulling off two rounds into the extinguisher before she slams into the floor. She pushes to her feet and dives into the hall as the tube explodes, freezing the mouth of the dragon shut.

11

Trudie slides the gun into the holster and says, "Sean, come on. We're going to leave it."

Sean nods and runs across the hall, then slips on some kind of liquid, landing with a thud at Trudie's feet. She pulls him up and runs down the hall, their feet slamming into the tile as they hear the Dragon travel after them, it's feet scraping the ground as it is pressed against the walls and ceiling. Trudie looks back and groans as she sees that it's miraculously gaining on them. She opens fire on it, then drops the empty clip. She replaces the gun into her holster and pushes Sean into the closest room, seeing Dusty standing at the other door, staring at the beach balls between them. One of them cracks and then bursts open, showing something that resembles a hybrid of a peacock and an alligator. It looks at her with opal-colored eyes and growls cutely.

"Oh my god..." she stares at it some more as it rolls around in its shell, "it's completely revolting..."

She slides a clip into the gun and pulls it from the holster, then fires one shot at it, blowing it apart instantly. She jams the gun back into the holster and looks at Dusty, an expression of pure disgust on her face.

What have they created now?

There! Now, onto the next one! CoRpAsItE


	32. Evanescent Memories: Why Can't I Die?

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Two 

Memories

: 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

Why Won't I Die?

? 

Sean changes guns, finally pulling out the AK-Special that has been collecting dust on his back. He cocks the weapon and stares at the eggs lying before them. He aims at one of them, then raises the gun as Trudie steps in front of him.

She stares past him and says, "We need to get out of here... Mommy's not too happy..."

Sean stares into the reflection in her eyes and sees the dragon turning into the room, its head almost touching his back. He slides out of the way and stands in the corner, then pulls Trudie next to him. He stares as Dusty jumps and swings onto the girder that stretches across the ceiling. He frowns at them and sits down on the girder, staring at the eggs that have began to hatch.

Sean watches as the egg almost two feet away from him begins to hatch, along with the other possible seven-hundred eggs that line the floor and furniture. He cringes as one squawks at him, its mouth opening, showing a single row of blunt teeth, going down the middle of its mouth. It then yawns, two tongues curling around the single row of teeth.

Sean steps back, then lunges at it, smiling as it cowers back into its shell, _Teaches you, you little infected bastard!_

11

Trudie opens her mouth in disgust as Sean jumps at the little baby-dragon. It may be infected, but honestly, it didn't deserve that.

That's going to come back and haunt us. You've just killed us most likely.

She watches as Dusty points to the door they came through and she nods, then pushes Sean slowly through the door, paying close attention not to touch or draw the attention of the mother. She shoves him down the hall, through a door, and up the stairs. When they reach the next floor, Trudie punches him across the face.

He recoils and spurts, "What was that for?"

Trudie cracks her knuckles against her face and says, "For being stupid."

She smiles and walks off, like calling him stupid would explain it all. She stares back at him and cracks her knuckles again. Sean gasps and runs up to her, the AK-Special hanging tightly in his grip.

She slaps the back of his head and says, "You took long enough. Oh shit... Go back and wait on your father. I'll be up here, somewhere down this hall. Hurry back with him."

Sean nods and runs down the stairs, leaving Trudie to herself, which isn't a bad thing. She shuts the door to the stairwell and screams her heart out.

"God DAMN IT! You are pissing me off, Sean! I don't care if you are Krueger's nephew! You suck ass!"

She kicks the wall repeatedly and screams another profane word with each kick. The dent grows and grows, until she hears a lot of squawking, and the beating of wings from downstairs. She turns to the door and hangs her head, Sean did it. He is getting them killed...

She pulls out her handgun, opens the stairwell door, walks down the stairs, and says, "This blows..."

11

Dusty readjusts his position on the girder and watches as the dragon weaves through the eggs, licking the babies that rise out of the ones that have hatched. He smiles at how 'normal' the scene looks. He gazes in awe as one of the babies begins to fly, its flight shaky mind you, but it _IS_ flying none the less. He is awestruck as it flies up to his level, then nearly screams as it lands next to him, its gaze locked with his.

He reaches his hand out and pats it on the head, the baby craning its neck to receive the loving gesture. It almost purrs as Dusty slides closer to it, and begins to ruffle its feathers, which it doesn't object to.

I wonder if it's because I used to be infected? Or is it just lovey?

He doesn't have time to think anymore, as he has to duck a flaming snot-ball. He flips to the ground and lands on an egg, cringing as it snaps under his weight, the sound resembling that of a rubber-band.

He stands to his feet and stumbles back, the mother staring at him with a look of pure anger, if it can even feel anger, "Aw shite..."

He dives through the door and scrambles down the hall as another snot-ball flies past him. He slams into a door and flies into the room it opened up to. He gawks at the lit computer screen, the message shocking him as he scans it.

To: All Draco-Lab Personnel

From: Neal Donnelly at White Umbrella

After reviewing the events of the Oilrig Lab, and my brother's connection with it, the head executives and I have decided to abandon all work on Fusion. You are to terminate all ongoing projects and ship the bodies to us for proper disposal. You all will be transferred to other labs that are specific to your fields. All data on the virus is to be sent to me via e-mail. You all have my address. After you all do as I've asked, you are to initiate the self-destruct sequence.

Dusty smiles at it and grabs a blank CD from the desk, pops it in, and copies the entire FUSION folder onto the CD. He pops it out and slides it into his vest pocket. He taps it and walks back out, happy to see the mother stayed in the egg-room. He walks down the hall and turns the corner, having to hold his heart in his chest as he sees Sean walking back into the egg-room from the other door. He runs after him, then grasps his shoulder and jerks him back into the hall.

He pins Sean to the wall and growls into his face, "Do not go in there. Mommy is a little pissed... For now, we go to the next floor and meet Trudie. If you ever go back in there, I won't stop them from tearing you apart, limb from fucking limb.."

Sean stares into Dusty's eyes and replies, "Ok, I got ya."

Dusty growls and lets him go, then they walk back up the stairs, having a tiny problem as Trudie slams into them. She pushes to her feet and stares at them.

11

She swipes the hair from her face and asks, "I guess there's no problem here boys?"

Sean stumbles back as Trudie slams into him. She smiles at them, then looks back behind them, as a single Dragon-baby clambers down the hall, its gaze locked on Dusty for some reason.

She prods him in the side and says, "Looks like you got a friend back there."

She watches as Dusty turns around and then hangs his head, letting a light groan spread from his lips. He rubs the back of his neck, then watches as the baby rests its head on his boot, its eyes locking with his.

Trudie smiles and turns to Sean, "I think Dusty is a mother..."

Sean laughs and spins around, then screams as a dragon-head is shoved in his face, Dusty holding it at him.

Dusty smiles and says, "I'm keeping him. Do you think 'Gizmo' is a good name for him? Of course it is..."

Dusty walks up the stairs, the Dragon-baby in his hands, holding it like a real baby and scratching its belly. Trudie looks at Sean and they both shake their heads, ashamed at the actions of the fully-grown man.

_But, boys will be boys..._

11

Dusty ruffles the six feathers around its neck and laughs as it snarls at him, then resumes its child-like actions. He stops on the turning-point in the stairs and sits down, Gizmo in his lap. He rubs his belly and smiles as Gizmo squirms, then latches onto his arm, its two tongues wrapping around his upper arm playfully. He looks at Dusty and lets go, then curls into his lap, then promptly passes out, dozing slightly.

Dusty looks at Trudie, then glares at her, then says jokingly, "I'm keeping him... And you can't do nothing about it..."

Trudie places her hands on her hips and drones, "I couldn't care less, but you have to feed it, clean it, and clean up after it. Oh, don't forget, you have to keep it from zombifying the entire neighborhood..."

Dusty smiles broadly and replies, a look of pure happiness on his face, "Yes mother..."

They both laugh as Sean slowly climbs up the stairs. Dusty looks at him and points to Gizmo in his lap, then nods slowly. Sean stays far away from Dusty and sits in the corner.

Dusty pets Gizmo's head and looks at Trudie, "Well, what next?"

Trudie sighs and says, "Well, first we need to get a bag and a few lab-coats to make a carry-around thing for Gizmo, then we need to find the self-destruct mechanism."

Dusty nods, stands up, and slowly eases Gizmo into a cradle. Gizmo yawns, then promptly falls back asleep. Dusty pets Gizmo's head and climbs the last flight of stairs, arriving on the top floor. They look around, and Gizmo flips in Dusty's arms, his feathers standing on end, and begins to growl ferociously. Dusty pulls out his M93R and motions for Trudie and Sean to go ahead.

This doesn't look to good, thinks Dusty as he looks at the blood lining the walls.

"Wait... This doesn't look like blood..."

He scrapes the red stuff off with the sight on his gun and looks at it, then sniffs it. He smiles and laughs, realizing it's chipping red paint. He rubs it off on the wall and looks around, noticing that this entire floor looks like it hasn't been used in years. He swipes his free right hand across the desk and looks at the massive amount of dust.

"Hey guys, it's okay. This floor hasn't been used in a long time!"

He rubs Gizmo's belly as Trudie and Sean walk back, sneezing from the massive amount of dust on this floor. They all look around at the intersection they are standing in, then Sean speaks.

He taps his foot and says, plain and simple, "This bites."

**Arizona Base**--

Aaron walks through the halls, wondering where everyone is. He stops by Trudie's room and peeks in, hoping against hope that she's in there. No such luck. He checks his watch, 8:34 pm.

He coughs and says, "They are supposed to leave tomorrow..."

He shakes his watch and stares as the second, minute, and hour hands fall off. He takes the watch off and drops it, then hangs his head as he walks off.

"They left without me..."

11

Dusty rubs Gizmo's belly some more as Trudie leans against the wall, deep in thought.

If I was Umbrella, would I put the self-destruct on the top floor, or the bottom floor? Does this place even have a basement? I wonder what might be lurking down there...

She interrupts the thought and looks back at the stairwell, her ears perking at a gurgling sound, then she is forced to the ground as the stairs explode in red gunk, causing them to melt and fall apart.

She covers her face and shouts, "What the hell!"

She screams as the gunk hits her arm, instantly causing her arm to smoke and burn. Dusty swipes the gunk off with a towel from somewhere and she stands to her feet.

She looks at Dusty and Sean, then to Gizmo, "We're going to need to find another way down..."

She looks at the burn marks on her arm and sighs, the pain not nearly as bad as she thought it would be. She looks at Gizmo and reaches to rub his belly, but Gizmo flips in Dusty's arms and growls, its feathers ruffling. She jerks her hand back and whistles, that was a close one...

11

Holy shit! screams Dusty's mind as Gizmo growls at Trudie.

He rubs Gizmo's head to calm him, then turns to Trudie, "I'm sorry... I don't know why he likes just me... I think it's because I used to be like him.. A BOW of sorts."

He hopes this clears it up, or at least stops the conversation, which it does. Trudie continues to stare at her arm, ignoring Gizmo. Dusty shrugs and walks off, trying to find something that resembles a bathroom.

Well I haven't gone since we got here...

He comes across a small room, a closet possibly. Well, it is better than pissing his pants, right? He unzips his pants and sits Gizmo in the corner.

11

Trudie leans against the wall again and sighs as Sean wraps her entire right arm in gauze.

I have no left arm... And my right is now officially useless... What a day?

She jerks as Sean makes the knot a bit too tight. She glares at him deathly, since she can't slap, or punch him... He just laughs it off and helps her to her feet. She stares at her bandaged arm and huffs, not too happy that she is now useless...

"Well... You two are on your own... Now.."

Sean nods and places a hand on her shoulder and says, "It's okay... We'll be good."

Trudie nods and stares at the still smoldering stairwell, "Well, you need to find a new way down from here, I think this floor is empty."

Sean starts to say something, but Dusty interrupts him, "Hey guys! I think I found the self-destruct computer!"

Trudie jerks toward Dusty and says, "You're kidding.. You have to be kidding!"

Dusty shakes his head and drags them back to the hall, thrusting them into a room, where a computer terminal has risen from the wall. Trudie walks up to it and lightly presses the screen.

It flashes and a computerized voice says, "**Please enter Self-Destruct code and authorization number now.**"

Trudie looks around and Dusty smiles, pulling a CD from his pocket, then slides it into the disk drive. He types in a string of letters and the computer beeps, the spaces for SD code and AN filling in automatically. He presses ENTER and the computer beeps, then the entire complex begins to rumble.

The voice blares from speakers in the rest of the hall, "**Self-Destruct system has been activated. This sequence may not be aborted. All remaining personnel should evacuate the premises immediately. Twenty minutes until detonation.**"

Dusty cracks his knuckles and says, "Well, let's get going, shall we? Sean, do you have that rope I slid into the M79 pack?"

Sean shrugs and reaches into the pack, pulling out a decent length of nylon cord. He slides it over his shoulder and walks back to the stairwell.

Dusty follows, then turns back to Trudie, "Hey... Don't worry, we'll..."

Trudie cuts him off, "Don't say that... I have a bad history with that phrase. That and the ever prominent, 'It Can't Get Any Worse'."

Ok... Now for the one thing you don't want to hear. I am going to end Memories in about three or four chapters. Yup, but don't worry, I got Fate planned. It'll be up soon after I finish Memories.


	33. Memories: Personal Self Destruction

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Two 

Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

Personal Self Destruction

Yes.. I have me a Draco.. And none of you get one, that don't already have one... THEY'RE MINE!

Dusty nods at Trudie's statement and they slowly walk back to the stairwell, where Sean is busy latching the cord to something in another room. He walks back with a few chairs latched together. He smiles and throws them over the edge, listening as they bang against the walls. He leans back against the wall and sighs, staring at his watch.

He laughs as the clangs stop, at one minute, thirty-seven seconds, "Wow! That is a long way down!"

Dusty stops as he hears a scraping sound, "What is that?"

He turns back to the room and watches as the desk Sean attached the cord to slides through the room, then catches against the door frame... Barely..

Dusty whistles and replies, "That really doesn't look safe..."

Sean nods and replies, "That's why I'm going first, just to see if it's safe."

Trudie nudges him in the arm and says, "How sweet... You're checking to see if it is safe for me.."

Sean scoffs and grabs a hold of the cord, "Nah, I just want my dad to live, you, you I can't care less about."

Trudie growls as Sean winks, then slides down the rope, disappearing a second later. Dusty peers over the edge and watches as Sean passes into light, darkness, light, darkness, and light again. He climbs through the light and disappears again. Dusty shakes his head to clear the dizziness, and grabs the cord, then hands it to Trudie.

She grabs it and Dusty says, "After you.."

Trudie smiles and slides it between her belt and pants, then slides down slowly. Dusty turns from the elevator and screams as Gizmo jumps into his lap, and proceeds to lick his face with abandon. Dusty smiles and holds his hand out, allowing Gizmo to latch onto it lovingly. Gizmo growls playfully and shakes his head, taking Dusty's hand with it. He detaches Gizmo from his hand as Trudie calls to him. He slides Gizmo into the bag next to him and jumps at the rope, then begins to slide down. Gizmo squawks in protest as bright lights blind the both of them. Gizmo growls and dives into the bag, trying to escape the lights.

Dusty laughs and pats Gizmo's head, "It's okay.. We'll be back in the dark soon, I wonder."

He stops as his feet hit bottom, about seventeen feet below the first floor. He looks around and wonders where everyone is. He heard them hit bottom, then they disappeared in light...

"Well... This is good..."

Gizmo squawks in agreement and hops out of the bag, and begins to walk around the dark space. Dusty looks in his pack for his flashlight when a red light fills the space, originating from Gizmo's chest.

Figures... I got my own flashlight..

He smiles as Gizmo walks around, then stops at an indentation in the wall. Dusty walks over to it and pushes on it, laughing as it slides out of the way, right across from where they first entered the facility.

"**Warning: there are ten minutes until detonation. All remaining personnel should evacuate the premises immediately.**"

Dusty runs through the doors, after grabbing Gizmo, and jumps into the truck as Sean starts it.

Trudie looks out the back and shouts, "Dusty, you drive, Sean, you might want to grab your machine gun and kill these things!"

Dusty looks back and spots the hundreds of black shapes flying through the roof, then curve erratically, finally resting on a direct course for them. Dusty and Sean immediately switch places, Sean cocking the AK-Special.

Sean points the gun at the Dragon-babies and says, "I got the steak, if you got the salad."

11

Sean laughs inwardly at his statement, then opens fire on the dragon-babies. They fall like flies as Sean alternates between assault-rifle, shotgun, and grenade launcher. He quickly exchanges clips and continues his attack.

"You guys! Reach into the bag and toss my other two clips back here!"

Two hefty, box-like clips drop at his feet and he flips the gun around, and empties five grenades into the group. He screams in delight as the ground behind the truck is covered in black, winged bodies. He hears a thump on the hood of the truck and listens as fire bellows over his head. The babies burst into flame and drop onto the truck-bed, which Sean promptly kicks off. He changes clips and raises the gun, just in time to be swarmed by black flesh and wing. He screams as his flesh is ripped off his face and body, then gun thrown over the side. His screams turn to gurgles, then stop all together, leaving the babies to swarm the truck.

11

Trudie screams as she watches Sean's body disappear in the mass of dragon flesh. She closes her eyes as claws scrape the truck and windows. Dusty places a hand on her shoulder as Gizmo flips through the window, just as Dusty shuts it. Gizmo jumps onto the dashboard and growls at its evil siblings. But, just as quickly as it started, the attack is over... The windows are scratched up to hell, the hood is steaming... And Sean... Sean's body is no more...

Trudie wipes the tears from her eyes and says, "I guess we're done..."

Dusty looks at his watch and says, "Not yet..."

A loud explosion rocks the ground, nearly causing the truck to flip over.

Dusty smiles and says, "Now we're done."

**Two months later**

"Hey! Look what I can do!" shouts Dusty as he jumps off the roof, lands on the trampoline, and flips through the air.

He lands right on top of the ammo-shed, which is now filled with toys and the like. He scrambles through the door and drops flat on his face.

Trudie and Aya lurch to help him, then decide against it, as he stands up and says, "I'm okay.. I'm okay..."

Aya smiles at Trudie and they sip their tea, happy to be alive. Trudie's arm has healed, but is only able to lift simple things, like purses, small stacks of clothes, and the like. She sits the cup of tea down and sighs, somewhat happy to have a normal life.

She looks at Aya and asks, "In all these years, has HCF ever attacked you here?"

Aya shakes her head and replies, "To them, we don't exist. Dusty kept deleting the files on personnel and targets. We're just echoes in the wind to them."

Trudie nods and says, "Amen to that. Um... Dusty.. That doesn't look too healthy..."

Dusty holds his arm and says, "Yeah, I know... But I've had worse.."

Aya tosses him a rag and says, "Dislocations are like splinters to him."

Dusty places the rag in his mouth and shoves his arm back into place. A low growl rises from behind the destroyed shed and Dusty smiles.

"Come on then... Stop growling and do something about it."

Thundering steps shake the ground and a HUGE dragon runs from behind the shed, and plops right on top of Dusty. Two tongues slide over his face and he squirms under it, slime flying around.

"Aw, come on now Giz! You know you're too big for that! AHAHAHAHA!"

Gizmo stops and sits back on its hind legs, its wings spreading out to their full length, thirty-seven feet. The entire sun is blocked out in their yard and Gizmo rolls onto his back, shaking the ground violently.

Aya picks herself off the ground and says, "God, he's getting too big for this yard... And the neighbors are complaining."

Trudie laughs and replies, "They complain? I thought they all moved?"

They both laugh as Dusty walks up, his appearance making them laugh harder.

Dusty swipes the slobber from his body and says, "Yuck it up, you two. I'll get you back."

They both stop, look at each other, and laugh even harder. Trudie laughs so hard she falls out of her chair. She picks herself up, looks at Dusty, then laughs again. Another ten minutes of this, and the two girls calm down, allowing Dusty's hearing to come back. He rubs his ears, looks at Gizmo one more time, then walks in the house, where his son, Andy, as he calls himself now, is playing videogames.

Dusty walks next to the TV, opens the circuit-breaker box, and flicks the living-room breaker off, "Those things rot your brain... Wait, I played them... Yep, they rot your brain, I'm a prime example."

Andy frowns and says, "I'm going to go play with Gizmo now..."

Dusty smiles and walks into the bathroom, then proceeds to hop into a hot shower.

11

Trudie and Aya watch as gizmo takes to the air, circles the town, then lands back in the yard. Dust flies up from his 'not-so-graceful' landing.

Aya looks at Trudie and asks, "You call that a landing?"

Trudie smiles and retorts, "Oops."

They both laugh and stare as Milton... _Andy is what he goes by now..._ Runs up to play with Gizmo.

Aya tries to warn him about what Gizmo's idea of 'fun' is, but Trudie stops her.

She winks at Aya and says, "Let him find out on his own."

Aya nods and leans back, hoping this will be entertaining. Andy rubs Gizmo's belly and climbs onto his back. He slaps Gizmo between the shoulder blades and Gizmo takes off into the air, causing Andy to fly off and slam into the trampoline, which in turns sends him skyward.

Aya and Trudie follow his movement and cringe as he lands two yards over, "Well, that's got to hurt..."

Trudie nods and takes a sip of her tea, "Should we get him?"

Aya checks her watch and says, "Nah, he's due for helping himself."

They both laugh again as Andy clambers through the fence, a large bruise on his head.

**Neo-Raccoon City Facility Phoenix**

A man in a blue lab coat streaks through the halls, a thick folder in his hand. He kicks the double doors open and slams the folder on the table.

He flips to the first page, "We lost ANOTHER Fusion-Facility! What do you plan on doing about this?"

The seven men look at him, their eyes piercing into his soul.

The one in the biggest chair stands up and says, "We do nothing. They've taken care of our only Fusion facilities, so they won't attack anything else."

The man slams a picture on the ground, showing a dragon covering a city in Arkansas, "Fusion still lives. Someone has one of the Draco-Program Second-Generation. I think that is where we can find the people responsible."

He slides the picture across the table and a woman responds, "What do you propose we do?"

He smiles and says, "We bring them here. And I want to restart the Fusion-Program. Umbrella just built this facility, there's minimal citizens, minimal support staff, almost zero scientists. It's perfect. We just make a create a few Fusion-creatures, release them in the facility, and if they somehow survive, we pump the entire facility with any of the viruses. They won't survive."

The woman places her head on her fist and retorts, "What if they don't come?"

He laughs at this, "They will. I know how to attract their leader. She became attached to the one responsible for the Oilrig incident, and his twin brother works for us. We tell her that Krueger Donnelly is here, and she'll come running, most likely bringing her partners with her."

The man on his left stands up and says, "I don't think this will work. She knows Krueger is dead, she won't come."

He frowns and says, "We'll make Krueger here. Call Neal Donnelly, he's Krueger's twin brother. I'll make sure she comes."

The others laugh as the scientist walks back out, the folder tucked back under his arm. He walks into his office and sits at his desk, which is littered with files upon files of Fusion Documentation. He swipes up a photo labeled Draco-Program and stares at it, one of the only surviving photos from the Arizona-Facility.

"Just who are you, and what are you infected with?" asks the man to no one in particular, the picture showing one of the programs being killed by what looks like a man, with tentacles coming from his arms.

He stares at it a bit longer, then puts the picture on the desk, then reaches for another one, showing the program Volvagia during one of its attacks, what has been labeled as Plasma. It is completely melting anything in its path. He sighs and tosses it aside, as he's scanned everything here almost to memorization.

"This is so boring... We need a bit of action around here."

11

"Hey, Aya?"

Aya turns to Dusty and replies, "Yeah, Dusty?"

He swipes a hand through his hair and asks, "Where did you put my gloves?"

Aya sighs and replies, "In the third drawer..."

Dusty smiles and runs back inside, leaving Aya a little unpleased. Trudie picks up on this and moves from the trampoline.

She sits next to Aya and asks, "What's wrong?"

Aya smiles and replies, "I thought he was going to ask something special... But I guess not..."

Trudie nods and says, "Yeah, but he's a guy. Oh, Gizmo! Get away from the Henderson's cat!"

Too late... As the Henderson's cat slinks around the fence, as a zombie... It skulks up to them and hisses, blood flying from its lips.

Trudie arches an eyebrow and turns to Aya, "How many does that make?"

Aya opens a folder to her left and scratches a line on the paper, "That makes seventeen. He's winning in points now..."

Trudie laughs and kicks the cat away, as it is trying to zombify her shoe. It flies across the yard and slams into Gizmo's leg. He turns around, bites the cat's head off, then returns to watching Milton/Andy throw a stick into the air.

Dusty walks back out and says, "Alright... Oh, phone for you Trudie."

Trudie turns to him and asks, "Who is it?"

Dusty arches an eyebrow and replies, as he walks back inside, "Someone named Krueger... I don't know.. He was speaking way too fast.."

He turns around as Trudie runs past him, grabs the phone, then runs out the front door.

Well, that was odd...

Odd eh? Or maybe not if you paid close enough attention.. Yes, I'm talking to you. Now review, review DAMN YOU! I'm kidding, you don't have to. Just if it suits you. Prods you toward the Submit Review button You're here now! YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! Laughs maniacally as I walk off.


	34. Evanescent Memories: One Last Time

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Two 

Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

**One Last Time**

**Alright, this might be the last chapter, but I don't know, just depends. So enjoy before I get on with the third part.**

"Kru... Krueger? Is that you? It can't be..." stumbles Trudie as she holds the phone shakily to her ear.

The voice is raspy and static-filled, but it is Krueger's voice, "Trudie? You have to help me... They found me, changed me back.. But their experiments are worse than what I used to be.. You have to help me... I'm in the Raccoon facility... Oh God.. They found me.. You have to help..."

The line is cut off, leaving a distraught Trudie holding an empty phone. She slowly sits down and cradles her body in her legs, while the phone beeps. She plants her face into her knees and begins to cry.

A hand is placed on her head and Aya asks, "What is it, huh? It must be pretty bad..."

Trudie snorts loudly, jerks her head up, and replies, "Ever got a call from a dead guy?"

Aya nods and answers, "Yeah, but he wasn't dead, he's actually sitting in the living room. When we went to finish Thomas off for good, I thought Dusty died.. Then I got a call one day."

Trudie nods and replies, "That's sweet and all, but this guy is dead. I saw him sink to the bottom, and he was mutated by Fusion... So I know this is a trick... But I miss Krueger so much..."

Aya sits down next to Trudie and says, "Well, if you want to go, we won't stop you, hell, we might go with you if you want us to."

Trudie nods and reaches into her back pocket, pulling out a picture that is almost long forgotten. She unfolds it and stares at the person who reminds her of Krueger, his brother...

"Holy shit... I know who it is... That's it, we're going."

Aya pats her on the back and jumps to her feet, "I'll go tell Dusty. He might be happy, but I don't know yet. Let us know when you want to go."

Trudie nods and sits her head back against her knees, _I hope this brings some closure... Cause I need it. I miss you Krueger..._

11

Neal sits at his desk, the broken phone in his left hand, and a smirk on his lips.

He spins in his chair and stares at the flat-screen in the wall, "It is done."

The man looks back at Neal and asks, "You positive she will come?"

Neal laughs and says, "You doubt her love for Krueger too much, Adrian. She will be here. And I know she will bring the others. Now, is there anything else you need?"

Adrian smiles, then says, "I guess not. I'll call you if I need anything else."

Neal nods, then closes the connection, leaving him in his favorite place, complete silence. He stands to his feet and walks through his office door and into the hall. He looks around at the people that line the hall and he scoffs.

"Everyone, you are dismissed. Enjoy your night off."

The men and women scramble, and within a few seconds, the halls of the Phoenix Facility are empty. Neal breathes in deeply and sighs, then strolls through the empty halls. He stops at the Isis-Laboratory and pushes the door open. It slides away on well-oiled tracks and Neal steps into the square Decontamination-Room. He taps a code into the panel and the door slides away, allowing him access to the viral-containers. He presses a red button and the center shelf slides out with a hiss.

He picks up a red vial and swirls the liquid inside around, "Ah, let's see what mischief this can get us into."

He steps out of the room as quickly as he entered. He examines the vial in his hands and slides it into a slot in his briefcase as he rides in the elevator. He closes the top and walks through the front doors of the complex. He stares at the barely sprawling 'community' that has started to rebuild itself on Raccoon's ashes and smiles.

"Now," says Neal as he sets the vial down on the ground, next to a bundle of firecrackers, "let's see if they can get past this..."

He lights one of them and walks back into the facility, presses his hand to a panel in the wall, and smiles as blast shutters lower around the entire facility. He presses an ear to the shutter and listens as several pops and the sound of crushing glass bring an even wider smile to Neal's lips.

He turns from the shutter and walks back to his office, "You face an oilrig and a facility filled with Fusion. Now let's see how you face against an entire Fusion City."

11

Trudie jerks her head up as a pair of black boots step into view. She follows them up and stares at Dusty, who's clad in what looks like a pair of ratty cut-off clue jean shorts, a black shirt underneath a red hoodie. Dusty smiles at her and slides the M79 onto his pack.

Trudie smiles and says, "I see you're ready."

Dusty nods and replies, "Yeah," he cocks his M93R, "but I still got a few more guns to grab."

Trudie nods and stands to her feet, then walks up the stairs to the room she's been using since the Draco incident. She pushes her door open, walks over to her bed, and sits down on it. She stares at the vanity and looks at her face, the single scar traveling across her left eyebrow. The blonde's gaze travels down onto her shoulder, which hasn't changed a damned bit since she left the oilrig. Her mind flashes to the last memory she has of Krueger, the lustful look in his eyes as he decapitated Chester. She doesn't want to have that memory, but the look in his eyes... It scares her to this day.

The demons still haunt, but now they're just shadows of the past. Future turns to present, present turns to past, past turns to history, and history turns to legend. This is the way it must be, why? I don't know.

She walks over to her closet and grabs a suit of loose-fitting clothes, a pair of tennis shoes, and her gun holster. She slides her clothes on, snaps the holster around her waist, and walks back downstairs, where Aya and Dusty are waiting for her, a bunch of cases at Dusty's feet. He looks up at her and smiles at her, obviously happy to be killing things again.

He turns back to the kitchen and says, "Hey, make sure to feed Gizmo!"

A disappointed huff replies to him, causing Dusty to chuckle, then returns to her, "Ready?"

Trudie nods and walks down the rest of the stairs and grabs her jacket from the rack, "Yeah, let's finish this."

Aya frowns and looks at her, "You sure you're up to this?"

Trudie shrugs and replies, "Not really, but we got to do this, right?"

Dusty and Aya nod, then the three of them walk out of the house. Dusty pops the locks on the doors and the three of them climb into the car. Aya slides the key into the ignition and starts the car.

She looks at Trudie in the mirror and then turns to Dusty, "Here we go guys."

She pulls the car out of the driveway and drives down the street. Dusty leans the seat all the way back and looks at Trudie. She looks back down at him and smiles, just wanting to get this over with.

Dusty smiles back and then frowns, so Trudie asks, "What's the matter?"

Dusty shakes his head and replies, "It's nothing really. I just wanted Gizmo to come along..."

Trudie chuckles lightly, then returns to looking out the window and at the people that line the streets. She watches as one woman looks at her daughter and begins talking, but she can hear none of it. She looks at the gun on her hip and begins to think.

How much good can a gun actually do? Especially against a multi-billion dollar company that owns almost everything?

She sighs and leans her head against the seat, her eyelids becoming heavy. Soon after, she is fast asleep.

Trudie's Dreams>

Trudie stumbles down a hall, one completely unfamiliar to her. She looks at her chest, which has a giant gash across it. She groans in pain and places a hand on the wall. Her ears perk at the sound of loud, heavy footsteps. Not those of a inhuman creature, but determined ones, like those of a human, but forced. She spins around as fast as she can, which causes her to go light-headed. Her vision clears and she screams for all she's worth, as the Fusion-Krueger is standing in front of her, his reddish-green eyes glaring at her beneath tangled manes of blood-spattered black hair.

She drops to her knees, and the first words to leave her lips scare the hell out of her, "Don't kill me.. Please.. Krueger, you wouldn't kill me..."

Krueger reaches out to her with one scaly hand and raises her chin, causing her eyes to lock with his, "Trudie... Clark..."

The sound is raspy and spit-filled. Trudie scrambles back and digs her back into the doorway, hoping she can just pass through it. Wishing she could be evanescent won't help her sorrow, cause it just isn't happening. She looks up at Krueger and then closes her eyes, the look to him scaring her down to her core. She clenches into the door and begins to cry, wanting it all to go away.

Krueger walks up to her and looks down at her, his eyes piercing into her soul, "Trudie... Trudie!"

Krueger has raised her head back to his and flexes his fist, clenching a tuft of her hair in his grip. She screams in pain as he flexes his left arm, causing a tentacle to spew from his shoulder blade. It wraps around her neck and he raises her up to his height, to an imposing seven and a half feet. She sobs and chokes as the tentacle begins to crush her larynx. Blood spews into her throat as Krueger pulls his arm back, causing the tentacle to spin around her neck, killing her instantly.

11

Dusty grabs Trudie's shoulders and shakes her back to reality, as she is screaming and crying in her sleep. Trudie jerks up and looks around, her eyes as big as plates, and as white. Her pupils are really tiny, her breath in short pants.

She looks at Dusty and says, "It was a dream.. Just a dream..."

Dusty knows she didn't say that to him, more to reassure herself. He grabs her hand and pulls it toward him.

He locks eyes with her and says, "Trudie, it's okay. You were just having a nightmare. Care to talk about it?"

Trudie jerks her head around and shakes her head, "N... No... Not to you... Not to anyone..."

Dusty plans on saying something else, but Aya stops him with a simple, "We're here... And by the looks of it.. We got our work cut out for us..."

Dusty climbs into the front and stares out the windshield, more at the red sky than anything else, "Oh no..."

Dusty opens the window and pulls out a matchbook. He strikes a match and tosses it out the window. Nothing. Nothing but a match.

Dusty growls and says, "We're not close enough... Well, strap on the masks... We're going to be wearing them for a while."

Trudie slides hers on, as does Aya, Dusty following soon after. He stares through the tinted glass of the mask and stares at the glowing city, or just random collection of buildings... As that is exactly what Raccoon City is now.

Aya pulls onto the side of the road and turns to face them, "Alright kiddies, grab your stuff, load your guns, and place on a smile, cause we're stepping face first into hell."

Dusty nods, cocks his M93R, and steps out, soon followed by Trudie, then Aya hops out. The three of them stare at the red clouds over the city, the thought of this being their last time seeing something resembling civilization non-existent.

Trudie places her right hand on her neck and rubs it, then jerks her head to the left, causing it to pop, "Well, we can officially say, 'Welcome to Hell. Population: Us.'"

Aya turns to face her and says, "That was really cliche, you know that.."

Trudie shrugs and says, "Let's go."

Dusty turns to face the direction they came from and whispers, almost silently enough that the two women can't here, "You did follow me... Thanks."

The three of them crack their knuckles and walk toward the city, oblivious to the fact that one of the buildings just exploded.

**Get ready to shoot me... This is the end of Memories... But Fate will follow soon after. Expect it within the next thirty days, or your money back. Wait, this was free.. SO HAHA! No money for you. I'm kidding. Fate will take off exactly where Memories left off. Don't ask why I don't just add it as Memories, cause I'm odd and you can't make me tell you! Now review. And here, Tosses you all candy.**


	35. Evanescent Fate: Endings

****

Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Three

Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

****

AAANNNDDD! Here we go again... I've taken the time since Memories to review my writing, so I hope it's a bit better... ONWARD! TO FATE!

Endings

The three worn warriors, Dusty, Aya, and Trudie, stare at the glowing city before them. Neo-Raccoon, built on the ashes of the first Umbrella-experiment with the T-Virus. It is possible that thousands of inhabitants populate this area, each one a fusion infected monster. Collectively their bodies stirring in reaction to their movements. The smell of fresh meat to satiate their appetite.

Dusty snaps the barrel of the M79 shut and smiles darkly, "An entire Fusion-City... Who would've thought I'd be in another infected city..."

Trudie cocks her head at him and asks, "Is that a bad thing?"

Aya shakes her head in slight embarrassment as Dusty replies, "Fun for me!"

He takes off walking and looks back, "Well? Come on!"

Trudie eyes the redhead as they both begin walking after the blood-crazed soldier. As the three of them near a TV-store, three distinct thumps shake the very concrete upon which they stand. The blonde spins around and holds up her handgun, staring right into the face of an engineer mutated by Fusion, blue scales cover his body, hair matted with blood, and the tentacles slapping from random parts of his body, and his overalls bloody and torn off at the waist. The man looks exactly like Krueger did at the oil rig... He growls and raises his left hand, three tentacles sliding from his skin with a grotesque crunching sound. They lay limp along his arm and the man screams, the sound causing Dusty and Aya to turn and face him.

"He's mine!" shouts the brunette male as he pounces onto the Fusion-human.

As Dusty begins to attack his target with abandon, two more drop near the females. Trudie eyes the one walking toward her, then she slowly mumbles a prayer, as the form walking toward her is just a teenager, barely nineteen if she had to guess. The boy screeches and jumps at her, but a well-aimed 9mm round stops him. The boy slams into the ground, then flips onto his feet, staring straight at Trudie through blood-soaked bangs. He growls and holds his palm out to her, which causes the one-armed female to look surprised, until she is sent to the ground as the tentacle trips her.

As Trudie and Dusty battle their goons, the redhead is stuck with her own, which is a new monster in its own. Instead of a human, hers is a dog... Or a cat... Aya is not really sure, but she does know that if she doesn't do something soon, she'll be in a world of new pain. She holds up the handgun and pulls off two rounds, one to the left, and one to the right of the creature. It shifts to the left, allowing the first round to pierce its red flesh, sending it back a few meters. It raises to its paws, the claws shifting to accommodate the weight change. It screams and charges at her, its feet slipping around on the wet concrete. It jumps at her, but a well-placed bullet kills it and sends it flying to her left. She jerks her head and smiles at Dusty, who is covered neck-down in blood.

He cocks the M93R and replies, "That's one."

The redhead flips him off and looks over at Trudie, who has killed hers, and is in the process of tearing one of its arms off, "You are some sick fucks! How can you do this to a kid?"

The couple walk over to the furious blonde and Aya places a hand on her shoulder, "Hey... Take it easy... Trust me.. We got a lot more creatures to kill to vent that anger on..."

The blonde gazes at Aya and she murmurs, as tears fall from her blue eyes, "But he was just a kid..."

Dusty cocks the handgun again and says, a little colder than it should've been, "WAS is the keyword... They're creatures of Umbrella now.. That gives them a one-way ticket to hell... In a city full of deadly creatures, you either kill, or be killed. If you don't get them first, you're next..."

Aya glares at Dusty and points to the nearest alleyway, causing Dusty to look like a scalded dog... The two walk into the alleyway and Aya slaps him, hard.

"You are a cruel, disgusting son of a bitch..." growls Aya at the brunette.

Dusty holds his cheek and replies, "It's the truth though! You didn't see her in the Phoenix lab... If she doesn't turn back to just wanting to kill them for her own survival, she's of no use to us..."

Aya growls and slaps him again, "That was fucking selfish! Have you even bothered talking to her about her past experiences? I have.. And she has been through so much more than us... The girl is falling apart at the seams. I don't think she can take much more of this... Now, if you love me, you will be kinder to this girl... We don't need her to have a fit on us, now do we?"

As Aya storms off to Trudie's side, Dusty rubs his cheek and says, "That was selfish-sounding..."

11

"Seems they're smarter than we anticipated..."

A hand rubs the screen right over Trudie's face and a man replies, "Of course... They've already faced the Dracos and the Neo-Humans... So the new Fusion creatures shouldn't be a problem..."

The female next to him frowns and retorts, "Isn't it a problem that the New-Fusion creatures are killed so easily?"

The male laughs heartily, brushing off the comments easily "Not at all, the idea of the exercise was to educated the group on ammo conservation, until they reached here. The Raptor-Dracos are yet untested and that is a situation which must be remedied, don't you agree Dr Vania?"

Dr. Chelsea Vania nods and purrs, "Of course Neal... After all... The data will be sufficient to propose our new funding bill..."

Turning off the monitor, Neal diverts his attention to the distraught young woman. She is the only person besides himself to stay within the labs, of course, her stay had not been by choice unlike his own. Being trapped in the viral room which had been at his hand, Donnelly had locked the door when he grabbed the new fusion.

In a sense, Chelsea owed him her life, and she knows it, "What are we to do in the mean time?"

Neal stretches and yawns, the past few nights tiring for him, "Don't know... You can do what you want... I'm gonna sit here and wait it out..."

Neal pays little heed to his only human company as she almost leisurely, hands interlocked behind her back, strolls out. The only noise to indicate she was gone, a loud creak from the hinges of the door, which were badly in need of oiling. Sinking down into a leather recliner, the scientist selected a picture of Trudie Clark between his thumb and forefinger, twirling it idly before placing it flat onto the desk. A snarl appears on his face as he begins to deface the image, red lines appearing at the tip of the pen as he customizes it with several scars.

At the end of his drawing session, Neal has turned the picture of Trudie Clark into the worn warrior she is today, "Pathetic... How did she survive and not you, Krueg? It makes no sense..."

He swats Trudie's picture away and stares at the list before him, the oil rig's last few experiments. At the bottom, is a man by the name of Caine Perry. At the top, the words make Neal's blood boil, his own brother, Krueger Donnelly.

A small mini-disk is slid into the computer and Neal brings up the video-diary of Senior Doctor Rutherford Tactis, "Why did you choose him Ruth? Why not the girl?"

11

"Holy shit!" screams the blonde as Trudie empties her clip into the group of approaching New-Fusion.

Aya holds up her shotgun and pumps off a round, succeeding in blowing off an arm from the mutated female in front of her. The woman groans in slight pain, then swats Aya back with her remaining arm. Dusty slams the butt of his M79 into the head of the once-female and stomps on her head, then again.

"Seems," spurts the brunette as he stomps on the creature's head again, "the heads on these things are a bit harder... To..." with one mighty stomp the head explodes, "Cave in... Mine's done."

He turns to help Aya up, but gets a tentacle to the face, "Ah! What the hell is wrong with these people?"

Trudie glares back at him as the male flips through the air, and lands neatly on his knees. She turns to face her target and wraps her arm around its neck, then twists her right leg through the creature's legs. She growls and pulls the creature's legs back, driving its head into the asphalt. Trudie sits on the man's back, pulls out her M8000, and empties six rounds into what's left of its head.

The blonde stands to her feet, swats the hair from her eyes, and says, "That seems to be the last of them..."

Aya kicks hers one more time and nods, then helps her husband to his feet. Dusty holds his knees, then squats, groaning as both his knees pop loudly. The three stare at the thirty feet they made before they got attacked again.

An uneasy silence falls over the group, then, "Boy.. This sucks... At this rate.. We'll have killed every person in this city before we make it to the bank..."

Aya and Trudie stare at the male, then Aya replies, "You are a sad... Sad.. Person..."

11

__

If these two people are my last hope to find peace... I'm screwed...

That idea plagues Trudie's mind as she watches the two bicker back and forth. They're acting like children, plain and simple.

The blonde spins around and shouts, "Shut up!"

Dusty and Aya frown and stare at her, as Trudie taps the barrel of her M8000 on her hip, "Look... If you two keep bickering like babies, we'll never find the lab, or the person who called... I don't care why you're here... I'm here to find some answers..."

The older woman walks up to Trudie and pulls the blonde's head onto her shoulder, as sobs wrack Trudie's frame, "It's okay Trudie... We'll find them, and get your answers... Just hold together for us 'kay?"

The one-armed woman nods and pushes away from the redhead, "I'm fine... It's just I believe this city holds the answer to my worst fear, 'Krueger might still be here...' Don't ask why that's my worst fear... It's all because I finally came to terms with his death..."

The three load their weapons in an uneasy silence and continue on down the empty streets. Unbeknownst to the two females, a large shadow flies above them, its gaze locked on Dusty.

11

Water ripples in a large glass container as the vacuum pump is flicked on. Red water cascades down the lithe form and swirls down the rusting drain. The Raptor-Draco lab is not the cleanest facility in the complex, but it does its job. A gurgling noise echoes through the room as the last of the preserving fluid is drained.

"Ah, there you are..." purrs Chelsea as the Raptor-Draco stirs in its abrupt sleep.

The Raptor-Class Draco opens its almond eyes and stares at her through the purple pupils. The Draco growls and snorts, sending hot air across the glass.

Chelsea smiles and replies, "So you do remember me... Ready for your first step into the outside world, Lana?"

Lana responds by roaring loudly, her two tongues lashing out wildly. The Raptor claws at the glass and roars again, this time a large orange flame spewing forth.

Chelsea laughs and rubs the glass, cringing back as the glass is hot, "Oh shit.. Better let you out before you kill me huh?"

A pale hand flies over the keyboard, and within seconds, Lana is free. A clawed foot steps out, followed by another. Soon after, two small paws plant themselves in front of the feet, Lana's wings attached above the 'thumbs'.

Chelsea basks in the beauty of the smaller-sized Draco, "I see the preserving fluid hasn't completely immobilized you..."

Lana cranes her neck up and stares at her caretaker, then huffs, sending a small puff of fire. The raptor-draco takes another step forward and places her head in Chelsea's lap, after pushing the woman to the floor of course. A deep purring sound fills the room as Dr. Vania begins to lovingly pet her creation, her only child. Lana rolls her head in the scientist's lap and begins to slowly wag her tail, causing a few pieces of machinery to crash to the floor. The female smiles and kisses the Raptor-Draco on her forehead, then slowly proceeds to stand up.

"Well Lana," begins the small woman, "seems today is the day you get your taste for blood, huh? Let's make sure it's not your last..."

As Lana slowly slinks into a sitting position, the good-doctor pulls out a vial, 'Volvagia' marked on the vial. Chelsea places a hand on the Draco's head and tilts it to the left, exposing the patch of uncovered skin right behind her jaw-line.

"We really need to fix that exposure..." rambles the woman as she pulls her left arm back, the injector in hand, and jams it into the skin.

A loud click sends the virus into the female-Draco's bloodstream. Lana whines and falls onto her side, the breathing rapid and panicky. Chelsea rubs the Draco's face and begins to hum a lullaby, trying her best to ease the Draco's pain, as Lana begins to turn into a more ferocious killer.

As Dr. Vania finishes her lullaby, she places Lana's head on the floor, then stands up, "When you wake, you will no longer be the sweet Draco I once knew... Goodbye, my child."

She pets Lana one more time, the quickly walks out, ignoring the other ten capsules, and the draconic embryos inside.

****

Kinda short.. Well, shorter than normal for me.. But, this seems like the best place to stop.. Want to know exactly what the Raptor-Dracos are? Say so in your review and I'll add a little description in the next chapter.. If you're good... Until next we meet...


	36. Evanescent Fate: The Choice

**Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Three**

**Fate**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

**The Choice**

_If only they knew.. Just how much shit we are in..._

Trudie dives to her left as a Fusion-Animal tries to pounce on her. The slimy head turns toward her and emits a scream that resembles a human's scream of, 'RAH!' The blonde frowns and holds up her choice piece of weaponry and aims for the single red dot above what was once its nose. Trudie's left eye closes and she pulls off two rounds, managing to blow off the bone-deposits that are attached to its face, revealing the red sinew of the muscle underneath. The one-armed woman stands up and aims again, for the same spot. White teeth grind together as the ex-soldier pulls off another two rounds, managing to blow its head clean off its shoulders.

"I got..." her words are interrupted as a giant shadow encompasses them all, this being the only thing to grab the other two's attention.

The brunette male smiles and stares at it, "Well... You're big.. I'll give you that," then promptly unloads a grenade into its face.

As the green smoke fills the air, Trudie and Aya drag Dusty away, using the smoke as cover to make their escape. A deep, dark scream shakes the ground upon which the three uninfected stand, causing the manholes to fly into the air, and the asphalt to crack. Trudie offers a look back, and nearly screams as she sees the creature, another Hulk-Creature.. Just like the one from the oil-rig lab...

_Aw. This cannot be happening..._

11

"Hehehe... Seems Trudie is coming face to face with another shadow from her past..."

The commander behind this plan smiles and turns from the monitor. The video feed is coming direct from the Umbrella Satellite Reincarnation, which is in orbit right over Neo-Raccoon. The male chuckles to himself, having access to the war-satellite has helped him so far in destroying the woman of his bane.

His stern hand clasps the speaker-button and he speaks calmly, "Dr. Vania. Prepare to release the first group of Raptor-Dracos."

The communication device emits static, then the woman's voice slides through, "Sir.. We only have one ready... The Raptor program is only three weeks old... It'd take at least another two days to get another three ready for combat..."

This is an unexpected turn of events, but Neal knows how to handle these situations, "Chelsea, increase the embryos' virus intake by thirty percent."

There is an uneasy silence on the other end, "Neal that will seriously hamper their growth and the results are unpredictable at best. At least try to remember the Phoenix Lab sir..."

The black-haired male twitches at every mention of the word, 'sir', but calmly replies, "Yes.. I know this.. But the Raptor-Dracos are far superior to their predecessors.. And they won't be in the lab.. They'll be outside.. If they destroy the city.. So be it, as long as they kill the three people..."

A deep sigh emits from the speaker, then Dr. Vania blurts, "Of course.. Will get right on it..."

Before the speaker cancels the connection, Chelsea's voice is heard again, this time farther off, "You'll kill us both, you sick bastard."

Neal frowns at this, people talking behind his back is something a Senior-Executive does not tolerate... Especially when it's from the only female in the lab... The male reaches into one of the many drawers on his desk and pulls out a small, almost credit-card sized device, and taps the button, a low hum sounding from the device every time he applies pressure to the button.

A low roar bounces down the hall and fills his room, "Goodbye, Dr. Vania."

11

Chelsea flicks her nail across the vial of V-Fusion and slides it into the automatic injector. She leans back and watches as the black liquid fills the tubes, and slowly drips into the preserving-fluid in each cell. The liquid bubbles as the virus makes contact with the small embryos inside.

"Sorry guys.. But seems you need to grow up ahead of your time..."

A loud thump grabs the woman's attention and she turns around to see Lana staring at her, a deep fire burning in her pupils. Chelsea's eyes widen as she realizes what is happening..

"Neal went ahead with the nano-tech... He controls the Dracos now..."

The nano-tech were the last idea of Neal's she disapproved of, and managed to get the White Umbrella executives to deny funding for. Now, the very devices she hated are the only things keeping her from being killed.

The frightened woman holds up her hands and begins to talk slowly, "Easy there Lana.. You wouldn't hurt your mother would you? Come on now.. You can't kill your mother..."

Lana spins around, knocking Chelsea to the floor with her tail, and begins to walk toward her, an evil sway in the Raptor-Draco's step. Chelsea backs up against the wall, her breathing heightened by the fear she is now feeling. Her back bumps into the wall and she claws her way to a standing position, her gaze now even with her creation's. The Draco bends down, laying her head on the floor, and raises her hind legs, making her tail even with Chelsea's head. The Draco purrs lightly, not attacking the inferior being before her.

Chelsea smiles and walks forward, "I knew you could..."

Her words are cut off as her own creation drives her tail through Chelsea's face, pinning the lithe body to the wall. Crimson rains down the wall as Lana pulls her tail out, stands back up, and places her head in her creator's cooling lap. The dragon purrs and licks the blood from the woman's face.

**A/N Sorry to butt in, but I am one sadistic bastard, ain't I?**

11

Dusty jerks his head toward the sky as a screech pierces the silent night, after escaping that mammoth creature. Heavy gusts rain down on them as a large bird dives toward them, then lands right in front of the male.

The creature steps forward and Dusty groans, placing his head in his left hand, "What am I going to do with you, Gizmo?"

Gizmo cranes his head down toward the brunette and smiles, its scaled lips curving lightly. The blonde woman walks up beside Dusty and pats Gizmo's nose.

She laughs and says, "Welcome to the party Gizmo... How're things?"

Gizmo responds by huffing on her, sending the small woman to the ground. Aya walks up and glares at Dusty, then sighs in disappointment.

The male soldier backs up and says, "Hey, I didn't bring him... He followed us.."

Gizmo growls and pounces on him, pinning the man to the ground with a giant paw. Dusty chuckles and barely manages to slide out from under the almost 200-pound foot. He pats Gizmo on the nose and pulls back a scale, causing the dragon to growl and force him to the ground.

"Hey! Calm down! The scale was twisted.." calls the brunette as he picks himself up.

Aya and Trudie shake their heads and start walking, cringing as the heavy thumps of the Draco's feet rock the ground on which they stand. The two women glare back at Gizmo and the dragon stops, looking around innocently.

Dusty walks past Gizmo and pats him on the head, "Hey pal, you might want to take to the skies.. You're making too much noise... No hard feelings huh?"

Gizmo snorts and flaps his wings, the breeze nearly knocking the three humans back. Dusty smiles and waves his pet off, then tilts his head sideways, staring at the two women.

"He's so sweet!" smirks the brunette as he leads the two women down the street, his M93R aimed forward.

"Is it just me," murmurs Trudie, "or is he a little... Screwy?"

Aya laughs and replies, "Nah... He's just really attached to Gizmo..."

Dusty walks up next to Trudie and smirks, "You haven't seen me with a screw loose yet... Now come on! I think we take a left here... Or is it a right there?"

The brunette reads the street-signs as moans roll down from everywhere. The moans give way to the forms of multiple fusion-creatures, their total number yet unknown.

As the monsters clear away, two words leave Trudie's lips, "Aw fuck."

11

Neal laughs loudly as he watches the object of his bane come face-to-face with a pure Project T9, or the Hulk-Creatures as the lesser peons sometimes refer to them as. This one has had no preparations, no surgical enhancements.. Just 100 pure home-grown BOW so to speak.. The ten or so Neo-Humans that surround it have attached themselves to the bigger creature because they know it will get them food... Kinda ironic if you think about it.. As the Neo-Humans can kill whatever they want..

"Let the game of cat and mouse begin... Prepare to die, kitten..."

The scientist turns from the screen and clicks his computer on, the screen showing Chelsea's dead body in the Raptor-Draco Lab.. And more importantly, the Raptor resting in her lap.

"Now now.. We can't have this..." drones the male as he taps a sequence of keys on the pristine keyboard.

A sick, well-worn smirk crosses his face as the Raptor rears back and emits a silent scream, well silent to him... The Draco slashes through almost everything in sight before blowing a hole in the ceiling and flying out.

Neal laughs loudly and leans back in his chair, "About time for them to meet the prize of Umbrella!"

11

_Think about it for a second... One gigantic BOW, a group of smaller ones... Means one thing.. FFUUNN!_

Dusty smirks and loads a familiar orange grenade into the barrel of the M79, "Girls, I'd get behind something if I were you," orders the male as he backs up slowly from the creatures at hand.

The Hulk-Creature growls and its lips contort into a sneer that means certain death for anyone, who isn't Dusty of course... It steps forward, then before it can do anything, orange gas surrounds the BOWs.

"Too bad.. Was hoping to use that on the little gnome who caused this.. But, melting BOW-flesh is the next best thing.."

Sure enough, out of the fog comes what is left of the Hulk-Creature's left arm, the bone and muscle left behind. A low, strained growl filters through the sounds of melting flesh and snapping tendons, then a LARGE skull clatters into view, the eyes still intact, that is, until they explode.

The brunette wipes the black gunk from his face and drops the empty shell to the floor, then walks past Trudie and Aya, "Imagine.. Choking gas on humans, gaseous napalm on BOWs..."

Trudie stares at the departing man and arches an eyebrow, her face taking on a dumbstruck look, "I.. Aw.. Forget it..."

Aya laughs and the two females walk down the street, toward the large column sticking out of the ground. Trudie nearly jumps out of her skin as Gizmo roars loudly overhead, then promptly lands in front of Dusty, his face pointed towards the column. The three people jerk their heads toward the tower as a lithe shape flies from the roof. The shape flips and spins, the slowly starts to fly toward them. Gizmo rears his head back and throws it forward, sending a large bore of napalm at the shape. The unidentified foe flips over the flame and drops down into Gizmo's snout, sending the older Draco up into the air.

Dusty jerks his head at the two women and he growls, "MOVE! NOW!" then promptly pushes the two females into the first building he can find, closing the door just as orange fire covers the street.

Six eyes stare at the fight before them, one set looking more worried than the other two. Gloved hands tap impatiently on the glass as Gizmo pins the smaller Draco to the ground, the promptly proceeds to flash-fry its skin off. The three inferior beings jump back as the smaller Draco slams into the building. Glass rains down upon them as Dusty slowly stands to his feet, hiding the tiny gash in his lower left arm.

As blue eyes glance at the drop of blood falling from Dusty's arm, Trudie groans, "All this.. Because I joined the Military..."

11

Gizmo growls in pain as the smaller Draco slashes across his face, but that is promptly remedied as he swats the nuisance away. The male Draco knows his large size will make him slower, and an easier target, but the increased strength makes up for it. Heat bears down on him as the female tries to melt him. No such luck, as his scales are harder, denser, and can retain more heat than the lithe female. If Gizmo could see his fight, he would see a mosquito buzzing around a dog, for that is pretty much what it looks like. Gizmo's left eye shuts as the baby tries to slash it out, her claws only meeting steel-like scales. Gizmo lightly smirks and raises his chin, then drops it down, smacking the female hard atop her head. The ground craters from her impact, but the pain is nothing at all. This is going to take forever... Gizmo growls and shoots a napalm 'bomb' at her before she can clear her head. Horrendous heat covers the street as the liquid explodes. Gizmo watches as a smoking form flies away, little flaming drops falling from her wings. Gizmo's amber eyes expand and contract, knowing that this is not the last time they'll meet, and he's counting on it.

11

"Holy mother of God..."

Neal has traded his cup of coffee for something a little stronger, straight whiskey in this instance. He watches the fight, not really believing the Raptor-Draco could be deterred by a prototype.. A HUMAN-raised prototype for that matter.

The scientist downs the glass and fills it back up again, "How can something raised by a human hold its own against its superior? It makes no sense..."

As Neal ponders over this conundrum, two words come to mind, "Pandora's Box... That's what this problem is... The more I dig into it, the more caught up in it I get..."

In this amount of time, he has moved from his seat and is now standing at his window, watching the entire city mutate, or finish mutating... The glass is empty again, but not for long. The empty glass turns into an empty bottle, which in turn turns into a pissed off drunk.

The brown bottle smashes into the wall as a primal scream fills the office, "DAMN IT!"

Neal storms over to his desk and drops down into his chair, nearly breaking it off the stand. They should not have lasted this long.. NO ONE should last longer than three minutes tops in a city of Umbrella's best creations...

_One more lock off Pandora's Box... Two down..._

11

"Is it safe yet?" murmurs Dusty as he peers over the melted window.

Aya stares at Gizmo as the Draco looks EXTREMELY pissed, black smoke pouring from his nostrils as they flare wildly.

Dusty smirks and runs up to Gizmo, "Way to go pal! Yeah!"

Gizmo's eyes brighten and he rubs his snout on Dusty's arm, while growling innocently. Dusty laughs and hops up on top of Gizmo's neck.

"Hey guys," shouts Dusty as he rubs his pet's neck, "come on up! Why walk through the city when you can fly!"

Trudie walks up and retorts, "All this time.. And you're just NOW thinking about this?"

Dusty smirks and presses the green scale on Gizmo's red neck, "Last call.. Either grab a leg or walk ladies..."

Trudie huffs and jumps onto Gizmo's foot, holding onto one of his toes for dear life. Aya flips Dusty off and grasps Gizmo's tail, using the flipped scales to climb up. As Gizmo takes to the air, Trudie stares at the crater, remembering some things from her past.

"SO!" screams the blonde, "WHERE TO NOW?"

Dusty leans down over Gizmo's neck, "You don't have to scream you know.. We're heading for the tower in the center of town... They rebuilt the lab right over the old one... Once there, we can do something about this city... And I do NOT want to blow this city up.. Again.."

Trudie looks at the white tower and imagines the Umbrella logo painted on the roof, _Umbrella looking as if they're covering themselves.. Letting shit rain down on everyone else..._

**Um... Just review...**


	37. Evanescent Fate: Clouded Retribution

**Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Three**

**Fate**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

**Clouded Retribution**

"I got one VERY important question..."

Trudie looks at Dusty as the three walk off Gizmo and onto the roof, "What?"

Dusty stomps his foot and points to the floor, "Just how much does it take before you are declared completely self-indulged to the point of hospitalization?"

Sure enough, Trudie was right, on the roof is painted a red and white Umbrella. It was the mirror first, now the roof... What's next? An entire building shaped as an Umbrella?

_Don't think it... If you think it.. It will come to pass..._

Trudie gazes over at Aya, who looks a little worse for the wear.. Her hair's frazzled, clothes a little more disheveled than the other two, and the complete look of confusion on her face.

The blonde walks over to the older female and frowns, "What's the matter Aya?"

The redhead shakes her head and looks around, "No.. Nothing.. Just not a real.. Real fan of hei.. Heights... Can we.. G.. Go inside now?"

Dusty appears behind her and ushers her toward the stairwell door, "Down you go... Trudie.. Get her down.. I'll be with you in a moment..."

As Trudie walks past him, he grabs her arm, "I've never seen her this bad.. Keep her company okay?"

The blonde nods and quickly follows her friend down the stairs, not really knowing what to expect from this night...

11

"God damn it all to hell!"

Neal slams his fists into the mahogany desk and screams again. His deep voice echoes through the facility, resting on dead ears and empty labs. The black-haired scientist frowns and glares at the monitors, just as Trudie passes out of the gaze of two of them.

"Ah... They're already heading into the facility... Okay.. I.. I..."

Neal stops as he begins shaking, one of the effects of the empty vodka and whiskey bottles to his left. Brown dress shoes clatter into said bottles and he steps on one, sending the half-drunk man to the floor.

Wire-rim glasses slide along the tile floor as Neal picks himself up, "Damn it... Okay.. Where's my glasses?"

11

Trudie stops at the bottom of the stairwell and blue eyes lay on the big white number ten, "Wow.. Ten floors so far and not a single soul.. Kinda creepy..."

A shaky voice draws her attention behind her, "Ye.. Yeah... Come on... Let's go..."

The blonde wraps her one arm around Aya's neck and says, "Hey.. Hold on for me Aya... We're gonna get you out of here and it'll all be over..."

The redhead just nods and continues walking after Trudie, her arms tightly wrapped around herself. As the two women round the nearest corner, two black boots begin traversing the 45 degree angle down the concrete steps, keeping time as to not catch up to the women.

As a light breeze fills the stairwell from the open door ten floors up, one voice can be heard in the near silent compound, "Ah shit it's cold... Why didn't Aya let me take a jacket instead of this dumb-ass hoodie?"

11

Dusty pulls the hood over his head and shivers loudly, his teeth rattling with enough force to shatter them. His ears perk as he hears nothing, especially not other shoes walking. The male looks on down and he smirks at the two women.

"Hey babes, what's the matter?"

His wife looks back up at him and points down at the massive glowing hole below them. The brunette whistles and begins to storm down the steps, the thought of fighting something high on his list of things to do today.

As the duo turns into a trio at the base of the hole, six eyes gaze down the dark abyss, "Here we go..."

Dusty pulls a flare from his bag, twists the top, and drops it down the hole, watching as the blue light illuminates everything it passes for a mere two seconds. As the flare continues to drop, the three realize something is very wrong. They went thirteen floors and didn't see the hole... So something is trying to block their path, something or someone rather.

The blonde leans against the wall and runs her one hand through her hair, "Well, what now?"

Aya sits down and gently rocks back and forth, "Why don't we go back up a floor.. There must be another stairwell somewhere..."

Dusty frowns and sits at the top of this flight of stairs, "I guess we could... But I think I can..."

He stops mid-sentence as he catches Trudie's glare, she's right, Aya couldn't make the jump.. Not in her condition. This is turning out to be one hell of a night...

The male groans as he stands up, his knees popping loudly in protest, "Okay.. We go back up a floor, find the stairs, then dismember the son of a bitch behind this one limb at a time..."

Trudie walks past him and waves her finger, "Nuh uh.. If it's who I think it is... I want to get a hold of him... The son of a bitch owes me that much..."

Dusty nods and travels down to his wife and slowly picks her up, "Up you go toots, gotta get up for me..."

The redhead looks up at him and just nods her head, "Okay... Just let me walk on my own and I'll be back to my usual self."

Her husband just smiles and replies, "Alright.. Let's get you to the next floor and you can do your thing..."

With a mighty heave, the ex-cop hoists his wife into his arms and begins the trek back up the stairs to the floor up above them.

11

_What the hell is this?_

Trudie can't believe her eyes as they rest upon the hallway she opened a door to. The hall is just that, a hall, no doors, and it seems to go on forever... Just what the blonde needs, a never-ending hall to nowhere...

"Perfect..." huffs the one-armed woman, "Just fan-fucking-tastic..."

She turns around and reaches into Dusty's pocket, pulling out a single shotgun shell, then tosses it down the stairwell, a low growling meeting the trio in response. The brunette turns back and smirks, the thought of something to kill still fresh on his mind... His left middle finger rubs the mahogany stock of the grenade launcher, then prepares to turn back, but Aya stops him.

Dusty can't help but about die at the look on her face as she asks, "Don't... Don't go okay? Stay with us..."

The male places her head against his chest and sighs, "Yeah, I wasn't planning on going, just wanted to see... Man, you are a mess though... What's happened to you babe?"

His wife frowns and replies, "It's getting to me hon, the thought that kids.. KIDS, Dusty... Kids are sitting down there mutated into deadly monsters... It's not right... We thought Umbrella was inhumane before, what they've done here takes the cake... They've taken away childish innocence, turning what has their entire lives ahead of them and making them kill relentlessly..."

Dusty sighs and replies, "Well, the only way to get them to stop is to bury them beneath the weight of their sins... Make them pay for each and every kid... Are you with me Aya?"

The redhead nods and smiles, a little life, not much, but enough returning to her face to turn her back to somewhat normal. The blonde walks up and smiles, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Glad to have you back... I need someone to watch my back while I kill things..."

Aya smirks and nods, holding up her shotgun, "You got it... Too bad Gizmo couldn't come down with us... He'd be of great help..."

Before anyone can respond, a loud crashing and crunching noise explodes from overhead, the stairwell disappearing in a flash of dust and debris. As the smoke clears, a red streak flies down the shaft, disappearing down the dark tunnel.

The brunette runs for the stairwell, holds onto the doorway, and looks down and screams, "Gizmo!"

He turns back to the two women before him and demands, "Give me the rope Aya, I'm going after him..."

The demand pretty much stops as Trudie goes flying past him, slamming into the wall next to the door, a red mark beaming on her left cheek. Brown eyes look forward and a deep, evil smirk crosses his lips. From the newly formed hole in the ceiling, a Hulk-Creature stands before them, this one slightly different from the others. It has no head, obviously bitten off by Gizmo. In its place is an evil sneer, the esophagus having formed teeth. From the shoulders rise two LARGE red legs, two malformed feet keeping it planted on the ground. From the rest of its body shoots hundreds of tentacles, one of them responsible for Trudie being embedded in the wall. As if the creature can't get strange enough, its main body is just hanging limp as if the two new legs and tentacles are its only live bodyparts.

Dusty raises the M79 and aims for the sneer, hoping to split it in half with one shot when it raises a lithe form with a few mutated appendages, the red hair the only visible clue as to who it is, "AYA!"

The Hulk Creature turns around slowly and begins to walk back toward the hole, a few tentacles already reaching for the ragged edges of metal and concrete. Dusty aims and fires, the grenade flying out and connecting with the creature's left leg, blowing it off neatly at the knee. The mutant screeches in horror, the sound impossible for anything other than what it is... The brunette quickly pulls out the shell and loads another, hoping to go for the other leg, but it's not needed, as the creature is immobile.

"Hold on babe!" screams the brunette as he pulls out his knife, flicking the blade open as he dodges flailing tentacles.

A few slap him in the face and chest, but the pain is nothing compared to the rage he feels at the creature taking his wife hostage. The brunette crawls under its belly and lies on his back, swinging wildly with the knife. Black blood pours over his form as boneless appendages fall to the ground, each one revealing more and more of the redhead trapped within. Before he can finish freeing his beloved wife, the mutated Hulk-Creature places its one remaining foot on his chest, nearly causing his lungs to collapse against his ribs. Before the male totally passes out from the pain and lack of air, three gunshots ring out from somewhere behind him.

11

"Die you snot-colored son of a bitch!" screams the blonde as she unloads three magnum rounds into the Hulk-Creature's body.

_How the hell did Krueger kill it back on the rig? Agh... Why can't I remember?_

The woman picks her brain apart as she closes in on the abomination, the heat from the discharging weapon almost unbearable. Before she reaches within three meters of the creature, the clip runs empty, but that does not last long, as Trudie quickly jams another one in, placing the gun in her pocket to do so. The blonde returns to her onslaught against the unholy beast, but stops as the creature falls forward, the two-foot wide hole in its chest the reason for its death.

From the black blood and broken appendages stands the brunette male, holding his wife in his arms, "Thanks Trudie... I owe you one..."

The one-armed woman shrugs and hands him the magnum back, "Call us even... Come on, we better go after Gizmo... After we help Aya of course.."

Dusty nods and smiles, glad to finally have the old Trudie back again. The blonde pulls out her handgun and clicks the safety off, then he helps Dusty carry Aya off to the nearest room.

"Hey Trudie?" whispers the male as the two walk down the hall.

Trudie smiles and replies, "Yeah Dusty?

The brunette looks over at her and replies, "I'm glad to have the old Trudie back."

"Yeah, I know.. So am I.."

11

"You knu, I alvayz thut thah taking tu yurselves wuz a sihn thah yu wur crazy... Buht... Ihm wrung..."

Neal smirks at how drunk he sounds, then proceeds to release the alcohol from his stomach, making it line the floor in a pool of liquid and stomach acid. One shaky hand reaches onto the desk and grabs a large handgun, a .44 magnum to be exact. Trying to stand on trembling limbs, the other Donnelly manages to rise up, meeting the wall as he tries to walk. His face bounces off neatly and the male is back on the floor, his head landing right in the middle of his own vomit.

"Ugh... Shut... Ih men Shit.."

11

Fire flashes across the dark room, illuminating it just long enough to reveal the black dragon running around. Gizmo growls and spins around, his tail slapping the enemy hard, sending the evil abomination into the wall. The thud it creates echoes around the room many times, sounding as if thirty dragons just slammed into the wall. Gizmo keeps his gaze locked on her and unleashes another volley of fire unto the beast. He grunts in satisfaction as he sees her wings burst into flames, the chemical coating causing them to burn purple. With a heavy, wind-shattering flap, Gizmo takes to the air, his body barely able to fit in the round tunnel. Searing pain flows through his body as the other Draco finds the flesh on his belly, blood instantly pouring out from the soft underbelly.. Gizmo roars in rage and pulls his wings in, allowing his form to drop down, right on top of the female Draco. A loud squish signals another end to the battle, but Gizmo isn't done yet. Contracting his leg muscles, the pet jumps into the air, and drops back down on his defeated opponent.

11

Trudie jumps back as fire flies up from the tunnel that Gizmo destroyed, the heat nearly giving her a permanent tan. The blonde smirks and turns back to Dusty, who has sat Aya down and is tending to the slices on her face.

"Seems Gizmo is having a little fun... She okay?"

The brunette shakes his head and looks at her, his sorrowful gaze blocked from view by tangled locks of hair, "Don't know.. She won't snap out of it... I've tried everything... Do me a favor and pull out the medicinal herbs from the bag."

Trudie arches an eyebrow and pulls out a small, wrinkled leather sack, "Herbs? Isn't that a little old? You sure it will work?"

Dusty laughs and raises up his shirt, the skin underneath laced with multiple scars and wounds, "They've worked so far... And tell me, with what you know Umbrella does, would YOU still use their medicine?"

The one-armed woman nods her head in agreement and chuckles lightly, "Guess not... What you need? Actually..." she tosses the bag to him, "You know this stuff better than I do..."

Without looking up, Dusty catches the bag and opens it up, staring at the miniscule crystal cylinders inside. He picks out three of them and grabs a small flask of water from his pocket. Three herbs are dropped into the palm of his hand, followed by water. Dusty looks over at Trudie and begins to close his palm, the fragile foliage crushing into small pieces. A faint aroma of cinnamon and thyme fills the air as Dusty opens his hands, a red putty resting in the cupped appendage.

"The cinnamon and thyme is there to agitate the skin, causing the blood to lose the impurities, or the virus in this case," the brunette drops the concoction into the large wound on his wife's face and immediately a yellow slime flows from the gash.

Trudie stares in awe at the sight, not really believing that such an old form of medicine can be this effective. Blue eyes watch as her target repeats the procedure, his hands pouring the putty into every wound on her arms and face, the same yellow slime flowing from every wound. Trudie drops down next to the unconscious woman and places her one hand on the side of her face, the bleeding face not the caring, happy face she remembers.

"My god... This is horrible.. I didn't think this would happen to her..."

The sound of the man next to her punching the wall draws her attention to him, a deep scowl locked on his face, "It did.. Aya got hurt... And I couldn't do a thing to stop it... I try to be the hero and look what it gets me! An unconscious wife, a nearly broken ribcage, and a pet that is fixing to die... On top of that, a whole life's worth of bad memories and dead friends... And the only thing I've been able to do is topple the LEAST likely candidate to destroy Umbrella... Another point, I've completely destroyed HCF, but NO WESKER... I know it's a trifle point... But it comes back to haunt me everyday... When I think about it, my whole life may have been for naught!"

Trudie tries to say something, but the look of anger and disgust on the older man's face stops her. This little mission is gonna destroy all of them, mentally and physically...

**Adding suspense, drama, and the occasional returning creature.. Think Gizmo's done fighting do ya? Too bad... When I say all of them, I mean ALL.. NOW REVIEW!**


	38. Evanescent Fate: Darkness Returning

**Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Three**

**Fate**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

**Darkness Returning**

"When everything is for naught, what's the point?"

Trudie has been listening to Dusty's self-destruction for the past half-hour, and it is beginning to get on her nerves... After what she's been through, it takes a lot to do so.

The blonde growls and shouts at the male, "Shut up! What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger! Things aren't going your way! Fine! You just got to deal with it! I lost Krueger, Sean, Zoa... And the others... Honestly.. I've lost a hell of a lot more than you! So buck up, load up, and shove a grenade or two up the guy's ass who's behind this!"

Brown eyes stare into her blue as the male stands up, then walks toward her.

A grim look scares her to her core as his voice is covered in a monotone, "You think you've lost a lot? You lost a few close friends... I've lost someone I consider a brother, a son, a complete family... On top of that, I'm responsible for more than a hundred innocent death's... Next to that, I might lose my WIFE! You may have lost more, but I've lost things that mean more to me..."

The one-armed soldier steps back, the fear overpowering the feeling of loss associated with Krueger's name. The woman gasps as her back meets the hard wall, but Dusty is still walking toward her, the same grim expression marking his face.

"Du.. Dusty... Sorry.. I said the wrong thing... I never asked about your side of the story.. Just don't... Don't hurt me..."

The brunette male glares at her and raises his fist, causing the younger woman to cover her face, but the fist slams into the wall right next to her chest. Trudie looks up and frowns at Dusty, as tears are pouring from his eyes.

"You know... I've... Never really believed I was responsible for all those deaths... But now that I think about it, if I just took the time to find the antigen for Isis, they'd all be alive... No one on that ship had to die, except Thomas... It was all a simple error of judgment..."

Trudie looks at the male in sympathy and replies, "You did what you thought was right at the time... No one can blame you for that..."

Before she can go any further, Dusty cuts her off, "Aya does..."

Trudie's gaze shifts from the male to his wife, the poor soul lying unconscious against the wall, possibly infected. Her heart sinks at the sight of her, but she returns to Dusty's form, which is already propped down at the base of the wall, his head buried in his knees in deep thought.

Trudie tries to say something, but a movement from the burning stairwell stops her, what looks like a Draco flying through the doorway, "Incoming!"

Before the beast can do any damage, it falls to the floor, mainly in response to the deformed wings growing from its back. The creature rolls across the ground and lands at her feet. Trudie nearly wants to vomit at the look of the faux-Dragon, because it's horribly mutated. Its wings are too small for its body, looking more like flaps of skin than appendages of flight. Its entire left side looks smaller than it should, or maybe the right side is too big, Trudie cannot tell.. Instead of eyes, the dragon has melted pools of pus, almost as if the beast was released mid-mutation. It rasps a few breaths, then dies at her feet, a not yet completed monstrosity.

"My god... It's ugly..." whispers Trudie as she steps away from it, the urge to purge her stomach becoming too powerful the longer she stands over the ether-smelling corpse.

Dusty stands next to her and replies, as he drops a round into its brain, "We need to get going, we've been sitting too long... I think the man behind all this has found out our location..."

11

"I'm so pretty... So so pretty and GAY!"

If it wasn't for the sight of him lying in his own vomit, Neal Donnelly singing about how pretty he is would be funny. But the truth is, the scene is just gross and kind of sad.

The scientist stands to his feet, slips in his own vomit, again, and smacks face-first back into the acidic liquid, "Ugh.. Damn it... I need... I need... I need..."

And with that very profound and intelligent line, Neal vomits again and slowly passes out, again...

11

"AAAAHHH!"

The scream echoes down the halls as Aya finally wakes up, the pain in her whole body too much for her to bear.

Her husband, who's carrying her, places a finger to his lips and says, "Be quiet babe.. We're trying to hide from another one of those Hulk-Creatures."

The redhead groans and reaches for her head, but the cuts on her arms stops her..

_Just what happened to me?_

Almost as if in response, Dusty frowns, "I don't want to see you caught in those tentacles again Aya..."

The older woman smiles weakly and replies, "I think I can walk.. Set me down..."

Dusty shakes his head and replies, "I'd rather not... Not until we get you somewhere a little safer than this..."

Aya wants to ask, but before she can, a large flying... _Blob?_ comes screeching down the hall, its half-melted wings barely able to hold its large girth up. The creature-thing growls deeply and opens/drops its mouth, revealing the bleeding orifice. Aya's husband quickly ducks down a corridor as liquid fire flows down the hall, nearly burning their skin.

The redhead looks up behind her and screams, "Oh my god! What is that thing?"

The brunette underneath her spins around, balancing the smaller woman on his shoulder, and unloads a grenade behind the trio. Intense heat wafts past the three as the grenade ignites the 'animal's' skin, the flesh releasing deep, almost blood-red flames that lap the passing air. Aya's face contorts into a frown as she watches the creature shake off the fire and continue running after them.

"Why won't it die?"

Dusty growls and launches another grenade, this one releasing BOW gas. Aya and Dusty watch, and watch as they continue running, but nothing happens, no melting flesh, not even a sizzle not already put there by fire. Another growl leaves the frustrated male's vocal cords as he spins back around, the two of them finally facing the right way. Before Aya has any idea what's going on, she finds herself being thrown into a room, her husband diving in after her. With one well-placed muscle contraction, the brunette kicks the door shut and rolls over to it, placing all his weight against it.

Brown eyes meet green as he blurts breathlessly, "Did you see where Trudie went?"

Aya shakes her head and sighs, the pain lessening tremendously, "No.. I thought she was in front of you.."

"She," huffs the male, "was, but when I jumped into this room, I didn't keep an eye on her... Was too busy focusing on you..."

Aya sighs and looks at her scabbing arms and legs, then looks to her husband, "I'm not infected am I?"

11

A door is kicked open, then a body dives in. As the female form stops rolling, loud bangs echo around the small room.

Trudie drops the empty gun and reaches for one of the seven grenades in her pack, "This is not going to end well..."

A tired hand raises the personal explosive and she bites the pin, pulling it out a little before she flips the trigger.

_One..._ she raises her arm back.

_Two..._ the blonde aims for its dripping mouth.

"THREE!" the woman tosses the grenade, a direct hit with its mouth.

Without even thinking, the one-armed woman dives behind a metal table and knocks it over, trying to give herself some cover from her own explosion. The beast growls and, in a moment that expresses all of the stupidity behind Umbrella's creations, the half-dragon bites down on the grenade. Fire that feels as though its from the pit of hell fills the room, the heat more than enough to flash-fry the blonde's skin. Trudie groans as bloody pieces of man-dragon rains down upon her, larger pieces slapping her skin hard enough to leave whelps.

When the heat and body parts dissipate, a blonde head pops over the top of the table, the innocent expression thrown off by the hefty slab of dragon meat on her crown, "Boy... That was a bit too easy..."

Trudie stands up and swipes the random gore from her person, then politely drops the skin from her hair. The woman lightly walks through the decimated dragon and she looks down the hall, at the only door still shut. A sigh leaves her lips as she looks at her nails, blood dripping out from under them.

"Now how on earth did that happen?" mumbles the younger female as she walks down the hall, an air of nonchalance to her step.

Her right hand twists the doorknob and blue eyes look in, seeing Dusty and his wife sitting against the wall, obviously reloading weapons and talking about Sean, "Did you miss me?"

11

Dusty and Aya both jerk up at the same time, startled by the reappearance of their younger teammate.

The brunette stands up and observes the haggard female, "Jesus... What did you do?"

Trudie cocks her head to the side, breathes in slowly, and simply states, "I blew up that Draco... Shall we go?"

Dusty arches a brown eyebrow and leans back a little, not really sure if that's truly Trudie, "Well, I guess we can... Ready Aya?"

The redhead stands up slowly and walks toward her friend, "Glad to have you back Trudie."

The woman nods and smirks, "Same here... Shall we? There's another stairwell down the hall..."

The three self-made soldiers slowly gather their stuff and begin to traverse down the dimly lit corridor, Trudie's grenade having blown out most of the lights in the general area... As they pass the room that the blonde killed her target, Dusty peeks in.

"Holy," mumbles the brunette, "shit... One grenade did that? How come mine don't do that?"

Trudie shrugs and replies simply, "I shoved mine in its mouth... It bit down, head go boom..."

The brunette male stops walking, amazed at the amount of risk the blonde took to kill that creature, then shrugs, "You really are back to normal, aren't ya?"

Trudie shrugs, begins to say something, but is stopped as a Hulk-Creature slams into her, throwing her small form over the stair railing.

11

_Agh, Damn it!_

Trudie screams as her head clips a railing, possibly splitting her skull open. The pain is unbearable as she watches her attacker turn to face the other two. Before she passes out from the pain, she sees something explode. The loud crack of her body hitting stairs a few floors down echoes, then the woman is knocked unconscious.

11

"TRUDIE!"

Dusty's scream falls on deaf ears as the Hulk-Creature roars loudly, the pressure from his voice nearly knocking them back. The male glares up at the abomination and growls, his hands already pulling out the .357 magnum. The hefty weapon rises up and the barrel aims for right between the mean-green's black eyes.

"Damn it.. Aya, I'll distract it, you go after Trudie..."

"But..." protests the redhead, but Dusty growls at her.

"Just go!"

Aya nods and runs past the Hulk-Creature, having to dodge a punch and a kick. Dusty stares at the creature and pulls off three rounds. The first one bounces off, imbedding in the wall near its face. The second careens around the skull, but has managed to crack the hard surface. Before the taller monster can even register the light pain, the final round connects, completely shattering its forehead, the round piercing through its brain.

"YES!" shouts the inferior being as his target begins to sway back and forth, but that joy quickly subsides as the creature regains its balance.

"Oh shit on..." but he can't finish, as a large fist is quickly shoved into his small ribcage.

Blood spurts from Dusty's mouth as a few ribs snap and shatter, leaving the broken man crumpled on the floor a few meters away. The Hulk-Creature picks the defeated warrior up by his head and sniffs the bleeding man, taking pleasure in the metallic smell of blood.

Brown eyes flash open and Dusty smirks, "**Boo...**" then quickly shoves his hand into the gaping hole in the creature's forehead.

Blood and brain-matter flow freely down its face as Dusty pulls out the mess that was once its brain. With one final grunt, the brainstem snaps, instantly killing the would-be Tyrant. The creature falls backwards, but the brunette flips back and lands on his feet.

The male swipes the blood and gunk from his person and walks toward the staircase, "**Aya?**"

A few floors down comes the voice of his beloved wife, completely oblivious to the change in her husband's attitude and voice.

From the depths of his mind comes one voice, **_Told you... You can't destroy me.. You were born with me..._**

11

"Dusty? Down here!"

Aya stares at the unconscious and bleeding female before her and sighs, her wounds worse than they look.

"Moving her will only cause her more pain... God.. You have the worst luck..."

The redhead jerks up as a hand is placed on her shoulder, the appendage connected to the brunette. She eyes the blood coming from his lips, tries to comment, but Trudie groans below her.

"Hey there... You had us worried..."

The blonde woman groans, tries to reach for her head, and screams as a result of her movement. Crimson blood pours from her head wound, but that is the least of her problems... The most important thing is the weird angle of her arm, that alone being the reason for her pain. Along with the arm and the head injury, Trudie's whole upper body is turning into one giant bruise.

"**My god... You look horrible...**"

Trudie's blue eyes fly open and her mouth hangs open, "Not you.. N.. Not you... Anyone but you..."

Dusty tries to reach for her to calm her down, but the blonde kicks away, ignoring the pain to just get away from him, "NO! Keep him away from me! Don't let him come any closer!"

Aya stares at the two people before him and inquires, "Someone want to explain?"

Trudie shudders in the corner she pushed herself into and mutters, her voice matching the blank stare in her eyes, "I... Isis... We.. Didn't.. Ki.. Kill it... Oh god..."

Aya spins toward her husband, but he slaps her down, "**You got that right babe... You're stuck with me.. For good... That bitch of a monster up there killed that wuss... So I took over his body... And there is NOTHING you can do about it!**"

"Yes there is... Look at me bitch!"

Dusty spins around, but is sent to the floor as Aya slams her left boot into his face, rendering the bipolar male to the floor. She stares down at her husband in pity and regret, not really sure which one fits the situation.

"Serves you right... You fucking prick!"

**Yeah... Went a little longer than I intended.. But had to bring back an old plot idea from Memories.. Review.. Please?**

**And one more thing I have to add.. I need to thank one of my best friends in the world for the MOUNDS of help she's given me over the almost 2 years I've been writing this trilogy? Shakahnna.. Helped me through so many writer's blocks, helped me create new creatures... In an essence, she's responsible for the loveable Dracos.. Even a few scenes in Memories and Fate have been created by her in an.. Subconscious kind of way... Like the part where Dusty Points up dies.. The line was brought to my attention in a review by her... The Zeta-Rhyno, Shak's idea... There's too much that she's done for me... You know.. Looks around I only owe two people anything... Hyperactive Hamster of Doom and Shakahnna.. Thanks Ladies...**

**So thank you for all your hard work, even though you weren't even aware of most of it.. I dedicate this chapter to you Jaz... Hope you enjoy...**


	39. Evanescent Fate: Ill Fated Reunion

**Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Three**

**Fate**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

**Ill-Fated Reunion**

**Dusty's Subconscious**

_"Ugh... What? Where?"_

_Dusty stands up and groans, his ribs hurting more than he would like them to. He raises his arm up from the wounded area and smirks, blood covering his arm._

_"**Enjoying the wounds that brought me back?"**_

_The brunette looks around, but a flash of light sends the male to the ground, "What? You shouldn't be back.. We got rid of you..."_

_"**Uhuh kid.. Remember what I said back then? 'You can't kill what you were born with'? It's true.. You remember all that pent-up anger from your childhood?**"_

_Dusty stumbles back as a form rises from the darkness, his form... Only the smirk holds pure hatred and malice._

_His other self chuckles and says, while holding his arms out, "**Dusty, meet your anger... Pleasure to meet you.. Too bad you don't control your body anymore!**"_

_Brown eyes flash and he replies, "What do you mean?"_

_His anger walks up to him and pokes him in the ribs, "**You think any normal man could survive a wound like that? Nuhuh... Your body died, and your mind followed... Which in turn, weakened your conscious enough for me to take over... And the only way to gain control back, is to kill me...**"_

_Dusty growls and takes a step back, "I'll have them kill you then..."_

_His rage shrugs and replies, holding out his hand, "**You see this?**" a heart forms in his hand, "**This is your heart... When you died and I took over it did this..**" the heart fluctuates and shrinks, looking as though it could burst at any moment, "**At this point.. I'd say it's beating at around.. 400bpm... If I was to die, and you tried to take over... Your heart would literally explode through your chest...**"_

_Just to emphasize the thought, the fake heart shrinks some more, then explodes, leaving just the skin of what it once was._

_Dusty frowns and replies, "Exactly what do you want from my body?"_

_The form before him smirks, then turns around, replying as he walks off, "**Just expression, my boy... Expression... If people get hurt along the way, like that bitch redhead, all the sweeter for me... Bye-bye...**"_

11

"Holy hell... I thought he was cured after the incident on that freighter?"

Trudie looks at her older friend and frowns, not really happy with the turn of events, "Yeah, he mutated while we were at the Fusion Lab in Arizona... Killed a Draco with his bare hands... Since you said Isis was the prototype Fusion, we thought that Fission would work on Isis... It did, but I take it Dusty's life wasn't all sunshine and grenades before Isis?"

Aya sighs and stares down at the form that was once her husband's, "Eh.. He never talked about it much, and most of his friends are dead after the infection of Riley... So there isn't really anyone I could ask... But from what I can gather, he was a push-over when he was little.. Not really able to stand up for himself... You know what? Let's get you somewhere safe... I don't want to be around when he wakes up..."

Blonde hair shifts as Trudie nods, needing Aya to help her up as her right arm is completely useless, her arm having gone numb from her fall. Once the no-armed woman is standing, she stares down at the brown-haired male lying unconscious at their feet.

"Well, how does it feel to have a useless woman following you around?"

Aya laughs and helps her friend down the stairs, "Not as bad as knowing my husband is probably dead... But he was dead once before..."

Trudie sighs and slowly descends the concrete steps, her boots slapping heavily against them. Her mind flashes back to the look on Dusty's face as he mutated back at the Arizona Lab. The look of pure malice and anger, the same as it is now... It's the same look on Krueger's face from her dream...

"Wanna talk about it?" blurts Aya, destroying the blonde's current train of thought.

"Same could be asked of you," relies Trudie, "I mean, he is closer to you after all..."

The redhead sighs and looks around the corner, not really seeing anything, not really wanting to talk either, "It's just... Things were going so well... When I met him," she sighs again, this time in exasperation, "he was a mess.. He was blood-thirsty, only wanting to get back at the other survivor from Riley..."

Trudie thinks for a second, then responds, "Thomas right?"

"Yeah," she nods, "Toward the end of our time on Isle Eras, he was starting to warm up to me, finally becoming the man I know best.. Instead of killing because they're in his way, he now kills to release their souls from this tainted plane..." she chuckles. "It's funny how things work out... He was only there because Thomas wanted him dead, but he was there to kill Thomas, and rid the island of the creatures that resided there..."

Trudie nods and smirks, "Two completely different people, but after the same goal, the death of the other..."

"Things," begins the older woman again, "kinda died down after that... There wasn't anything interesting going on, until I got called back by HCF... They needed my expertise on a new Hunter they were working with... Which is where I first saw you.. On my way back, I met Doug Newman, he was responsible for your being there in the first place..."

Aya suddenly drops her blonde friend and fires a shotgun blast at the oncoming Hulk-Creature's legs, blowing the limbs back and sending the monster over the railing.

She picks the younger woman up and they continue descending the stairs, "I watched you become a strong fighter, learn to use your senses over your training, I even watched the bond between you and Krueger form..."

By this point, Trudie has learned many interesting facts about her own life and Aya's, "Doug Newman huh? I think I knew his son..."

The redhead looks around before continuing down, "Well, as luck has it, right after you survive the oilrig, Doug dies, and I get kidnapped by Thomas and the HCF goons, the call back to their HQ was just to see if I was still alive... Let me just say, Dusty was NOT too happy about that... When he got to the ship, he took out thirteen goons and three decks with one motorcycle... After that, Thomas infected him... When I next saw him, he started mutating, so I ran from him... Before I could go back for him a few hours later, the ship exploded, right in my face..."

She lifts her bangs to reveal a long scar along her hairline, "They had to literally sew my hair back on... My scalp was lying three feet from me when I came to..."

Trudie cringes at the thought, but regains her composure as Aya continues, "I thought he was dead, but one day I got a call from him..." she chuckles, "Wanna know what he said when I answered?"

Trudie nods and Aya smirks, "Is it time for a second date yet? You believe him? After what he went through, that was all he could ask... When I saw him next, I slapped him, called him an ass, then kissed him... And you pretty much know the rest if you talked to Sean at all..."

Trudie shrugs and replies, "He never talked about you two a lot... It was usually just about you... But... I got enough about Dusty from my time with him in Arizona..."

The redhead nods and yawns, this little trip taking more out of her than she thought it would. They both stop as a scream comes from a few floors up, then a gun is thrown over the railing. Trudie gasps as Dusty's M79 slams down at their feet, the barrel horribly bent and twisted.

"He's awake, and does not seem too happy..."

11

"**SON OF A BITCH!**"

Dusty stands up, grasps the M79 in both hands. He growls and drops it down on the railing, causing the barrel to twist and bend. The psuedo-male drops it over the edge and begins to slowly stumble down the stairs, blood trickling down between his eyes.

"**Come out, come out wherever you are my love...**" sings the brunette as he rounds a corner, oblivious to the fact that the railing behind him is bent outwards.

The maniac brunette looks around, then pulls out the M93R, already pulling back the hammer before it's even aimed at the Fusion-Creature walking toward him, a few limp tentacles twitching at the sight of the male.

Dusty wipes the blood leaking off his nose and snorts, "**Pathetic creature...**"

He pulls off one round, which separates the light fixture from the ceiling. Before the mutant can even react, the lights connect with its body, sending thousands of volts of electricity traveling through its flesh and muscle. Dusty smirks as he watches its chest expand, signifying that its heart has exploded.

_**You watching this Dusty? That Fusion Creature will be you if you try to take your body back...**_

_Uh... What? You bastard!_

The psycho smiles and continues down the hall, while his wife and friend travel down the stairs away from him.

11

"Well... This is a FINE turn of events... I got a hangover, am talking to myself, and on top of that, I now have to watch TWO monitors..."

Neal leans back in his chair and reaches for the intercom, and presses the button for Dr. Vania's office, "Chelsea? Can you... Oh right, she's dead..."

The scientist stands up and reaches for a bottle of pills, pops two of them, and slowly walks toward his window overlooking his Fusion City. A light chuckle fills the large office as Neal watches the red glow of the city fade to the morning light. If it wasn't for the massive amount of blood running down the main thoroughfare, the scene would look quite peaceful..

"My city, my creation... The only truth is what one creates... Just what the hell does that phrase mean?" rambles the black-haired male as he strolls around his office, his shoes making light taps on the red and black tile.

"_Look out Aya!_" draws his attention back to the monitor system before him.

"Ah..." sighs Neal as he walks back toward his large maple desk, "Seems as though they reached the part of the facility where the sound is working... I wonder what they're up against now?"

His blue eyes rest on the screen as a bolt of electricity takes out the monitor, "I didn't know those were loose yet..."

11

"Agh!" screams Aya as the electric shock hits her, and causes something above her to explode.

Green eyes stare in horror as her left arm drops, every muscle completely numb from the charge. The redhead raises the shotgun and pulls off one more round into the Rhino's face, only managing to dent one of the horns.

"Why can't things like you just stay dead?"

Aya looks back as Trudie raises her M8000 in one shaky hand, her grip not quite showing safety as it used to. The blonde grits her teeth and pulls off two rounds before the weapon flies from her grip, the gun clattering to the floor behind her. The Rhino roars and snaps its tail across its head, causing another wave of thunder and lightning to fill the small hallway. The blonde flips backwards as her flesh begins to sear, black whelps forming all over her body, or what is left. Trudie slams hard into the tiled floor and her head slams into the wall, allowing her to stare at the nightmarish creature.

_God... I'm.. I'm gonna to..._

11

_**Huh? What's that?**_

Dusty looks up as the lights above him flicker, a few of the fluorescent bulbs shattering from the power fluctuation... The male smirks and turns around, heading back toward the stairs he left behind. As the brunette runs back down the hall, a trickle of blood runs from his lips, his internal wounds still bleeding profusely.. Black boots step over the countless Fusion Creatures lining the floor, most of them fried, a few of them have their faces torn off and bullet holes lining their skulls.

"**Hah.. Found you bitch...**" growls the psychotic male as he barrels down the stairs, his heavy stomps shaking the spiral staircase violently.

Dusty spins around the corner and is sent back as a bolt of electricity nails him in the chest. The brunette slams into the railing and blood flies from his mouth, his shirt sizzling from the shock. A grunt echoes in the silent stair chamber as Dusty pushes to his feet, his left hand already pulling out a grenade.

"**Oh.. Something new to fight huh? I wonder how your blood tastes?**"

The psycho licks his lips and tears the pin out, flips the trigger, and runs at the rhino-looking beast. The male jumps at the wall and pushes off as a bolt of lightning strikes the tile that he once occupied. Brown eyes flash as the fighter jams the grenade in the rhino's mouth.

Dusty looks back as Aya tries to drag Trudie away from him, but that soon ends as Dusty runs at them, grabs them both, and runs down the stairs, trying to get as far away as possible from the explosion...

_You do care about them..._

"**Shut up!**" growls the psycho as he rounds the last set of stairs, finally arriving on the lobby floor.

Dusty tries to set the two women down, but is forced to toss them as the explosion rocks the entire facility. Three bodies slide along the floor , only one of them leaving a blood trail in its wake.

One hand is placed on the ground, pushing the worn male to his knees, "**Oh.. That was,**" he coughs, sending blood to the ground, "**not a lot of fun...**"

The redhead next to him stirs and looks at him, "Why did you save us?"

Dusty smirks and wipes the blood from his face and arms, "**Don't think too much into it... What good would my wish to kill you be if you're already dead?**"

Aya scoffs and holds out her hand, "Well, as long as we're still here, you gotta take care of us... So truce?"

The brunette psycho growls, mumbles something intelligible, then takes her hand, "**Yeah.. Why not...**"

**And so the plot thickens... Must thank Shakahnna for pointing the line from Memories out... She's helped me overcome my Writer's Block... Onto the next chapter...**


	40. Evanescent Fate: Obsession For Power

**Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Three**

**Fate**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

**Obsession For Power**

Gizmo slams through the wall, finally seeing sunlight again. The dragon tries to flap his wings, but the last fire blast from his new enemy has started to melt his wings to his back. The Draco growls and throws its arms and legs out, the claws slamming into the side of the building. Debris and choking dust surround the pet as Gizmo slowly comes to a stop on the side of the Umbrella facility. The amber-eyed dragon smirks and begins to climb back up the tower. Light wind beats upon him as his nemesis is back. The smaller dragon pulls back and dives forward, driving her claws into his face.

Gizmo roars in pain as the talons pierce his softened scales. He pushes away from the building and grasps the smaller enemy in his oversized paws, the dragon having nowhere to go but where her larger controller wants her to go. Gizmo roars, the sound echoing through the dead city as he screeches through the open air, his destination to the empty center right below him. The dragon in hands roars and screeches, but to no avail as the dragon is smashed into the asphalt. The ground wavers, then explodes from the shock of his landing, which was less than graceful as one of the draco's legs snaps from the impact.

The draco roars in pain and grits his teeth, the points digging into his gums, which in turn causes dark red blood to fill his mouth. Gizmo's scream lessens as the blood reaches his leg, numbing the pain considerably. Amber eyes gaze back up at the tower, the advanced brain wanting to know where Dusty is. He places his head on the ground and begins to whine, not really able to smell his buddy anymore.

11

"**What the hell was that?**" screams Dusty as he finally lands on the tiled floor.

Aya rolls down the stairs she finds herself on and sighs, "Don't know, but it felt like an atomic bomb..." she smirks. "Go check it out..."

The brunette chuckles dryly and replies, "**Why don't you?**"

His wife leans back and slowly retorts, "He's your Draco..."

The psycho spins around and looks at his pal sitting near the door, a low whine leaving his throat. Dusty smiles and walks toward the door and opens it, immediately being licked by his buddy.

"**Hey,**" shouts the male, "**take it easy... I'm sore...**"

_Why are you acting happy to see him?_

_**He's my dragon too... And now that Isis is no longer a part of us, he won't know anything is wrong...**_

_You better take good care of that dragon... Especially his broken leg..._

The malice-formed male gazes over at the dragon's hind leg and frowns, "**What happened bud?**"

Almost as if to reply, Gizmo slowly raises up, revealing the smashed monster beneath him.

Dusty smirks and slaps Gizmo on his front leg, "**Good job! At least you got him...**"

Gizmo roars in delight and shoves his head into his bud's chest, sending the smaller individual into the building.

_HAH! He knows!_

_**Bite me...**_

Dusty falls to the ground, more blood flying up from his throat, "**At this rate my heart will explode before they kill me...**"

"Who kills you?"

The male spins around to see Trudie leaning against the doorway, her right arm hanging limply at her side. Dried blood lines her face, accenting the scars and wrinkles, giving her the appearance of an old hag.

"**Whoever ends up killing me..**"

The blonde glares at him and walks forward, then kicks him in the chest, pinning the wounded male to the wall.

She leans in and stares into his dimming brown eyes, "I don't know what you did to take over his body, but I want you to get him back... I don't trust you as far as I can throw you..."

Dusty smirks and replies, "**You can't throw me at all... You're armless...**"

Trudie growls and applies pressure to the male's abdomen, causing blood to fly from his mouth, "Just because my right arm is gone, does not mean I can't be of some use... You're of less use to me than I am to you.. Aya is only letting you live because I'm here..."

Brown hair swishes around as Dusty shakes his head, "**Sorry girl.. But if you kill me, than you can say goodbye to the 'hero'...**"

The blonde gasps and releases her foot from his chest, "What do you mean?"

"**Simple, child.. I'm born from his pent up anger... When he was 'killed' by the Hulk monster back upstairs.. The one that threw you over the railing? I was able to resurface.. Without the awesome viral-powers mind you, but here nonetheless... The trauma from his death has put his heart on overload,**" he sighs and wipes the blood from his lips, "**so if he dies again, there's no coming back.. Like it or not, you're stuck with me.. So get over it, bitch!**"

Blue eyes flash as Trudie delivers a kick to his face, sending the psycho to the ground, unconscious before he hits the asphalt. Gizmo roars in protest, but can't do anything as his leg has him immobilized. Trudie walks over to the dragon and pets his snout slowly.

The Draco calms down as Trudie purrs, "It's okay pal.. He's not himself.. Come on.. Let's see what we can do about your wounds, eh pal?"

Amber eyes shut as the woman walks toward his hind leg, wincing at the protruding bone, "Yeesh.. That's pretty bad... Um.. How about this?"

She places her right shoulder against his bone and pushes forward, the bone disappearing under the steel-like scales, but causing the wounded animal to roar and expel napalm from his mouth. The front of the Umbrella Lab catches on fire, casting an eerie glow around them.

The blonde smirks up at the animal and laughs, "Feel better?"

The dragon replies by nodding slowly, then slowly stands to shaky paws. Blood drools from the gash in his leg, but that clots quickly, the human-DNA in his genetic code allowing for that. Gizmo purrs approvingly and flaps his wings, the leathery appendages covering almost everything in shadow and cool darkness. Trudie keeps her hair from her face as her friend takes to the air, possibly ready to take on another mutated-Draco...

_Take care pal..._

11

Amber eyes rest on the hole he flew through and the draco settles down on the edge, his feet clenching tightly into the metal and concrete. Black, heartless eyes gaze back upon him from their perch a few meters up, the gaze piercing and cold. Gizmo growls and opens his mouth, fire and spit fly through the air, instantly filling the little arena with smoke and heat. His opponent flips through the air and drives her claws into his face, but the weak weapons only manage to shift his scales slightly. The older dragon snorts and drives his head up, smashing the creature into the ceiling. Dust and concrete rain down as the creature clambers up, trying to evade the much more powerful foe. Gizmo just snorts once again and clamps his teeth down on the weaker dragon's foot, cleanly slicing it off at the ankle. Dark, clotted blood rains down upon the winning draco as his wounded opponent tries to fly away. The amber-eyed animal growls and flies up after his target, his wings carrying him quickly toward the roof, his gaze never leaving the inferior being. This is Gizmo's catch.. And nothing will get in his way...

11

"What is going on here? Ugh.. Dr. Vania told me that the Raptor Dracos would be superior to the last generation..."

Head Researcher Donnelly screams and slams the magnum into the monitor, sending blue and red sparks through the air between him and his target of choice. The good doctor growls and slowly walks toward his door, the migraine setting in from the hangover waning, but there nonetheless... When Neal reaches his door, he looks left, then right, finally settling on going right, as obscene heat is coming from the left...

"I'm going to kill that bitch, the other bitch, and that FUCKER that destroyed the Phoenix lab... You all will PAY!"

The deep voice echoes through the almost empty compound, the only other sound to accompany it being the sound of the Draco-lab popping out enhanced Raptor-Dracos. The black-haired male stops and closes his eyes, trying his best to catch the voices, but misses them by seconds as they fade away to nothing. A shaky hand rests on the wall as Neal leans against it, his migraine finally getting to him, again... A deep sigh, then a groan as the pain behind his left eye magnifies immensely.. Neal drops to his knees and groans, then chokes, his throat finally giving way to the acidic substance from his stomach. Yellow and orange liquid slams onto the tile as Neal vomits not once, but three times in succession, his stomach lurching dryly after that. His hand drops to steady himself, only finding the appendage pressed into the alcohol-filled substance at his knees..

"Oh shit on me... That smell's not going away for a while..." the male groans again and stands to his feet, wavering a little from the lightheadedness brought on by his vomiting, "shall we continue?"

The sickly male walks down the hall, the magnum pointed at the floor as to protect himself from the cockroaches of doom...

"I really need to stop drinking..."

11

"**Uh... What the hell happened? Oh.. That's right, that bitch knocked me down... Once I get rid of Aya, that bitch is going to suffer...**"

_Don't.. Don't you.. Da.. Dare touch A.. Aya..._

"**Still alive? I thought that hit would've killed you?**"

A chuckle sneaks past, one not heard in a little over two hours, "You can't get rid of me bitch... It's my body..."

A look of complete horror rises over the insane man's face, "**How did...?**"

"Heh.. If you knew all my secrets.. We'd have nothing to share at night... So get out of my mind... If you know what's good for you..."

A sick sneer crosses his lips, "**Why don't we make a deal? You handle the social-stuff, while I handle the violent, creature-battling stuff?**"

His face contorts into a confused look, "Wait, you want to kill shit while I get stuck with Trudie? What kind of trade is that?"

Dusty holds his head and screams, then one voice rises up, "There.. I win... Sit on the back burner for a while.. I might need someone to take the hits for me..."

Before the male can celebrate his victory over his other self, pain shoots through his entire body, "What the hell? Could you have beaten me up any more?"

_**I needed something in case you ever took back over... Enjoy bitch...**_

The brunette smirks and slowly stumbles back into the lobby, "Trudie? Babe? Where are you two? I bring good news..."

Dusty screams as arms are wrapped around him, "Dusty! I pray it's actually you and not that psychotic freak?"

Dark Chocolate eyes wink down at his wife, "Yeah... It's me.. And please.. Be careful... We've... I've taken a beating all night... Where's Trudie?"

Aya looks behind at the staircase, Trudie standing at the top leaning against the wall, her left foot raised to keep herself up. She looks down at him and raises her right hand, pointing at him.

"Guess who can use their arm again!" smirks the blonde as she runs down the stairs, then slides to a stop in front of her friends.

The solo male nods and replies, "Glad to hear it... Now," he holds up the M93R, "shall we find the armory? Someone broke my grenade launcher and I need a replacement..."

Aya smirks and places a hand on her head, "That's the guy I love..."

The three smirk, but the blonde's hides her true feelings, her senses picking up that something is wrong.. Horribly wrong with her friend.

11

_Something's not right here... He shouldn't be back to normal..._ races through Trudie's mind as she slowly walks behind the redhead and her husband.

She runs her right hand through matted lemon hair and winces as her fingers get caught in a mess of tangles, a result of the still lightly bleeding wound along her scalp. The one-armed woman sighs and raises her M8000, following the actions of her compatriots. Dusty coughs, blood leaking from his taut lips but regains his composure and looks straight ahead, his gaze and Aya's locked on the Rhyno before them. Electric bolts fly maniacally through the crisp air, causing the hair on their heads to stand on end.

"God.. It's ugly.. What is that thing?" calls the brunette as he opens fire, a few rounds pelting the seared face of the monster.

The rhino-like creature just shakes the rounds off and slams its tail onto its forehead, having a hard time getting a charge as its horns are blown off. Trudie clicks the safety off her weapon and aims at the creatures melting eyes, but her grip on the gun is still shaky, so Aya steps up, unloading shell after shell into the monster's chest and legs, trying her best to off-balance the creature so they can escape... The rhino shakes off the pellets and walks agonizingly slow toward them, each step seeming to take days, months, years...

Surprisingly, an air of confidence fills the three as the creature arrives right in front of them, "Well," murmurs the brunette male as he cocks the M93R, "let's get him..."

Aya and Trudie smirk and reload their weapons, Trudie having to shove her gun back into her pocket to do so. When they're all finished reloading, and thanking God for the creature not attacking them.. As they all raise their weapons, the Rhyno growls, contorts its face, then screams loudly, the sound nearly knocking the smaller beings to the floor. Dusty and Aya growl and open fire, their combined firepower barely enough to dent the abomination's hardened flesh.

Trudie pushes the two aside and tosses a large glob at the Rhyno's face, the item catching Dusty's attention, "Run damn it! Get as far away as possible!"

The two women need no more incentive, as immediately the three are running down the hall, a sizzling sound fading slowly away as worn feet pound into the newly worn tile. Aya's blonde hair whips back and forth as she constantly rounds corners, not even bothering to look back for her friends. As the woman rounds the next corner, a metal flash sends her to the floor.

As red and white bubbles float around her vision, a familiar voice rises above her, "Glad to finally meet you Miss Clark..."

Blue eyes flash, as if to show the hidden anger, even though her voice shows it clearly enough, "You must be Krueger's brother... Ow... Why have you done this?"

The other Donnelly smirks and gags, as if to keep vomit down, then laughs, "Why? Simple.. To make you suffer as I have... You killed my brother..."

Trudie growls and jumps at him, slamming her right fist into his left cheek, "You bastard! He died protecting me! You're own damn company is what mutated him!"

Dr. Donnelly slams into the wall behind him, reaches up to retaliate, but the clicking of guns stops all thought he's managed to form, "Take one step further and you'll be eating through a hole in you throat..."

Trudie looks up at Dusty, then changes the glare to the other male, "If I could, I would have given MY life..."

She can't finish as a muffled pop, followed by the walls melting sends heat and moisture through the air. Dusty pushes Aya and Trudie to the floor and covers them with his form, the sizzling getting louder by the second. When the three stand back up, the scientist is gone...

**Yeah.. I'm evil.. Leaving you like this... But nyah! Sticks out tongue By the time you read this, the next chapter will be up... And to think, I don't have to worry about the whining reviews... We're getting close to the end anyway...**


	41. Evanescent Fate: It Never Ends

**Resident Evil: Evanescent Dreams Part Three**

**Fate**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to Resident Evil. Any similarities between monsters in my story and someone else's are completely a coincidence.

**It Never Ends**

**This is it, the last chapter of the Evanescent Trilogy... Hope it stands up to the standards you all have for my writing... This story was a pleasure to write, and I hope it was a pleasure to read.. So enjoy...**

"Shit..." comes from the most unlikeliest of mouths, Aya's, "He got away... What the fuck was that thing Dusty?"

The brunette stands up and pulls off his hoodie, some of the gunk having begun to eat away at his clothing, "A special concoction I was going to use to destroy the building.. But, I guess it works as a BOW grenade... I guess it soaked into his skin, reacted with the virus.. And like a coke bottle shaken up, it popped from the inside... The basic acid component must've amplified..."

Brown eyes rest on the fast-disappearing walls and a sigh escapes, "I say we got less than four hours before the whole building collapses on itself... Taking the entire city with it..."

Trudie stands up and stretches, her neck popping loudly, "Well, let's go get that Umbrella bastard... Someone's going to pay for my pain..."

Aya stops the girl from running off and asks, "What are you going to do when you find him?"

Blue eyes flash playfully, "I'm gonna pin him to the wall, ask every question I can think of, and if he doesn't answer.. Two gunshots and he's no longer a man..."

Aya and Trudie laugh while Dusty looks confused, "What does that mean? You're gonna use one shot to torture him, then the other to kill him?"

A gloved hand rubs the back of his neck questioningly, but his wife just laughs, "If you want to find out, follow us... Lead the way Trudie!"

Trudie's smirk takes on an evil essence as she cocks her weapon, again using her pocket to pull the hammer back. Three pairs of blood-stained boots slap the tile silently as they search the hall for the elusive scientist. Dusty sneezes behind her, inevitably causing his head to slam into the wall.

The chestnut-haired male reels back and holds his head, "Aw damn it.. That one hurt..."

Aya pats him on the back and replies, "Bless you honey..."

Trudie laughs for a quick second, then her attention goes back to the evil Donnelly. Her blue eyes flash left, catching a white shoe rounding a far corner. Trudie growls loudly, the sound resembling a Draco from the Phoenix lab, then she is running down the hall, lemon hair wrapping around a battle-worn face. Before Dusty and Aya can catch up, two screams and six gunshots echo back toward them. The two Stracener's slide around the corner just in time to see Trudie slam the butt of her gun into the wall.

"Damn it! Son of a bitch!"

Dusty looks past her and stares at the closing biohazard door, "That sucks... Aya, I want you to go back and grab a chunk of the acid from the wall.. We're gonna eat through this door.."

The redhead nods and pulls out a crystal vial from her pack, then disappears around the corner.

The brunette frowns and looks down at the young woman, "We'll get him shortly.. Tis okay.. Just give me a minute to rig up another acid bomb..."

A laugh rises up from below him as Trudie stares at him, sarcasm leaking from her voice, "The great Dusty is here to save the day huh? Always has something to help.. No matter if it's a BOW or you just have your head stuck up your ASS! Dusty has something to take care of it..."

11

The brunette backs up, the slides to a seat in front of her. Dark eyes glower at the ranting blonde through chocolate hair and the male says a silent forgiving prayer, then promptly brings his left hand across the right side of her face.

Trudie cries out as her head slams back against the wall, "Shut up Trudie! Calm down damn it! Trudie..."

He's cut off as she slaps him back, the contact a lot sharper and stinging than it should be, "What do you know?"

Dusty holds his face and looks at her, not wanting to retaliate on account of the redhead behind him, "Look, to me, it seems the stress is getting to be too much for you here... I want you to do me a favor okay? Pick either me or Aya to drive you back to the house... With the way you're acting, I don't think it'll be safe to keep you here... So, I'm getting you out of here..."

Trudie sniffles and wipes the snot on her sleeve, "I wanna stay... That fuck needs to pay for what he's done here.. The chi.. The.. The..."

Another rack of sobs tears through her, reassuring the fact she can't take much more physically or mentally. Dusty sighs and places a hand on her shoulder, then hangs his head.

"Come on, pick.. Me?"

The blonde slowly shakes her head, so Dusty turns to his wife, "Aya..."

She shakes her head and replies sternly, "No.. I will not leave you... You can't make..."

Dusty growls and punches the wall, "Just go damn it... Listen to me.. Take the weapons and get yourself and Trudie out of this hell hole... Trust me..."

Aya looks away and murmurs that he's a bastard, "Listen to me Aya... You have to trust me once again.. I've come back to you every time... No one can kill me... Now get out of here Aya..."

Auburn hair shakes as she frowns and stares at her husband, tears sticking at the edges of her emerald eyes, "You better come back... If you don't, I hope you rot in hell..."

The male nods and grabs seven extra clips for his M93R before giving her the bag. Aya grabs Trudie and helps her stand, having to fight as Trudie doesn't want to leave Dusty alone to face the demons here. Dusty holds her face and says a few kind words, safety being one of them.

When the two women reluctantly walk off toward the exits, Dusty cocks his handgun and kicks the door down, "At least Aya placed the acid on the door..."

The heavy metal door crashes to the concrete and tile, sending porcelain dust into the air. Black boots slap on top of the door as strands of cloth flop from his torn shorts. Heavy breaths bounce off the walls as Dusty looks at the nearly empty building in front of him.

_It's like a whole different complex attached to the facility... What is this for?_

Brown eyes read every sign he can find, finally coming across his answer at the other end of the building, "Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, Brightening the Future, Today... Oh my god.. It's their cover... They never planned on coming back as a legit company! The lying bastards..."

Dusty kicks the sign, sending the large plastic block sliding across the waxed floor. It crashes through the glass front, sending the shards everywhere, as if to show how his chances of surviving are slowly falling apart. Moans and screams arrive at his ears as the Fusion Creatures realize that there is some fresh meat still around.

Gunshots send the faux-soldier diving through the doorway in front of him as Neal shouts, "You're gonna die old man!"

Dusty spins back around the corner and unloads rounds of his own, but screams and drops as a bullet pierces his flesh, the lead driving through the bone in his left thigh. The male grits his teeth as he hears footsteps fade off, then silence.

"See you in the afterlife fucker!"

Dusty spits and holds his leg, groaning in pain as blood pools from the hole. Rips echo through the empty warehouse as Dusty tears a rather large strip from the bottom of his shirt, then ties it around his leg, blood squirting around the cloth as it's tightened.

"I wish I was an OSCAR Mayer wiener... THAT is what I really want to BE!" sings the male, screaming as he finishes bandaging his leg.

The brunette stands up, faltering as the two pieces of bone meet and send a jolt of fresh pain through his frame, "Now this is going to SUCK!"

Dusty places a hand on the wall to steady himself, leaving behind a bloody handprint as he makes way toward the door that scientist disappeared through. Wet squishes sound off as blood soaks his left boot, leaving red footprints leading from the doorway. A deep laugh sounds from the offshoot to his left, but switches to the one on his right almost immediately after.

"Great..." huffs the brunette as he stares at the wall. "Just what I need... A busted leg, a maniacal scientist trying to kill me, and a fork in the road..."

A gunshot rings to his left, but the male backs up before it can hit. Dusty returns with fire of his own, and smirks as the charcoal haired enemy screams in pain. Footsteps stumble off, but Dusty is right on his heels, as fast as he can hobble...

"You'll never catch me!"

Dusty chuckles and coughs, "Who says I want to catch you? I'm gonna run you ragged until you collapse from bloodloss..."

The limping male rounds a corner and reels back as a fist is slammed into his chest. Before any retaliation can occur, a large caliber revolver is pointed in his face, the wielder looking frazzled and crazed.

His black eyes dart back and forth, the pupils dilated from extreme alcohol consumption, "See... I win.. Wanna know why?"

Donnelly presses the barrel into Dusty's wound, causing him to scream, "WHY?"

He laughs, "Because the good guys only win in the movies... The bad guys have bigger guns, bigger balls, and more power than the good guys... Which spells out death for you my friend.."

Dusty growls and throws a punch at the man, missing and receiving a magnum to the face, knocking some teeth loose. Dr. Donnelly smirks and places his hand on the bleeding bullet hole on his arm, then places the blood-covered hand on Dusty's wound.

Brown eyes widen and the male manages to say before the pain becomes too excruciating, "You're infected!"

The black-haired male before him shakes his head and replies, "No.. But a healthy dose of AIDS never hurt... Wait, yes it did..."

Dusty growls and groans in pain, then screams as the other man shoves a finger into the large wound and touches the bone, "Now that's not a healthy wound there pal... You're gonna need to get that looked at..."

Dusty looks the evil man in the eyes and spits in his face, blood and bile covering the pale features, "You ungrateful whore of a man... I try to give you sound medical advice and you spit in my face?"

The brunette clenches his teeth, but the pain become unbearable as the 'doctor' begins to pull his bone out, the skin and muscle shifting and tearing as the calcium deposit is pulled upward. Neal grins sadistically and jerks upward, not to pull the bone out, but as Dusty shoves his right knee into his chin.

The sickly frame slams into the ground and blood lines the walls from his teeth digging into his gums, "Take that you quack..."

Dusty grabs his enemy's magnum, empties the chambers, and tosses the gun behind him, then draws his own and points it at the wounded man, "You are a sick little fuck... I'm gonna take my sweet time in killing you..."

The good doctor writhes on the floor and coughs up blood, then meets his gaze, "You won't kill me... That's Trudie's job..."

Dusty smirks and limps toward his downed prey, "Sad thing is... I have no problem killing living people... Especially bastards like you..."

Before he can say anything, Dusty drains three 9mm rounds into his skull, ending the life of that diseased parasite. Pain wracks through his body as the bone finally pops back into place. Blood drools down his leg as he reapplies his bandage.

Dusty looks up at the light as the walls around him begin to melt, "Well, at least Trudie gets closure..."

11-**3 Hours Later**-11

_Dusty!_

Gizmo jerks back toward the facility as the two women walk off, meaning his buddy is in trouble. The viral dragon glares at the building and flaps leathery wings, taking to the air in an instant. Amber eyes focus on the scent of his owner and the behemoth flies toward the small building he hasn't been in yet and slams through the wall, the white material upsetting his nose.

"Well, at least Trudie gets closure..."

_There! _Gizmo can hear his bud from on down the heat-filled hall, the temperature rising by several degrees every second. Gizmo roars and rounds the corner, smelling only sanguine air, then suddenly spots his owner lying against the wall, but something's not right with him.

"Hey there... Gizmo... How's.. It going?"

The dragon replies by picking the man up by his collar and dragging him through the fast-dissolving capsule of a building. The screams coming from in front of him are tuned out as the building truly begins to collapse around him..

_Must get him out of here..._

11

Dusty screams in horrid pain as his pet drags him and his leg along the heated tile. The crushing pain around his leg is nothing compared to the intense heat coursing through the wound from the melting floors.

"I'm fixing to be killed by my own concoction.. How ironic... Miss Morris always told me science was not my thing..."

The heated pain turns into cold rips as Gizmo drags him from the tile to the cold asphalt, just before the entire Umbrella lab collapses, "Right on time... God I'm goo.. AAHH!"

Dusty screams as Gizmo jerks into the air, the sudden move nearly separating him from his leg. The ground is a mere speck as dust and debris flow through the diseased city. Bruised and bleeding ears listen as the roars and screams of the damned citizens of Neo-Raccoon fades to the rumble of the entire Lab collapsing under its own weight.

"It's over pal... Take us to my mom's boy..."

Gizmo growls and turns to the left, heading away from Arkansas and toward Maine. The clouds fade around them as the victor passes out from the bloodloss.

**There, the end of Fate, Trudie and Aya escape, Dusty heads for his mom's just slightly north of Neo-Racoon, and Gizmo is caught in it all... But I got a surprise for you all... Dusty will reappear in the next RPG you can find in Shakahnna's bio.. If you ask nicely, I might add one last chapter... Since did kind of leave you with what appears to be a cliff hangar, though I believe it wrapped things up nicely.. It's unclear (Evanescent) what happened to them...**


End file.
